


I'll die before I lose you again

by darkoraclegirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Hogwarts, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 103,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's third year is about to begin but before it does a long standing wish of Harry's is granted. A group shows up to claim him, but Harry could never have imagined just who he would make up that group. The Avengers learned something unexpected about their PA. And Loki has to tread carefully if he doesn't want to get beaten. But one thing is for sure, the wizarding world is about to get shaken and Voldemort is going to end up facing an army he never saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on fanfiction.net under the same author name so if you've seen it on there then know that I am the same author who post it on there. This story is joint work by myself and another fanfiction.net writer known as RoseyPoseyPie. We love when you comment on this story and most of all every 100 comments we try to put out a special chapter to thank all of you for reading our story. Comments help us to know if there is something you really like about this story as well if there is something you want us to add. When this story started on fanfiction.net the comments from there helped to shape it into what it is now. So your comments and questions go a long way to making this story better. So enjoy the story and be sure to drop us a comment when you finish.

It had only been two and half years since the invasion of New York at the hands of Loki. Most of the damages done to the city had been repaired; monuments to those who had lost their lives that day dotted a few locations around the newly renamed Avengers Tower. The Avengers themselves had become very famous as a result of the press coverage from that day. Shield couldn't hide they involvement of the Avengers, even with all the connections it had. Too many people had seen the truth and flooded the internet with videos clearly showing what had happened. So, with little option Fury had to let two of his best agent move into the tower with the other Avengers.

There was a basic routine for the team. Wake up, eat, do their own things, fight the bad guys when they showed up, game night every Friday, movie night on Saturday, press meetings, lawsuits for damages done while they were fighting. They did all the normal things in the lives of well-known heroes. So when Loki showed up at the tower to seek revenge it caught them all off guard. But nothing caught them more off guard then when their PA shouted at Loki and he actually froze, looking like he'd seen a ghost.

"Loki if you so much as take one more step towards them I swear it will be your last!"

There were very few things in life Loki feared, even fewer on Midgard. But as he stood in the home of his enemies he couldn't stop the trembling in his limbs. His tongue darted out to wet suddenly dry lips as he kept his eyes locked on his enemies. "Not real. It's just another memory. You are only in my head," He muttered to himself as he shut his eyes before something slammed into his jaw.

"You sorry excuse for a man, face me when I'm talking to you!" Steadying himself on his feet Loki slowly brought his eyes up to face the speaker. First thing he saw was their legs. They had long, slim legs that carried them effortlessly with all the grace of a cat. Their hips were just the right curve there that advertised they were perfect for having children. The waist, even with the fear running through him all Loki wanted to do was hold that waist that was clearly made for his hands alone. The chest, that perfect bosom that was of modest size, long arms crossed over it. There was an emerald ring visible on their left hand. A swanlike neck he used to spend hours covering in kisses. They had those soft, petal-like lips, that cute nose. Finally he reached the eyes. Loki held back a small yelp of fear at the fire blazing in those jade green eyes framed by raven locks of hair. "My Dragon," He breathed. Those jade eyes narrowed in pure anger and Loki barely had time to regret his words before she swung at his head with Captain America's shield, knocking him to the floor as well as out.  
Loki awoke with a bolt of pain shooting through his body. He had clearly been moved from the tower's living area to what he guessed was they medical room, if the overly clean smell was anything to go by. "Does that hurt? Good!" Snapped a voice he knew well. Pain forgotten through fear Loki jumped to his feet and locked eyes with the woman who was glaring at him. She was standing before the Avengers, clearly having been explaining something to them before he woke. "My Dragon, you're alive?" He had to be sure it was her. "You dare 'Dragon' me?!" She yelled making him jump back

"Would someone explain what is going on?" Captain America asked clearly worried.

"Oh I'll tell you what's going on. I'm about to kill my husband!" The woman growled before glaring daggers at Loki.

"Hu-husband?!" All of the Avengers were clearly surprised by this news.

"Brother?" Thor was looking to Loki for answers. Loki was about to snap at Thor, but one look at the woman halted that.

"We were married in secret a while ago. About 15 years now I believe. I had thought her dead," He answered.

"Why didn't you say anything about this sooner Angel?" Captain America asked. He felt a little hurt that Angel hadn't mentioned being married to any of them.

Tony had hired Angel four months after the invasion as Personal Assistant to the Avengers. And in the time that followed she had grown close to each of them in her own way. To Clint and Natasha she was the sister they never had, as well as someone they could train that wasn't a Shield agent. To Cap she was a best friend who shared some of his interest and didn't laugh when he couldn't understand something. Tony someone he could prank and mess with who would return the favor. Bruce found someone he could open up to without fear of judgment or scaring away. And Thor enjoyed going to her for help when he didn't understand something Midgardian or when he needed advice on Jane.

"Because every single time I tried to reach this idiot, I always end up missing him! Do you have any idea what it was like to suddenly see him standing there in Germany before all hell broke loose? I was dragged out of the building by some guy who managed to get away before he forced everyone to kneel." The woman, Angel turned to Loki. "You never found my damned body yet you figured I was dead? What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded. "No forget that. Because it'll just be some lame excuse and I for one don't have the time, nor do care for it right now. What I do care about?" At that she walked over and grabbed his throat. "I care that you tried to enslave my world!" She growled at him.

"I can explain," He tried weakly. Angel pushed him back against the bed he had been resting on moments before and crossed her arms. Not even bothering to right himself, as it would only make her madder at him Loki began his explanation, "I thought I had lost everything on Midgard that mattered to me. I returned to our home and found it destroyed. You were both nowhere to be found. I thought the destruction of our home had claimed all that I cared about. In my grief I turned my back on this realm and swore to not step foot here again. But after Thor was banished I found myself caught up in things I should have left alone. Secrets kept from me were revealed and I was driven to anger and madness by them. I did many things I should not have. Attacking your world was the greatest of those things. I swear to you my love I will do whatever you wish of me. I shall not rest until I have repented for all I have wronged. I will make things right," Loki swore.

"Wow. I didn't think he would be that scared of her." Iron Man whispered. Angel ran a hand through her short raven hair.

"I have been looking for you for years. Do you hear me? Years!" She yelled at him.

"I know my love. And I know I will pay for that." He whispered.

"Not to mention you have to make it up to our son." Loki nodded and opened his mouth to talk, but froze. "Our son? He- he lives as well?" Loki couldn't believe it. Some of Angel's anger left her and a heavy sorrow set in. "Yes Loki, our little boy." Tears were now falling from her eyes.

She began explaining to everyone. "Loki and I met a long time ago. I was just some High School girl then, he the stranger who appeared out of nowhere. We didn't think much of each other yet always ended up in the same places. Before I knew what was happening, we were a couple after three months. His interest in literature fascinated me at that same time his lack of skills with technology made me laugh. We married two months after I finished school. Loki and I explored the world; we went all over the globe. Then one morning, I realized I was pregnant. We were both so happy and settled down in England to begin life as parents. Loki swore he was going to tell his family about us after our child was old enough to survive the trip. He even had been returning to Asgard from time to time to prepare a place for the two of us in the palace. We were blessed with a son," Here Angel's eyes flashed between anger and pain. "One night our home was attacked, never learned who by while Loki was back in Asgard tending to an important matter I was knocked out at some point and when I awoke I found our son had been stolen from us and I couldn't find Loki anywhere. I spent years looking for them both, but never found my husband," Angel stopped there to wipe tears from her eyes.

"You said you never found Loki. What about your son? You said he was still alive," Captain Rogers asked.

"A person we called a friend took him. He thought us dead so he gave our son to another family to adopt. They had him for 6 months before death took them. By the time I learned where my son was it was too late to go to his adopted parents and beg for him back." Here the pain was replaced by, not only anger but also a deep hatred that none in the room had ever seen from her. "My baby was left with his adopted mother's sister, that horrible hag!

"That Horrible Hag?" Tony asked.

"The things they did to my son! They-" Angel exclaimed, launching into details of all she knew her son's guardians had done to him.

"My God! How could no one notice?" Bruce asked, looking a little green.

"They lie and claim he's a lair, a delinquent. Tell people he's troubled, breaks things for fun. They make sure no one listens to him or even go near him," Angel was wiping her eyes again. "Every time I sent Child Services to help him they would just pay them off and he would be left to suffer more at their hands," Angel started to sob more, Loki held her, hoping to comfort her.

"My love if I had known I would have… we will get him back. This I promise you," He said to her softly.

"Don't worry Angel, we'll help too," Steve promised. The team nodded in agreement. Even Clint, he might not have any love for Loki, but he wasn't about to let the son of the girl that was like a sister to him stay in hell any longer.

"Thank you, but before we can take him from that house we need to cover all the bases so no one can try to take him from us or claim our entitlement on him isn't true," This confused everyone but Loki and Thor.

"I take it then that the child a Seidhr?" Thor asked.

"Yes he is. He is powerful but the years suffering with those people have made him suppress his power," Angel answered

"We shall deal with the suppression once he is ours again. For now we need to reclaim him," Loki waved a hand over the coffee table, several papers appearing. Based on the aging of the papers and the symbols at the tops of the ones she could see Angel guessed they were his copies of documents pertaining to their life before they lost one and other, copies he kept in a desk in Asgard. "We will need to move quickly to reclaim him. I want him back before his third year of school begins. Picking up the first sheet Loki looked it over.

"I shall have to go to that bank to restore our accounts. Also if I take some of his hairs I can begin to prove he is our son with the aid of those goblins there. They still own me their loyalties." Loki then picked up another sheet, muttering to himself what needed done.

"What can we do to help?" Steve asked. Angel sniffled a little before speaking.

"Loki and I can handle the magical world part of it. But the everyday world will be more problematic. If you could possibly gather evidence against that family we can at least get him out of that house." She explained.

"Spy on the family and get proof he's being harmed. You got it." Tony nodded.

Angel herself couldn't hold back a malicious smirk. "Soon you will learn your mistake Dursleys." She muttered harshly.


	2. The Dursley's home

Months of watching and recording the Dursleys family brought no shortage of proof of their cruelty. Everything was cleared up in the magical world so that none could prevent Loki and Angel from claiming their son back. And they would, most definitely retrieve him. Everyone was gathered outside the house holding the poor boy. Angel, Loki, the Avengers, and three lawyers stood staring at the house. Loki adjusted his left shirt cuff, having gone with a suit like the one he had worn in Germany. Thor had on a plain black t shirt, white jacket and a pair of jeans. To ensure they would be able to get into the house and at the same time not draw too much attention everyone had dressed as normal as possible. Tony had to wear a grey suit instead of his logo t shirts and jeans, upon everyone's enforcement.

"Freaky looking place, can't believe anyone would want to live here," Tony commented.

"They pride themselves on being normal. Even go so far as to think all but Tony, Clint, and Natasha should be removed from the Avengers and killed. Anyone with powers not gained through training are nothing but freaks to them. Even heroes like you, "Angel informed him.

"Aren't they sweethearts," Steve sighed. Though Steve wasn't one to enjoy other's suffering he found he had no place in his heart to care for the fate the Dursleys family was about to suffer. After having spent weeks looking at some of the things they did to the boy he just wanted to dish out the family's punishment and get the boy as far as from them as possible.

"Is everything ready?" Natasha asked the lawyers who were doing last minute checks.

"Yes, we have everything needed for what we've been hired to do," The lead lawyer confirmed.

"Good. Tony, get us inside," Angel instructed.

"Happily," Tony replied as he led everyone to the door and rang the bell.

Angel had known that family was going to be having the husband's sister around that night. That was why she had chosen it. The fat woman and her horrid dog had gotten away with her treatment of Angel's son for far too long. It was time she knew the only disgusting thing in that house was her brother and his wife. "You must forgive us, we weren't expecting company," The wife said as they entered the kitchen. Angel had to hold herself and her husband back as they both locked eyes on their son standing in the kitchen like some servant awaiting orders.

"Soon," Angel promised quietly to Loki when he frowned at her.

"Yeah well who wants to call ahead?" Tony asked the wife.

The portly husband was in shock when he realized who was standing in his kitchen. "Mr. Stark, this is an honor," He greeted as he stood and offered his hand "Vernon Dursley, Mr. Stark. I am the CEO of a drill firm called Grunnings, it's quite an impressive enterprise." Tony stared at Mr. Dursley's pudgy and outstretched hand. He walked away, leaving Mr. Dursely awkwardly holding his hand to thin air.

"Strange house you got here," Tony started. The looks on the wife and husband's faces were priceless. "I mean it looks like every other house on the block, stupid and pointless if you ask me. Like some freaky Twilight Zone set." Tony enjoyed annoying the hell out of them by making them seem like freaks and weirdoes. The husband gave a nervous chuckle. "You, however, I am interested in. What's your name kid?" He asked him. Angel and Loki bit back their anger as their son seemed to silently ask for permission from the wife. Tony stepped in front of her, blocking her from the boy's view. "What's your name kiddo?" He asked again.

"Harry, Harry Potter." The boy answered.

Loki let out a huff. "The Potters, I should've known that old fool would give our son to them." He growled under his breath so only Angel would hear. Tony walked over to Harry and slung an arm around his shoulders. "Now you seem like the coolest person in the room. Well if you forget the rags, that is. What'd you do, have an elephant try those on for ten years before wearing them yourself?" Tony asked as he picked at Harry's clothes.

"Hand me downs. Easy to spot the whale those came off of," Clint commented as he looked at the family's own child.

"How dare you talk that way about my nephew! He is better in every way to that brat my brother and his wife had to suffer with," The fat woman snapped. Clint's hand flexed a little, clearly wishing for a gun to shoot her with.

"Well we can fix that," Tony's voice cut in. "The whole, 'suffering' part."

"What do you mean?" asked Mrs. Dursley.

"We're taking this guy with us when we leave," Tony answered.

"Good riddance," Mr. Dursley's female counterpart nodded.

"No you will not," Mr. Dursley said, surprising his sister.

"Vernon let him take the brat away. You don't owe that boy's no-good parents anything Vernon," She insisted.

"Oh I wouldn't talk about his parents if I were you," Tony warned.

"And why can't I, exactly? They were useless drunk who deserved to die," She looked almost like she wanted to spit on the graves of the two she thought were Harry's parents. Harry appeared to be about to snap at her when Angel beat him to it. Her hand lashing out so fast it was a blur as it slammed into the woman's face.

"Marge!" her brother Vernon shouted before freezing at Angel's death glare. Angel then glared down at the woman.

"He warned you to mind what you say about Harry's parents because his real ones are right here," Angel growled. Loki was glad not to be the one getting hit. Angel could throw a punch that would knock the strongest Asgardian off his feet when she wanted to.

"What?" The fat woman, Marge asked. Loki stepped forward then. "Can you not see the resemblance between my dear wife, me, and our son?" Loki asked, snaking an arm around Angel's waist and waving to Harry who was gaping in shock.

"That's- that's not possible." Vernon said. "N-not possible, wha-what?"

"Oh it is, Boys?" Tony's lawyers handed over the DNA test that had been done on some of the hairs Loki had taken from Harry as he slept.

"As you can see we have proof he is our son," Angel waved a hand at the papers. Harry seemed to find his voice.

"Why? Why didn't you come for me before?" He asked.

"Harry, I looked for years for you before finding you with this family. You father thought us both dead so I was alone with no way to prove you were ours. If I could have taken you back then I would've done so the moment I found you. But there were so many laws preventing me from doing so," Angel said sadly.

"This is my fault Harry. If anyone is to blame it's me, as I am the one who believed you and your mother were both dead without searching for proof of your deaths. I abandoned my family and will never be able to forgive myself," Loki explained.

Harry looked between the two, confusion still in eyes. "And now, what will happen now?" He asked.

"You can come with us. Everything has been dealt with. There is no law, Muggle or Magical to stop us from taking you back." Angel answered. Harry slowly moved away from Tony towards Angel and Loki when Vernon seemed to find his bravery.

"Not so fast!" He snapped. Everyone turned to him. "We've had to raise that boy for years now. We are owed payment," He demanded.

Angel let out a laugh. "The balls of this man," She said.

"This is no laughing matter. My brother's had to put up with you son for years. He is owed," Marge snapped.

"Oh I agree he is owed something, but not money, boys," Angel called for the lawyers, who were rather annoyed at being addressed as "Boys" as they all were married and two had kids. The lead lawyer placed a thick stack of papers into Vernon's hands.

"What's all this?" Vernon Dursley asked before reading the first page.

"We are suing you." Angel announced.

"What? On what grounds?" Vernon demanded.

"Keep looking. You'll see soon enough." Loki answered with a smirk. Vernon flipped through the papers till he came to some that made him pale.

"What is it Vernon?" His wife asked before looking over his shoulder. She quickly paled too, but she let out a horrified gasped. Marge grabbed the papers, only the ones causing her brother and wife to look like they'd seen ghosts.

"What could those good-for-nothings have to sue you for?" She asked before looking. The pages she had in her hand were photos taken of the abuse Harry had suffered since returning home from school. Clear pictures of Vernon beating Harry greeted Marge's eyes

"And you should be grateful." Tony said as he came around the kitchen island.

"Grateful for what?" Vernon asked his voice much lower now. "Having people spy on me? Being rudely interrupted and sued?

"Well Harry's father here is Loki, and this is Loki's brother Thor. Thor's daddy is a king, which makes Thor and Loki princes. Angel there, Harry's mother is a princess. And therefor Harry here is a prince. Prince of an alien world if I'm not mistaken and we all know I'm not," Tony's grin was so huge it nearly reached his ears. Harry was gaping in shock at this news.

"I'd forgotten all about that! We should have gotten Asgard in on this. Do they still do beheadings?" Angel asked Loki.

"Will someone kindly explain what is going on?" Marge demanded. Clearly vexed beyond her wits, her piggy eyes glazed over in confusion. "Aliens? Asgard? Princes and Princesses, is this a prank?"


	3. The Dursley's home part 2

Tony let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Have you been living under a rock or something?" He asked with a raised brow. "You really don't remember the battle of New York over two years ago?" At Marge's annoyed look Tony turned to the team. "Just when you think this family can't get any weirder," Marge looked ready to explode.

"You'd best start explaining what is going on here or I will call the police!" Marge barked. Her dog, Ripper was snapping at Loki.

"Call off that beast or I will deal with it myself," Loki warned.

"You will not touch him," Marge growled. Loki narrowed his eyes at Ripper, who then whimpered, turned and ran over to Marge.

"Do you wish to know what is going on? I'll tell you," Angel brushed some hair from her face and removed Loki's arm from around her. "About twelve years ago I gave birth to Harry over there." Angel waved towards Harry, a warm smile on her face. "To my horror however when he was a month old our home was attacked. My husband was back in Asgard, tending to some matters. Alone I was unable to protect our son. I have no idea who it was that attacked but I was knocked out and when I awoke our home was almost completely gone, Harry was missing, and Loki didn't return to me." At Marge's confused and unimpressed expression Angel let out a huff of annoyance. "You don't know Asgard? The home realm of the gods in Norse stories of old?"

"Don't be absurd. There are no such things," Angel wanted to strangle the woman.

"Yeah and that guy doesn't turn into a large green rage monster who smashes stuff," Angel snapped waving over to Bruce who stared at Angel in disbelief. Tony however gave a loud laugh. Marge however looks about the room looking like she's considering calling the nearest asylum.

"Haven't you ever heard of the Avengers?" Angel asked in desperation.

"Oh them," Marge said is disgust. "Disgraces to society and humanity," Just about everyone erupted in outrage.

"No one's more a disgrace to society then people who abuse children," Clint growled.

"From the sounds of things my brother was well with in his right to beat that freak!" Marge appeared oblivious of the dark looks Loki, Angel, and Thor were giving her. However she did notice the gathering of magic around Loki's hands.

"What were told about watching what you say?" Loki asked before pinning Marge to her chair with his magic. She squealed like a pig.

"Vernon! Do something!" Marge demanded.

Angel glanced over at Harry and quickly placed a hand on Loki's arm. "Maybe we should take Harry to pack his things and let the team take care of things here," She suggested. Loki looked over to Harry and noticed the slightly scared expression on his face.

"Yes. I believe you are right. I have had my fill of the people in this room. Come along Harry. We best get your things ready," Harry was slow to leave the kitchen, but once out in the hall he lead the way to his room.

"Alright then, I'll take big girl here and tell her everything. You guys deal with these morons," Tony declared as he grabbed Marge's arm and escorted her into the living room.

Angel and Loki were standing in Harry's room helping him pack his things."Could there be a room worse than this?" Loki asked himself.

"He did live in that little cupboard under the stairs for years before he got his first letter and those people moved him up here," Angel informed him. Loki looked ready to storm downstairs and murder the two people who hurt his son. "Loki, they will be dealt with in time. For now we should focus on getting his stuff and getting him out of here," Angel reminded him.

"This is really happening?" Harry asked after picking up a couple books. "Yes Harry. After today you will never have to think of those people down there," Angel promised.

Harry couldn't help but smile at Angel. He didn't know if anything they had told him was true but Angel seemed like a good person. "Are you really a god?" Harry asked Loki.

Loki gave Harry a smirk while Angel let out a groan. "Please don't inflate that ego anymore than it already is," She whined. Loki laughed and Harry smiled.

Setting his books in his trunk Harry stopped to look at a broken plane, His mind going to his cousin. "What's going to happen to Dudley?" He asked.

Loki let out a sigh. "Your mother is having us take him with us. We are to become his guardians." Angel raised a brow at Loki's behavior.

"Forgive me for having a heart," She scoffed before turning to Harry. "I believe he can change if given a chance and the right people. He is spoiled and raised to hate those who are different. We can help break those teachings." At Harry's unsure look Angel sighed. "I won't see him sent to an orphanage just because his parents are heartless bastards," Angel quickly folded Harry's robe, smiling at the patch showing his house. "Loki, look, Gryffindor," She held it up for him to see.

Loki smiled. "A fine house for the brave at heart," He commented. "I wonder what else he inherited from us," He whispered to himself.

"Loki don't mumble," Angel scolded. Loki just chuckled, knowing she was teasing him.

"I'm going to grab Dudley and inform him of the change in home." Angel gave Harry's forehead a quick kiss as she pasted him.

"Don't I get one?" Loki asked. Angel smiled at him. "Maybe next time," She laughed as she dodged his arms and ran out of the room.

Angel could hear the shouts from both the kitchen and the living room as she walked down the stairs. She couldn't hear much from living room. However she did hear Marge shouting something she believed was, "How dare you, you no good bloody drunk!" Entering the kitchen she found Vernon Dursley pinned to a wall by Thor. The lawyers were talking with Natasha and Clint, clearly going out of their way not to see anything happening around them. Steve was trying to get Mrs. Dursley to see that what she had done to Harry was wrong. Dudley was sitting in the corner of the room on the floor, closest to her looking scared, his arms somehow wrapped around his flabby knees so he looked even more like a ball.

"QUIET!" She yelled, making everyone stop and look at her. Angel walked over to the lawyers and took from them a paper. She then walked over to Dudley. "Since your parents are going to jail and you are underage guardianship of you is going to fall upon my husband and myself. What this means is that you are going to be coming with us." At Angel's words both of Dudley's parents freaked out.

"You will not be taking him! I won't have him living with freaks!" Mrs. Dursley screamed at Angel.

"I would sooner die then let him go with you." Vernon growled.

"That could be arranged." Thor growled out between clenched teeth.

"Thor killing him will just make things worse for us. Best to let the law handle them." Angel sighed and turned back to Dudley.

"I don't want to live with you." Dudley had tried to go for brave but it came out a whisper.

Angel approached him, "Either we take you in or you go to an orphanage." She said to him. "And take my word for it; you would be ten times more miserable in an orphanage."

"I need to pack my stuff, all of it," He said.

"You can have two cases for clothes, toys and books," Angel said.

"That's not fair," Dudley said.

"Life isn't fair," She replied. "Go on now."

Loki could see Harry straining his ears to hear what was being said down stairs. With a flick of his wrist the door shut, cutting off the noise. Harry gaped at Loki. "You can do magic without a wand?" Loki smirked at Harry.

"Would you care to learn?" At Harry's shocked look Loki chuckled. "Most mortals believe they cannot do magic without a wand, most are correct. But there are those with enough magic to do so without a wand." Loki raised a brow at the size of a pair of sweatpants he'd just picked up before throwing them away. "Now even if you weren't one of those people you are still my son and there for able to use magic without a wand, or even those silly words."

"Really?" Harry asked, not fully believing it. "So everything I've learned at Hogwarts can be thrown out the window?"

"Well it will take some time for you to learn it all, but yes. I'll teach you all I know." Loki had always planned to teach Harry his magic. From the moment Harry had been born he was showing signs of magic, a fact that made Loki and Angel very proud.

Both Harry and Loki looked to the door as the sound of heavy footsteps race past the room before the door opened and Angel stepped in. "Dudley decided that living with us was better than in an orphanage." She explained at their strange looks.

"You really know how to talk someone into something." Loki joked. Angel threw a pillow at him, hitting him right in the face. Harry laughed at the two, feeling a sense of family he hadn't felt since Hogwarts "Hurry up you two. I want to get out of this house before someone downstairs kills a Durlsey." It took 15 minutes and a threat from Loki to Dudley but finally they were all back in the kitchen.

"I refuse to allow you to take my son!" Vernon roared, there was a clear black eye forming over his left one.

Angel went to say something but was shoved aside as Marge entered the room. "Vernon can you believe what they are say?" She cried.

"It's the truth. Your belief means nothing to us." Loki informed her, earning a death glare from her.

"Aliens, gods, magic. Nothing but freaks, weirdoes, and abominations what all of you are." Marge glared at each Avenger, Loki, Angel, and Harry. "And now you seek to corrupt my nephew. I will see each one of you shot."

"Shut up." Harry snapped at her. Loki put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"How dare you speak to me like that? When I am through with all of you, you will be lucky if you land on the street." Marge snapped back.

Loki tightened his hold on Harry's shoulder slightly. He could sense the buildup of magic and was unsure if he should put a stop to it. "No one is going to listen to a word you say by the time we get through exposing this family, you little" Angel was cut off when Marge slapped her, unsteadying the woman and making her land on her bottom.  
Loki quickly moved to his wife's side, helping her sit back up and resting his cool hand against her sore cheek. "Are you alright, Love?"

"Loki I'm fine." Angel assured him before turning to glare at Marge. Her eyes widen at what she saw. "Loki!"

Said person turned and bit back a laugh as he noticed Marge was swelling up like a balloon. "We'd best get out of here." He quickly whispered before grabbing Angel and Harry and racing for the door. One thing was certain; Loki didn't think he could be any prouder of Harry at that moment.

It had taken several hours to get everyone loaded up into Tony's jet, fly back to America, get to New York, and finally to the tower but finally they were home. And Harry was show his room

"Wow." Harry breathed as he entered his room. it was easily three times the size of the his old room at the Dursley's with cream color walls, dark wood floor, a window that took up a whole wall, and a large queen size bed.

"Now we can get this decorated the way you want it. In fact if you have an idea how you want the room then we can get it done while we take you shopping tomorrow," Angel said.

Harry turned to Angel with wide eyes. "You mean this is all for me?" He asked.

Loki chuckled. "Yes. This is your own room. No one will share with you unless you want them to." Harry still didn't seem to believe it.

"Now Harry that door is your bathroom." Angel pointed to the far door on the left of the room. "And the one over there is a walk in closet." She pointed to the door on the right.

"I have a walk in closet and a bathroom?" Harry asked in shock before going to check them out, Loki spoke when his son was out of earshot.

"Oh I have missed being a father." Loki wrapped his arm around Angel and kissed her. Angel smiled into his lips and gently pushed away.

"Loki we still need to come out publicly before someone starts spinning tales about Harry and us. Also we need to speak with a certain someone to inform him we are alive." She reminded him.

Loki sighed. "So we're not reliving our wedding night then?" He asked, getting a swat "Alright. After we take Harry shopping we can go and deal with all that. I promise."

The following day Angel and Loki took Harry shopping while decorators decorated his room the way he had asked for it. Dudley was left with Clint and Natasha to begin breaking him of all that his parents had taught him in a very non-violent way. There were a few colorful phone calls from the two complaining how much whining Dudley was doing and how badly they wanted to kill him. When Angel and Loki retuned they found Dudley sweeping up the remains of a vase he tried to throw at Natasha who had dodged it.

"Harry your mother and I need to go take care of a few errands. We're going to leave you with" Loki paused and looked at the team. "The Captain. will be in charge of you."

"Hey I can look after your mini-me." Tony shouted from the bar.

"I barely believe you can look after yourself." Loki turned to Angel as she joined him in the living room. "Who are we leaving Harry with?" He asked her. "Tony or Steve, I do not wish to start conflict."

"Steve." She answered without missing a beat. Tony pouted. "However, this not wanting to start conflict bit is new," She smirked. He smiled.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked them.

"We are going to let the man that took you to the Potters know that we didn't die and that you are now safe and sound with us." Angel answered and kissed his forehead. "We'll be back as soon as we can. I promise." Harry gave her a tight hug then ran over and gave one to Loki.

"We'll see you when we return." He promised before turning to Steve. "Do not leave him with Stark." He ordered to which Steve nodded.

It had taken two hours to track down but when Loki found him he teleported them both right to him the tension in the room when Loki and Angel appeared couldn't have been thicker as the two sat down in the chairs Loki summoned mere seconds after arriving. They stared at the man across from them for a moment as he stared between the two. "Angel? Loki? I do not understand?" He asked.

"You should check people are dead before you take their children Albus," Angel said angrily, crossing her arms.

The old man swallowed. "Please. I meant no harm. I thought you were both lost to us. When I found your son I only did what I thought best for the boy," He defended.

"And when the Potters died you left him with the monsters that Lily Potter was forced to call family. Do you have any idea what they put him through?" Angel demanded.

"I know he faced the hardships of a child without family." Albus began.

"Try again," Loki tossed the stack of photos used against the Dursleys on to the desk. Albus looked at each one in shock.

"And that was just in the months after he returned from his second year," Angel's voice was low in warning.

"Tell me. Did you bother sending anyone to check on the boy at all?" Loki asked.

"There was a squib I place not far from him. They would leave him with her. Why would she not report this to me?" Albus asked himself.

"That is because she did not know. She only saw him once in a while. And they most likely made sure he hid the marks and pain from her." Loki answered.

Albus set the photos down and let out a heavy sigh. "I swear to you, if I had known. Harry never said anything."

Angel leaned forward. "Victims, who have suffered for years in this way, rarely talk. They accept it because there has been no one to tell them it's wrong. No one is there to stop it. Harry didn't say anything, because he figured no one would do anything." She answered.

Albus nodded sadly. "We best get him away from that family then and back with you two."

Loki chuckled. "Already done Albus. Did you really think we wouldn't go after our child?" Loki asked. "He's safe with Midgard's most powerful Muggles in the nine realms and Thor himself. And while my dear brother may be an oaf he has plowed his way through entire armies with a hammer."

"Bye Albus," Angel said, and the two teleported away.


	4. Shopping with Harry and heading to Hogwarts

Angel and Loki were pretty angry when they returned to the tower. They had hoped the trip to deal with all those at fault for Harry's suffering would be a quick one. Sadly they ended up away for a whole day. The last person they had to deal with was the Minister of Magic. Angel had wanted to know why Harry was left with Lily's sister, since as far as she and Loki knew Lily would rather become a Death Eater then leave the child with her sister. The two, thanks to the goblins following Loki's orders found out that the Potter will was suppressed by the Minister shortly after their deaths. The will clearly labeled several dozen people Harry was supposed to go to in the event that they could no longer care for him. There was even a letter being held for Albus informing him that they had gone with a different Secret Keep then the one they had talked about. Even gave the guy's name in the event that they were betrayed. Worst part was when they demanded James Potter's best friend to be released they learned he had escaped and was believed to have gone mad. Thankfully one look at Harry playing board games with the team was enough to relax them both.

"So the real traitor's dead and thought of as a hero while the best friend who was blamed is crazy and running around. That right?" Tony asked after listening to Loki and Angel, as they explained what had happened. Harry and Dudley had long since gone to bed.

"Yes." Loki sighed.

"He is believed to be crazy. Since everyone thought him mad before he got locked up we can't know for sure if he truly has gone mad." Angel pointed out.

"We better find him then. If the magical world thinks he's mad then they might try to capture him and if he defends himself we might not be able to get to him before he hurts someone and he is sent back to jail for it." Steve stood, ready to begin looking.

"I don't think we need to look. I think he might come to us." Even Loki was confused by Angel's words.

"How so?" Bruce asked. "From what I heard before breaking out Sirius Black had read a newspaper and began muttering 'He's at Hogwarts' everyone believes he is going after Harry." Loki was now glaring at Angel.

"Are you trying to suggest we use Harry as bait?" Loki asked his wife.

Angel rolled her eyes. "No silly! I'm suggesting we go with him to Hogwarts and look for Sirius there."

Everyone was silent for several seconds. "Oh? Well that does sound like a good idea. It has been some time since I last stepped foot in that castle." Loki commented.

"If we can find him and get him to give himself up we can learn what his plan is and why he's after Harry." Steve said. Angel rolled her eyes at Steve but made no comment as to the fact that there was no proof that Harry was the target.

"I'm for it. I've always wanted to see if witches really wear those pointy hats." Tony joked.

"If you plan to take your armor with you then I had better help you adjust it so that the magical energies of the Wizarding world doesn't cause it to blow up on you." Loki said, Tony appeared to be torn between accusing Loki of lying and believing him.

The following morning Angel and Loki informed Harry that they were going with him to Hogwarts as they sat in the kitchen. "You're coming to my school?" Harry was shocked by the news.

"Harry there's someone making their way to Hogwarts who we need to find and question. However this person has no reason to come forward and speak willing to us or even trust us. The only hope we have of getting to them is to go to your school with you." Angel explained.

"And it won't just be your mother. A few of the Avengers and I will be joining her." Loki added. Harry seemed a little worried for a moment. Then he nodded.

Dudley snorted. "Freaks going to freak school." He mumbled into his bowl, earning a slap upside the head from Natasha.

"Don't forget Dudley that you live with those freaks and will continue to live with us until you get a job and move out only your own." Angel reminded him.

"Just you wait; I'll have more money than him!" Dudley shouted while pointing at Tony.

Tony let out a laugh. "Yeah, sure you will. Hey kid, what is 7 times 23?" Tony asked him.

Dudley opened his mouth to answer then stopped and thought on the questions. Everyone waited for six minutes as Dudley thought on the question. "I don't have to answer that!" He snapped, making everyone laugh.

Later that day Loki and Angel took Harry shopping for school stuff. Harry had warned everyone to stay out of his room as well as to not touch the book bound by a belt. Not three minutes after they arrived outside the leaky cauldron they got a call from Tony shouting about an evil book that was trying to eat him and Thor. Loki had chuckled and told them to stroke the spine, and then rebind the book. Angel was looking forward to watching the footage when she got home.

Entering Diagon Alley Angel could hardly wait to enter the shops and look at how much had changed since her last visit.

"Angel dear, don't forget we need to take turns wandering off to look for you-know-what's." Loki whispered to her. Before leaving the tower Loki and Angel had come up with a plan to buy presents for Harry. Back at the tower they knew everyone was decorating for the surprise party they were going to throw for Harry. Dudley had complained that Harry didn't deserve a party or presents. He was sent to his room to moan to JARVIS who put the cameras on his room on silence.

"Don't worry Loki, I remember. I won't forget something so important." She whispered back.

Angel wasn't as quite as she had hoped she was. "What's important?" He asked looking between the two.

"We have a few things we want to look at while we're here so your mother and I might wander off for a little while. Nothing you need worry about." Loki answered.

To keep Harry from asking questions Angel lead him over to one of the shops while she looked over his list.

Loki slowly fell behind as the two headed for Flourish and Blotts. By the time the door to the shop had closed Loki had disappeared into the crowd. He had half an hour to look for something before he would have to return so Angel could look for a gift idea. Loki's first stop was the Eeylops Owl Emporium. He knew Harry loved Hedwig but he couldn't help but feel his son needed another animal he could have that same closeness with.

He quickly ruled out birds as he didn't want to cause a fight between Hedwig and any birds he bought. Harry had told him that Hedwig seemed to look at other birds at school with something like annoyance from time to time. A cat would be nice for Harry, but Loki didn't want a creature of Freya in the same house of Thor, bad blood. He walked right past the toads. The memory of the toad prank gone wrong still haunted him. It had been funny for the first half of the day when he filled the first floor of the palace, but that night when he had to sleep in a different room on the second floor one of the toads he had missed during cleanup had gotten into his bed as well as into his pajama bottoms. Since that day Loki hasn't been able to look at a toad without squirming. He also lost the willingness to sleep in clothes.

"Can I help you?" The shopkeeper asked as she approached him.

"I want to get my son a gift but it has to be something special. No cats, birds, toads, or rat," Loki answered, still looking around.

The shopkeeper raised a brow. "Special? How old is your son?"

"He's three and ten," Loki answered as he looked into a cage with what looked like a furry turtle.

"Well I'm sure we can find something for him. Perhaps over here sir," Loki was lead further into the shop to some of the more unique animals.

Back in Flourish and Blotts Angel and Harry had grabbed everything he needed for school and were now looking through books that caught their attention. Angel was encouraging Harry to get the books he wanted to read, even for him to study before school starts.

"Will you help me?" Harry asked her.

"Of course, your father and I will be more than happy to help you study. Loki will be most excited to teach you everything he knows and I can help you with reviewing stuff. Anything you want." Angel promised.

Harry grabbed a few slightly advance spell books and added them to his pile before hurrying off for more. Angel chuckled. "His father's love for learning." She mused.

Loki was squatting before a cage at the very back of Eeylops Owl Emporium eyeing a animal. The shopkeeper was standing nervously off to the side.

Loki smiled. "I almost don't believe what I'm seeing, how are you Fenrir?" The animal was a large black wolf with gold color eyes. The large cage appeared slightly small for the large wolf. It was only slightly smaller than a horse. Loki slid a hand through the bars of the cage, causing the shopkeeper to freak.

"Sir don't do that! It'll rip your hand off! It's a living Dire-Wolf!" They stopped talking as the wolf began licking Loki's palm. "How?"

Two-Hundred years ago Loki had an arranged marriage to a witch by the name of Angrboda. Angrboda was beautiful, with hair like spun gold and eyes the color of the summer sky, but unkind. She had experimented on the two sons they had together, trying to get them to have Loki's skin-changing abilities. Fenrir had turned into a Dire-Wolf permanently, Jorgumundr had turned into a great sea serpent, and Odin declared both monsters and banished them to Midgard. Then Angrboda had Hela, a beautiful and deformed girl, in a harried attempt to fix her she deformed Hela even more. Hela now ruled the Underworld, the Queen of death. Half of her body was decayed, gray and skeletal. The other half was shining, healthy and fair. After Hela was born Odin declared Angrboda a demon-witch and executed her. Loki had not seen any of his children in years.

Loki chuckled. "Perhaps he just hasn't found the one he likes." He suggested before removing his hand and standing. "My son will love him. I need him delivered, can you arrange that? I'd rather not send him there now since there was already some amusing trouble with the Monster book of Monsters between my brother and one of his friends as they didn't listen when my son warned them to stay away from it."

Loki easily slipped into step with Angel who was chuckling in the book store. "What's so amusing?" He asked.

"Look at Harry," Was all that she told him.

Loki turned to look at Harry and his eyes widen slightly. Harry was between two large stacks of book grabbing books and adding them to the stacks. "What brought this on?" He asked her.

"I told him we'd help him study. He clearly has your love for learning." Loki nodded in agreement with her.

"We best stop him before we have to buy the shop." He chuckled as he walked over to Harry.

Loki had to send the books homes while they continued shopping. Angel disappeared while Loki took Harry to the apothecary.

"I have no idea what to get him. What do you buy a thirteen year old who you're still learning his likes and dislikes?" Angel asked herself as she walked down the street. Her feet came to a quick stop outside a Quidditch shop; a smile crept onto her face. "Perfect." She headed into the shop and started looking around for the best gift.

"May I help you ma'am?" A young clerk asked.

"My son is having his thirteenth birthday and I want to get him something special. He loves Quidditch and even plays for his house at school." She answered.

"What position does he play?" The clerk asked as he walked with her through the shop.

"He's the seeker. He got on his team during his first year."

The clerk smiled. "You and your husband must be so proud." He commented before showing her some protective wear.

Back at the apothecary shop Loki was showing Harry some ingredients and teaching him the many different potions they can be used to make.

"You really know a lot about potions." Harry commented.

"Well I've had a long time to study and practice potions. Don't worry, Harry, you'll be just as good as me one day. After all I am going to show you everything I know. Oh Harry keep your hands away from that pink leaf there. You'll get a rash that comes with the most unpleasant of scents that will last for several months." He warned when he noticed Harry's hand was drifting too close to said leaves. Harry quickly pulled his hand back.

"Perhaps your son might like a signed piece of equipment? We have many pieces from many teams to choose from." The clerk suggested to Angel. Angel shook her head.

"My son so far seems more interested in playing at school than anything else. I doubt giving him one of those would interest him much." She sighed.

The clerk also sighed. "I see." He looked thoughtful before walking over to a shelf and pulling out a slightly thick book. "How about this? It's for Seekers, written by some of the best detailing their finest moment, strategies for dodging, even some of the best keep fit plans. The perfect book for a young seeker." Angel took the book and flipped through it, smiling at the pictures taken from matches through the ages.

"Oh he will love this." Angel mused. "Perhaps it could be paired with a little something as well. I don't want to seem like I was cheap to my own child." The clerk smiled and led her to another part of the shop.

Angel was amused to find Loki arguing with the shopkeeper over one of the roots. "What is he doing?" Angel asked Harry as she joined him by the slugs.

"Dad's convinced that the roots in that jar are mislabeled. He's been arguing about it for almost an hour now." Harry was clearly uncomfortable as everyone was starting at Loki.

"I'll take care of this." Angel whispered and walked over to Loki, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Not now Dragon." Loki said after casting a look at her then returning to the argument. "I am telling you that" Loki stopped talking when he realized Angel was beside him. "Hello Angel." He greeted her.

"Loki, let it go. There are more important things in the world then correcting people on roots that are deeply connected to Norse magic." Loki's eyebrows rose slightly.

"You surprise me. I hadn't thought you would recognize it. Seems I taught you better than I thought." He mused.

Angel wrapped a hand around Loki's left arm and dragged him away from the counter. "So much for avoiding conflict." She sighed.

The rest of the shopping past by with little issue as Angel stayed with the two throughout the rest of the trip.

When they got home Harry placed all his school stuff away then followed his parents to one of the lower floors.

"Why are we going down?" Harry asked.

Loki and Angel smiled at him. "You'll see soon enough." Loki told him.

When the elevator doors opened the three stepped out into a dark room. Harry became slightly nervous. "Hello?" He called out.

The lights came on and Harry's eyes widen comically.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered. Thor walked over and lifted Harry into a bear hug.

"I, I get a party?" Harry asked breathlessly as Thor's hug had been a little too tight.

"Yes you get a party. You'll get a party ever year from now on Harry." Angel answered, leading him over to the couch.

Harry's eyes widen again when he saw the pile of gifts for him.

"Before you ask yes those are for you too." Tony informed him.

Harry looked up at Tony and tried to hold back his laugh. Tony hand bandages over most of his visible skin and the skin that wasn't covered with bandages was bruised. A look at Thor showed similar injuries but they weren't as heavily bandaged.

"You two look great." When Harry heard his mother say that he lost the battle with his laugh, as did everyone in the room.

Three times during the party Dudley had to be stopped from taking most of the cake as well as dragged away from Harry's presents. The one time he didn't get caught he made the mistake of trying to take Loki's gift. Dudley had been lucky not to lose a finger from the great wolf but he didn't escape the scolding he got from the team.

When it came time for the gifts Harry got a lot of interesting things. From Tony he got a robot that would keep his room clean for him as well as every game system on the market. Thor had given Harry a finely crafted sword and promised to teach him how to use it along with an Asgardian wardrobe. Steve gave him a camera and large photo album. Natasha gave Harry a small pile of throwing knives, all the Assassin's Creed games to date. Clint gave Harry a year's worth pass for movies, a nice leather jacket, and a laptop. Bruce gave Harry a stack of science text book, a small collection of science equipment, and a small pile of teas with a tea cup. Harry was shocked at the Dire-Wolf, especially when Loki explained that it was his half-brother. Opening Angel's gift Harry was beside himself when he saw the book but he was over the moon at the new broom she'd gotten him. All in all it was a great party. Everyone was happy when the turned in that night. Even Dudley ended up having a some fun once he stopped misbehaving.

When it finally came time for Harry to returned to school Tony flew the team back to England and got the to the station so everyone could say their goodbyes and make sure Harry knew he could easily come back to the tower for the holidays, a point he stressed a little because he really wanted to have him back for Christmas. Harry told him that he would think about it but wasn't going to promise anything. The team hugged Harry before him and the small group with him headed for the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

There were many stares as Harry walked along the platform towards the train. The reason was that Angel, Loki, Steve, and Natasha who were carrying bags that clearly weren't meant for any child. On the train Harry sat with Loki and Angel and some man who happened to be asleep. Loki was reading over one of Harry's books, Angel was watching out the window, and Harry was wondering what having his parents at school will be like. As well as how everyone will take to him not really being a Potter. One good thing he was hoping would come out of this year was that Snape would get off his back since Harry wasn't related to James Potter after all. "It's getting dark fast. Bad storm by the looks of it." Angel commented, snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Pity Thor isn't here. He could put a stop to it." Loki said offhandedly. The door opened and in walked someone Harry was hoping to avoid seeing with his parents.

"So it's true. Potter's brought some people with him this year." The blond boy sneered, swaggering in. Two large, burly boys were behind him

"Harry who is this boy?" Loki asked, setting the book down.

"That's Malfoy." Harry answered. "Crabbe and Goyle."

"My name is Draco," The blond snapped.

"A Malfoy huh?" Angel asked as she looked him over.

"Looks no different to the last ones we saw," Loki sighed.

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Draco demanded. "I am Loki, of Asgard."

Draco's eyes widen. "Prince Loki!? I, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you," Draco swallowed. "What are you doing with that nothing, Potter?

Angel chuckled and Harry bit his lip to hide his smile. "'That nothing, Potter' as you call him is actually my long lost son," Loki said.

Draco paled so fast it wasn't funny, actually it was funny and Angel started laughing. Draco snapped his eyes to her and glared. "Are you a Muggle? What are you doing here? Your kind isn't allowed here. What idiot let you on the train?" Angel leaned over to him.

"My husband got me cleared to be here," She answered.

"What failure would want to marry you?" Draco asked.

Loki let out a laugh. "I married her," He said, smiling.

"W-what?" Draco asked, clearly confused.

"So to clear it up. You're Loki, I'm your wife Angel, and that is our son Harry who was adopted by the Potters when everyone thought we were no longer alive," Angel pointed to each as she spoke. Harry couldn't breathe as he was laughing too hard, Angel was sniggering and Loki smiled. Draco, to keep from saying anything else left quickly, Crabbe and Goyle following.

 


	5. On the train and at Hogwarts

It had been an hour after Draco left and Harry found himself bursting with questions. "How did you both end up being known in the Wizarding world?" He asked out of the blue. The question caught Angel and Loki off guard.

"Oh? We didn't tell you yet, did we?" Angel seemed a little embarrassed.

"Well Harry I have always had a hand in magic. Since I was a child really. When I began travelling the Nine Realms by myself I would often stay for some time and explore the magic that a realm had to offer. But Midgard, though it had magic lacked many of the skills to wield it. I would find myself cringing whenever some Seidhr would try to use their magic to make something happen," Loki explained.

"Seidhr?" Harry asked.

"It's an Asgardian term Harry. What they call those here who can do magic," Angel explained.

"As a boy I thought to improve the magic of this realm. So I studied them for some time, in secret because I knew I would be stopped as interfering with another realms growth is against the laws of Asgard. I learned that by channeling the magic of a Seidhr through a item containing a piece of one of the strange but wondrous beast of this realm greatly helped them to focus their power and wield it to do as they wish. For the most part that is," Loki sighed.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Though they had means to channel it they still could not control it. It was so annoying. I had to try many things before learning they did better when given words to say. Stupid pointless things," Angel kicked Loki's leg and glared at him. "But in the end they were finally able to use such things to grow magically. I left after that and did not return until I was a young man. By then the magic of this realm had grown to a point where I hardly recognized it. But those who had magic were being hunted by those who did not. And they had no means by which to teach others. Magic was being taught by parents and relatives who could do it to the children. They would have to travel for days to find a safe place to teach, and even then they had to face the wilds of the realm. Many did not survive." Harry had never thought about what learning magic must've been like before Hogwarts was built. "I wasn't about to see all my hard work undone. So, while pretending I was one of their own kind I set up safe areas of land where the beast could not enter and those who were outside them and did not have magic would only see family spending some time among each other, for a while this proved effective. Until the numbers of areas needed grew too great. At the rate things were going the entire realm would have had to been made into a safe area. I knew something had to be done. Just not what."

"So what did you do?" Angel asked as Harry wasn't able to due to him trying to picture life back then.

"I traveled Midgard looking for an idea. And when I found it I was surprised I didn't think of it myself. A school. A place where children could learn all there is to know of magic and those who do not have such power would never reach," Loki said. Harry frowned.

"It wasn't your idea? Then whose?" He asked.

"I came upon four Seidhr arguing about the matter. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They all had their own ideas as to what the school should be like, how it should be made. But they also lacked all the skills to make such a safe heaven. I offered to help them. And before long Hogwarts had been built and the first students arrived. I stayed for a few years to watch and at times teach a few small things. But I could not stay in Midgard forever. My stories of where I was going could only buy me so much time from Odin. My mother knew the truth but so long as nothing happened to harm the realms she let me do as I wanted," Loki explained.

"What about Thor?" Loki chuckled at Harry's question.

"Busy training. He knew I did not enjoy the same things as him and by then I was often not seen for days as I practiced my magic or read in the library so he rarely noticed. After reviling who I truly was to them I left the school and Midgard with pride. Thinking one day to revile what I had done and make everyone proud of me. That Harry is how I first became known to them," Loki finished.

"First?"  
"After your father and I began exploring the world we ran into some witches in need of aid. Like anyone else if they had seen what I had I questioned Loki about it. He showed me the wizarding world. All of it. I was so taken with it Loki made me apart of it. Got me an account with the bank, my own money, he even bought me a couple shops that, even after I was believed dead still gave me my share of profits. It was wonderful," Angel answered. Harry smiled at his parents. They hadn't held anything back when answering his questions as he had thought they might and they both seemed happy to share their stories. He settled back in his seat, satisfied for now.

That satisfaction only lasted a while. "You two know the Malfoy's?" He asked suddenly. Angel let out a small groan.

"Wish we didn't." She said.

"We know of two Malfoy's Harry. Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. We met them shortly before you were born. Tried to turn me against your mother because she wasn't born with magic. They felt she was beneath me," Loki explained.

"What happened?" He asked.

"One day they had invited us over claiming they wanted to get to know me better. They tried to poison me and make it look like I realized I was wrong for Loki and our unborn child was a mistake. When we found out we left right away," Angel answered.

"The Malfoy family, along with several other families of old magical blood have always looked up to me. Most of your books seem to have dropped me from history but there are many old books that still tell of my part in building the magical world you have today. I guess you could say I am the father of the magical world. So my name carries much sway with old families like the Malfoy's or the MacMillan's," Loki explained.

The door opened and two people came in. "Harry there you are. We've been looking everywhere for you." A girl with bushy brown hair frowned at Harry.

"Sorry guys. I meant to find you both and tell you everything, I just forgot." He explained lamely.

"Um, who are they?" Asked a red headed boy. "Harry are these the friends you told us about?" Angel asked with a warm smile.

"Yes, that's Ron and Hermione." Loki stood and smiled at the two. "A pleasure to meet you both. I am Loki and this is my wife Angel. We are Harry's real parents."

It took Harry's friends a second or two before they reacted. "What?" They both asked.

Once Harry explained what had happened his friends were buzzing with questions. Most of Hermione's questions were for Loki, as she seemed to know plenty about him. While Ron's were mostly for Harry. Angel happily sat back and watched the four question and answer each other. At least for the first few minutes.

"I know you aren't asleep sir." She whispered to the man who was sitting next to her with his coat over his face. "I know not what you will do once we reach the school but I do get the feeling you are someone to be trusted. But if you bring any harm to Harry, you will find my wrath is worst then any fate you can possible imagine." The man nodded slightly. "Glad we understand one and other." Angel's eyes snapped to Harry when he let out a groan.

"Tell him to stop," He begged Angel. Confused Angel turned to her husband, and quickly saw the reason for Harry's groan.

"I think you would make an excellent bride for my son someday. As well as mother to his children," Loki was telling a slightly uncomfortable Hermione. Angel gave Loki's leg a swift kick. "What?" He asked her.

"Harry gets to pick who he marries. Not you," She growled.

"I wasn't picking his wife. Merely pointing out that she would make for a fine one," Loki defended. "Once she becomes a woman, of course, and her teeth get slightly smaller-"

"Sure you were," Angel rolled her eyes, interrupting her husband. Loki had done that once before while the two were taking a walk with Harry as a baby. He'd even gone up to several people and asked questions about their families and schooling. That night he slept on the couch. "Midgard isn't Asgard, stop arranging marriages."

When the train came to a stop Angel and Loki told Harry they'd see him inside as they were supposed to go to another entrance. There were met at the entrance by a man with greasy black hair and a hooked nose. "Ah, you must be Snape," Loki comment as the two walked up to him.

"And you are Prince Loki. I heard you were coming," Snape replied.

"So you're the one who's been making Harry's life at this school a nightmare," Angel wasn't impressed.

"And you are?" Snape asked her.

"This is my wife Angel," Loki answered for her. Snape at least looked sorry for the tone he had used when speaking to her. That tone that stated that he thought she was beneath him.

"Why do you care how I treat the Potter boy?" Snape asked, trying to change the subject.

"Because he isn't the Potter boy." Loki stated. At the confused look from Snape Loki smirked.

"He's my son." When Loki said that Snape's already pale face seemed to lose what little color was in it.

"Loki we can deal with this later. As much as I want to do it now we have to get to the great hall." Angel reminded, though she kept her eyes on Snape.

"Yes, we did tell Harry we would see him there and I am getting hungry. We shall speak with you later." Loki then lead Angel away from Snape.

"I don't like him. Nor do I like the thought of him being around Harry." Angel said once they were out of hearing.

"I feel the same, but at the moment we have little choice. I'm sure things will change once we talk to him after dinner." Loki assured her.

In the Great hall Loki and Angel were seated next to Dumbledore and were quickly able to spot Harry. Loki gave her a history on the four houses and even shared his opinions on each of the founders, to which Angel just smiled. "Salazar and I got along fine, when he wasn't being so racist on purity. I rather liked Helga; she was from Scandinavia and was a kind woman when she wasn't a fierce one. Rowena was very smart, and I enjoyed our conversations on magical theory, her diadem was interesting. Godric was a lot like Thor, not much else to say about the red-beard.

Dumbledore gave his start of term speech. It seemed to be the normal speech if the slightly board expressions from the students was anything to go by. It wasn't till the end that the students took an interest.

"As all of you have noticed there are two new faces here at the head table that I have yet to introduce. They are Prince Loki of Asgard and his wife, Princess Angel." Dumbledore announced.

Both Angel and Loki stood up and gave the students smiles. "You know officially I'm not a Princess till Asgard recognizes me as one." Angel whispered to Loki.

"Details my Dragon. Details." He whispered back as the two took their seats again.

"I have one final announcement to make. Some of you may have already heard the news that our two royal guests have a son among you. For the longest time he has been known by his adopted family's name, but now that his birth parents are here his name has been changed back to his birth name. Prince Haralder Lokason of Asgard." The hall erupted in chatter and every student was straining to get a look at Harry. Loki quietly thought "And Jotunheim"

Loki looked over at the Slytherin table and wasn't impressed by the dirty look they seemed to be giving Harry. Loki stood up and the whole hall became silent. "Loki?" Angel asked in slight confusion and worry.

"Yes Harry is my son. And if anyone here wishes to say something about this matter I welcome you to stand up and say so now. Because if any of you so much as look as my son in a way that could make me question his safety, I will take matters into my own hands after tonight." He announced with his no nonsense expression. "Do not toy with Asgard, Seidhr."

The hall was so silent it might as well have been empty.

"I am glad we understand each other." Loki gave his charming smirk and sat back down.

Angel leaned over and let out a sigh. "Well, I don't know about Harry but I feel slightly embarrassed." Loki blinked in surprise, but didn't see anything wrong with what he did. He just shrugged and when the food appeared he loaded his plate up. Angel spent some of the feast talking with Loki and the different teachers. But for the most part she found herself talking to the man from the train. Remus Lupin was his name and he had been hired to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. More than that, he turned out to have been a close friend of James Potter. Angel asked many questions about Harry's adopted family and he gave her all the answers he could. And in return Angel showed him the copy of the letter stating that Sirius wasn't the secret keeper for the Potters. Remus gave her a kind smile and thanked her for it. After dinner Loki and Angel caught Harry before he fully left the great hall and walked with his house for a little while.  
"Did you really have to stand up and say all that?" Harry asked Loki.

"I just wanted the Slytherins to know that I will not tolerate anyone pushing you around. That is nothing to be ashamed of." Loki defended.

Harry and Angel disagreed. "Loki tonight we are going to set some boundaries for you." Angel sighed.

"Thank you mum." Loki looked between his wife and son with a frown.

"Ganging up on me just because I try to protect this family. I'll remember that." Loki then pointed to Snape who was walked down one of the halls there were passing.

"Oh yes. Harry we will see you in the morning. Goodnight." Angel and Loki both kissed Harry's forehead before heading off to speak with Snape.

"One moment Snape." Angel called to him, causing him to stop and turn around.

"Ah yes. You both wished to speak to me." Snape showed them down to his classroom.

"Now then. What did you wish to speak about?" It was clear Snape knew what they wanted to talk about.

"Harry's told us about how you treat your students. More to the point our Harry." Angel answered.

"Most students exaggerate." He states.

"Yes children do that. But when the staff agree with the students we are left with reason to believe them." Loki countered.

"Harry told us that during his first year you grilled him with questions and when he suggested asking the one student in the room who seemed to know you took points from his house. You personally targeted him and for what? Because you have problems with his adopted father?" Angel asked.

Snape appeared surprised and offended. "You believe I would let past problems effect my teaching?" He asked.

"Do you not think we wouldn't check these things before talking about them? James Potter bullied you in school and when the boy you thought was his son turned up you just couldn't resist the chance to take your revenge." Loki growled.

"Now that you know Harry never was a Potter I hope this means you won't be taking your hatred of James Potter out on our son." Angel narrowed her eyes slightly and gave a look that said "I have no problems letting my husband do as he pleases with you if you don't listen".

Snape nodded. "Good. I hope we never have to speak like this again. For the next time I won't be speaking." Loki warned before he and Angel left the classroom.

"I don't know about you but I feel great." Angel joked as they walked from the classroom.

Harry let out a small sigh as yet another kid had called him "Prince Harry" and bowed as he passed. Didn't help Fred and Gorge were ordering people out of his way and acting like body guard. The worst came when he got to his bed.

"So are you going to keep going to Hogwarts or will you change to one of those American schools?" Ron asked.

"Mum and dad said I could stay in Hogwarts." Harry answered, hoping that would be the end of it.

"But there are so many better schools over there. Like Salem's." Dean told him.

"What's so special about that school?" Harry asked.

"The teachers are more easy going and there aren't as many classes. So I've heard." Ron answered.

"I want to stay here. I like Hogwarts and it's my second home." Harry hoped that was the end of it.

"But why?" Harry let out a small sigh. "Why stay when there are better schools in the world?" Dean asked.

"Also your father is a master of magic we could never hope to learn as well as a God and a Prince. Why even stay on Earth?" Ron asked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Because this is my home and my friends are here. Just because my father's an alien god doesn't mean I can't still think of Earth as my home world. My mother's human." Harry, who had been removing his shirt at the time passed. "At least I think she is. She said she met dad while she was in high school and they married 15 years ago." Harry quickly added that to the growing list of questions he would ask his parents later.

"Do you think you'll get to marry a Princess?" Ron asked suddenly.

Harry stopped again in changing into his pajamas. He hadn't thought about who he would end up marrying. He remembered how Loki was trying to talk Hermione into being his wife. "I don't know. Dad didn't have to marry a Princess, but there are the seven daughters of Freya, Queen of Vanaheim. And there's Alfheim and Musspelheim and my half-sister is the Queen of the Underworld."

"Yeah but it sounded like he married her in secret. Does anyone else in his family know he married your mom?" Dean asked.

"Well my uncle Thor knows, but he only found out shortly before mum and dad came to get me." Harry answered.

"What about your grandparents?" One of the other boys asked.

"Dad thinks my grandfather and grandmother know about me but never said anything. Mum's not so sure."

"I wonder what Asgard looks like." Ron thought out loud.

"Uncle Thor said it's a wondrous place with a grand palace that sparkles like gold." Harry answered.

"That's it?" Dean asked.

"Father told him to stop filling my head and that I would see it soon. Maybe I could ask to see it during the holidays." Harry promised himself he'd ask, he really wanted to see the home his father had grown up in.

"Must be nice, being a prince." Ron sighed before climbing into bed.

Harry wasn't sure if Ron had been talking about Loki or Harry himself. And that upset him a little. Harry knew Ron was his friend but sometimes he couldn't help but notice how Ron would look at all of Harry's new things as well as the money Harry would have with him when they bought snacks from the trolley. Harry had always sworn he would trade all his money for a family like Ron's. And even though he loved Angel and Loki, he still wished he could meet his other siblings.

Angel had just settled down into bed next to Loki when she let out a small sigh.

"What'd I do now?" Loki joked.

Angel smiled at him. "I'm glad we have our son back. But you know he needs to meet his other siblings."

Loki gave Angel a wide smile. "You still have to meet my children. But yes. I should try to get them here to meet the both of you. I just have to track them down."


	6. Answering Harry's questions

Morning came and the very first day of school began. Harry was off attending his classes while Loki showed Angel around the school grounds, starting with the outside.

"The forest, at the start of the very first school year here I would often find myself so angry at everyone I would spend more time here with the beasts then with the students. Here look," Loki had brought Angel over to a large tree. He then passed a hand over it and a section of the trunk pulled away to reveal an opening.

"Go ahead. Reach in," Angel carefully reached inside the tree, knowing that there was a chance this was a prank he had prepared for her earlier. She ended up removing a small chest from it. Judging from the silver trim and the runes around the edges Angel guessed it was made in Asgard.

"I had to return home one particular day, a day that made putting up with Thor for the remainder of the day pleasant. So I gathered some small things to help ease the suffering every day after that. This is what I brought back with me. Open it,"

Opening the chest Angel noticed a few worn looking books first. Loki took those out, a smile on his face. "These were given to me by mother when I first took interest in magic. I would spend many nights reading them by candle light till I learned how to create a ball of light. Reading through them now reminds me of the days when it would just be me and mother sitting in a corner of the palace or in the garden, her teaching me," Loki explained.

Angel looked into the chest again and pulled out a small stack of papers. Loki seemed slightly embarrassed by them. "I'd forgotten those were in there," He mumbled as he tried to take them. Angel moved them out of his reach and took a good look at them.

"You draw?" She then looked more at them and smiled. "These are great," Each picture was of something or someone Loki knew.

"It was just something I started doing to drive away the boredom when mother was away, nothing important," He brushed off as he took the papers and magicked them somewhere else. Angel chuckled and looked into the chest again, wondering if the next object would spark the same reaction from him.

Harry and his friends were just leaving divination class. Harry was wondering if he couldn't pick a different class. "What rubbish! Trelawney is completely potty. My parents took one look at what I had picked for my classes, saw hers and told me that I was wasting my time and no one can see the future. I'm starting to believe them," One of the girls from the class exclaimed as she past Harry.

"My grandmother can," Harry remembered hearing Loki and Thor talking about a vision Frigga once had when they were little.

"And who are-" The girl started as she turned but stopped when she saw who she was talking too. "Oh Harry! I mean Prince Haralder. I'm sorry. I meant no human could see the future. That kind of thing is something only gods could do," The girl was now smiling sweetly at him and fluttering her eyelashes.

Ron rolled his eyes and Hermione grabbed both Harry and Ron's arms. "We're going to be late for our next class," She reminded them before dragging them past the girl who huffed in annoyance.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry whispered to her as he and Ron fell in step beside her.

"Some people are going to try to get in good with you Harry just because of whom you father and your uncle," Hermione pointed out to him.

"Not to mention the girls. You're going to have a lot of them trying to become your princess," Fred added as he and George joined them in the hall.

"Angel, give that here!" Loki shouted as he stretched his arms for the paper in his wife's hand.

Angel had one foot planted in Loki's chest and was leaning as far back on the rock they had been sitting on.

"Aw! You wanted a big family back then. Mostly girls it seems," The paper was a list of wants for the future Loki had written a long time ago. "Do you still want that?" She asked him.

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure. Perhaps in time we could see how many we are willing to have," Loki then lunged for the paper, getting Angel's heel in his gut. "Give it!"

Angel laughed and read some more from it. "You have got to be kidding me!" Angel lowered the paper and eyed Loki. "You wanted to have four wives?"

Loki slowly backed away with his hands ups. "I was young and back then it wasn't unheard of, at least among royal families. You must remember this was well before I met you. Besides that just something I wrote up while bored one day. Most of what is on the page means nothing to me now," He assured her.

"Loki we're going to have a long talk about this list later," Angel folded up the paper and tucked it into her pocket, knowing Loki won't go for it.

"Yes, Dragon," He sighed.

Steve couldn't help but marvel at the size of the school's library as he wandered the shelves, his eyes flickering over the book covers. He wanted to read nearly every book his eyes fell on. Learn about all the beast he'd heard about growing up, learn the history of the magical world, and most of all to learn more of the world around him. So much he wanted to know. So absorbed in the book spines he was looking he almost didn't hear Natasha walk up behind him.

"You can't spend all day in here. Don't forget we promised Angel we'd find Sirius Black and we can't do that if you have your head stuck in a book."

"I know. I just can't help it. Don't you wonder?" Steve turned to her. "How much is true? How much we don't really know about the world? Until I met Thor and Loki I didn't believe there were other worlds with life like ours. But look at me now. I'm standing in a school of magic. Kids are learning to cast real spells and mix potions. And did you see what was pulling the carriages full of students to the castle?"

Natasha let a small grin appear on her face at Steve's childlike excitement. "I do wonder about some things. After all Loki's son, who's a dire wolf, is back at the tower after having been found in a pet shop." She then let out a sigh. "We'll have time to learn once we found Sirius Black. Once Angel and Loki have him safely with them we'll have all the time we want to explore the castle. Come on." Natasha took Steve's hand and nodded to the library door. "We best get back to the search." Steve sighed, wishing he could just stay in the library but followed her out without complaint.

Harry was half tempted to leave the great hall and never step foot in it again. His reason was simple. Everyone was eyeing him like a tasty treat. Just about every student was looking from their lunch to him as if expecting him to jump up and say he's marrying someone in the next hour.

"Hey there," Angel greeted him as she walked up to him.

"Hi mum," Harry sighed.

"Alright what's wrong?" Angel asked as she sliding into the seat next to him. Hermione had been kind enough to make some room for her.

"Mum do I have to marry a princess?" Harry asked.

Angel blinked in surprised then chuckled. "Oh so that's what it is! Everyone wants a piece of the Hogwarts' prince. Remember what I told your father on the train? When he was talking to Hermione?"

Harry thought on it then nodded. "Then I get to pick who I marry?" He asked.

"That's right. These girls can stare all they want at you but that doesn't mean you have to be with any of them. You're only 13 years old. You have time to find that one person that makes your life wonderful, that person that you'll do anything for. No one's going to force you to love someone you don't. I promise you that,"

Harry smiled at his mother, finding comfort in her words. But then a thought crossed his mind. "What if you and dad don't approve of who I pick?"

"Harry it doesn't matter if we approve of them. We love you and always will. Even if you find someone we will hate to death, we'll still love you no matter what and we will try to learn to love whoever you chose to marry," Angel then gave Harry a tight hug.

"Thanks mum," Harry then whispered. "I kind of like someone already but I don't know how they'll react. Please don't tell dad,"

Angel chuckled. "I won't tell him. But if you want advice I know how some of the best ways to win a heart. No matter who it is," Harry just nodded against her shoulder.

"Right, well I've left your father alone for long enough. Any longer and he's bound to start causing trouble. After all he invaded the planet with intent to enslave the human race just over two years ago," Angel sighed as she stood. Harry chuckled.

"How are your classes going by the way?" Angel asked.

"Alright, Snape ignored me and paired me with a house mate who did a good job both brewing the potion and teaching me how to do it myself. He didn't even take any potions from us like he always does,"

Angel smiled. "Good to hear that," She then turned.

"Mum?"

Angel turned back. "Yes Harry?"

"Why do you still call me Harry when everyone else is calling me by my birth name?" It was something that just started bugging him.

"Haralder? Well Harry if you shorten Haralder you either get Hara, which sounds like a girl's name or Harry. Besides you've spent nearly your whole like being called Harry. I'm not going to force you to change that so quickly," She answered.

Harry opened his mouth to ask more questions but Angel placed a finger over his lips. "Harry dear, you father is alone and well known for causing all kinds of trouble when bored. I'll find you later, when we're both free from school and your father I will answer whatever you want to know that I can answer. Ok?" Harry nodded. "Alright then, I will see you later today," Angel then gave Harry's forehead a quick kiss before turning and walking out the great hall.

Angel entered the library and let out an annoyed huff. "Loki, drop the quill," She ordered.

Loki, looking like a kid caught in the act froze. "I was just making a few corrections," He explained.

Angel walked over to him and pulled the quill out of his hand. "You want corrections made you get the ones printing the books to correct them. Not fill books with your writing and making the school have to throw them out and get new ones that you will most likely fill up with your writing again,"

"I don't want to leave our son and you alone in a building again," Loki admitted.

Angel sighed. "I know the feeling Loki. When Harry and I are alone I flash back to that night I lost you both. It scares me to no end the thought that someone or something might take him away from us again,"

Loki waved Angel towards him and sat her down in his lap, arms around her waist. "I won't ever let you two go again. Not without first giving my life to protect our family," He promised her.

"You won't be giving your life Loki. I won't let this family die," Angel told him.

Loki gave a small chuckle. "My Dragon, Named for your temper, you protectiveness, and how frightening you become when truly anger," Angel laughed at that, giving his shoulder a slap.

"Harry's got some questions. He was asking if would have to marry a princess earlier," Angel told him once she calmed down.

"What'd you tell him?"

"That he can marry whoever he wishes. We'll always love him no matter who he marries," Loki nodded in agreement.

"It would be nice if he married a princess, but all that really matters, is that he is happy and gives us grandchildren," Angel started laughing again. "You know he doesn't know anything about you or your side of the family, or my real parents," Loki added softly.

"Then we need to sit him down and tell him. I know he wonders about me; can see it in his eyes," Angel sighed. She had meant to teach him about his family as she and Loki raised him.

"I won't lie and say I'm not worry about how he will react to what I am," Angel shushed him with a kiss.

"Harry won't think anything different about you Loki. Harry spent so long thinking his only father had died when he was a toddler. Finding out his father's a frost giant won't matter to him. Just as finding out I'm only half human won't matter to him," Loki gave a slow nod.

"Alright, so when is the big reveal?" Loki asked.

"Later tonight, I thought we could abduct him from the common room after dinner and talk to him in our room. After all he's bound to have a lot of questions and I'd rather this be a family time thing," Angel explained.

"Agreed, but this school has a lot of ears. I'll need a few minutes to ensure no one can over hear anything, not even the ghosts,"

Harry was starting to think that time had either stopped or gone into slow motion as he waited out the rest of the day. The questions he had for his parents were killing him and every time he caught sight of them he wanted to drag them away and start questioning them. But he knew he couldn't. His mother had promised him that he would get his answers later. She hadn't lied to him so far nor giving him anything but what he wanted from her. But that wasn't making the wait any easier on him.

Loki was the one to get Harry from the common room and guide him to the room Angel and Loki were staying in. The three sat in front of the fire place on a comfy green couch. Harry sat between his parents enjoying a sweet tea.

"Alright Harry. You've got questions and we're ready to answer them," Angel announced as she set her earl grey tea down onto the table.

Harry set his tea down and suddenly drew a huge blank. He couldn't think of a single question he wanted to ask them.

"Maybe we should get the main family questions out of the way first," Loki suggested.

Harry nodded. "Well then I guess I really want to know more about the both of you then," He then turned to Angel. "Are you really human?" He asked carefully.

Angel smiled. "Well half human Harry. My father came from a human Muggle family. My mother however was a Huldra." At Harry's confusion she went on. "A Huldra is a creature from Scandinavian folklore that looks like humans, but with animal tails. Some however have their backs covered in bark instead of having a tail. They are seductresses who are known for sleeping with men and when they have a child they either marry that man or they give the child to the father and leave. My mother was the type to leave." Loki rested a hand on her shoulder when he noticed her voice tighten at the last word. "I'm fine Loki." She assured him. "My father raised me away from all that. I guess he feared I would if I knew the truth I would one day leave him as my mother had. Anyway, A Huldra has superhuman strength and a high tolerance to heat and cold. Not sure how my father managed to hide the strength part from me but I didn't learn the truth till Loki showed me the magical world. It was during my travels that I met a Huldra named Astrid who knew my mother."

"I couldn't believe what Astrid told us. Your mother was half Huldra. But it did explain a few things. Huldra do not take well to betrayal and when angered they are known to severely punish those that have wronged them." Loki gave Angel a smirk to which she just rolled her eyes. "No I'm not sure what this means for you Harry, as to my knowledge there has never been someone who was one fourth Huldra before you. Guess we'll find out together."

"Loki also isn't what he seems at first glance Harry," Angel gave Loki a look to get him to tell Harry.

Loki swallowed lightly. "Yes Harry. You see I was adopted by the Allfather after he found me abandoned in Jotunheim," Loki stopped to let what he said sink in.

"What is Jotunheim?" Harry asked.

Loki nodded. "You see, I'm actually a Frost Giant. Son of Jotunheim's late king, I only learned of this fact a few years ago while Thor was banished," Loki stopped talking and observed his son who appeared troubled.

"Harry, are you alright?" Angel asked him.

"Just trying to take everything in, I figured I wasn't completely human but I didn't think anything like this," Harry took a breath and sat back. "So I'm part frost giant, huldra, and human?" He asked. Both Loki and Angel nodded. "Wow," Harry breathed.

Angel looked at Loki worriedly, now fearing they had sprung the truth too soon. Loki himself appeared worried about this as he remembered all too clearly how he had reacted when he learned the truth.

"Mum, dad I'm alright. This isn't the biggest surprise of my life," Harry laughed when he realized how worried his parents were.

"Sorry Harry. We were expecting the worst I'm afraid," Angel admitted.

"It's alright mum. I can understand why you thought I'd react badly. And it is a lot to take in. But not as much as learning that the people I thought were my parents weren't my parents and my birth parents just arrived to take me home. That surprise left me speechless for a while," Harry nodded. The rest of the night seemed to go a lot smoother for the family now that the matter of races was cleared up. Harry would ask questions and his parents answered them, explaining details when he didn't understand something.

Outside on the school ground Steve and Natasha were searching the grounds for any sign of Sirius Black. If they did spot him they were only meant to watch him and determine where he might be hiding as well as if he could be reasoned with

"Any luck?" Steve asked Natasha when the two met up.

Natasha shook her head. "Nothing so far, a part of me wants to check the forest but I'm not sure,"

"Why not, exactly?" Steve was looking over to the forest, looking for something to explain why she wouldn't want to go in.

"I was talking to the grounds keeper. He told me of some of the things living in the forest and three of the teachers around us confirmed that the creatures in the forest aren't to be taken lightly," She answered, and then added. "And I have no intention of going into something like that without one of the staff who knows what they're doing,"

Steve nodded in understand. He got a bad feeling from the forest just by looking at it and he made sure to keep his distance from it.

"Let's get back to the search. One more round then we call it a night," Natasha suggested.

Angel was just returning from taking Harry back to his house when she spotted someone wondering the halls that she knew shouldn't.

"Hello Draco," She greeted the blond boy, causing him to jump a foot in the air.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, though not as harshly as he did on the train.

"Harry had some questions for his father and me. We just finished answering the last of them and given how late it was I took him back to his house so that he wouldn't get in trouble. What about yourself?" She asked back.

"I- I was-" Draco stopped to lick his lips.

"Draco, tell me what you are doing out in the halls or else I go to Loki," She warned.

Draco's eyes widen slightly before he let out a sigh. "I sent an owl to my parents. My father wanted to be kept up to date on you and Prince Loki,"

Angel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Tell me Draco, do you agree with your parents that I am beneath Loki and don't deserve to be with him?"

Draco swallowed hard and looked to be sweating. "I don't know," He admitted. At the raised brow Angel gave him Draco continued. "All the stories I've ever heard about Prince Loki say he's brilliant and doesn't get involved with anyone foolishly. So I don't know what to think about you,"

"Then why keep your parents informed about me?"

"Father wanted to hear everything you two do. I don't want to anger him,"

Angel's eyes softened slightly. "You don't want to anger him," She repeated. Angel didn't need to hear anything more to know that Draco had been hurt by his father for going against him. "There's something I want you to remember Draco. Something important, something I want you to think long and hard about."

"What?" Draco asked confused and slightly concerned.

Angel walked up to him and leaned towards his ear, whispering. "There is always help for those who are willing to ask for it," She then walked away like nothing had happened while Draco watched her go with confusion written all over his face.

When Angel got back to the room Loki raised a brow. "Got lost, Dragon?"

"I ran into the Malfoy boy. I want to talk to you about him," Angel answered as she slid into bed.

"What could we possibly talk about involving a Malfoy?" Loki asked as he stripped off his clothes and got in next to her.


	7. Day 2 at Hogwarts

Harry noticed something odd that morning in the great hall. His mother had on a turtleneck sweater and seemed to be tugging the collar up high on her neck. His father however looked proud of himself; every now and then he would smirk at Angel who in turn would give him a look of annoyance. Harry couldn't figure out why his parents were acting like that till Fred and George were kind enough to tell him what his parents must have been doing either the night before or just before coming down to eat. Needless to say Harry couldn't eat anymore.

"Did you have to give me so many hickies?" Angel asked Loki in annoyance as the two left the great hall.

"You're neck craves my marks. And you shouldn't be ashamed to show them to all," He defended.

"Sorry for not wanting to embarrass Harry by showing the school his parents just happen to-" Angel stopped talking as some of the students walked by. "You know damn well I didn't want to do that here. But you had to push me into it."

"I didn't hear you complaining," Loki smirked but dropped it when she glared at him. "Will you at least wear something else? You're going to overheat in the sweater."

"And wear what? Loki this is the only thing I have that covers my neck as well," Angel really didn't want to be stuck in a sweater all day but there was no way she was going to let Harry's classmates see her neck covered in hickies.

"Then we should find something to cover it that at least doesn't make you feel like a roast," Loki was walking Angel back to their room so that he could look through what she had brought with her for something that would cover her neck yet she could stand to be in all day. "If there is nothing I will take you to find something to wear. It will only take less than an hour."

"Fine, but I get the final say on what I wear. No swapping it out with what you want to see me in with your magic. You so much as change the color I will have you sleeping outside in the forest with no magic at all."

Loki let out a heavy sigh but promised he would leave her clothes alone.

Harry was sitting outside under a tree reading one of the books he had picked up while shopping with his parents on his birthday. Hermione had been pleasantly surprised when she saw his collection of books. Ron had questioned what his parents had bribed him with, but he was ignored. Harry sighed as he heard giggling from the other side of the tree. He knew there were at least four girls behind the tree and he was doing his best to act like they weren't there. They weren't very successful.

"Go talk to him!" One of the girls said.

"No you talk to him; I'm not going to be the one to look foolish in front of a prince," The one the first had clearly been talking too snapped back.

"Well don't look at me!" A third whispered.

"What if we all went over to talk to him?" The fourth asked.

"Don't be stupid. How pathetic will it look all four of us going to talk to Prince Haralder?" The first snapped.

"Not as pathetic as those two, Ron and Hermione," The fourth answered. The girls laughed and Harry shut his book.

"Everyone can see that Ron's just hoping that if he clings to prince Haralder he'll meet a princess or lady that'll marry him and he'll be the first in his family to be someone worthwhile," The second mocked.

"And that Hermione, she only wants to stay with him because she wants to change everything and having someone who happens to be royalty will make her ideas happen," The first pointed out

"You don't think she might be trying to make him her own do you?" The third asked.

"Ha, As if she is anything special, she may have the teachers wrapped around her fingers, but there's no way any prince would want to put up with a know it all like her," The second girl said, rolling her eyes.

Harry stood up and walked around the tree. None of the girls noticed him standing a foot from them.

"Those two are leeches. Someone should remove them from Haralder, for his own good," The third suggested.

"And since when do other people get to decide what's good for me?" Harry demanded.

The girls jumped and whipped around, clinging to each other's hands.

"We, we're sorry. We meant no disrespect," The first girl stuttered.

"What do you even know about my friends? Stay away from me," Harry ordered then stormed off to the castle.

"Well I guess this isn't so bad. The collar covers just enough to hide the marks, but the material is light enough to keep me cool," Angel commented as she looked over the shirt she had tried on.

Loki smiled. "It fits you well my Dragon."

"I just don't know about the color," Loki let out a faint groan. The trip to get her a new shirt was only meant to take an hour. It was now going on the third hour. "This blue looks a little pasty. I need a different one," Angel returned to the change room to remove the one she had on.

Look stood from his chair and slipped into the change room with her.

"Don't you dare get any ideas!" Angel growled.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Please I have more self-control then that," He then shut his eyes to calm himself. "If the marks bother you that much I can hide them with magic."

"No. Last time you wanted to hide a mark on my body I" Loki placed a hand over her mouth.

"It was just a bit of fun then. I changed you right back into a woman," He defended with a smile.

"And it took another week before you turned me back into me! No more magic on my body that involves changing something on my body. Who knows what you'd do to it next."

Loki smirked. "Well I can think of a few things that" He stopped talking as Angel started swinging. "I'm joking!"

"Harry, just ignore them. They can say whatever they want; it doesn't matter since you know we're you friends," Hermione tried to sooth him after hearing what the girls had said.

"They were behind the same tree I was sitting under and thought I wouldn't hear them," Harry pointed out.

"Don't worry mate, Girls are stupid," Ron said, getting hit in the shoulder by Hermione.

"I resent that comment," The trio jumped to their feet and turned to the common room portal where Angel was standing. A black long sleeved high collared shirt had replaced the sweater she had been wearing that morning.

"Princess Angel, we didn't hear you come in," Hermione greeted.

"Hermione you don't have to call me 'Princess.' I may have married a prince but I haven't been recognized by Asgard just yet. So I'm not really a princess."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we were going to wait till you were old enough to introduce us to Loki's parents, but things didn't work out as planned."

"What can we do for you?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Well as I recall Harry wanted some lessons from Loki and I was going to help them, Unless you're busy with school or something equally as important, in which case I will come get you later."

"No mum, I'm not busy, just annoyed," Harry answered.

"What are you annoyed at?" Angel asked.

"Just some girls who were talking about Ron and Hermione, and about me," He answered with a sigh.

"Talking about how your friends are using you and how you should be with them? Yeah. You'll get a lot of that," Angel let out a heavy sigh and walked over to Harry, taking him in her arms. "Loki wanted to wait to bring me to Asgard because he feared I would be looked at the same way you are now. Or rather your friends are. He felt that I would be made to prove myself and my love for your father to Asgard before we would be able to marry. So we got married the normal Earth way. And when you came along we knew nothing would prove our love more than the sweet little boy we had just had. Let people talk Harry. Let them say what they will for it doesn't matter in the end. All that matters is what you feel and think. You know your heart and your friends know you," She then kissed his forehead.

"Thanks," Harry was glad to have a mother like Angel. Though he still hated those girls and what they said, he was grateful to have someone who cared about him no matter what. "We better go, can't let dad be by himself for long," Harry joked.

Angel led Harry to an unused classroom that Loki had removed the desks and chairs. In their places were a few training dummies, some runes drawn on the ground and walls, and a few books resting on a lone desk.

"There you two are. I was just thinking about going looking for you," Loki commented as they entered. "Now Harry, let's begin with something simple. A small illusion I think."

Outside Natasha was listening in on some students talking. The subject was, Harry.

"He ordered some girls to stay away from him after they bad mouthed his friends," A Ravenclaw boy said.

"He's been a prince for like a day and already he thinks he's better than the rest of us," A second Ravenclaw rolled his eyes.

"Well if they are going to talk like that when there that close to him they got what was coming to them. What kind of idiot stands on the other side of a tree and thinks they can't be heard?" A Hufflepuff girl joked.

"So who do you think has the best chance at Prince Haralder?" The first Ravenclaw boy asked.

"Hey wait, aren't the Norse stories full of tales of Prince Loki giving birth to children himself? Do you think His son could do that to? Because if he can then that means it won't just be the girls he looks at," A Hufflepuff boy asked

"Wow, I'd forgotten about those stories. I wonder if they're true, Haralder's always around people from his house. Do you think Haralder's going to marry in house?" The Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Well he never seems to spend any time with anyone not a Gryffindor. Maybe he thinks he's too good for the rest of us," The second Ravenclaw boy suggested.

"What do you think of the two Muggles his parents brought with them?" The Hufflepuff girl asked.

"Well my grandfather was alive back when Captain America was fighting that Muggle war. Did you know he use to sell war bonds by singing and dance on stage?" The first Ravenclaw boy asked.

"What kind of hero does something like that?" The Hufflepuff boy asked.

"And then there's that red head in black leather. What's her deal? Who's she trying to impress?" The Hufflepuff girl asked.

"I heard she's a spy for some American organization that tried to blow up New York City during that alien invasion," The second Ravenclaw boy answered.

"The invasion, didn't Prince Loki lead that?" The Hufflepuff boy asked.

"Yeah, but I hear he's scared of his wife," The first Ravenclaw boy asked.

"Do you think she's human?" The second boy from Ravenclaw asked.

"Maybe you should ask her," Natasha suggested as she rounded the corner she had been leaning against. All four students jumped.

"You heard that?" The Hufflepuff girl asked fearfully.

"Yes I did. And I have no problem with telling the royal family every word you said," Natasha held back a smirk as the students freaked out and begged her not to. "But I won't. Now I suggest all of you find something better to do then gossip about other people," The students ran back towards the school. "I hate kids like that," Natasha then turned and headed towards the forest edge. She might not be willing to go in but she was will to walk along the edge.

Steve was standing in the astronomy tower looking over the school from above. He was still overwhelmed by everything. He hadn't even gotten over mail by owl yet. He jumped every time an owl flew past him, and sending a letter back to the tower in New York had felt unbelievable. Attaching the letter to the leg of a barn owl and watching it fly off was amazing. He almost wanted to be at the tower when the owl delivered the letter to the rest of the team. Steve could almost imagine that way Tony would jump as a barn owl lands on the kitchen island and then hear his comment about how he's going to find a way to make texting possible for the wizarding world.

He wondered if Tony would believe the conversion Steve had had with one of the ghost in the school, wondered how long it would be before Tony would try to reach the school. "Good luck trying to find it," Steve had been told by one of the teachers that the school was hidden by magic.

"Come on now Harry you can do better than that," Loki sighed as he looked at the poor excuse for an insect illusion Harry had made.

"Loki, be nice. It's his first time and he's doing a lot better than most would," Angel had been sitting quietly at the table watching the lessons for the last hour.

"He won't learn if he's babied," Loki argued.

"He won't learn at all if you're going to be an ass about it," Angel warned.

Loki let out a sigh. "We both know he is better than this?" He waved towards the insect that was fading in and out.

"He just started learning today Loki. You can't expect perfection after an hour of trying. You didn't learn everything in one day, now did you," That seemed to lighten Loki up a little.

"Perhaps I am being a little hard on him," Loki ran a hand through his hair before smiling at Angel. "Dragon, would be a dear and get my something to drink?"

Angel smiled back at him. "Nice try Loki. We both know you aren't thirsty and that if you were you'd have a drink in your hand already," She knew Loki was just trying to get her out of the room so that he could go on with teaching the way he had been.

"You think I'm lying?" Loki asked.

Harry was watching with interest, the illusion long forgotten as it had vanished from the loss of concentration.

"Shall we ask you mother for a ruling on this?" Angel knew that Loki couldn't lie to his mother.

"That is cold Angel," But Loki was smiling as he said it.

"Lighten up on our son or you will not be sharing a bed with me tonight," Angel smirked in victory as Loki's face fell.

Steve was wandering out in front of the castle when he spotted a large shaggy black dog. It was just sitting there staring at him. Steve looked around to see if the dog's owner was close by but found no one. "Where'd you come from?" The dog stood and took off faster than any dog Steve had ever seen before. "Weird. Maybe I should tell Angel about that. Or maybe I'm just making more out of a dog then there really is."

Harry was waiting out in the hall while Loki and Angel had an argument about the way Loki was pushing Harry. Angel had asked Harry to wait in the hall as she didn't want him to see them fighting. Mind you that didn't stop him from hearing the loud bangs as the two seemed to escalate to some throwing things at the wall. At least he hoped they were throwing them at the walls and not at each other's. Harry had grabbed one of the books that had been on the table. Loki had told him they were the first spell books he had gotten as a child from his mother. He focused on the book, rather than the noises from the room. The book was very old and the pictures were beautifully painted. The first time he went through the book he had focused on the pictures as they were unlike anything he had ever seen before.

After 20 minutes of reading the book Harry had wandered down to the library wanting to learn more about the Huldra. He had left a note pinned to the door so his parents would know where he's gone. The classroom had gone quite by the time he walked away and he wasn't sure he wanted to stick around for what new noises would come out of that room.

Steve had wandered into the library five minutes after Harry had sat down with a couple books about something called a Huldra.

"Hi, Harry. Is everything alright?" Steve asked as he took a seat across from him.

"Yeah, Mum and dad were arguing about how dad should teach me but I think they settled that," Harry answered as he turned the page.

"What are you read about?" Steve asked, looking at the imagines on the page before Harry.

"I'm learning about the Huldra," At Steve's confusion Harry went on. "Mum's half Huldra and I wanted to learn more about them. Didn't you know?"

Steve shook his head. "I had no idea she wasn't completely human. Angel never said anything to us about what she is. Before learning she was married to Loki we didn't think she was anything other than human. We didn't even think she was married or a mother."

Harry found that funny. "I can't imagine what it must have been like to learn that," He chuckled.

"You have no idea. Loki had shown up to kill us and Angel just started yelling at him. All of us just stood there in disbelief as he suddenly looked panicked. And when Angel struck him my jaw hit the floor. I was sure Loki was going to kill Angel. He called her Dragon and before I knew she had moved Angel had taken my shield and knocked him out with one swing to the head," Steve explained.

Harry was wide eyed. He had wondered how his parents had met back up after the years they had been separated, but he hadn't expected anything like what Steve had described to him. Yet oddly he could see something like that happening. He could see his mother being angry at his father for attacking the Avengers and trying to invade the planet.

All Harry had read so far about Huldra suggested that staring down his mother when she was truly angry would be a very scary thing.

"Hey Harry, do you know anything about a large black shaggy look dog on school grounds?" Steve asked.

"The only dogs I know about are Fang and Fluffy. Fang's a boarhound and Fluffy is a large three headed dog," Harry answered.

Steve raised a brow at Fluffy but said nothing about it. "Alright, I saw a shaggy black dog that didn't look like it belonged. Something about it didn't seem right so I'm going to tell your parents about it."

Loki threw Angel a smirk as he pulled on his leather tunic. "Well that was the most pleasant way to end an argument my Dragon."

Angel rolled her eyes. "I swear, leave you alone for nearly 13 years and you want to jump me every time you turn around."

Loki walked up behind her and hugged her from behind, placing kisses to her neck. "What can I say? I've been deprived of perfection."

Though she rolled her eyes again Angel couldn't help the smile and swell of pride. Slowly the smile fade and she face palmed. "We forgot about Harry," She groaned.

Loki quickly looked to the door as a slight blush covered his cheeks. "Oh," Was all he could say before the two walked over to the door and opened it. Angel stepped out hoping that they hadn't scarred Harry for life. Panic bloomed in her chest when she noticed Harry was gone. Loki however was reading the note on the door. "Harry went to the library," Loki handed the note to her so she could read it for herself.

"Thank goodness," She breathed.

"Angel and Loki," Steve called as he walked over to them.

"Hi Steve," Angel greeted.

"Just saw Harry in the library. Why didn't you tell us you were only half human?" Steve asked, confirming in Angel's mind that he had talked to Harry.

"Sorry Steve. Guess I forgot to tell you guys that in all the hurry to get my son back."

"It's ok. Harry explained to me what you told him so don't worry," Steve waved off. "Oh yeah, I noticed something that struck me as odd earlier. Loki do you know anything about a large shaggy black dog?"

Loki thought on it but shook his head. "No. There are no other dogs then what the grounds keeper has and neither of them matches that description."

"Wait I think Remus mentioned something about a dog while I was talking to him about Sirius. Maybe we should talk to him about this," Angel suggested.

"If he knows something about this dog then I believe we should speak to the werewolf," Loki agreed, causing Steve to go wide eyed.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Long story short, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher is a werewolf. Don't worry though, like Bruce can control the Hulk, Remus takes care to drink a potion to help him control himself every full moon," Angel assured him.

"Thank you for telling us about this dog. With any luck we'll have Sirius with us soon enough," Loki then led Angel away to track down Remus.

Draco was spying on Harry in the library, curious as to why Harry was interested in Huldra.

Harry let out a heavy sigh. "Come out. I know you're there," Harry had caught sight of a shadow on the floor. It hadn't bothered until he noticed the same shadow 20 minutes later. Draco walked out from behind the shelf.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry tried to sound like he wasn't annoyed but it was hard to do when the comments of the four girls from earlier were still ringing in his ears.

"Why are you reading about Huldra?" Draco asked. He had been watching Harry for 20 minutes and couldn't figure out why he would be reading about them. Crabbe and Goyle had tried several times to get Draco to just let them drag Harry out of the library and into an empty classroom. Draco told them to wait two isles away since he needed to get answers for his father and not get on Prince Loki's bad side.

"My mum told me about them," That wasn't what Draco had been expecting Harry to say.

"Why would your mother talk about the Huldra?" Draco asked. He knew a little about the Huldra from some of the reading his mother use to get him to do while he was growing up. The fact that Harry's mother was talking about the Huldra made him wonder if there was some connection between her and that race, and if there was then it would mean having to trend more carefully as the Huldra are dangerous when angered.

"What does it matter to you? Why are you even in the library?" Harry asked. It was odd that Draco was standing there talking to him, as well as the fact that he wasn't flanked by his two gorilla like friends. "What are you trying to get out of this?"

Draco frowned. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Dad told me your parents tried to kill my mother before I was born," Harry answered. "So are you trying to find something you can use against my mum?" Draco was speechless for a moment. He'd had not heard that his family had tried to kill Prince Loki's wife. Finding out about it as well that Harry knows about it meant he would have to change the way he went about gathering information. Harry shut his book. "So what do you want?"

"I learned about your father at an early age from my father. I've read the stories about Prince Loki, heard of his deeds from other families. Tales of his magic, how he built the wizarding world we know. He built this school. But now I learn he married a Muggle," Draco let out a sigh, hoping to use the appearance of confusion to wear Harry down into telling him everything. "Every person I've ever spoke to about him told me that Prince Loki supported keeping the blood lines pure. Now he has a Muggle wife? Either I've been lied to by everyone, or your mother isn't what she seems. Tell me which one it is," Draco crossed his arms and waited to see what Harry would response with.

Harry looked down at the book in thought. He knew what it was like to be lied to. After all he thought for the longest time that his parents were drunks who died in a car crash because that's what he was told his whole life. It wasn't until Hagrid told him that he was a wizard that Harry learned about magic. But on the other hand Harry didn't owe Draco anything. Draco had been a pain for Harry since the day they first met. Harry looked up and made a choice. "Maybe my mother's not what she seems."

Draco's eyes widen slightly. "So does this mean your mother's immortal?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask. Would you ask if you were me?"

Draco frowned at the question. But then he thought about it. Thought about what would happen if his mother was dying. There was a twisting in his stomach and he couldn't help but picture his mother's grave. "No, I guess I wouldn't," Draco hadn't meant to say anything, but it came out a whisper.

"Angel, Prince Loki welcome. How might I help you?" Remus asked as he let them in.

"Remus do you know anything about a large shaggy black dog?" Angel asked. Both of them noticed how Remus tensed slightly.

"You saw this dog?" He asked an edge to his voice.

"Steve did about an hour ago now," Angel confirmed.

"What do you know about this animal?" Loki asked.

"I have your word that you mean no harm to Sirius?" Loki looked ready to leave but Angel stopped him with a hand on the shoulder.

"Yes Remus. We know he is innocent and we don't believe he's crazy. We just want to bring him into our protection and ensure nothing happens to him," Angel promised.

Remus nodded his satisfaction. "The dog is Sirius."

Loki had an impressed smile. "He's an animagus? He must be unregistered if I'm not mistaken, really quite clever," Loki praised.

"So we just need to follow that dog back to where ever he could be staying and show him we mean him no harm," Angel thought out loud.

"No need. I know where he will be. The only place no one would think to look for," Remus said as he led them out of the room.

Draco walked out of the library with Crabbe and Goyle, the two giving him odd looks as they had heard some of what was said. Draco had some things to think about. He had learned that Harry's mother might not be Muggle or even human. There might be connection between Prince Loki, Princess Angel, and the Huldra. Problem was it was only a possibility. Harry hadn't said his mother wasn't Muggle or human. And all he knew about the Huldra connection was that Harry's mother had talked about them and Harry had taken an interest. He was going to write to his father about it, but he knew he would have to make clear that it wasn't confirmed.

Steve found Natasha kneeling next to a large black dog outside the groundskeeper's hut. She gave him a nod and continued petting the dog.

"Who's this?" Steve asked as he joined her.

"This is Fang. He came up to me as I was walking along the path there," She waved to the path leading down to the hut.

Steve smiled as Fang began licking his palm. "Good boy."

"So what's going on? You walked down here like something happening," She had notice the business like look he had when she spotted him but it had faded when he saw the dog.

"I spotted a dog that didn't seem to belong. Harry told me it didn't match the two dogs he'd seen here at school, so I went to ask Angel and Loki. It seems like the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor knows something about the dog, so they're asking him about it," Natasha nodded. "Would you believe he's a werewolf?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really, a werewolf?"

"I know it sounds crazy. But when talking about Professor Lupin, Loki referred to him as a werewolf and Angel said it was true."

Natasha looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged. "Somehow this doesn't really surprise me. There is something off about that man and I can't place it. What about that dog?"

"Well Angel heard about one like it from professor Lupin while talking about Sirius Black. Maybe it's his dog. If so it could lead to finding him."

Natasha smiled at him. "Looking forward to the freedom to explore?" Steve's grin was her answered.


	8. Meeting Sirius and Fury finds out

Remus led Loki and Angel to the Shrieking Shack. An abandon building said to be the most haunted.

"When I was attending Hogwarts I would come here during full moons. This was before they found a potion that would allow me to control myself. James, Sirius, and Peter learned of my coming here and became animagi so that I wouldn't have to hide myself away and hurt myself the way I was. If Sirius was anywhere it will be here," Remus assured them.

"Thank you Remus. Do you want to come with us? Maybe if Sirius sees you he'll stay his hand long enough for us to explain ourselves," Angel asked.

"I think I will. Thank you," Loki walked towards the door to the shack and carefully opened it with his magic.

"I will conceal the sound of our footsteps. With luck he won't discover us until we reach him," Loki whispered.

The three entered the shack and carefully made their way through the house towards the stairs. Loki pointed out the paw prints that slowly changed into human feet in the dust. The climb up the stairs didn't go as silent as the steps creaked.

Since Angel and Loki had hinted that the search might be over Steve had made his way to the library and was now hidden behind countless books. He wanted to know everything, no matter how small about the magical world and those who lived in it. He jumped a little when a rat ran over his foot. On instinct Steve threw the book he had been removing from the shelf at it, he missed. Turning his head Steve checked to make sure no one saw what had happened before picking up the book and making sure it wasn't damaged. Sitting down with the book Steve made a mental note to question someone if the school had a rodent problem.

Natasha on the other hand was wandering the halls, looking at all the paintings. Every now and then she would stop to talk to one of them or greet a ghost that passed her. At her heels was a ginger cat. She had run into it as it walked out of one of the classrooms and it seemed to take a shine to her. The name on the name tag read "Crookshanks" and several students had told her that it was Hermione's cat. One thing Natasha noticed was that Crookshanks seemed to be hunting for something. The look in its eyes told her it was an animal on a mission. Which was slightly odd, but given what she had seen so far she wasn't too worried about it.  
With no mission to complete the two found themselves relaxing a little and taking in what the castle now had to offer them.

"Malfoy was asking questions about you?" Hermione asked after listening to Harry talk about what happened after he left the common room with his mother.

"Yeah, he said it was because my father didn't match up with what he had heard about growing up. But I'm not so sure that's what he was doing in the library."

"I wouldn't trust that snake as far as I could throw him," Ron said. "But what was that you were saying about your mum being a Huldra?"

"I wasn't even aware that the Huldra were real. For your mother to be one is incredible Harry," Hermione commented

"My mum told me that my great grandfather met a Huldra once, didn't turn out good for him though," Ron said as he recalled the story.

"Then he must've been rude to that Huldra. You have to show respect to them or they punish you. I've heard they can be cruel when punishing a human," Hermione said.

"What'd you say your father was again?" Ron asked Harry.

"Frost giant, but he was born smaller than the others of his race so he was abandoned by his father who was the king of Jotunheim," Harry answered.

"The Huldra can with stand the cold. Maybe that helped bring your parents together," Hermione pointed out.

Angel, Loki, and Remus stood outside the bedroom door in the shack. Remus had his wand in hand as a precaution, Loki had a hand on one of his daggers, and Angel rolled her eyes at the two of them.

"We're here to talk to him! Going in armed like that is going to send the wrong messaged to him," Angel carefully opened the door and walked in. She was grabbed around the neck and held against a body with a knife at her throat within seconds. Loki and Remus were in the room a second later.

"Let her go," Loki growled a dagger in his hand. Angel knew the Loki she was looking at was just a copy; the real Loki was somewhere else in the room.

"Sirius clam yourself. We are not here to hurt you," Remus said in a clam voice, wand still pointed at Sirius.

"That would sound better if you both weren't holding weapons," Angel growled. "And Loki don't you dare do what you're thinking of doing. You better not do it or I swear you will never get in bed with me ever again," Angel warned.

"Loki? As in Prince Loki?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. And that is my wife you are holding a knife against," Loki growled.

"Loki get a hold of yourself you miserable Bilgesnipe!" Angel snapped before clamming herself. "Sirius we have proof that you didn't betray James and Lily."

For a moment Sirius's hold lessened on her, then he tightened it again. "Do not lie to me," He growled.

Angel brought out the copy of Lily and James's letter and held it for him to see. "This was being held by the goblins by order of the Minister of magic. It was meant to go to Dumbledore in the event of their deaths. When we found this we went ahead and cleared your name. When we went to get you freed we learned you had escaped. Sirius we just want to help you if we can," The knife against her throat was shaking slightly.

"You aren't lying? That's James's writing. But why do you care about what happens to me?" He asked, his voice a whisper.

"Because of Harry," Angel answered.

"Harry? Why is James and Lily Potter's son a part of this?" He asked.

"He isn't their son. Harry is mine and Loki's son. James and Lily adopted him when the world thought Loki and I were gone for good," Angel answered.

"What?" Sirius asked. Remus stepped forward, his wand returned to his pocket.

"It's true my friend. Angel there has shown me the papers that prove Lily and James adopted Harry. We barely saw them because of the war so we easily believe Lily had birthed him herself," Remus told him.

Angel picked up a piece of the ceiling with her foot and tossed it at the copy of Loki, causing it to disappear. "Loki where are you?"

"Right here, being good," Loki answered from the bed. The knife at Angel's throat pressed harder against it.

"Sirius why did you break out?" Angel asked, trying to take his mind off of where Loki was.

Sirius tensed slightly. "He lives. Everyone believes he's dead but I've seen proof he lives."

"Who Sirius? Who lives?" Angel asked.

"Peter Pettigrew!" Remus' eyes widened.

"Sirius that's impossible. Where would he hide if he was alive? And why has no one seen him?"

"He hid like the rat he is. And a rat is how he hid! Living with a family as a pet," Sirius spat.

"You said he's living as a rat among a family?" Loki asked his eyes slightly wide.

"Oh my god, Scabbers," Angel breathed, remember the rat Ron had as a pet. "Loki!" He didn't need to be told twice. Loki quickly teleported himself back to the castle.

When Loki appeared before Harry and Ron the two had jumped a foot in the air.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he noticed the strange look in his father's eyes.

"Where is your rat?" Loki demanded of Ron.

"Scabbers? He disappeared this morning after princess Angel came to get Harry. I haven't been able to find him," Ron answered. "What do you want with him?"

Loki frowned. "He must've known. If you find that rat do not let it get away. Bring it right to me the moment you have your hands on it. Understood?"

Ron nodded in slight fear. "Dad what is going on?" Harry asked. He was a little worried that his father had lost it.

"Find the rat. Once it's captured I'll tell you everything Harry. But for now it's not safe," Loki then teleported back to the shack.

Upon his return Loki found Angel sitting on the bed talking with Sirius and Remus. "Loki did you find him?" She asked once she noticed him.

"He's escaped for now. He must've known it was only a matter of time before we realized he wasn't a normal rat," Loki sighed as he dropped next to his wife.

"Then we must find him," Sirius stood to leave but Angel placed a hand on his wrist.

"Even with magic it will be hard to find one rat in Hogwarts. And we all know if he's on the run as we believe him to be he won't remain on school grounds forever," When Sirius went to argue the matter Angel quickly added. "We know what to look for now. We know how he hid. He tries anything and we'll catch him. Besides, we have something on our side that Peter doesn't know about," Angel smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. Even Loki and Remus were staring at her in confusion.

"We have the guardian of the Bifrost, the one who sees all in the nine realms, Hemidall."

Loki smirked. "Ah yes. Let Peter run. Let him think he got away, because in the end he can't hide from Hemidall's eyes."

Draco was outside turning over the letter he had written his father to tell him of what he had learned. He knew he had to send it, but he was scared of what Loki might do if he learned he was still sending reports to his father. There was no way Angel hadn't told Loki about what he was doing. Letting out a heavy sigh Draco pocketed the letter and headed for the Slytherin common room.

"I'm just going to hold off for now. I will send it," He told himself.

Clint raised a brow when a barn owl landed next to him on the roof of the tower. The brow moved even higher when it stuck its leg out and he noticed there was something attached to it.

"What is this, a letter?" He asked after removing it from the owl's leg. Opening and reading the letter Clint's other brow rose to meet the other near his hair line. "Just what kind of school is this Hogwarts?" He asked as he stood and headed for the elevator, the owl hopping onto his shoulder.

When Clint entered the kitchen three minutes later he found Tony lying on the island and Bruce off to the side, leaning against the counter.

"I never realized how dull it was here without the Capsicle around," Tony groaned.

"You could've gone with them to Hogwarts. I'm surprise you said no, why did you say no?" Bruce asked, giving Clint a nod and an odd look to the owl.

"Can you see me in a school of magic, surrounded by kids? I don't think so," Tony answered. "I don't do kids," Tony suddenly shot up off the island when the owl on Clint's shoulder let out a cry. "Now he's keeping birds? I thought we talked about this bird brain. Only Harry can have a pet. And Reindeer Games, but his is his son."

Clint ignored that. "Letter from Steve," He then pasted it to Bruce.

"He sent a letter? Oh god. How old fashion can you get?" Tony groaned.

"Tony Loki and Harry said no machines work around so much magic. They have to send letters because that's the only way they can communicate outside the school," Bruce reminded as he read the letter. "Seems they arrived safely at the school, Loki's a protective father."

"How so?" Tony asked.

"He stood up during the start of term announcements and warned the school not to mess with his son. Huh? I thought Angel would've been the one to do something like that," Bruce mused.

"So how's hocus pocus school? Anyone turn into a frog yet?" Tony joked.

"Someone care to explain why I none of my calls have been returned?" Fury asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Because we deleted your number on purpose and blocked you?" Tony suggested.

"Where is Romanoff?" Fury then looked around. "And Rogers?"

"Well, that's a little hard to explain," Clint began.

"Any harder than this?" Fury held up a picture he'd pulled from a file he was carrying of the team along with Angel, Harry, and Loki heading for Tony's jet. "Why was I not notified of his return and what is with the kid?"

Clint, Tony, and Bruce looked at each other, hoping the other would have some kind of explanation.

"Angel, look at these," Loki dropped a large bag in front of her on the desk.

Opening the bag Angel raised an amused eyebrow. "Very good, Loki. They're letters."

Loki glared at her. "They are letters from pure blood families inviting us to join them for meals, inviting us into their homes. Some are even requesting our family joins them this summer on vacation," At Angel's shrug Loki rolled his eyes. "These are purebloods, Dragon. The kind of people who believe you are beneath me. And I can assure you that more letters like these will follow."

Angel took a small stack of letters and read through them. As Loki had said they were all invitations. "A whole bag of these invitations? Word must've gotten around about our family then. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to see if any of these purebloods are descent," She shrugged.

"They're purebloods. With the exception of a few families they are all purist who are so inbred it's a wonder their children are able to live at all," Loki slid into a chair next to her. "The two of us, subjecting this family to them, is a crime we should not commit."

Angel chuckled. "Then let's go through these letters and find the ones that aren't purist. Come on Loki, Harry hasn't had the chance to live among others who have magic like him. I think we should take at least one of these families up on their offers."

Loki sighed. "If we must tolerate any of these families then let it be in our own home, back at the tower. That will truly help to prove what their intentions are, as well as weed out the truly purist of the lot of them."

"Alright, Can't leave the others out of our fun after all," Angel agreed. "You can write the invitations to the tower for all the families that want to have us over," Angel laughed at the speed of which his face fell and his head dropped to the desk top.

"So let me see if I heard you correct. Thor's brother not only is married to the girl you hired as PA but they have a son who has shown clear signs of being able to use magic? And not only that, but all three of them are at some hidden school for people who can do magic, along with Romanoff and Rogers that Loki himself built?" Fury asked his eye narrowed.

"You seem to have missed the bit about Loki's direwolf son who's here at the tower as well," Tony offered.

"Correction sir, Fenrir Lokason left the tower three hours ago."

"And he didn't even say thanks for letting him stay here. How typical," Tony sighed.

"So now there are two children of Loki's loose on the world along with their father? Where is Thor?" Fury demanded.

"He went to share the news of his brother's wife and children with Jane," Pepper answered as she entered the kitchen with her tablet.

"So who is watching Loki to ensure he doesn't try to enslave the planet again?"

"Well from the letter Steve sent it would seem he has no interest in anything but his family," Bruce handed Fury the letter.

Fenrir could track his father anywhere. The only reason he didn't when his father came to enslave Midgard was because of the cage he had been locked in. He had no intention of staying in that tower any longer. Loki had only asked him to remain in the tower so that he would stay out of trouble. There was nothing mentioned in that conversation stating he had to stay in the tower. Also he wasn't going to put up with another "time to walk the dog" crack from Tony. The last time Tony had brought a leash out. It had taken Fenrir every little bit of strength not to kill him. He also wanted to learn more about the woman his father married. He could smell she wasn't fully mortal, but he still had a lot of questions about her. One thing he would say he liked about her was that she had given him a great little brother in Haralder. From the moment Fenrir and Harry had seen each other they had clicked. In the short time between Harry's birthday and his going back to school the bond between the two had grown so strong. There was not a thing Fenrir wouldn't do for Harry, and vise verse. Ok, so maybe Fenrir wasn't just tracking his father.

Harry was surprised to see his parents waiting with Hagrid when he arrived for his Care of Magical Creatures class.

"What are you mum and dad doing here?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea. They didn't say anything to me about this," He answered.

The class was led away from Hagrid's hut to a fenced in area. Loki fell back from the conversation Angel and Hagrid had to speak with Harry. "Hello son."

"Dad what are you two doing here?"

"We learned of what your class is going to be learning about and came to ensure this class doesn't get in over its head," Loki answered

Harry frowned, wondering what Hagrid has planned for the class.

The answer to that question was come when Harry saw what was in the fence. The creatures appeared to be half horse, half bird.

"Been too long since I last got to see one of them," Loki mused.

"What is it?" Harry asked him.

"They are known as Hippogriff. Amazing beasts but very proud, under no circumstance should you ever speak ill of them. They will attack if you so much as say one bad thing about a feather on their wings," Loki warned. From the corner of his eyes Loki spotted Angel stopping one of the students from trying to open their book without stroking the spine as he'd been told by Hagrid.

After helping Neville, Angel walked through the crowd of students, making sure they paid attention to what was being said. Angel chalked the years of not being there for her own son as the cause for her treating some of the younger students as if they were hers. When she caught site of Draco standing away from the group with his two large friends and his fellow housemates she narrowed her eyes at him. It was clear none of them were paying attention and when she noticed the whispers she knew they were up to something. However her focus became lost when she saw what Hagrid was doing with Harry.

"Get him off right now!" She yelled just as Hagrid hit the Hippogriff's rear, causing it to take off. Loki had to grab her as she stormed over to Hagrid.

"He will be alright, Dragon," When she glared at him he explained. "When I realized what was about to happen I placed a spell to keep Harry from falling until the Hippogriff has landed. He will not be hurt."

Angel pulled away from him. "Ever hear of low hanging branches?" She snapped before storming off.

Loki let out a sigh. "We should've let him get yelled at."

After yelling at Tony, Clint, and Bruce for over an hour Fury finally left. Bruce had quickly written a letter to Steve about Fury knowing about Loki, Angel, and Harry before getting Clint to send it off with the owl.

"Well that went over better than expected," Tony chuckled while getting himself a drink.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you are alright with this. Given that Angel is going to be mad, Loki annoyed, Harry will hate being under SHIELD's radar, and I have no idea what Fenrir is going to do."

"Hey where do you think the Flea bag went?" Tony had been wondering that since learning Fenrir was gone.

"Best guess would be to join his father and half-brother. That's the only place I can think of," Bruce answered.

Clint entered the kitchen. "Owl's gone now. So, we are going to look for the wolf?"

"Clint it won't kill you to call him by name," Bruce scolded. "I don't think we should. We have no idea what route he took and even if we did find him I doubt he'll return to the tower."

"Alright then, now that pet sitting duty is over for good I'm going to get to work on getting those wizards a phone. We are sending letters, it's unbelievable," Tony grumbled as he left the kitchen.

"He's never going to stop going on about that, is he?" Clint asked.

Bruce chuckled and shook his head before following Tony.

Angel had returned in time to see Harry and the Hippogriff return safely. She held back on rushing to him as she didn't want to startle the animal and cause someone to get hurt. Her heart dropped when she spotted Draco marching up to the Hippogriff. She couldn't hear what he was saying but when the hippogriff suddenly stood on its hind legs she knew he had offended it.

"Run!" She yelled at Draco, but he didn't react quickly enough. Thankfully though Loki did, he shoved Draco out of the way and took the slash that was meant for him across the chest. Angel raced over to him, not noticing Hagrid drawing it away with a dead ferret.

"Dad!" Harry exclaimed. Angel and Harry knelt next to Loki who had stumbled to the ground from the focus of the attack.

"It's not as bad as it looks," He assured Harry.

"You idiot! Don't you ever do a thing like that again! Are you alright?" Had Loki been human he might've been hurt, thankfully only his clothes seemed to have suffered any real damage.

"I'll be ok. Just my pride at being knocked over so easily is wounded," He assured her as he got to his feet.

"Good," Angel then turned to Draco, who was standing a foot away looking like he was in shock. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped at him, causing Draco to jump. "Did you fail to hear the part what Hagrid pretty much said not to offend the hippogriff because they would attack?"

Draco took a step further back and looked over at his friends. This seemed to be the wrong thing to do.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Angel roared, causing Draco to do as he was told. "You are so lucky Loki was nice and saved you from getting hurt! You are even luckier that he isn't hurt because of it. And I'm going to tell you right now Mr. Malfoy, if you so much as think about telling your father that this was all Hagrid's fault I am going to the Daily Prophet and telling them the whole story. And trust me when I say my word will carry more weight than yours and your father's combined!"

Draco wanted to get back over to his house, or at least have Crabbe and Goyle standing behind him. Staring down a furious Angel was proving to be even more frightening then staring down an angry hippogriff.

"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Angel demanded.

Knowing he had little choice in the matter, and that it would most likely be worst if he didn't do it, Draco swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

Angel went to snap at him to say it louder but Loki stopped her. "As much as he needs to be punished for this my dear I think this is a matter best left to a teacher. Now if you'll be kind enough to come with me, I will need a hand choosing a fresh shirt," Angel let out a huff and nodded, following Loki back to the castle.

"Your mum's terrifying mate," Ron whispered to Harry after Harry had joined him by the fence. "Malfoy had it coming, but she's still terrifying."

It was nearing nightfall and Fenrir had covered a lot of ground. He wasn't sure just how much farther he would have to go before reaching the school his father had told him about, but he was sure he was getting closer. He was just entering a forest, promising to stop and rest once he cleared it when he heard the sound of hoofs. Not wanting to risk getting caught by some hunters he hid himself in a bush and waited for them to past.

Loki had changed his shirt, as well as calmed Angel down about what had happened and he was now seated with Angel at the head table enjoying dinner. Just about everyone had heard of what had happened during Hagrid's class, so there were whispers going around the great hall.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Angel asked Loki, she had been worried about him since they left the class.

"I've been through far worst my love," He answered, giving her a smile to help ease her worries.

"That was such a brave thing you did Loki. Coming to the aid of Draco like that, I'm so proud of you," Loki chuckled a little. Truth was he was embarrassed with the praise he was getting from Angel, having gone so long without anyone saying anything kind about the things he'd done he had grown used to being unappreciated.

"Come now, if you keep saying things like that my head will swell until it matches Thor's," He joked, a very faint blush starting to bloom on his cheeks.

Angel leaned into kiss him when the doors to the great hall burst open suddenly. Everyone at the head table jumped to their feet, while the students turned to get a good look at what had opened the doors.

There panting heavily as they made their way into the great hall was Fenrir. He's fur was matted with mud and twigs and there was a slight limp in his right hid leg.

Loki leaped over the table and rushed to his son, Harry and Angel quickly joined him. Fenrir collapsed into Loki's arms and gave a small happy yelp.

"Fenrir," Loki sighed. He should've known his eldest son would've done something like this. He should've known that leaving him behind was a bad idea. Loki had only done it in the hope of helping Fenrir adjust to the people that he would be living around.

"Will he be ok?" Harry asked, lightly petting his brother's head.

"I think he is more tired than anything else," Loki answered as he lifted Fenrir into his arms. "I'll take him to our room and get him cleaned up, see to his leg. Could you bring some food and drink up for him?" Loki asked Angel.

"I'll be along in as soon as I have them," She promised.

Loki nodded and teleported to the room

Harry returned to his seat while Angel went and explained everything to the teachers as well as grab what she could.

"Harry what's with that wolf?" Dean asked.

"That's not a wolf. That's my half-brother, Fenrir," He answered, hoping everything was alright.

"So then the stories are true? Prince Loki had other children?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Dad doesn't know where my other brothers and my sisters are, but he said he was looking for them. I just hope Fenrir's okay."


	9. More of the family

Fenrir's leg was cut in some places but other then that there were no other injuries to him. A fact Loki was grateful for.

"I asked Dumbledore to send a letter to the others back at the tower, inform them that Fenrir is here." Angel said as she set a plate of food and water on the nightstand next to Fenrir, who looked up at her with gratitude.

"That's good. By now they must know he's left. Fenrir though I am glad you are here I wish you had done something to contact me before you left. I would've come get you if I had known you didn't like it back there." Loki finished wrapping his son's wound and moved to removing the twigs and mud from his fur.

"Maybe he tried but no one would pay attention when he showed his dislike for it. Or maybe they miss read the signs." Angel suggested. She had yet to figure out just how it was Loki and Fenrir communicated, so she didn't know how Fenrir could've gotten anyone to understand him.

"I should've known better then to leave him with Stark. That man can not respect anyone's feelings. He also made it clear when we offered him the chance to come with us that he doesn't like children." Loki growled.

"It not that he doesn't like children. After all he gets along with Harry. It's just a matter of him not knowing how to handle them. Children are very different from adults." Loki snorted at that. "Alright children can be more mature then adults some times, but still they are different."

"He treated my son like a dog!" Loki snapped.

"Who told you that?" Fenrir lifted his head and looked at her. "Oh I see. I'm sorry Fenrir; Tony's going to get it when we see him again. Now here, you best eat up and get some rest. You've had a long enough day."

Fenrir happily tucked into the food and water. Glad to finally be able to put his paws up and relax. He'd been chased by housewives, honked at by all kinds of cars, had rocks thrown at him by kids, was hunted by animal control, and then he had to run from centaurs in the forest.

"Mum, dad?" Harry called from the bedroom door.

"Come on in Harry." Angel waved him over.

Harry joined them at the bed. "Is he going to be ok?"

"He's more tired then anything. Some food and rest and Fenrir will be back to himself in no time." Loki promised.

Harry gave his brother a scratch behind the ears. "I'm glad you're here Fenrir. I missed you."

"Harry would you like to stay here with Fenrir tonight?" Angel asked. She could see he was still worried about him.

"Can I?" Harry asked Loki, who nodded. Fenrir even seemed to want Harry to share the bed with him. Harry Carefully got onto the bed. "Where are you and mum going to sleep?"

"We figured there might come some nights when you would want to stay with us at night. So we got a room that happens to come with another bedroom. We'll just be across from you two." Angel answered.

"If either of you need us do not be afraid to knock on the door and get one of us." Loki then kissed both his sons forehead. "Goodnight boys." He and Angel then left the room and headed for the other bedroom.

Remus and Sirius were seated in the DADA classroom. The two had been talking since Remus, Loki, and Angel brought him back to the castle. As Angel had told him Sirius had been cleared of all charges. It had been posted in the daily prophet two days ago.

"What do you make of Angel and Prince Loki?" Sirius was grateful to them for clearing his name, but he was also wary of them. He had heard the stories of Prince Loki growing up and he had heard of the anger Angel had displayed after Draco Malfoy had caused the Hippogriff to attack and Prince Loki had been knocked down.

"They are different. Prince Loki has proven to be a very calm and intelligent person. Protective of his son and deeply in love with his wife, Angel has shown to be a very kind woman, yet has a temper to fear. She also seems to look at each student with close to the same care she shows Harry. However I'm sure if either is pushed, or Harry is harmed they will tear this school down and do whatever they feel they must to have revenge." Remus answered.

"What do you know about Angel? Who is she? Where did she come from? What is she?" Sirius wanted to know everything he could about her. For years he had view Harry as James' son. Learning Harry never was the son of his best friend was hard to believe. So he was going to make it his mission to learn everything about the woman claim to be Harry's true mother, as well as they truth behind Prince Loki. After all so far all the stories about his seem to be wrong so far.

"I'm afraid I haven't learned much about her. Apart from her marriage to Prince Loki fifteen years ago and that prince Loki left Earth after believing her and Harry died, there isn't much known. From what Angel herself told me she was only reunited with him a few months before the school year started when he attacked the people she was working for." Remus smiled. "That was the reason she took the job when she was offered it."

"So she trusts you?" Sirius was looking over the daily prophet that held the story of Angel and Loki. Seemed the two had gone to the prophet themselves and given a full interview.

"Angel is very open with people. I'm sure she'll answer your questions too if you ask her. As for Prince Loki? Well you may have to ask Angel to help you with him."

The following morning Harry ate with his family in his parents' room. Fenrir had recovered enough strength to get out of bed and walk around the room, though he still limped a little.

"Harry I'm not going to argue with you. You are going to class. You can visit Fenrir during lunch and after your classes have ended." Angel crossed her arms over her chest as she stood before Harry.

"Mum please, I want to stay, Dad!" Harry turned to Loki, who was reading the morning paper.

"Do not ask me Haralder. I agree with your mother. Even though the things you learn here make little difference in the end you still need to learn them." Loki responded.

"If I don't need to know it why should I learn it in the first place?" Harry asked.

Loki let out a sigh and set the paper down. "The same reason myself and Thor learned about the customs of others realms that Asgard rarely visits. The same reason I came to Midgard in the first place. It is better to know and not need it, then to need it and not know. Besides," Loki stood and walked over to his son. "Potions are used throughout the realms. Different from what are used here, but what you learn in your potion is the basics. And they will help you later in life."

"Harry I know you want to spend time with your brother and us, but it is important to us that you get a good education. We want what's best for you so that when it comes time for you to pick what you want to do with your life you will be ready for it. And if that thing you want to do is here on Earth then you need to know everything. After all when you are facing a job interview they will be looking for someone who knows the things they see as important, and if you don't know they won't take you. So please Harry, go to your classes." Angel would've liked to keep Harry with them for the day, but she had to think of his future.

Harry heaved a sigh. "Alright mum. I'll go to class. But I'm coming back once I'm done." Harry then grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

"Only thirteen and already trying to get out of his studies, reminds me of Thor." Loki chuckled.

Angel rolled her eyes. "Glad you think it's funny." She turned to him. "I'm going to spend some time with Fenrir. He and I need to get to know each other since we're family. You should go check on Steve and Natasha. Make sure everything's alright with them and answer any questions they might have."

"Are you sure? I could always stay here, help you two get along." He offered.

"Loki, I know you are just trying to help. But sometime you have to step back and let people try to do things themselves." She then pushed him to the door. "Now go on. You need to check on those two and I have to see if Fenrir and I can at the very least be friends, out!" She pushed him out the door and shut it.

Fenrir, who'd been relaxing on one of the couches raised his head and looked at her with a raised brow. "Please don't look at me like that Fenrir. I just don't like the idea of him hanging around while we try to get to know each other better." Angel let out a sigh and sat in the chair next to him. "He means well when he tries to help, but I want to try this on my own. You're his eldest son. If I can't get along with you by myself, then what chance do I have with the other two children Loki had before me?"

Fenrir gave a nod of understanding. His father could be very protective and there was a chance he'd try to force the two of them to get along.

"How's your brother this morning?" Hermione asked after Harry had joined her and Ron in class.

"He's better. Mum made me come to class." Harry sighed, ignoring the girls that were trying to get his attention.

"Still hard to believe the stories about Prince Loki having children like that are true." Ron said while shaking his head. Hermione quickly elbowed him. "Oh sorry," He added as he remembered who Harry's father is.

"It's ok Ron. It was a shock to me when dad told me he was my half brother," Harry really wasn't bothered by it.

"Harry not that I want to upset you or anything, but do you really think Fenrir is going to be allowed to stay once he's healed?" Hermione was worried that Fenrir would be sent away once he was recovered.

"I don't know. I hope not." Harry hadn't given it any thought. Fenrir would most likely be labeled a possible threat to the students by anyone.

"Potter is it true that mutt from last night is Prince Loki's son?" Draco asked from his desk.

"So what if it is?" Ron snapped, getting elbowed again by Hermione.

"Does that mean the other stories about Prince Loki are true too? Like the one about him giving birth to a horse?" Someone in the room asked.

"Ew! What kind of god does a thing like that?" A random girl asked. The rest of the class began asking all kinds of questions and sharing what they had heard about Loki. Harry felt a little uneasy about what he was hearing.

"Don't pay it any attention Harry." Hermione told him. "After all most of it is most likely just rumor and myth. And you can always ask your father just how much is true about him."

Loki smile when he found Steve, sound asleep and surrounded by books. It brought back memories of his many years spent studying magic. Carefully walking over and moving books out of the way, Loki gently shook him awake.

"Huh?" Steve asked as he sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Loki? What time is it?"

"A little after ten. You over slept after a night of heavy reading." Loki answered while eyeing just what all Steve had chosen to read.

"After ten? I haven't slept in that late for a long time." Steve stood and stretched his back. "I just got so caught up in all this I lost track of time."

"Explains why you missed dinner last night." Loki then let out a sigh. "Fenrir arrived last night seems he was mistreated back at the tower."

Steve gave Loki a look of sympathy. "Is he alright?"

"Yes. His one leg is wounded but it's nothing that won't heal after some time. He's now up in mine and Angel's room with her." He knew it was best to let Angel and Fenrir have some alone time together. Knew neither would harm the other. He just really wanted to know what was going on up there.

"Have you seen Natasha?" Steve could tell Loki was worried, so he wanted to get his mind off it.

"Not yet. Though a few students told me she had made friends with a cat that someone brought to the school." Loki gave Steve a small smile.

"Always thought Natasha was a cat person, anything else?" Steve asked.

"Yes, be on the look out for a rat. Chances are he's already fled the school grounds but if he is here he must be caught."

Steve raised a brow. "A rat? Why?"

"Because that rat is an animagus, a wizard who can turn into an animal, he is also the true betrayer of Lily and James Potter, Peter Pettigrew," Loki spat the name like it was a horrid taste in his mouth.

"The one Sirius was thought to have killed? He's hiding in the form of a rat?" Steve thought back to the one that ran across his foot the night before.

"Are you alright?" Loki had noticed the slight change in Steve's behavior.

"Last night a rat ran through here. I didn't think anything about it," Steve answered.

Loki let out a sigh and a silent curse. "Must've been him. Worry not; he will not escape punishment forever. At least we have found Sirius."

Steve relaxed a little. "So then he's safe now?"

"Yes. Last I hear Remus was entertaining him in his classroom last night. I should check on him while I'm about," Loki and headed for the door. "I shall ask that food be sent to your room for you," He called over his shoulder.

Natasha was enjoying the air outside the castle. She had spent hours last night wandering around looking at things. Today, she was just going to do nothing, unless something important came up. Thought she was a little worried about the appearance of Fenrir, as well that she hadn't seen Steve at all since he told her the search for Sirius might be over.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Loki asked as he walked up to her.

"This is a good place to enjoy a few hours of peace," She answered

Loki smiled. "That it is. I missed the mornings here the first few months after I left for Asgard."

"How's Fenrir?"

"He's fine now that he'd had time to rest. I left him with Angel," Loki chuckled a little. "Or perhaps I should say she threw me from the room so she could spend a little time with him."

Natasha smiled. She had no trouble picturing Angel kicking Loki out of a room. After all Natasha had seen glare down Fury when he was trying to push Tony when Tony was barely able to stay awake after days with no sleep because of Fury. "I'm guessing Sirius has been found?"

"He's with Remus right now. Seems he came to Hogwarts to seek out Peter Pettigrew, who as we learned is what is known as an animagus. Or a wizard who can become an animal, a rat that Harry's own best friend had been unwittingly keeping as a pet," Loki explained. "He's escaped for now, but I plan to track him down as soon as school is over for the year."

Natasha nodded. "Well if he's a threat to Harry I'll do whatever Angel needs me to."

Angel let out a heavy sigh. She couldn't tell if Fenrir understood a word she was saying or even if he liked her at all. He seemed to paying attention to her and looked like he understood her words, but she couldn't be sure.

Fenrir wasn't sure what to make of Angel. She seemed like a good enough human to him, but he still wasn't sure if she was good enough for his father. He also wasn't so sure she was a good enough mother for Haralder. Yes she seemed to love both his brother and father, and showed herself to be protective of them both. She also proved she's willing to embrace him as well as family.

Loki carefully opened the door and peeked in on Angel and Fenrir. The two were on the couch, Fenrir's head on her lap as she stroked his head. He took that as a good sign as he slid into the room.

"May I be in the room again?" He asked.

Angel chuckled before looking up at him. "Sorry bout kicking you out earlier. But I think things went well." Loki walked over, and after moving a chair closer to her he took a seat and threw his arm around her.

"I'm glad to hear that, Dragon. He really does look like he's enjoying being around you." Fenrir appeared pretty relaxed at the moment, but Loki couldn't be sure if it was because he was warming up to Angel or if it was the fact that she was petting him.

Angel laid her head on his shoulder. "How are Steve and Natasha?"

Loki told her what they had been doing when he found them. He then ordered up some snacks for the three of them and started telling her more of the history of the school as well as some interesting facts about the land it was built on.

Fred was outside the school waiting for George to meet him. They just pulled off a prank they felt worthy of Loki himself on Filch, but the two were almost caught so they had to split up. They had agreed to meet outside the main doors. However George seemed to be taking his time.

"Will you help me?" A female voice asked.

Fred turned and found a girl his age with curly dark red hair in a braid and dark gray eyes. She was tall and perhaps five foot eight inches and she wore dark gray robes, obsidian jewels were hanging around her neck and a blackened and burned tiara was in her hair. She had seemingly appeared out of nowhere; however she was standing in ashes.

"Is this Hogwarts?" She asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Yes." Fred noticed the way she seemed to light up at the confirmation.

"Would you happen to know if my father is still here? His name is Prince Loki Laufeyson."

Fred blinked in surprise. "You're Prince Loki's daughter?" When she nodded he smiled at her. He'd been dying for an excuse to talk to Loki. "Yeah he's still here. If you want I could take you to him just as soon as my brother gets here."

"Thank you. I am Princess Eisa Lokadottir of Asgard and Jotunheim, the goddess of ashes and the dying hearth."

"I'm Fred Weasley." Just then George ran up to him.

"There you are. Who's this?" George was looking at Eisa with a raised brow.

"This is Harry's sister Princess Eisa." He told his brother.

Harry was in the great hall looking over his notes from the last class, making sure he didn't miss anything. Hermione had gone to the library to finish a scroll, and Ron was writing a letter to his mother across from him.

"Do you think I should tell mum about what happened during Hagrid's class?" Ron wasn't sure if it was a good idea.

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. It would just worry her." He could almost hear Molly's voice now as she reads about that.

"I'll just tell her about how your mum told Malfoy up for being stupid." Ron quickly wrote the story out, leaving out any details that might worry her.

"Harry, there you are." George ran up to Harry, slightly out of breathe and without Fred.

"Where's Fred?" Ron asked.

Gorge smiled. "We have a surprise for Harry's family. Come on, if we run we can beat Fred there." Gorge pulled Harry to his feet and took off out of the great hall.

Angel had been in the middle of telling a story from her childhood when George and Harry ran into the room.

"Harry is everything alright?" Loki asked as Harry dropped into a chair.

Harry nodded and looked around. "George said that Fred and he have a surprise for us. I guess we beat him here."

The door to the room opened and Fred walked in with Eisa. She was laughing at something Fred had said.

Loki stood slowly as a smile broke out on his face. "Eisa? Is that you?" He asked, drawing her attention to him.

"Father!" She cheered before running over and hugging him.

Both Harry and Angel were surprised. Neither had heard about this daughter. "Loki?" Angel asked said person turned to face her. "Did you forget to tell me about another wife or something?"

Loki gave a nervous chuckle. Eisa turned to Harry and smiled. "You must be my brother Prince Haralder. Fred has told me so much about you." She curtsied.

Ron and Hermione walked to the lake to get some fresh air and to get away from the gossipers.

"So George took Harry and claimed he had a surprise for his family?" Hermione was a little worried what the surprise was.

"Him and Fred. But Fred wasn't with him. It was weird." Ron threw some rocks into the lake.

Hermione tried to guess what it could be that the twins had in store for Harry's family. "I just hope it's not something that will offend Prince Loki and Princess Angel." Given how Angel reacted to what had happened during the Care of Magical Creatures class Hermione feared what would happen if Fred and George angered Harry's parents.

"I doubt they'll do anything like that. After all they look up to Prince Loki. You should've seen the shrine they made in the backyard before mum made them take it down." Ron suspected that the twins had rebuilt it somewhere, but he had no idea where that would be.

Hermione picked up a rock to toss into the water when she noticed a large shadow just below the surface, almost serpent-like. "What is that?" It didn't appear to be shaped like any of the creatures she had read about living in the lake.

Ron looked where she was looking and frowned. "I don't know." His eyes then spotted a tail covered in large scales poking out of the water. "Hermione." He pointed it out to her.

Hermione stared at the tail for a moment before paling. "No, it can't be." She then grabbed Ron and ran for the castle.

"I don't like him." Loki was watching Fred, who was sitting on the same couch as Eisa. Eisa was talking to Harry, Fenrir, Fred, and George. Every now and then she would look over at Fred before quickly looking away.

Angel rolled her eyes. "But why wouldn't you like him? Can't be the fact that one of your daughters seems to like him." She teased him.

"He's a trouble maker. Why should I trust him with my little girl?" Loki asked.

Angel turned to him and raised a brow. "Pot calling the kettle black."

"I'm different." Loki defended.

"Only because you know yourself. Give Fred a chance Loki, from what Harry has told me he's a great guy."

Loki rolled his eyes. "I also do not believe she is ready to start being courted. She's still young."

Angel let out a huff. "Loki, she's a grown woman! She's one of your eldest children for crying out loud. Do you not trust you're own daughter to be able to protect herself?"

Loki went to answer when the door burst open and Hermione and Ron ran in.

"Hermione, Ron what's wrong?" Harry asked as he stood.

"We think there's a basilisk in the lake." Ron answered, he was sweating and panting from all the running but he looked very pale.

Loki raised a brow. "What are you talking about? The basilisk cannot swim."

"We saw what looked like a snake in the lake. It was massive." Hermione answered.

"A large snake in the lake?" Loki frowned in thought before his eyes widen. "Jörmungandr?" He then teleported away.

Ron frowned and looked around. "What's Jörmungandr?" He asked.

"That's one of my brothers' names. Mum?" Harry turned to Angel and saw that she too had come to the same conclusion.

"Come on then everyone. Time to go meet another family member." Angel waved everyone to the door; needless to say she was surprise by how quickly the family was growing.

"Oh how wonderful, I haven't seem Jörmungandr in decades!" Eisa said.

Draco, who had been at the lake around the time Ron and Hermione had been, was staring in shock at what he was seeing. There was Prince Loki talking to a giant snake that had emerged from the lake. Even odder was how happy he appeared to be to see the snake. "What is going on?" Draco carefully crept over to where he could hear everything; problem was it was all in parseltongue. "Wow!" Draco turned his head and saw Angel, Harry, Fenrir, the twins, Ron, Hermione, and a young woman with red hair walking up to Loki and the snake.

"Good you're all here. Haralder, Eisa come say hello to your brother Jörmungandr." Loki beckoned Harry and the red haired woman to him.

The two walked over and greeted the snake in parseltongue, at least that's what Draco guessed they did.

"Jörmungandr? The world serpent?" Draco was in shock. Though he'd known about this son, never in his dreams he thought he would see anything like what he saw now. Also there was the fact that Loki had called the red haired woman Eisa and told her to say hello to her brother. Draco had never heard of Prince Loki having any other daughters other then Hela.

Both Harry and Eisa seemed to be having a good conversation with Jörmungandr while Loki went over to Angel. "You do remember I don't speak parseltongue." She reminded him.

Loki smiled at her. "Don't worry; I am working towards making it so you can easily understand our children. In the mean time you have three people who can speak it for you."


	10. About the family

To say that Hogwarts wasn't very welcoming to Jörmungandr was an understatement. Though Loki assured them that his son had no intention to harm anyone many of the teachers wanted him gone. Even Dumbledore seemed uncomfortable standing before Jörmungandr as he spoke with Loki about him. That was something Angel found to be very funny as she left Loki, Harry, Fenrir, and Eisa at the lake with Jörmungandr. She had so many questions for Loki about his life before her. But for now she was willing to leave her husband and the children catch up and get to know each other. On her way back to the castle Angel was passed by many students on their way to the lake.

"Hurry up before they make prince Haralder's brother leave," One girl shouted to her friend as they ran by.

"Is it true that a daughter of Prince Loki showed up and that she's beautiful?" A male student asked his friend.

"He's huge!" A first year boy exclaimed.

Angel chuckled. Even though they deal with magic everyday most of the people around her were still kids. A fact she enjoyed greatly.

"Angel!" Turning her head Angel smiled at Steve as he and Natasha ran over to her. "Hey guys. I'm guessing you've heard the news already?"

"About Jörmungandr and a princess we didn't know about?" Natasha asked.

Angel nodded. "Yeah, I've got to get Loki to explain why he didn't tell me about his two daughters from before Hela," Loki had told her that he'd only married once before her. Yet he had two daughters with a woman before Angrboda. "His daughter's name is Eisa. I suggest you get down to the lake and say hello to Jörmungandr quickly because he might not be able to stay very long."

The two nodded and made their way to the lake.

Angel smiled to herself. "This family is a lot bigger than most others. Wonder what Loki would say about bringing another child into it."

Back at the tower Tony was flipping through something on a laptop, Clint was channel surfing, and Bruce was reading over a potion text book Loki had suggested he read. Since Fury's visit things had been fairly quite. Though there had been that Doombot attack that they had struggled with till Spiderman showed up and helped them. There was also the issue with Dudley. He had acted up in school, talking down to teachers and going on about how public schools are rubbish. So he was suspended for a week. Dudley didn't think it was such a big thing, he even figured he'd spend his free time watching TV and playing games on Harry's systems. They were having none of that. All three of them came up with work for Dudley to do. School work that is, and added to the pile of school work he'd been refusing to do Dudley would be lucky to have it all done before he had to go back to school.

"My arm hurts," Dudley whined from the desk Tony had set him up with, a desk that didn't let him see the TV at all.

"Hey you do the crime you do the time," Tony told him, smirking at Clint and Bruce. Clint was smirking as well. Bruce on the other hand rolled his eyes, though at whom Tony couldn't be sure.

"Dudley if you are going to get yourself kicked out of school you're going to have to learn to deal with us teaching you. And this is how we'll be teaching you," Bruce was hoping the pile of work they had given him would motivate Dudley to change his ways, at least in school.

"Why doesn't Harry have to do this?" Dudley's tone was a combination of snapping and whining.

"Because Harry's is at school, doing his work, and behaving, He hasn't done anything to earn a punishment. You can whine, scream, and shout, whatever. You act like a spoiled brat, you get punished. Simple as that," Clint wondered if he could take Dudley and put him through the wringer over at the Shield training facility for a few days.

"Stupid freak. He doesn't deserve to be a prince," Dudley grumbled.

"We heard that," All three of them called. They were so sick of hearing him throw the word freak around like it was nothing. They were trying to come up with something, that one shock that would get through to Dudley that everything his parents taught him is wrong. But so far they had nothing.

Angel was sitting in her and Loki's room at the school reading over the list of things Loki had wanted back when he first started the school. "Four wives. He wanted four wives and so far he's had children with three women, one of them me," It sort of bothered her about the number of women Loki had been with before her, but she tried to reason that because he's been alive a lot longer than her he was bound to have many ex girlfriends. And he had assured her that he'd been with no one since he thought he had lost her.

Still, it made her a little interested in what his exes looked like and if she even came close to matching them. Not that she was worried. After all at the end of the day Loki would still be in her bed, not theirs. But still, it doesn't hurt to check.

Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. There stood Harry speaking with a giant snake that happened to be his half brother. Even though he'd heard all the stories, all the myths surrounding Prince Loki, Sirius still found it hard to believe that it truly was Prince Loki who was at Hogwarts right then and there. And then there was the large wolf at Harry's side and the beautiful red haired woman with them. He wanted to ask someone about the woman but most of the students still thought of him as the mad man their parents warned them about.

"Sirius, I thought that was you," Loki greeted as he walked up to him.

"Prince Loki. I had heard more of your children had arrived. Thought I would come see if it was true," It still felt strange to him to be speaking to the god of mischief.

"She's my daughter Eisa. Most mortals believe that Fenrir is my oldest child. They are only half right. He's my eldest son. Eisa and her sister Einmyria are my first children," Loki explained.

"I was unaware there were children before prince Fenrir. Did Princess Angel know?"

Loki gave a small sigh. "No, she did not. Thankfully she seems to be taking it very well and continues to show the same affection to my other children as she does our son."

Sirius couldn't help a small smile at that. "A kind woman, where is she now?" He had figured Angel would be at the lake with the rest of her family.

"Though she loves my children like they are her own she felt a little overwhelmed by the appearance of two of them at once. It didn't help that I hadn't gotten around to telling her that I had five children before I met my Dragon before Eisa arrived. I was not even aware she could travel between realms," Loki suddenly looked thoughtful. "I wonder what happened to Glut after she left," He made a note to ask Eisa about her mother and where her sister was.

"Glut? Was she your first wife?"

Loki sighed. "Glut was… complicated. I would rather not go into it right at this moment."

Sirius nodded in understanding. If anyone should hear about Glut it should be Angel first. "Harry seems to be very happy. I take it he is taking well to his siblings?"

Loki smiled at Sirius, grateful that he changed the subject to something more pleasant. "That he is. They love him and he loves them. I had little doubt about Fenrir accepting Haralder as family, given his instincts. Eisa I wasn't sure about since she hasn't had much contact with her siblings, yet her eyes show not but love for him. Jörmungandr I thought might enjoy Haralder as he is one of the few people in Midgard who he can speak with. I hope Hela and Einmyria love him as well."

Angel was sprawled out on the bed letting her mind drift. She felt relaxed and was thinking about dozing off when the bed shifted and she felt hands rubbing her shoulders. She smiled. "Did you leave the kids at the lake?"

Loki chuckled. "No. Jörmungandr left the lake and is at the moment taking in some sun along the edge of the forest. Haralder, Fenrir, and Eisa are with him right now."

"What about Fred and George?" Angel didn't want Loki doing anything that could make any of the kids unhappy just because he didn't think the person they were interested in wasn't right for them.

"They went to write home to their mother. Hermione took Ron to finish a scroll he has been putting off," Loki had Angel roll onto her stomach and began rubbing her back. "Are you upset with me?"

Angel rested her head on her arms after crossing them. "No. I know you didn't mean to keep Eisa from me. Will you tell me about your past loves now?"

"As you wish my Dragon," Loki placed a quick kiss to the side of her neck before beginning his story. "Eisa and her sister Einmyria were born from an affair I had with Glut. She was the wife to Halogi, but she wasn't happy. And when she began to long for children he was the last person she wanted fathering them. I had taken an interest in her after hearing all the rumors of her unhappy marriage."

"Tell me about her. What did she look like?" Angel wanted to know everything he could tell her.

"She looks a lot like Eisa, though her eyes were golden and her hair was lighter. She kept her hair down with a single braid she would keep tucked behind her ear. She is known as the goddess of light and it is a title that fit her, for she seemed to brighten any room she walked into. The only thing I didn't like about her was that she was married," Loki carefully moved his hands lower, soothing out the knots in Angel's back. "But that mattered little to me. She welcomed me into her bed and we behaved as if we were married. Before long we had two beautiful girls. But it couldn't last. Just as there had been rumors about Glut's unhappy marriage to Halogi, rumors of our affair spread. And we were forced apart. Halogi took her and our daughters far beyond my reach."

"That's so sad. You didn't get to see them at all after that?" Angel remembered the years she spent without Harry. It had been a nightmare for her.

"Years later I was married to Angrboda, she was a witch. Very skilled but when she wanted something she pushed to have it."

Angel frowned. "I get the feeling you are more referring to something in particular."

"And you would be right. When Fenrir was born she wanted to give him my shape changing ability. But it was a task she could not succeed at. Fenrir became locked in the form you see him in now. Jörmungandr came next and she tried again. Same thing happened, only he became a sea serpent. I made her swear on her life she would not try again," Loki stopped for a moment to summon a bottle of oil and remove Angel's shirt.

"Did she listen when Hela was born?" Angel asked. She wanted to let her eyes close and slip into a dream. But she wanted answers.

"She did listen. She didn't try to give her my ability. She tried to fix Hela. She was born half dead and Angrboda was already being accused by people in whispers as a demon witch. She feared what would happen if our daughter wasn't healthy. So she tried to bring to life that which had none. But it only made things worse for our daughter. Her skin began to decay in some areas; the skin on the left side of her face fell away and would not heal, so she was half a skeleton. When what had happened spread she was branded a demon witch and killed. Our children were taken. Fenrir and Jörmungandr were banished here to Midgard while Hela was sent to Nifilheim. She became queen of that realm, but she does not have the power to leave it."

It was clear to Angel how much Loki missed his daughter. He'd only gotten a short amount of time with his children and the women he loved before they were all taken from him. It was no wonder he was so quick to anger when he learned the truth Odin hid from him. He must've seen what happened to his family as personal.

"I miss both Glut and Angrboda. But my time with them was wonderful regardless how short it was. Now I have you, my Dragon. And when I thought you had been taken from me as they had you survived. And you came back to me, bringing our son with you," Loki leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You and our son defied fate. By the way things have gone for me Haralder should be stranded in another realm and you should either be dead or being kept away from me by your other husband. You are my victorious woman."

Angel laughed. "Not likely," She rolled onto her side and smiled up at him. "Only you are crazy enough to marry a dragon like me."

Loki leaned down and kissed her lips.

Harry had to almost drag Ron and Hermione over to Jörmungandr. They had been scared by his appearance and size; even though Harry assured them his brother wouldn't hurt them. It took a few minutes to get them comfortable but after a while Hermione started asking questions of both Jörmungandr and Eisa while Ron sat next to Fenrir.

"Where are your mum and dad?" Ron asked as he looked around.

"Mum went back to the castle. Dad followed after her over an hour ago," Harry answered.

"Little odd that they would just leave after Jörmungandr arrived. I would've thought they would've been here with you. Prince Loki to catch up with his son and princess Angel to get to know her step son," Hermione couldn't figure out why both of Harry's parents would just leave like that.

"I think she was feeling a little overwhelmed. She did seem to look like she needed time to get her thoughts in order. I think father went to make sure she's alright," Eisa suggested.

Hermione thought on that before nodding. It must've been easy for Angel when Fenrir entered the family since he was only one person. But to suddenly have both Eisa and Jörmungandr appear in the span of an hour must've been a bit of a shock to her.

"Maybe I should go check on mum," Harry looked over at the castle when Eisa placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she's fine. Father has most likely eased her troubles by now and they may be taking some time to talk about our family. After all father will want to keep Jörmungandr close by so he may wish to move closer to the water," Eisa pointed out.

Harry frowned for a moment before seeing her reason. "Tony said he had a house in Malibu that's close to the water. Maybe mum and dad can ask for a house next to his."

"That could be nice. And Jörmungandr might enjoy living in warm water," Hermione thought out loud.

"Malfoy," Ron muttered as said blond slowly walked over to them. Jörmungandr raised his head to look at Draco, Fenrir stood and narrowed his eyes, and Eisa removed all emotion from her face.

"Something you want?" Eisa asked. She kept her tone civil but stood tall to show she wasn't going stand by if her family was threaten or insulted.

Draco gave a bow. "I am just here to pay my respects to Prince Loki's children."

Ron scoffed. "Like you showed respect to Princess Angel and Harry?"

Draco glared at Ron. "That was before I knew who they were. Had I known Prince Haralder was Prince Loki's son I would've treated him different from the moment we met."

Harry nearly had to do a double take when Draco called him by his birth name. He was so use to being call Potter by Draco that it caught him off guard.

Ron smirked. "How painful was it for you to call him Prince Loki's son?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ron. "Ron, leave it," All eyes snapped to Harry.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Is that the only reason you're here?" Harry asked Draco, ignoring Ron's question.

Draco wondered for a moment if it was a smart thing leaving Crabbe and Goyle back on the path. They could see him but they wouldn't make it if someone attacked him. And the way Fenrir was glaring and Jörmungandr was holding himself ready. One strike from Jörmungandr and there would be nothing left of Draco. "I heard you're princess Eisa. I've never heard of you," Draco tried to sound like he was just looking for answers as to the sudden new princess in Hogwarts.

"And you point is?" Eisa asked him, one eyebrow rose.

"I would like to learn about you, if I may," He answered.

Eisa looked over at her brothers. Fenrir took a seat and shook his head. Jörmungandr hissed his disapproval. And Harry gave her a look that said "no". "I am afraid the answer is no. My brothers and I do not feel that answering your questions is worth the trouble it may bring us. Now I ask that you kindly leave as we have nothing more to say."

Draco wanted to protest but bit his tongue. "As you wish," He bowed again and left, muttering angrily under his breath.


	11. Unwanted visitor from Asgard

For two months Angel and Harry got to know Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Eisa. Harry balanced his schooling, lessons from his father, spending time with his friends and his siblings. Angel spent her time mothering Harry, keeping Loki from doing things he shouldn't, keeping the teachers from forcing Jörmungandr to leave the school grounds, keeping Loki from doing anything to Fred, (as Eisa seemed to be getting closer to him every day) making sure Harry went to all his classes, that Loki didn't push Harry too hard during their lessons, and trying to get through to Draco. There were moments where Draco seemed to be about to say something to Angel, or tell her something before he would turn away from her and walk away. It drove her crazy since she was sure he wanted what she was offering him.  
Loki however spent the two months with his family, trying to get in touch with his other children, trying to make it so Angel could freely communicate with Jörmungandr and Fenrir, teaching Harry his magic, keeping an eye on Fred whenever he got too close to Eisa, trying to play a few simple tricks on the students (when he could get his plans past Angel. She always seemed to know when he was up to something), and trying not to think about what will happen when he takes Angel and Harry to Asgard. He knew Odin was still mad about Loki faking his death and locking him in a cell while Loki impersonated him. It had taken months before Loki was found out and had to escape Asgard. Loki worried that Harry would be no more welcome in Asgard as any of his other children have been and that Angel would be put to death as quickly as his other two wives had been taken from him. Loki had to force himself many times to stop thinking like that.  
Angel was of Midgard and that might offer her some protection since Odin wouldn't want to start a war with the realm Thor favors. And as for Harry, well that's why Loki was pushing his magical studies. If he was going to be taking his wife and son to meet the man who would seek to take them away from Loki, then he was going to make sure his family could protect one and other.

In Asgard a woman was pacing in front of a man. The woman was very beautiful with blonde hair, flawless skin, emerald eyes and ruby lips. She wore a skin-tight green tunic that brazenly displayed her breasts, a short green skirt, and green arm-braces with a matching belt and winged diadem. The man was large and muscular with a blue tunic, bronze chest plate and leather pants. His head was shaved except for two dark triangular strips, and he had a well-groomed goatee and moustache. The most interesting thing about him was the giant war axe he held in his right hand.

"I can't believe this! First Thor falls prey to some mortal wench, and now Loki? Tell me again what Heimdall told you," She snapped at the man.

"He claimed that Loki had been reunited with his Midgardian wife and that his children have begun finding their way to him," He repeated.

The woman let out a growl. "Have they both taken leave of their senses?" She blasted a nearby table with magic. "What do these mortal women have that I lack in their eyes?" She couldn't think of anything such a lowly race would have that someone like her would.

"Heimdall said Loki's wife is not mortal," He said. She turned to him. "She is half Huldra."

The woman's eyes widen. "Huldra? Trust Loki to find himself a Huldra," She growled. She then got a thoughtful look on her face before smirking. "I want to see this half breed of his. We make for Midgard."

Angel smiled over at Loki, who was still sleeping peacefully in bed. He had one arm slung over his eyes and his mouth was opened just enough for her to see the tips of his teeth. He looked so cute to her. Walking over to his side Angel gave his forehead a quick kiss before dumping a pitcher of water on his crotch.

Loki woke with a start as he jumped off the bed. His eyes flickered about before spotting Angel and the pitcher in her hand. He glared at her.

"Morning! Your clothes are on the chair over there, and you best hurry if you want to eat anything. Fenrir and Eisa are proving to eat a lot more then what I would've thought them able to," Angel quickly ran from the room as the pillows from the bed rose up and flew at her. She made it out the door in time and slammed it shut. "Get dressed before you come out here!" She yelled to him when she heard him running to the door. She smiled when she hear him stop and go to the chair. Turning she blushed a little at the stares of Eisa and Fenrir. "He was oversleeping," She explained before joining them.

Fenrir turned to Eisa and she giggled a little. When Angel raised a brow Eisa explained. "Fenrir thinks you're a little like father," From the look on Fenrir's face there was more to what he said to her and he didn't understand why she only shared that bit. "Is Haralder not joining us this morning?" Eisa asked to change the subject.

"Loki and I have an understanding with him. He goes to his classes when he has them and spends his free time between his family and friends. This morning he's eating with his house and friends before going to his morning classes. He said he'll be joining us for lunch," Angel explained.

Eisa nodded to her before turning towards the bedroom door as Loki stepped out. "Good morning father," She greeted.

"Good morning Eisa, Fenrir. Dragon, I will be getting you back for that later," Angel just grinned at him."Has anyone gone to visit Jörmungandr this morning?" He took a seat between Angel and Eisa.

"Fenrir and I went before breakfast. Made sure he had plenty to eat and that he was doing alright. He said to ask you and our new mother to come visit him," Eisa answered.

Angel took a drink of juice before nodding. "We can do that after we eat," Loki agreed.

Clint entered Tony's lab with his phone in hand. "Just got a call from agent Hill. Seems there was a large energy signature somewhere in Scotland. And from what SHIELD got from the reading it's a lot like the Bifrost."

"Thor got home sick?" Tony suggested.

Clint shook his head. "Hill checked with Jane and she said he's still with her."

Bruce looked up from the tablet he was looking at. "Doubtful Loki would leave Angel and his kids alone on Earth so it couldn't be him going back to Asgard. So someone came to Earth," He suggested.

"The energy signature is like the Bifrost but she said there were enough differences to suggest it's something else," Clint wondered if the Bifrost really was the only way to travel. After all Loki managed to get out of Asgard and back to Earth without using it.

"Guess we better check it out. Ok! Bird brain can send a letter to the family and tell them while Bruce-y and I go pack."

Jane hadn't believed Thor at first that Loki had changed or that he had a family. Till he showed her the pictures Tony had taken during the party. She still didn't trust Loki, after all he did try to invade the Earth, killed countless people, brainwashed her friend, faked his own death, and then tried to kill Thor and his friends. Luckily his wife stopped him during that last one. Jane wanted to meet Angel and Harry; she just wasn't sure about seeing Loki again.

"Do you really have to go? I'm sure it's nothing," Jane was trying to talk Thor out of going to Scotland.

"My brother said the school Haralder goes to is somewhere in Scotland. I have to be sure that nothing happens to my nephew and my sister," Thor was only going to protect his family. After getting the call from Clint Thor hadn't been able to stop worrying about what could've come through to Earth. As far as he knew Loki was the only one who knew how to travel between worlds without the help of the Bifrost.

"Clint said he was taking Tony and Bruce to see what happened and that he would update us when they find something," Jane would admit to being a little scared by what happened.

"As much as I trust my friends I will not feel calm until I know," Thor took Jane in his arms and gave her a quick kiss. "I will try to return soon," He walked out the door and took to the sky.

Jane let out a sigh. She hated it when he left her like that but could understand his reasons. From what he had told her Loki had changed greatly once he had his wife and son returned to him. Angel also was a great friend to Thor. Still, Jane wished he would let someone else take care of things.

Darcy was looking over the photos of Loki's family. "So do all the guys in Asgard look as hot as them?" She asked Jane.

Jane rolled her eyes and walked over. "I wasn't really paying attention to anyone else when I was in Asgard. I was being targeted by Dark Elves at the time."

Darcy focused on Harry, "This kid is going to be a lady killer when he grows up. Pity I'm too old for him. I would totally date him if I could."

Jane chuckled. "Yeah, I'm sure you would," Jane focused on Angel. "Thor said she's really nice. Wish I could've met her before she went with Haralder to his school."

Darcy frowned. "Haralder? What kind of name is that?"

"It's an Asgardian thing. I understand that most of the team just calls him Harry," Jane flipped through the pictures. She could see a difference between the Loki she'd met in Asgard and the Loki standing with his wife and son in the pictures.

Eric walked over and frowned at the pictures. "A good girl like that shouldn't be with someone like him. Neither should children," Eric was still sore, understandably over what Loki had done to him.

"We should wait till we see Angel and meet Harry. Thor said she's pretty strong and Loki seems to listen to her," Well Thor's real words were that Loki seemed scared when he was facing her for the first time in years as she glared at him.

"He'll corrupt them, just you wait and see," Eric did think that there was a small change in Loki, but not enough for him to be willing to be near the guy.

Harry wanted class to be over. He wanted to go see his siblings and parents, as well as get out of Malfoy's sight. Draco hadn't stop glaring at him since he entered the classroom. Harry guess he was angry over the way Eisa seemed to look down at him, she didn't trust orf like Draco and made sure to let him know he didn't have her trust. And Fenrir had torn three of Draco's robes when he seemed to get too close for Fenrir's liking. Harry figured Draco blamed him for the way his siblings were treating him.

"What is Malfoy's problem?" Ron asked after looking over at Malfoy.

"He's mad about how Eisa and Fenrir have been treating him. He wants to take it out on me but won't because of my dad," Harry explained.

Ron smirked; he remembered the look on Draco's face the last time Fenrir had ripped Draco's robes. "I like your brother."

Hermione turned to them. "Did you go see your brother at the lake before you came to class?"

"No, I didn't get the chance;" Harry had been looking forward to seeing him but had ended up sleeping in. "I'm going to see him at lunch and then I'm eating dinner with my family."

"Well I was at the lake and saw some woman and a man there. They didn't seem to notice me but they didn't look like they belonged on Earth," She knew they also weren't wizard and witch given their clothes as well as the axe she had seen the man holding.

Harry frowned. "Well according to dad and Eisa I have two more sisters to meet. But I don't know who the man could be and Hela can't leave her realm. What did the woman look like?"

"She was blonde, really pretty, and had a revealing green outfit on," That was one thing she didn't like about the woman. "And the man had some kind of battle axe."

"That doesn't sound like Einmyria. I wonder who that could be," Harry didn't like the fact that one of the two had a weapon.

"You can ask Jörmungandr when you go see him. He must've seen them when they were there," Hermione was right. Harry just had to wait for lunch to find out.

Loki was frowning in thought. He and Angel had gone to visit Jörmungandr and learnt some interesting things.

"Do they sound familiar to you?" Angel asked.

"Oh she wouldn't," Loki groaned as he realized who it could be.

"Who? Who's she?"

"Amora and Skurge. But why would they come here? What would make her want to come to Midgard?" Loki answered.

"Who is Amora and how do you know her?" Angel just wanted to know who Amora was. But when she saw the nervous look on his face her eyes narrowed. "Who is she?"

Loki let out a sigh. "She was once a lover of mine. But she left me for Thor centuries ago. She is also a skilled sorceress. Skurge is deeply in love with her and serves as her Executioner."

"So she's an ex-girlfriend? With magic and an executioner? Tell me she doesn't have grudge against you?" That was the only thing that mattered at that moment.

"No, she's the one who left me after she fell in love with Thor. There isn't really any reason I can think of that she would be here. If anything would bring here to Midgard it would be Thor. And he's nowhere near Hogwarts," Loki was glad Angel was taking the news of Amora very well.

"Alright let's see about finding Amora and Skurge. Oh and I will be asking her about your relationship with her," Loki face palmed at that.

Tony set his phone down and picked up his drink. "Jane text that Thor is heading for the site. He's meeting us at the airport."

Clint nodded. Bruce was reading over a file about Asgard Thor had helped build for the team, Loki had added to it during the weeks before leaving for Hogwarts. "So far no names are jumping out at me as to whom this could be. So it might not be someone from Asgard."

"Both Thor and Loki told us that travel to Earth if forbidden unless Odin grants it;" Clint reminded them.

"Forbidden, not impossible. Reindeer game's broken that rule many times in the past already. Hell, him being here is against Daddy's rules," Tony was trying to ease the worry he himself was feeling. After all they remembered Loki's attempt at taking over. All the people that had to be buried by the time they stopped him. The destruction left behind. It had him worried for what someone new from Asgard could do if they wanted to.

"We'll be meeting a team of agents when we land. They'll take us to the site," Clint was trying not to think about what had happened when Loki first showed up. He didn't want to think about what might happen if whoever arrived on Earth has the same plan in mind or the fate of whatever poor sucker was unlucky enough to be there went that person arrived.

Back at Hogwarts Amora and Skurge were watching students from the edge of the forest.

"How could Thor see anything in these simple creatures?" Amora asked herself. "They can't even properly create a protective barrier with what magic they have. Truly a pathetic race."

"That boy," Skurge pointed to a boy with black hair wearing glasses walking along the path toward the lake with a small bag. Accompanying him was a young girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with red hair.

Amora tilted her head in thought. "He looks a lot like Loki. Come Skurge, we'll see where they are going."

When they approached the lake Amora smirked at what she saw.

"The Midgard Serpent, so then the boy really is a son of Loki," The boy they had followed had been greeted by Jörmungandr when he reached the water. Jörmungandr had nuzzled the boy's cheek before the boy took a seat, his back leaning against Jörmungandr side as he pulled out some food from his bag.

"We could use the boy to bring Loki to us," Skurge suggested.

Amora shook her head. "He will show himself in time. Besides, I'm more interested in the half breed wife of his," Amora made sure she was very comfortable and watched the boy, knowing his mother would appear sooner or later.

Natasha seemed almost amused by what Loki had just told her. "Your ex girlfriend is wandering around Hogwarts and she only left you because she fell in love with Thor?" When Loki nodded she smirked. "How mad is Angel?"

Loki sighed. "For the moment she doesn't seem to care about my past relationship with Amora. Though I feel that she is displeased by this information and has every intent to make it known at a later time," And it was true. Even though Angel had made no sign of being angry with him Loki knew better then to believe that she wasn't mad. She could hide her anger well when she wanted to.

"I take it she's telling Steve able this?"

"Yes, she is also asking the other students if they've seen either of them," Loki was a little worried. Amora isn't known for being quite when going after something she wants.

"Do you even know why she's here?"

Loki shook his head. "I haven't the faintest what she could possibly want at this school. She hates Midgard and would never come here if she didn't have to," He had gone through a list of every reason he could think for her to be on Midgard. But then one thought crossed his mind. "Oh dear," He sighed.

Natasha tensed. "What?"

"The only other thing that could bring her here is something she learned about me. Like my wife."

After asking some of the students Angel made her way down to the lake to speak with the kids.

"Hello mum" Harry greeted when he saw her.

"Hi Harry. Listen you're father and I are looking for two people. A man and a woman, the man would be carrying a battle ax. Have any of you seen them?" Angel didn't miss the way Jörmungandr seemed to tense before hissing to Harry.

"Jörmungandr saw them and so did Hermione," Harry translated.

"Who are they? Friends of Prince Loki?" Hermione asked.

"No, the woman is an old flame of his and Loki's worried about what she and her would-be lover is doing here on Earth. So please stay away from her if you see her."

Eisa frowned. "Who is this woman?"

"Loki said that her name is Amora. Do you know her?" Angel was worried what Loki might not have told her.

"She's a master of magic and seduction. Many men are said to have fallen prey to her charms. Why would she be here?"

Angel shrugged. "Neither Loki nor myself know why she's here. Hopefully she'll be easy to make talk when we find her."

Amora snorted. "That is what he chose to marry? A Huldra half breed she might be, but she is no different than any other mortal."

"Do you wish me to bring her to you?" Skurge asked.

"Not yet. I have little desire to speak with her at the moment. However I am interested in the boy. I wonder if he is even half as powerful as his father is," If Loki's son proved skilled Amora was thinking of taking him and training him to serve her.

"As you wish my lady," Skurge nodded.


	12. Loki and Angel's wedding day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note to all readers. Just about the whole wedding part of this chapter was written by RoseyPoseyPie. So be sure you direct your praises to them for the unbelievable job they did at writing it.

For several days Loki looked for Amora around the school. He found the spot where she had broken through the barrier spells that protected the school, and he patched it. But for all his searching he never found her. No one else seemed to see her either. Fenrir offered to help his father by looking for scents that don't belong on Midgard, but Loki refused. He wasn't about to use his own son like a hunting dog. Angel had suggested that Amora did what she wanted and left the same day, but Loki told her that even if that was true Amora getting what she wants is never good for anyone. Jörmungandr helped with the searches but only by searching the forest. Loki was determined to find Amora and learn just what she wanted at Hogwarts. He was sure the safety of his family hung on the answer to that question.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel let out a sigh. Harry was at Hogsmeade with the rest of the students so she couldn't spend time with him, Loki was too busy hunting for Amora to spend much time with her, Jörmungandr was keeping to the lake so that no one could really say anything that would force him to leave, and Eisa had gone to spend time with Fred. So Angel was left by herself. Meaning she was bored as all hell. Angel wondered what everyone else was up to. They hadn't heard much from Tony and the others about the traveler that she and Loki knew had to be Amora and Skurge. They weren't telling Thor. They knew how he would react to her being on Midgard. Steve and Natasha were somewhere around the school, still taking everything in, only now they were also keeping an eye out for the two Asgardians. Angel thought about speaking with one of the teachers but she couldn't decide which one to talk to. Snape was out of the question since she hated him and still hadn't forgiven his treatment of her son. Hagrid was busy preparing for his next class so he was out of the question as she didn't want to ruin his first year as a teacher.

"Maybe I should go shopping in Hogsmeade. It's been a long time since I really went shopping on my own," Angel then sighed. "But if I leave and Loki comes back he's going to wonder where I am and possibly freak out since he made it so very clear he didn't want Harry going too far from him so that Amora wouldn't get at him. It took me an hour and a threat to get him to let him go," Angel wandered around the room, picking up Harry and Loki's books and setting them on the desk. "I swear when it comes to magic and lessons those two can be such slobs," She loved her family dearly, but she wished those two would clean up after themselves a little. "I'm a wife, mother, and apparently a maid. All the things a woman becomes in time," She mused.

The door to the room opened and Angel turned. "Oh, hello there Neville, I thought you went with everyone to Hogsmeade," Angel was very fond of Neville. He just seemed so cute with how shy he is.

"I'm s-sorry to bother you Princess Angel. I just" He held out a book to her,

"Oh you're finished with the book Harry let you borrow?" Angel took the book from him and looked over the cover. Herbology, it was an advanced level from what she could see. "I didn't think you would be finished so quickly. Did you enjoy it?"

Neville seemed to relax a little as he smiled. "Yes I did. I couldn't put it down."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki let out a heavy sigh. He was tired, he hadn't had a full night's sleep since he learned of Amora's presence in Hogwarts, he was worried for Harry, and he was really ready to start ripping the school and grounds apart just so that he could get rid of Amora and have done with it. However he knew that wouldn't go over very well with any of his family.

Fenrir walked up to Loki and took a seat at his feet. He watched his father for a minute, seeing the exhaustion and the number of thoughts going through Loki's head. Lifting his left paw he lightly scratched at his father's leg, getting his attention.

Loki smiled at his eldest son, trying to reassure him that everything was alright. "I'm sure it's not as bad as I think it is. Amora is far too interested in Thor to really do anything here."

Fenrir knew better then to believe that. He gave his father a report on what he had found during his search, a lot of nothing and a few faint wisps of scents that didn't belong to anyone at the school. From what he could tell Amora was doing a lot to keep them from finding her, which means that she had something planned. And though Fenrir had never met he had heard enough about her to know she means nothing but trouble for the family.

"Have I told you about the day I married Angel?" Loki asked in an attempt at changing the subject. "It was a Midgardian wedding since I had not told anyone in Asgard about her. She was so beautiful in that dress," He then chuckled. "But try getting her into one now and it's a battle none I know of can hope to win," Taking a seat on the grass Loki smiled. "We had been talking about it for so long. Since none in Asgard knew about us I could not invite any to the wedding. But I had no shortage of wizards and witches I could invite in place of family. I wish all of you could've been there."

*Flashback*

"My little girl is getting married! I still remember the moment she was placed in my arms as a baby. So beautiful…" A man with graying brown hair wiped a tear from his eyes.

Loki patted the man's shoulder. "Now, now, Tristan no need for tears."

An elderly woman entered the room and Loki seemed to tense. "How is Angel, Mom?" The man, Tristan asked.

"She is nervous as any bride before the wedding but ready to begin. You shouldn't worry so much about her. Now as for you," She turned to Loki and he tensed further. "If you put so much as one toe out of line with her I shall be more than happy to take you over my knee and beat your behind black and blue. That girl is the best any man could ever hope to have love them. I will not tolerate anyone mistreating her," She stated assertively.

Loki raised his hands and gave her a small smile. "I assure you, Michelle that I have no desire to harm her in anyway. I know I am lucky to have her love, I remind myself of this fact every day I am with her."

Michelle snorted. "I've heard other men say similar things in the past."

Tristan placed a hand on his mother's shoulder. "Mom as much fun as it is listening to you warning Loki about harming my daughter I think it best you stop now. After all we don't to scare him away and end up hurting her ourselves."

Michelle nodded. "Alright small fry, I guess I should go and see about the guests. The strangest lot of folks that they are," She then left the room.

Loki chuckled lightly. "The strangest lot? I would've thought her use to things being different by now."

Tristan smiled. "My mother still has trouble believing my daughter is only part human," He then sighed. "I wish her mother could be here to share this day. I know she would be proud of our little girl."

"Angel is a wonderful woman. You did well in raising her, my friend," Loki then smiled. "I guess I should start calling you father now."

Tristan let out a laugh at that. "Never did I think a god would be calling me father. That is one for the book," He said as he pulled out a worn out note book and scribbled down something.

Loki's smile grew. "Still writing down the truths you find," It was one of the things Loki had found most amusing about Angel's father. Rather than just accept a myth he would go around the world looking for the truth about it.

Tristan smirked. "If it wasn't for this note book I would not have met Angel's mother," He began flipping through it. "The things this little book has learnt over the years. Look here, the entire I made the day my daughter first brought you home to meet me."

Loki chuckled. "You were ready to prove me some con artist. The look on your face when you figured out that I was real," Loki took a look out the door and let out a heavy sigh. "I never thought I would end up here again."

"What was that?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing, it's best we begin," Loki waved off.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"So Neville Loki was looking through some papers late last night. He found one about your parents. I can only imagine how hard it must've been for you without them. Maybe I could ask Loki to visit your parents and see if there is anything that can be done for them," Angel offered after getting him to sit down.

"Thank you Princess Angel, That would mean a lot to my grandmother and me," Neville said.

Angel smiled. "You live with your grandmother?" At Neville's nod her smile grew. "She must love you a lot. Is she fussy about you?"

"A little, she tries to help me with my forgetting things, and she can get really mad sometimes," He seemed to get uncomfortable.

"Yeah they do that. You should've seen my grandmother, Michelle around Loki. She didn't like him from the start. Even on our wedding day she couldn't let up at him," Angel chuckled.

"What about your dad?" Neville hadn't meant to ask that out loud and went to take it back but Angel gave him a warm smile.

"Dad was happy for us, mind you he did have a half Huldra for a daughter. And on our wedding day he was right there looking so proud through his tears. I remember my wedding day so well. I was so nervous about the whole thing. Had it not been for my grandmother I might not have had the strength to go through with it, Neville. Thank the Norns for her."

*Flashback*

Angel was pacing back and forth waiting for everything to start. On her head was a beautiful golden marriage crown studded in emeralds and she was dressed in a beautiful white gown. She had been hoping for this day for so long. Now that it was here she was tempted to ask for more time.

"Why am I doing this? This is stupid. I shouldn't do this, after all I'm only twenty and he's a god. He's a fricking god!" Angel wanted to rip her hair out.

A short red headed woman placed her hands on Angel's shoulders. "Angel, relax. So what if the guy's a Norse god and who-knows how many years older then you with a ton of weird and freaky stories written about him? You've known him for a long time now and you wouldn't have let yourself get here if you weren't ready for it."

Angel stared at her friend with a raise brow for several minutes. "Ok, other than making me feel worst about this you did manage to make a point. I've known him since my school days, and he's not once made me doubt him. But for me to marry at twenty?" Angel took a seat and sighed. "Jess could you get me something to drink?"

"Yeah sure," The red head, Jess nodded before heading out of the room.

Angel groaned and slumped back in her seat. "I'm a twenty year old bride, marrying a Norse god."

The door opened and in walked Michelle. "Oh my dear, you look so beautiful… yet scared. Has that so-called god done something to displease you?"

Angel gave her a small smile. "No. I'm just wondering if this really is the best choice for me."

Michelle shook her head before dropping next to Angel. "Well I don't know about that idiot you said yes to. But I know that you are a great young woman who can easily whip that fool into shape."

Angel chuckled. Her grandmother from day one had done everything to Loki that she could. She asked him uncomfortable questions, the threats of mortification, and the whacks to the back of the head whenever he got cheeky with her. It had been funny for her to watch after she introduced him to her. "I learned everything from you," She grinned.

"And a damn good job I did teaching you. Get that boy under control before you two have your first," Michelle patted Angel's knee. "You two will be great together. Regardless of how rubbish I think that Loki is, you both will be great."

The door opened and Jess entered with a goblet. "I wasn't sure what to bring you so I just asked old man Martian for some of what he had in his flask. Hope it is ok," She passed the glass to Angel who took a drink from it.

"Oh that is strong," Angel coughed. "Thank you, Jess," Jess nodded and left.

"Come on now, Angel. You can't let a little doubt ruin your big day. On your feet," Michelle ordered as she stood. Angel sighed, downed the rest of her drink, and got to her feet. Michelle turned Angel to her and made her stand up straight. "Now you are going to go out there, walk down that aisle or whatever it is, and you are going to get married to that idiot. Because regardless of your fears, your worries, and your dreads you love him and that is all that matters, my darling."

Angel smiled. "I do love him," Angel then hugged her. "I'm ready now."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki and Fenrir sat in the grass as Loki continued.  
"We had Dominic Maestro conduct the music for us. A very good man, he was overjoyed when we asked him. I do wonder if he is still around," Loki stopped talking for a moment and thought about asking around about him before Fenrir pawed his shoulder, wanting to hear more about the wedding. "Ah yes, where was I? Oh yes. The wedding had finally begun."

*Flashback*

At Angel's perseverance Loki had not gone with horses for the wedding procession and instead walked along beside her. Behind them was Tristan and Michelle, Michelle having to help guide Tristan as he could see very little through his tears. Behind them were the bride maids and finally their company. The guests were a small assortment of Angel's friends, who had been let in on the wizarding world, and select wizarding families like the Malfoys, the Potters, Browns, Crouches, Notts, Weasleys and the Lovegoods. The party was led to a forest clearing where a cow was tied up, in anticipation of its part at the start of the ritual. Angel's spectacular bridal gown had a lit candle above her head, a magic one which changed colors.

As soon as the guest were seated and Angel and Loki were in there places the ritual began the priestess, Lucasta Lovegood, approached the cow with a bowl and knife. The bowl was set on the ground just under the cow's neck while knife was held in Lucasta's hand. Her left hand held the rope to keep the cow's head up. She spoke word of offering to the Norns and request for the Norns to bless Loki and Angel as they join in marriage before she slit the cow's throat. Lucasta summoned a bundle of fir and dipped it in the blood, sprinkling in amongst the couple, bridesmaids, groomsmen and guests. Loki handed Angel the sword of his ancestors and she handed him a book (She had no ancestral weapons and he had been asking to read it for quite some time).

Lucasta began to speak "We have come together here in celebration of the joining together of the bride, Angel Devin and the groom, Loki Odinson. There are many things to say about marriage. Much wisdom concerning the joining together of two souls, has come our way through all paths of belief, and from many cultures. With each union, more knowledge is gained and more wisdom gathered. Though we are unable to give all this knowledge to these two, who stand before us, we can hope to leave with them the knowledge of love and its strengths and the anticipation of the wisdom that comes with time. The law of life is love unto all beings. Without love, life is nothing, without love, death has no redemption. Love is anterior to Life, posterior to Death, initial of Creation and the exponent of the realms. If we learn no more in life, let it be this. Marriage is a bond to be entered into only after considerable thought and reflection. As with any aspect of life, it has its cycles, its ups and its downs, its trials and its triumphs. With full understanding of this, Groom and Bride have come here today to be joined as one in marriage. Others would ask, at this time, who gives the bride in marriage, but, as a woman is not property to be bought and sold, given and taken, I ask simply if she comes of her own will and if she has her family's blessing.  
"Bride, is it true that you come of your own free will and accord?"

"Yes, it is true," Angel said.

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?" Lucasta asked.

"She c-c-comes with me, her father, and is ac-accompanied by all of her family's blessings," Tristan said, his voice quivering with happy tears.

"Please join hands with your beloved and listen to that which I am about to say: Above you are the stars, below you are the stones, as time doth pass, remember: Like a stone should your love be firm, like a star should your love be constant. Let the powers of the mind and of the intellect guide you in your marriage, let the strength of your wills bind you together, let the power of love and desire make you happy, and the strength of your dedication make you inseparable. Be close, but not too close. Possess one another, yet be understanding. Have patience with one another, for storms will come, but they will pass quickly. Be free in giving affection and warmth. Have no fear and let not the ways of the unenlightened give you unease.  
"Groom, I have not the right to bind thee to Bride, only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in her hand," Lucasta commanded.

"It is my wish and desire," Loki said, slipping the band in her open palm.

"Bride, I have not the right to bind thee to Groom only you have this right. If it be your wish, say so at this time and place your ring in his hand," Lucasta stated.

"It is my wish and desire," Angel said, handing him her ring.

"Groom, I cannot declare your love of your bride for you. If you truly love your bride, place her ring on her finger and swear to her your vows."

"I, Loki Odinson, in thy name of thy spirit of the realms, by the life that courses within my blood and the love that resides within my heart, take Angel Devin to my hand, my heart, and my spirit, to be my chosen one. To desire thee and be desired by thee, to possess thee, and be possessed by thee, without sin or shame, for naught can exist in the purity of my love for thee. I promise to love thee wholly and completely without restraint, in sickness and in health, in plenty and in poverty, in life and beyond, where we shall meet, remember, and love again. I shall not seek to change thee in any way. I shall respect thee, thy beliefs, thy people, and thy ways as I respect myself, and I swear to protect and cherish thee as long as I may live." Loki said.

"Bride, I cannot declare your love for your groom for you. If you truly love your groom, place his ring on his finger and swear to him your vows," Lucasta said. A pearly tear budded in the corner of the woman's eye.

Angel stood there, her mind was at a blank, she had remembered vows, but now they had escaped her.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"What did you do?" Neville asked. "If you forgot everything?"

"Well, at first I was terrified, and then I remembered that everything in my entire life had led up to that moment. And that I did love Loki, a lot, which was why I was marrying him. After I realized that, it was fairly easy.

*Flashback*

Angel stood blankly, looking at Loki with wide eyes. She wet her lips; the entire ceremony seemed to lean closer.

"I-I-I-I, Angel Devin, take Loki Odinson as my husband. I fell in love with him when I was young and perhaps did not know what love truly was. But he showed me through example how beautiful it is. Before I knew him, love was half a shadow, and now it is a blinding light, consuming me. While consumption is commonly something one would not want to experience, in this shape and form it is so pure and kind, I wish to always feel it in my heart and soul. I pledge to marry you and love you and take care of you and I swear to always find you, if for some reason the world decides we should be apart. No matter the circumstances, you will always return to my arms and I to yours, forever."

Lucasta picked up a crystal chalice of wine. "May you drink your fill from the cup of love?" Loki and Angel each took a drink.

Lucasta picked up a plate of oatcake. "May you eat your fill from the plate of fertility?" Loki and Angel each took part of the cake and ate it.

"By the power vested in me by Prince Loki Odinson, the heir to the realm of Asgard, thus representing the affairs of the realm. And the Ministry of Magic, permitting me to join two in matrimony, I pronounce thee husband and wife. May your love so endure that its flame remains a guiding light unto you," Lucasta said.

There was applause, some more enthusiastic and others more polite. Tristan was rocking back and forth in the grasp, gripping his mother's skirts and weeping. Loki and Angel held each other's hands and raised them above their heads, there was much applause. Then Loki lifted Angel into his arms and carried her to the feast quite a distance away.

The rest of the wedding detailed in dancing, feasting, and much merriment. Well-wishers both Muggle and magical came to say hello to the couple and give them gifts and boxes. There was a lying tournament, which the groom won. And an insult tournament, which the bride won. There was much drinking, and even the wizards fell ill to the honeyed mead from Asgard,

Once the son started to set, the couple was taken to their rooms and consummated their marriage. They left for their honeymoon the next morning the couple took several crates of this mead to a vacation home, which they stayed at for a month before starting their world travels.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"And that was the story of how I married Angel, Fenrir," Loki said. "Come on, we should go to the castle, Harry might be back soon."

Fenrir tailed his father's heals eagerly.

Unbeknownst to the pair, Amora was perched not far from them in a tree, having heard the conversation.

"Weddings always do sicken me," She replied, filing her nails with a green knife.


	13. The prophecy and qudditch practice

On the edge of Hogwarts' boundaries a man was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself. He was a short man with a rat like face and was missing a finger. He appeared to be panicking. "What do I do now?" He asked himself. "That Loki will find me for sure." He wrung his hands together in an attempt to stop them from shaking in fear.

"I must find the lord, but I don't know where to he may be." A bush shook from the right of him, making him jump.

"Calm yourself mortal. I have yet to have reason to want you dead." Amora said as she and Skruge stepped out into the moonlight.

"W-who are you?" The man asked.

"I am know as Amora, a sorceress of Asgard. I heard you speaking of Loki?" Amora knew who the man Pettigrew, the man who betrayed his friends to gain the favour of a powerful seidhr.

"I have nothing to say to you." Peter didn't want to be found by Loki just because he said something to this woman. Skruge took a few steps toward him before Amora held up her hand, stopping him.

"If I wanted you dead I would take you to Loki." She smiled.

"T-then what do you want?" Peter couldn't think of anything he would have that someone like the two before him would want.

"Tell me about this Lord of your's. If I like what I hear, I may help you find him." She could tell she had Peter the moment his eyes lit up.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel raised a brow at the mess on the floor. Or rather the bodies on the floor. There was Loki and Harry as she had expected. But Fenrir, and Eisa were also laying sound asleep on the floor with them. It seemed the late night lessons that Loki thought he was hiding from her had gone too late into the night and Fenrir and Eisa had joined the lesson. In the end all four of them had fallen asleep on the floor.

"As cute as this is." Angel smiled. "Good morning!" She shout, making them jump and her giggle.

"What? What time is it?" Loki asked as he got to his feet yawning.

"Just early enough for Harry to eat and get his school stuff before running to class." Angel kissed Loki then gave Harry and Eisa a kiss on the cheek and Fenrir one on the head.

Harry gave a loud yawn as he fixed his glasses.

"Come on." Angel lead the family over to the table where plates of food waited for them.

"I was having such a nice dream about Fred." Eisa sighed happily.

Loki gave a small groan. "What you see in that boy I will never know."

Angel kicked Loki's shin and smiled at Eisa. "I know those dreams. I use to have them all the time before I married your father. Pity they were never about him." Angel and Eisa laughed as Loki looked offended. "I'm joking." Angel gave Loki a kiss to say sorry. Harry hid his smile behind his juice and Fenrir seemed too interested in his food.

"You shouldn't tease me so, Dragon. I am known for getting revenge." Loki warned playfully.

Angel rolled her eyes at him before looking at her plate. "I would love to make a meal for the family myself one day." She thought out loud.

"Maybe once the holidays come you can mum." Harry suggested.

"I would love to help you cook. I need to learn for myself after all." Eisa added.

"I could ask the house elves that work in the school to let you use the kitchen." Loki offered.

"No, I would rather cook outside the school. I just feel that the elves would want to help too much." And it was the truth. So far every time the elves have been around while Angel was doing something they would either offer to help or they would just start helping. It annoyed her a little, after all they seemed to think of her as a real princess when she wasn't as far she was concerned.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Hey Harry, did you stay with your mum and dad last night?" Ron asked as they took their seats.

"I hadn't meant to. Dad was teaching me some magic last night and we fell asleep." Harry rolled his shoulders to get out the stiffness that had settle in as a result of sleeping on the floor.

"You must be learning a lot from your father." Harry could only nodded at Hermione as he was still trying to force himself to wake up. If there was one thing he felt sure Snape wouldn't let slide it would be if he fell asleep during his classes.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Thor had looked over everything that had been gathered regarding the person who had come to Midgard yet he couldn't piece it all together. Someone had come to Midgard, but from where, why, and who he couldn't figure out. Nor where they had gone.

"So do we know anything about this ET?" Tony asked while looking over some readings.

Clint walked over to the small group and perched himself on the edge of a desk. "Finally found someone who saw something. An elderly couple who were in the area at the time claim to have seen two people exiting the beam of light.. They couldn't see them clearly but one was large and the other was slim and appeared to reach only the shoulders of the large one. But that was all they really could tell me." He shrugged.

"So we're looking for a pair of aliens? Even better. Shouldn't the Lord of the Rings get-ups give them away?" Tony asked.

"Shields checking every camera for them but so far they've managed to avoid being seen by them. There are agents all over the world looking for anyone that could be from off world but unless we give them something to go on the odds of finding them aren't good." Clint sighed.

"Too bad the rain washed away their footprints. They might've told us something about these two." Bruce was looking over the readings taken from when the portal opened and the two arrived. "These really do look similar to when you travel between worlds Thor. They might've come from Asgard."

Thor frowned in thought. "Why would any come to this realm and not make themselves known to me?"

"Maybe they are here on some kind of mission that they don't at the time have any time to pay you a visit." Bruce suggested. But he was sure that wasn't true. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing. Since hearing about this arrival the Other Guy had been restless.

"Hey, fellow super-guys, relax. Whoever these two are we can handle them. Don't forget for the first time since people started coming in on moonbeams we got our own Voodoo guy and he has lots of reasons to fight with us this time." Tony reminded them, though in truth he didn't like this any more than the rest of them.

"What could the two that came here be after? Why hide? If they are from Asgard then why are they hiding? Last I checked people from Asgard aren't the type to sneak around. They make a lot of noise and draw a lot of attention in the shortest amount of time. Even Loki wasn't half as silent as these two seem to be acting." Clint pointed out.

Bruce had to agree with that. There was no reason for these two to be so quiet. A thought suddenly came to Bruce. "What if where they went there are no cameras that Shield could check?"

"What place doesn't have cameras?" Tony asked.

"A Wizarding one?" Bruce suggested.

They all look at each other as it slowly dawned on them. "Anyone know how to contact the Wizarding world to warn them about aliens?" Tony asked.

"Yeah Tony. Write a letter and find yourself an owl." Clint found some amusement in this.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Steve had managed to get permission to sit in on the history class, which to his delight was taught by a ghost. While the students were drifting off to sleep Steve was leaning closer to hear everything. He'd asked Natasha to join him but she refused, saying she had other places to check out. Steve did wonder what Natasha did with her free time. Other than walking around the school grounds as he often saw her do from the windows. He'd stopped and asked a pair of Ravenclaw boys but they seemed to get scared before making something up and running away.

"I should talk to her about that. Something must've happened." Steve took a look at the teacher to see if he had interrupted the lesson was, only to see that no one had noticed it. "So that's what they meant by professor Binns doesn't notice anything." Steve had heard that from several students when he sat down but hadn't believed it.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Natasha was sitting up in the astronomy tower letting her mind wander to what Clint and the others were doing. They hadn't heard much since Amora and Skruge arrived from them and what they had told her that they were going to check the site where the two appeared to have arrived at. Steve and Natasha had asked Angel and Loki if they shouldn't tell the others, but the two had warned against it. Seeing as Thor had history with the two and they didn't want to worry him. Natasha wondered just what kind of people Amora and Skruge are and how bad they could be. From what Loki had told them it seemed that Amora is highly skilled in magic and Skruge is not only strong and deadly but also beyond loyal to Amora because of his love for her.

"I never thought I would be surrounded by magic. Hm?" Natasha spotted and owl flying towards her with a letter. "News from the others?" She asked as the owl landed before her and offered the letter.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Our son is learning nicely. But I do wish he would learn more quickly." Loki sighed as he helped to clean up the mess from last night.

"Why do you want him to learn so quickly?" Angel asked, she could understand him wanting Harry to master everything he could teach him. But why the rush.

Loki sighed. "Because I would rather he be better schooled in my magic then to be unprepared when we go to Asgard."

"So that's the problem." Angel realized. "You fear the same fate awaits us in Asgard as it did all your other wives and children."

"Do you think little of me for doing so? I know you are strong enough to fight for your life against any who dare to try to take it, but our son has yet to show such strength of body. If his magic is strong enough I will know he will be able to protect himself long enough for me to get to him."

Angel walked over to Loki and pulled him to her. "You are a great father to all your children Loki. You care so much for their safety and for that I love you all the more. But Loki you must have more faith in people. Most of all, more faith in the fact that if any one dares to lay a hand on our son," Here Angel's voice dropped and her expression hardened into one of ice. "I will rip down the walls of Asgard and the streets will run red for the rest of time."

Loki for a moment looked scared, before his lips tilted up in a smile. "My Dragon I do believe I just got chills at the thought of you doing just that."

Angel chuckled. "I mean it. I will not let anyone harm my son, nor my husband."

The two leaned in for a kiss when a knock sounded at the door. "Prince Loki, Princess Angel?" The voice was that of Sirius.

"Come in Sirius." Angel called.

Sirius entered the room and gave a slight bow of his head. "I was hoping to speak with the both of you. It is about Harry."

"Please have a seat then." Loki offered, waving over to the chairs and couch. The three of them take seats and Sirius doesn't appear to know where to start.

"Sirius what was it you wished to talk to us about?" Angel gently prodded.

Sirius looked thoughtful then sighed. "Do you know James and Lily were killed?"

"From what we learned they stood against that Dark Lord." Angel answered. "I take it there is more to the story?"

Sirius nodded. "There is. Voldemort learned of a prophecy that he believed was about Harry. Voldemort attacked and killed Lily and James to get to Harry to end the prophecy before it could come to pass."

Angel and Loki stared at him for a moment before looking to each other. "Our son was was targeted, because of a prophecy?" Loki asked, his eyes back on Sirius.

"Yes. I do not know what Dumbledore has told you about what happened that night, but when Lily and James learned of it they shared it with me. That was before the letters stopped and they had to hide." Sirius could tell they had no idea about the prophecy and that troubled him. "I don't know all the details of the prophecy, but I know that Dumbledore was there when the prophecy was spoken. He can tell you about it."

Angel's pleasant expression that she had worn when he entered had fallen into one of displeasure. "And tell us he will. If this prophecy truly is about our son then we have a right to know."

"More than a right to know. As Harry has already told us that Voldemort is trying to come back he will need more training, learn more spells to use against any who dare to raise hand against him, and we shall have to ensure that nothing this foolish Seidhr tries comes to bare fruit." Loki stood and began going through his books, looking for anything to help Harry.

"We thank you for bringing this to our attention Sirius. We never would've learned of it were it not for you." Angel stood and showed Sirius to the door. "We have much to do now. I hope though we can speak of more pleasant things soon."

"Of course, Princess," Sirius nodded.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry was glad to be out on the Quidditch pitch. He had made a few mistakes during Potions and he was sure Snape was going to explode on him, regardless of what his parents might do. But now he was in his Quidditch gear with his new broom ready to take to the sky for training.

"Hey there Harry. Or should I call you Haralder now?" Oliver asked as the two walked out on to the pitch.

"I like Harry." Oliver had so far not changed his behavior towards Harry and Harry was glad for that. Too many people were being nice to him just because he's a prince.

"Good to know. New broom?" Oliver nodded to it.

"Yeah, my mum gave it to me for my birthday." Harry couldn't help but to relive pieces of his birthday.

"That was good of her. And unless I'm mistaken that broom will give you a good edge this year against the other seekers." Harry quickly joined Fred and George in line with the rest of the team and spotted Eisa sitting in the stands. "How are things with you and Eisa?" Harry asked Fred. Fred just gave him a grin.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Dumbledore!" Angel growled as she and Loki stormed into his office causing said person to jump and think about Floo-ing away.

"Prince Loki, Princess Angel. To what do I owe this visit?" He asked, trying not let their angry expressions get to him. After all he knew if he didn't answer them within a set time limit while they were mad it would only make things worse for him.

"We just learned that there is a prophecy that people believe is about our son." Angel answered. "When were you planning to share this information with us?" Loki finished.

Dumbledore gave a small sigh. He knew he should've stepped out of his office. "I fear I had not given the prophecy much thought since the both of you were returned to us."

Neither were impressed with that answer. "I suggest you tell us everything to do with the prophecy." Angel and Loki took seats in front of his desk.

Dumbledore gave another small sigh before beginning the tale of the prophecy and the night he heard it.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Eisa watched the Quidditch practice was wide eyes. Though she had looked through Harry's book she hadn't imagined the game to be so exciting. And the fact that both her brother and Fred played made it all the more better. Eisa wondered if her sister Einmyria would enjoy watching them as much as she was.

"I wonder why father and mother are not here? Perhaps something has come up." Glancing to her brother Eisa couldn't wait to see how he was in a real game. "In merely a few weeks they will be playing their first true game. Oh I'm sure they will be great!"

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Finally Dumbledore was at the point of his story where they got to hear the prophecy. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." Dumbledore recited.

For several seconds seconds Angel and Loki merely stared at him in silence. Then Loki slowly stood, giving the appearance of being calm. That didn't last long.

"What!?" He growled as he sent the desk between him and Dumbledore flying into the far wall.

Angel quickly place a hand on Loki's arm and ordered him to try to control himself. Once Loki had taken his seat again along with a few deep breaths, took her seat and narrowed her eyes at Dumbledore. "Our son is to die killing Voldemort and you did not at all think to tell us?" She growled.

"I have never been sure if the prophecy is truly about your son. So little about the prophecy seems to fit Haralder and yet Voldemort went after him."

Angel rolled her eyes. "'Born to those who have thrice defied him.' One, I'm half muggle and therefore something that goes against his beliefs and wishes as well as the wife of the god that those like Voldemort believe would side with them. Two, Loki and I have always stood against what he stands for. And finally, Loki and I did at one point cross paths with a large group of Death Eaters. Needless to say they did not walk away to complete their mission."

"'Marked as his equal?'" Angel asked. "That could mean his scar."

"When we see Harry next time I shall have to search for this mark. I worry what might come with it." Loki told Angel.

"You fear this mark might come with extra bits?" Angel asked.

"I merely wish to be sure." He assured her.

"'Will have power the other knows not.' Well there's a list of options there as to what that could be. After all he's part huldra and frost giant. Then there's his human half which for all we know could entitle him to become a mutant, and I highly doubt Voldemort knows anything about mutants. There's you magic, not to mention the magic he himself has always had locked away inside of him due to suppression. And who knows what else could be in there." Angel sighed.

"So then, our son is the one of this prophecy?" Loki asked with concerned.

Angel let out a sigh. "I fear so. I do not like this anymore than you but too much fits."

"Then we will be ready when it happens. When Voldemort and his foolish followers come for our son they will be met with an army." Loki swore.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Amora was smiling. She liked what she had learned of the seidhr and was interested in leaning her support.

"Well mortal your words have pleased me. This Lord you serve sounds just like the seidhr I need."

Peter couldn't keep the smile from his face. Since she had mentioned that she might help him return to his lord he had been hoping she would say just that.

"Then you will help me in aiding the Dark Lord?" He asked.

Amora smirked at him. "Yes I shall. And I trust you will tell me more of this boy who bested your lord?"

Peter snorted but then looked fearful. "It was prince Loki's youngest son."

Amora's eyes widen at that before a smile slowly stretched across her face. "Is that so?" At Peter's nod Amora felt a stronger desire to make Harry hers.


	14. More friends at Hogwarts

Loki was not having a very good day. First he had been caught by Angel trying to curse a group of Slytherin boys. "They were plotting against our son!" He had defended. Then he found Eisa being too friendly to Fred for his liking. Harry was busy with his Quidditch practices to spend any time outside of their lessons with him. And Amora and Skurge still had yet to be found. Yes Loki's day was not a very good one.

And then Thor showed up with Jane Foster, a young mortal woman with dark brown hair, a young man, and Erik Selvig.

"Brother!" Thor greeted as he wrapped his arms around Loki and gave him a tight hug, completely missing the shocked look on Loki's face.

Loki pushed Thor away once he got over his shock and glared at him. "What do you think you are doing here with them? This is not a place those without magic are allowed to go to without permission! I told you this before I left the tower."

"Calm yourself brother. I spoke with the Minister of Magic and he gave me his permission to bring them here."

Loki wanted to kill someone. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to kill Thor or the Minister more. "Thor, the Minister of Magic is the one that suppressed the Potter will. It is his fault my son got stuck with that family!" He growled.

"Oh," Thor had forgotten that detail when he went to get permission. Thor's friends exempt for Eric had all asked to see the school. Thor's main reason for being there he was there because he was worried. There were many people in the 9 realms that wish for Loki's head. If any of them had come to Midgard then Loki was in danger and so what Angel and Harry. Either one could be used to hurt Loki, or worst. They could be killed to punish Loki. He was going to let that happen.

"Did you have to bring all of them? The school already is unsure what to do with Steve and Natasha," Loki awkwardly glanced at the herd.

Thor gave a small smile. "Well, Jane asked to come and when I told her yes Darcy asked to come as well and she wished to bring the Intern, Ian, as well. And we did not wish to leave Erik behind so," Thor tailed off with a shrug.

Loki rubbed at the bridge of his nose. His last meeting with Erik had been while said man was under Loki's control, and when he last set eyes on Jane he had been faking his death. With a sigh Loki waved them all towards the doors leading into the school. "At least Angel will have some company now," He sighed to himself as he led them inside.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel had been shocked when Loki entered their room with Thor and a group of people, but then she became happy. She missed having normal…ish people to talk to and had been hoping to meet the people Thor called friends, and his girlfriend. After all given all the time Angel had spent listening to Thor talk about Jane and her giving him advice on her, like what to do what she's upset over something he can't really understand without Jane explaining it because it's personal.

"This is a wonderful surprise!" Angel cheered with a large smile.

"Angel it's nice to finally meet you," Jane said as she shook hands with her. "Thor's told us so much about you."

"And I've heard a lot about you and your friends. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to meet all of you. Please sit down," Angel took the small group over to the sitting area and began talking with them.

"Brother, do you yet know who it is that has come to Midgard?" Thor asked Loki.

Loki tensed slightly though Thor doesn't notice. "No. I have been looking into it but as you know I do not wish to leave my family," Not a full lie.

Thor could only nod in understanding. If had been in Loki's place he too would not want to leave. "Fear not brother. We will find whoever they are and ensure that no harm befalls anyone."

Loki held back his urge to roll his eyes at Thor. He was worried. Amora had been on Midgard for a while now and they had yet to see so much as one blonde hair from her head.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel was so happy to have normal people around. Not spies, or assassins, or World War II heroes. Ordinary people. Even though they are friends with the God of Thunder.

"So how'd you nail a guy like that?" Darcy asked as she eyed Loki.

Angel smiled. "He just kind of showed up in my home town one day and hung around. At first we didn't get along, but then we slowly started to fall for each other. We married 15 years ago and less than two years after we were married we had Harry,"

"Thor had Tony Stark send the pictures from Harry's birthday to us. Thor also told us about what the family that had him did to him. Is he alright?" Jane asked.

"Amazingly despite everything they did to him he is still a kind, friendly, and smart boy. I can't wait for all of you to meet him," Angel was just about bursting with pride over her son.

"Dragon, I'm going to take a walk. If I see our son I'll send him here if he is not busy," Loki called from the door.

"Ok Loki. Have fun," When the door closed and Thor had joined them Angel turned to Thor and sighed. "Thor, I wanted to ask you some questions about a subject that Loki has mentioned in the past."

"I will answer as best I can," Thor promised.

"Recently I got Loki talking about some of his past lovers. One name that came up was Amora. He told me she left him for you?" Angel knew the answer. She just wanted to hear what he would say about it.

Thor looked uncomfortable as he looked over to Jane who was watching him with interest. "Yes. Amora is a sorceress of Asgard and she and my brother were together for a while before she turned her affection to me. I will admit that I did pretend for a long time to feel the same as her," Thor had been young at the time and enjoyed the attention from every woman of Asgard. It was only after he learned just how strong Amora felt for him that he left her. He did have a small flame for her, but it did not last long. He was young and not looking for anything lasting. Looking back Thor had a long list of things he wished he hadn't done in his youth. Thor tore his eyes away from Jane's frown and looked to Angel. "What about her do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you could think of anything here on Midgard that she might want. From what little Loki told me she seems like a woman that I should watch out for and know what she might go after might help in case she shows up one day."

Thor thought this over before giving a shrug. "I see little reason for her to come to Midgard other than myself," He then frowned. "Though, after she left Loki for me they did cause a great deal of mischief in Asgard. She could come for him."

Angel gave a small sigh. If it was that simple she wouldn't be hiding still. She wants something else. Just what the hell is she after?

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOK

Darcy had slipped away from the others and started wandering around the halls. No way was she staying in one room while there was a school filled with real magic. She had to check the place out and see just what real magic looks like. ... Okay, the truth was she was looking for Harry. After meeting Loki she had to see just what kind of kid Loki and Angel had. Turning a corner she almost ran right into a blonde boy who seemed to be in deep in thought. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Whoa, sorry, kid," Darcy said as the boy looked up at her.

Draco frowned at her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Darcy and Thor brought me here," She answered.

Draco's eyes slightly widened. "Prince Thor is here now?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's with Angel and them. Hey you wouldn't know where I can find," Darcy had to stop and tried to remember Harry's name. "Haralder Lokason?"

Draco looked her over and realized that she was a muggle. He was about to tell her to get out of his way when he stopped and thought about it. 'This may be my chance to get in good with Prince Loki's family. If I act friendly to a muggle maybe even princess Angel will believe I have changed. Perhaps if I do enough I could even prince Loki to forgive my parents for what they did in the past.' He then gave Darcy a smile. "I believe he is outside. I'll take you to him," Draco then turned and started walking.

"Great," Darcy followed him. "So who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy."

Darcy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at the odd name.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry couldn't believe it when Draco walked over to him with a woman dressed in street clothes.

"This is Prince Haralder," Draco introduced.

"So this is the God-Child? Cool," The woman grinned.

"Um, who are you?" Harry asked her. Choosing for now not to question Draco's actions.

"Darcy. I'm buddies with your uncle Thor," She answered.

Harry nodded his head slightly as he recalled that name. He had heard of everyone Thor was friends with so he knew about Darcy.

"Thor brought us here. Jane, Erik, and Intern are with your mom along with Thor. So God-Child, care to show me around?"

Harry gave a quick thought to visiting his parents' room to meet everyone before giving Darcy a nod. He wasn't going to be rude to a friend of his uncle's. "Sure," He then lead started heading for the lake, figuring he should start there as it was closest and he could also tell Jörmungandr who was now at Hogwarts.

Draco watched them go, following at a distance in case they started talking about Prince Loki and Princess Angel, or anything else that might interest his family.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Thor had left to see where Loki had gone as well as to see how Steve and Natasha were doing.

"Thor can be really sweet when he wants to be. This one time I was having a rough day and Thor just took me away from my work to this little spot up on a hill just as the sun was setting. I forgot all about what had happened," Jane and Angel had been sharing stories about their gods while Erik and Intern talked among themselves.

"That does sound nice. I remember this one time a friend I thought I could trust went a told just about everyone in my town this horrible secret about me, but she had twisted it to sound even worst then it was. I wanted to die as a result. Loki came to my room with these amazing sweets from Asgard and used his magic to show me different places in the realms. Though later I learned he went to see my ex friend and left her with donkey ears. I made him go back and fix her" Angel remembered that day well.

"That does sound nice," Jane nodded. "Not the whole donkey ears part, but the rest sounds nice."

"Same here," Angel smiled brightly. "I've heard Thor talk about the time he spends with you. He cares so much for you."

Jane blushed darkly. "I feel the same for him," She admitted. "The way Thor speaks about Loki around you and your son, it's like he's a different person from the one I met in Asgard and heard from Erik."

Erik turned to the two women when he heard his name.

Angel nodded with a heavy sigh. "He is different with me. If I had been able to reach him that night in Germany I know what happened in New York wouldn't have happened," She then turned to Erik. "I am sorry for what happened to you. I can't imagine what it must've been like for you."

Erik nodded. He was angry with Loki, but not to the point of taking it out on Angel. "You're a good girl from what I've heard. But the thought of you with him," He stopped and shook his head. "Did your family not try to stop you?"

Angel laughed. "Dad thought Loki to be a con artist scamming his little girl. And Grandma Michelle put him through the wringer. By the time Loki and I were to getting married the mere sight of my grandmother would cause him to tense. She doesn't fear him and has no trouble hitting him when he acts up," Angel gave him a smile. "Once it was proven to my father that Loki was real he was shocked to be meeting a figure from Norse mythology as well as worried about my marrying him."

"Because he knew it would mean trouble?" Erik asked, sure that Angel's father had seen the danger.

"No. Because he was afraid of losing me. You see Erik, my mother was a Huldra."

Erik's eyes nearly fell out of their sockets. "Your mother is a Huldra?" He asked, checking he heard right. He had studied Norse Mythology after the event in New Mexico, after all.

"Yes. When I was born my mother gave me to my father and then left us. She didn't want to give up her life for a human one. My father loved her so and still does today," Angel stopped to brush some hair out of her eyes before she sighed. "Dad didn't tell me what I am, what my mother is. I learned the truth from another Huldra that happened to know my mother. Dad always feared that I would leave him like mom did."

"What's a Huldra?" Jane asked. The Intern was also confused by it.

"Oh a Huldra is a creature of Scandinavian folklore who appear as humans but with animal tails. Some however have their backs covered in bark instead of having a tail. They are seductresses who are known for sleeping with men and when they have a child they either marry that man or they give the child to the father and leave," Angel answered.

Jane was surprised. "Wow, really?"

Angel nodded.

He slowly started to think about what that meant for the boy Loki and Angel had. 'Part Huldra, part human, and part frost giant? Add to that magic.' Erik just prayed that Harry would take more after his mother.

"Does Thor and the rest of the Avengers know about this?" Jane asked.

"I think Harry might've told Steve, but other than that no one else knows at the moment. Oh but Eisa, Fenrir and Jörmungandr know as well."

Erik sat up straight at that news. "You mean his other children are here?" He asked.

"Just Eisa, Fenrir, and Jörmungandr. I have no idea if Eisa's sister will be joining us here at the school and Hela cannot leave her realm," Angel explained.

As if to show that he was there Fenrir walked over and sat down next to Angel.

"Hello Fenrir, I didn't hear you come in," Angel reached over and patted his head while the others stared at them with wide eyes.

Jane cleared her throat. "How does Harry like his siblings?"

"Oh he loves them. Harry and Fenrir have been together since his birthday and Eisa and Jörmungandr showed up not too long after we came to the school," Angel then turned to Fenrir. "This is Jane, Thor's girlfriend and her friends Erik, and Ian?" When the Intern nodded Angel smiled and turned to introduce Darcy. "And this is," She stopped when she noticed Darcy was gone. "Darcy who isn't here."

Jane and Erik looked around. "Sorry about her," Jane sighed. "She must've left while we were talking."

"It's alright. I'm sure she was just excited to be here," Angel brushed off. "Someone will find her and keep her out of trouble."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"This place is pretty cool," Darcy commented as Harry showed her the lower areas of the castle.

"Yeah it's great," Harry agreed. "And in a few days we're going to have our first Qudditch game of the year."

"What's that?" Darcy asked. Harry explained to Darcy everything about the game. "Oh, so you're a sports guy?"

Harry laughed. "Just Qudditch."

Loki, who had been walking around the dungeon area of the castle to avoid Thor spotted the two from down a hallway and quickly caught up to them. Staying out of sight he listened in on what they were talking about.

"So, you good at that game?" Darcy asked as she tugged her sweater tighter around her body as it was chilly down there.

"Well I guess. I've only been playing for two years now."

Darcy appeared impressed. "Playing since you started? Nice. Bet you're excited, having your mom and dad, and now your uncle are here to see you play."

Harry blushed slightly. "I just hope I do well. Mum might not mind if I don't do so well, but dad?" Loki leaned in to hear his son a bit better. "I worry a little about messing up. When I try to learn from him he pushes me hard to get it right that night. Mum tells him not to but he's sure I can learn it quickly. I worry that if I don't play well or win the game he'll be disappointed in me."

"Come on Harry, your dad seem kind of cool. I mean I didn't get to talk to him or anything but he seems alright."

Loki was surprised to hear what he did. He hadn't thought he was pushing his son too hard with their lesson. He just felt that Angel was babying him because she hadn't been able to do that back when Harry was a baby.

"Maybe," Harry sighed.

"What's going on here?" Harry, Darcy, and Loki jumped as Snape stepped out of his classroom.

"Professor Snape? Um, this is Darcy she's a friend of my uncle Thor," Harry explained.

"Who's this clown?" Darcy raised a brow at Snape who she thought looked way over due for a bath.

Loki bit back a laugh. He could tell Darcy was impressed with Snape as Loki had been when he first set eyes on him.

Snape narrowed his eyes at Darcy. "Another muggle I see."

Darcy raised a brow. "What now?" Her hand had disappeared into her bag and closed around her trusty Taser. When Thor had agreed to take them to the school Darcy had grabbed her Taser, which SHIELD had gotten her special permission to carry in the United Kingdom to ensure one of their assets was protected.

"Muggles are people who don't have magic," Harry explained.

"And just what is she doing here?" Snape asked, it was bad enough when he caught Steve looking through his potion cabinet.

"God-Child here is showing me his school," Darcy answered with a smile at Harry. "And I got to say, it is awesome here."

"Leave," Snape ordered.

"Or what?" Darcy challenged.

Loki was ready to jump in if Harry was in danger.

Snape drew his wand, planning to give a warning. That was when Darcy took out her Taser and fired at Snape. Both Loki and Harry watched with wide eyes as Snape convulsed before dropping to the ground. The electrodes which had grasped his robes slowly returned to the outlet of the Taser.

"What? He was being a jerk," Darcy defended to Harry, whose jaw was slack and eyes bulged.

"Let's get out of here," Harry grabbed Darcy's hand and ran down the hall, right past a laughing Loki.

"So that is why she is a friend of Thor's," Loki chuckled as he walked over to Snape. "I may become friends with that mortal."

Around the corner, another surprised face had watched the exchange. Draco Malfoy, who had followed the pair, was absolutely terrified of Muggles now. They were able to cast a Cruciatus Curse without magic, using as small black device.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"So Loki's had one other wife?" Jane asked after asking about the mother of Loki's other children.

"Yes. His first two children were from a love affair," Angel took a drink of her tea.

Erik, who had taken more an interest in learning what myths were turn and which were false had started to relax a bit. "I believe I did read once about this. But I had read that he'd had two wives before learning of you."

"Yeah, but you must remember that there are myths stating that Loki is Odin's brother rather than Thor's," Angel cast a glance to the door before smiling at them. "Guys, I have something I've been keeping from my family but I'm bursting to tell someone."

"Tell us what Angel?" Jane asked. She was a little worried, but given the smile on Angel's face she figured it had to be good news.

"Promise you won't tell Loki?" When they gave their word she grinned. "Well, Loki's been too busy looking into who came to Earth. So he hasn't noticed that I've been visiting Madam Pomfrey over in the hospital wing,"

"Are you alright?" Jane interrupted.

"Yes I'm fine. Well better then fine," Angel waited a second before sharing her good news. "I'm pregnant."

All eyes widen at the news. "Angel that's great news," Jane got up and sat next to her.

"I know. I haven't told anyone else yet so please don't spoil it for me," Angel begged with a smile.

"When are you going to tell your family?" Erik asked.

"I was thinking the Christmas holidays. Loki's talking about taking us to Asgard around that time, and we'll also be able to go visit Hela so I can tell everyone at once," Angel couldn't wait to share the news with her family. She knew Loki would be over the moon at the news and Harry had once said he wanted a sibling. That just left the rest of the family. Though she knew that she was liked by Fenrir, Eisa, and Jörmungandr she still had to meet Hela and Einmyria.

"Well I'm sure they are going to be so happy," Jane was interrupted when the door flew open and in ran Harry and Darcy laughing.

"What is going on?" Angel asked as she stood.

"Hi mum," Harry ran over and gave her a tight hug before telling her, "Darcy tased Snape."

Everyone in the room just stared for a moment before Jane stood. "What did you do?" She asked, making sure she heard right.

"It's just as God-Child said. I tased that grease ball," Darcy clearly was proud of herself.

"She tased Uncle Thor too," Harry told Angel.

"That was when we first met him," Jane clarified.

Angel pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll clear this up with Dumbledore later," Angel then placed her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Everyone this is Haralder, my son. He likes to be called Harry. Harry this is Jane, Erik, and Ian," Angel waved to each person as she introduced them.

"It's nice to finally meet you Harry," Jane held out her hand and Harry shook it.


	15. Trouble at the qudditch game

After his encounter with Darcy, Snape made sure to stay as far from her as possible. Never in his life had he felt that kind of pain before. Not to mention how after wards he had woken up in a puddle of his own drool with students staring at him. Snape wasn't the only one seemingly avoiding Darcy. Draco was going out of his way to keep his distance as well. It was something that didn't escape Angel or Loki's notice.

"What's with him?" Angel asked as she watched Draco suddenly duck into a classroom after he spotted Darcy down the hall from him.

Loki frowned in thought. "I'm not sure," Slowly a smile spread across his face. "Unless he was the one I sensed in the hallway watching what was happening along with me," Loki chuckled as he recalled what he had seen.

"Well whatever the reason Loki, let's not worry about it. After all today's the big game," Angel was looking forward to seeing her son play for the first time ever. Although, the storm did have her slightly worried.

"Ah yes. The Qudditch game. Harry's been talking nonstop these last few days," Loki mused. Loki was as excited as Harry was. And how couldn't he be? Loki and Angel had heard about each and every game Harry had played since the very start of his schooling at Hogwarts and it filled him with pride. Also the very air of the school was nearly charged with excitement of the students and players.

"Steve, Natasha, Jane and her group will be joining us in the stands along with Thor," Angel told him as she pulled him to the great hall. She wanted them to talk to Harry before the game, since he looked nervous.

Loki nodded. "Good. They should see a Qudditch game at least once in their lives."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry was seated at his house's table picking at his plate. The excitement he had been feeling had died down into slight dread. Not only would he be playing in front of his uncle, his uncle's girlfriend and their friends. But also his own parents. His stomach was in a knot and he was worried that he would throw up at any second. His friends were trying to comfort him but it was having little effect.

"Wow. I haven't seen a more nervous person since my wedding day," Harry turned to the speaker and saw his mother.

"Hi mum," He gave her his best smile as she kissed his cheek. "Hi dad."

"Worried about the game?" Loki asked. When Harry nodded Loki have him a reassuring smile. "Everything will be fine. Merely think of it as any other game you've played in the past."

"If you're worried about the game Harry, just think about something else," Angel suggested.

Harry had been trying not to think about. Problem was when you try not to think about something it quickly becomes all you can think about.

"Your parents are right Harry. Today's no different than any other game you've played," Hermione tried.

"You'll feel better once you get on your broom," Angel comforted him.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Amora, through the use of her magic had learned of the Qudditch game as well as that Loki's son would be playing. After getting Peter to tell her all he knows of the game Amora decided that they would watch the game, right under Loki's nose. There was also the fact that Thor and his mortal woman he was wasting his time with would be there too.

"I still do not understand why you want to take this risk," Peter was scared to death of being spotted by Loki. As death was the likely punishment for his actions.

Amora smirked at him. "Whatever your fears are, they mean nothing to me. I want to see more of Loki's son as well as the mortal woman that Thor foolishly devotes himself to," She turned to face him. "You need not worry, seidhr. I will cloak us so that we are not spotted."

Peter didn't doubt her powers. He had seen many of them since joining her. Problem was that he knew that Loki's power was probably even greater. If Loki was given even the slightest hint that something was wrong Peter feared Amora's cloak wouldn't hide them at all.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The cheers of the crowd were almost louder than the thunder roaring overhead. Loki used a bit of his magic to keep himself, Angel, and his children dry. Well, not Harry, who was moving around too much for Loki to be able to keep him dry. Eisa was cheering loudly for both her brother and Fred, much to Loki's annoyance. Fenrir was barking loudly at the opposing team, no one wanted to translate for him given the nature of what he was saying and that there were children around them. Angel was praying to the Norns every time the thunder sounded or a bolt of lightning seemed to appear too close to Harry for her liking.

"Dragon, do not worry so. Thor would not allow any harm to befall our son," Loki assured her as he held her hand.

"He'll protect him from the lightning maybe, but his hands are getting slippery from the rain. And those twist and turns worry me. If he falls," Loki cut her off.

"If that happens I will catch him. You mustn't worry so. Enjoy the first game we get to witness our son play."

Angel sighed and tried to let go of her fears. 'He's right. Harry's played for over two years now and hasn't been hurt any worst then the school can handle.' She thought

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry wouldn't lie (not when his father would call him on it) the first few seconds on his broom had taken away his nervousness. Then the storm had brought it back along with fear. He'd already seen at least one person almost fall off their broom from the rain as well as a bludger to the shoulder. He'd never played in a storm half as bad as the one he was playing in now. He tried to take comfort in knowing that if something happened to him his father would save him. He dodged players, bludger and the quaffle as best he could. The lightning seemed to be giving both seekers a hard time in spotting the snitch. Every time he thought he spotted it there'd be a flash of lightning and he'd lose sight of it. Didn't help that he was soaked to the bone and freezing, most of the feeling in his fingers had gone a while back. Something gold whizzed past his face and Harry shot after it.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

When Harry suddenly shot after the snitch, which Loki had been keeping an eye on since the start of the game Loki couldn't keep the smile off his face. Harry had clear inherited Loki's sharp eyes, though perhaps not as sharp as his own as it had taken a while for Harry to find and lock his eyes on the snitch.

"What's he doing?" Angel asked Loki.

"He spotted the snitch and is now giving chase to it," Loki answered.

Eisa, who was sitting next to her father heard that and got excited. Her brother was about to win the game. She couldn't wait to celebrate with her brother and Fred.

Thor, who was seated behind Loki, smiled brightly. He was looking forward to congratulating his nephew on the game.

The smile Loki had been wearing slowly faded while he felt something strange. There was something in the air that he couldn't place. Something that he knew, but couldn't place.

"Isn't he going too high?" Darcy asked.

Jane squinted at Harry. "Yes and he's going higher. Will he be alright?" She asked Thor.

"He will be fine," He assured her.

Loki narrowed his eyes in thought, trying to place what he feeling. It was magic, which he knew for sure. But he couldn't figure out just what sort of magic it was. Holding back an annoyed sigh Loki shifted his focus to what the magic was targeting. Since his eyes weren't focusing on the game Loki had no idea what was going on until Angel drew his attention back to it.

"Loki!" She shouted over the gasps and screams around them.

Lifting his head Loki's eyes widen. There in the sky with the players was a bird flying from player to player, attacking them. Taking a closer look Loki noticed it had greenish black feathers and appeared vulture-like. "An augurey?" Loki couldn't figure out why the Irish phoenix would attack suddenly.

"Loki, do something!" Angel snapped.

Loki quickly set to work trying to drive the bird away from the pitch while shielding the players closest to it. Its loud mournful cry was not a pleasurable sound, and it snapped at the children even though it usually only ate fairies and insects.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry after answering questions from both Loki and Dumbledore sat in the bed he'd been given hating the fact that even with his parents at Hogwarts he still can't avoid the hospital wing. Standing around him was Angel, Loki, Ron, Hermione, Steve, Natasha, Thor, Fenrir, Eisa, Jane, Darcy, Ian, and Erik.

"How did this happen?" Angel asked as she looked around.

Loki gave a small shrug with a troubled look on his face. "The augurey is known to hunt when it rains, but they eat insects, fairies, and flies, and are shy. There is no reason for one to attack like that."

"Also there aren't any augurey nets anywhere near the school," Hermione pointed out.

"Someone must've summoned it then. I'm willing to bet it was those Slytherins," Loki growled.

"I don't think so dad. Despite everything they might've done in the past, I highly doubt they'd do something that could endanger their lives," Harry pointed out.

"Also Loki I think doing anything involving magic and beasts might be too advance for them to do without both wand and some kind of prep work that would stand out," Angel added.

"So who could've done this and why?" Jane asked.

"I don't know. But whoever they are they almost got Harry hurt. Therefore I want them found and punished," Loki's fists were clenched in anger.

"Then we should search the grounds for signs of where this bird came from," Thor suggested.

Angel nodded. "Yes I agree. We figure out where it came from and we can find out who is behind it."

With nods all around it was decided. The group would split up and search for clues. Whatever ones they could find.

"I shall search with you brother," Thor offered. Loki held back a groan at the thought of being stuck with Thor.

Jane turned to Natasha. "I'll go with you," Natasha nodded.

"I call Mrs. God!" Darcy called as she moved over to Angel's side.

Angel chuckled. "Alright Darcy, I'll team up with you."

Eisa stood next to Ian. "I guess that means we get to search together."

Loki turned to the remaining three adults. "Steve, Fenrir, Erik. I think you should stay here with my son and his friends."

"Dad!" Harry protested.

"No Harry. You were almost hurt today. Until we find this person you will remain inside the school where an eye can be kept on you."

Angel turned to Erik. "Please stay with him.

Erik was surprised to be asked that but nodded. "I won't let him out of my sight."

Harry crossed his arms in anger. He couldn't believe his parents were leaving him with a babysitting at school.

"Don't worry you two. Between the three of us we'll make sure they're safe," Steve promised them.

Loki nodded. "Alright then. Let's get to the pitch and start searching."

The small group left the wing and headed down to the pitch. Once there the teams first searched the stands then spread out to the grounds.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"I can't believe your parents did that," Ron sighed from his chair next to Harry's bed.

"Me neither," Harry was trying not to pout about it, but it was just so unfair to him. After everything he went through before them Harry was sure his friends could handle a little trouble while searching for anything to help tell them find who attacked the pitch. They had done much more dangerous things the two previous years.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "They are just worried about us. After all the augurey attack scared them."

"Hey look!" Ron pointed towards where Steve and Erik were seated talking about something. Fenrir was out of sight at the moment.

"Let's go," Harry whispered as he got out of the bed. Hermione sighed as she followed the two of them out into the hallway. She needed to make sure they didn't die.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

It was Erik who noticed the three kids were gone. Once Steve found Fenrir, who was napping behind one of the screens they quickly tracked down the trio about to go outside.

"What do you three think you are doing?" Steve demanded as he stood in the way of the door.

"We want to help mum and dad," Harry told him.

"Your parents said you stay inside and that is where you will stay," Erik told him.

"But we could help?" Ron argued weakly.

Steve gave Erik and Fenrir a look and saw that like him they understood the want to help.

"And just how could you help?" Steve asked.

Hermione stood straighter. "Well I've read and memorized 'The Monster Book of Monsters' and 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them'. So I could help find where the augurey went. By finding it we might be able to learn who brought it."

Fenrir gave a small nod of approval. He agreed with the idea of finding the bird.

"Harry and I know the grounds pretty well. If someone prepared something to make it attack we might be able to find it," Ron suggested.

"Look, we understand how much you want to help them. But we can't let you wander around outside," Steve sighed.

Harry stood up straighter and narrowed his eyes at Steve slightly. "No matter how many times you stop us we're going to keep trying. If you want to keep us safe then come with us."

Erik and Steve were both surprised by this, as Harry had been nothing but friendly and nice during the time they knew him. Fenrir however held back a chuckle. He knew his brother could be as stubborn as their father. It was a trait the family shared. Steve stared into Harry's eyes, hoping that he could talk Harry and his friends back to the hospital wing till Angel and Loki returned with the others to tell them that everything is alright now. With a heavy sigh he realized that he wouldn't be able to do that. "Alright. But all three of you have to stay close to us."

"Promise," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said at once.

Fenrir quickly walked over to Hermione and started nudging her towards the door.

"I guess I'm going with Fenrir," Hermione was glad for that. After all if anyone of them could find the augurey it would be Fenrir.

Harry walked over to Erik. "Mum told you to stay with me. So I guess we better go together."

Erik nodded to him. After all if they were found wandering the grounds, at least he couldn't get in trouble for not doing as Angel had asked him to.

"Then I'm with Ron. Alright everyone, let's try not to let the others see us and be back here before they get back. We'll search for an hour," Steve ordered.

Everyone, who had one, set their watches to go off after an hour. With that settled they headed out the door and went their separate ways.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The first thing Angel noticed when she woke was the sharp pain running from her right shoulder and down her back along with a warm wet substance soaked into the back of her shirt and a cold wetness in the front. Letting out a groan she reached out with her eyes closed and felt something soft next to her.

"Hey, you keep touching that and someone might get ideas." A female voice spoke weakly from slightly above her.

Opening her eyes Angel glanced up and noticed four things. Firstly: was that Darcy was the speaker. Second: Angel's hand was touching her breast, which Angel quickly removed. Third: Darcy was covered with dried blood. And finally Angel was lying on her stomach on the grass. Pushing herself up Angel realized that she had a large gash on her back and shirt was soaked in drying blood, so it was dark and clumpy, while her front was damp from the wet grass she'd been laying on.

"So, you do this kind of thing often?" Darcy asked, sounding like she was in shock.

Angel's mind was more or less blank at the moment, unable to work out what Darcy was talking about. Darcy pointed at something behind Angel. Turning Angel's eyes' widened. "Oh that," She croaked. There was a 30 foot long dead dragon with a broken tree branch impaled through its chest. The dragon's scales were dark and appeared rough, it had ridges running down its back, and its tail was tipped with an arrow-shaped spike. Its lifeless purple eyes were staring right at the two of them. Angel knew what kind of dragon it was, a Hebridean Black. She subconsciously placed a hand over her stomach.


	16. What happened part one

Were it not for the gash on her back, Loki would've carried Angel into the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey waved the group over to the private section of the wing and had each of them sit down so she could tend to the injuries most of them had. Loki hung back for a moment to check in on the ones left behind. He saw the bandages and forming bruises on Harry, Hermione and Erik. There were guilty looks on each of the kids and even Fenrir wasn't willing to look Loki in the eyes. With a sigh and a small glare at the adults Loki turned and rejoined the main group. With a few exceptions, every one who had gone out to search was injured in some way or another.

"So, who wishes to start?" Loki asked as he took a seat next to Angel, who was having her back looked at by Madam Pomfrey.

"I think we should begin brother," Thor suggested.

Angel looked up at Loki. "Yes please tell us what happened to you," After her brush with the dragon Angel wanted to make sure Loki was unharmed.

Loki gave a small nod. "Alright."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Thor had been glad for the chance to spend time with Loki. Since he'd arrived at the school it seemed to Thor that Loki had been actively avoiding him. Thor only wished that this moment hadn't been born from an attack that nearly got his nephew hurt.

"What sort of person would attack children, I wonder?" Thor asked himself, wanting to break the silence that had settled between them.

"I've no idea. But when we find them I assure you it will be the last time they do," Loki answered as he scanned the area with his eyes.

Thor had little doubt that Loki would do just that and more. Looking to the forest Thor thought about suggesting they search it but was stopped as Loki turned and headed for the forest. With a shrug Thor followed him into the forest. "Have you been able to work out the magic from earlier?"

Loki shook his head. "I've not yet. It is strange though," Loki turned to him. "I know the magic from some place, but where eludes me," It was frustrating for him, not to be able to recognize something like magic, since he'd study it his whole life.

"You'll find the answer brother. You always do when it comes to magic," Thor stopped when he noticed Loki had a tension in his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Do you smell that?" Loki asked him. A sniff of the air brought the stink of rotting wood, moss, and a few other disgusting things.

Thor covered his mouth and nose from the smell. "What is that?" Then he heard the crunch of trees breaking.

"It would seem Thor; we have trolls coming our way," Loki sighed. He really hated dealing with trolls. The smell alone was repulsing enough without having to look at them.

Thor gave a small chuckle. "Remember when we first met Angrboda?" He'd only brought it up since she had been living among trolls when the two of them first laid eyes on her.

"You wish to speak of my former wife now?" Loki asked as he effortlessly dodged a tree trunk one of the trolls had tossed at him.

Thor batted the trunk back at the troll who'd thrown it with his hammer, smacking the troll in the face with it. "Why not speak of something? After all it's not like this will take long."

Loki rolled his eyes but agreed with Thor on the last bit. Trolls were among the easiest beasts in the 9 realms for anyone not of Midgard to fight. "Yes I remember that day. It was so strange to see such beauty among such repulsive creatures," Loki smiled, throwing several daggers into the throats of two trolls.

Thor charged one troll, ramming his shoulder into its gut and pushing it back into two others. "That she was, brother. She was a fine wife for you. I was greatly saddened for you when she was taken from you."

Loki rolled out of the way of one of the trolls clubs before sending it flying with a wave of his hand. "And yet you did little to stop the lies being told about her."

"I tried brother. But after seeing what she did to your two sons and then what happened with you daughter, what was I to do?" Thor asked as he threw Mjolnir into the face of one troll, knocking it to the ground.

Loki blasted several trolls, killing the five closest to him. "You could've stood with me! What happened with Hela was an attempt to fix her. Angrboda had no idea what she was doing would only make things worse," He snapped.

"I know. But it wouldn't have made any difference," Thor struck multiple trolls with a wave of lightning. "Father had already made up his mind about her. Mother and I both tried to talk him out of it for your sake, but he wouldn't hear of it."

Loki let out a heavy sigh as the final troll fell over dead after tripping and landing on a small tree, impaling itself on the tree after trying to attack one of Loki's clones.

"Brother I am deeply sorry for what happened to her as well as the children you had with her. If there had been something I could've done then I would've. Despite what you believe about me I have always cared about you."

Loki said nothing for several seconds. "Bit odd for so many trolls to just be wandering around the forest right where we are," He then turned to Thor, with an expression of interest. "Don't you think?"

Thor sighed, knowing Loki didn't want to talk anymore on the matter. "Yes it is. Perhaps the one who summoned the augurey is behind this," A loud, painful roar cut through the air, surprising the two gods. "What was that?" Loki frowned in thought. He knew it was a dragon, he just couldn't be sure how close or far it was from them.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Jane's hands were bandaged, and Thor sat beside her protectively, one arm around her. "Who was it you said, who attacked you and Natasha again?"

Jane started, "I don't know his name, but he had an ax-"

"He was Skurge," Natasha interrupted her. "Heard of him? He's from Asgard, which is why I couldn't protect her."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Jane and Natasha made their way along the edge of the forest, looking for signs of a greenish black bird.

"So," Jane started, making Natasha look at her. "Thor's told me a little about you. I mean he really didn't say a lot but he told me what he knew."

"Yeah," Natasha acknowledged.

"Care to tell me a bit about yourself that Thor doesn't know?" Jane asked.

Natasha turned to her. "Why?"

"Because I'd like to know a little more about the people in Thor's life and you're the only one who I don't really know anything about," She shrugged. "I'll tell you about me."

"No need. I've read your file," Natasha responded and continued searching.

Jane let out a sigh. She'd asked to pair with Natasha so that she could learn more about her. To be stonewalled like this upset her a little. Steve had been more than happy to answer her questions when she'd asked him.

When the sky was light up with lightning both women turned to the spot it came from. Jane, with a look of concern and Natasha with slight interest.

"What's Thor doing?" Jane asked.

"Can't you figure it out?" Natasha asked as she looked over at her. "They're under attack."

Jane's eyes' widened. "We better get over there," She took off towards the forest before Natasha could stop her, causing the red head to chase after the scientist.

From the corner of her eye Natasha spotted something glinting in the shadows of the trees before seeing it move quickly. "Watch out!" Natasha shouted as she grabbed Jane by the collar of her jacket and pulled her back. The ax that had been flying at Jane barely missed her and the two women stumbled back.

"What the-?" Jane asked in shock before a large muscular man stepped out of the forest and picked up the ax.

Natasha quickly placed herself between the man and Jane. She'd heard from Loki about the man that serves Amora. So she knew that the man before them was Skurge.

"Are you out of your mind? You could've killed me!" Jane snapped at him.

Skurge narrowed his eyes slightly. "That is one of the options my mistress gave me," He said, referring to the talk that Amora had with him before sending him to his place to await the moment to strike.

"What?" Jane asked.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. He came here for a fight and that is what he's getting," Natasha spaced her legs, squared her shoulders and raised her arms. "Jane I suggest you try to keep out of the way."

"This can't be happening," Jane backed away from Natasha preparing to run.

"She won't be going anywhere," Skurge said before charging right at the two of them.

Both women dodged out of his way, but Jane was now within reach of Skurge. "Natasha!" She yelled, trying to run away as Skurge swung at her head with the ax. Luckily for Jane her foot slipped in the mud, causing her to fall and narrowly miss getting her head taken off. She tried to catch herself, and winced in pain as she slammed her palms into the mud, which had gravel mixed into it. She tried scrambling up nonetheless to get away. Natasha quickly charged at Skurge while his attention was on Jane. She struck him in the side with her small throwing stars, causing him to cry out. Though, to her annoyance, the cry was more one of surprise rather than pain.

Skurge swung his arm at Natasha, catching her in the stomach and knocking her away into a tree. There was a sickening crushing sound as she bounced off of the tree face-first into the mud.

Jane grabbed a branch and swung at Skurge's back. The branch broke easily while doing seemingly no damage to him. Jane gave a nervous laugh when he looked at her before he grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her in the air. Jane flailed and kicked at him, but it was like he didn't feel a thing. Natasha slammed the side of her hand into the back of his right knee, causing Skurge to drop down to one knee and drop Jane in surprise. Jane crawled away as quickly as she could. She then followed it up with a round house kick to his head that knocked him over.

Jane got to her feet and ran over to Natasha just in time, as Skurge got to his feet. He appeared very annoyed with both of them. "Alright, then. Was hoping not to use this," Jane pulled out what looked like a flash light, only instead of a bulb it had a speaker. After having both SHIELD, Thor and Darcy telling her over and over again she needed some form of protection, and her not willing to learn to use a gun Jane had let SHIELD get her a screamer. However before she could use it, Skurge swung his arms at them and Natasha grabbed her to dodge. Jane lost hold of the weapon and it fell uselessly to the ground. The two women rolled out of the way as Skurge swung down at them with his ax, and the ax embedded itself into the ground between them

Skurge struggled to pull the ax out of the ground. He was clearly annoyed with the both of them. Jane ran a distance away, grabbed some rocks and threw them at Skurge's head, trying to keep him from getting the ax free by distracting him while Natasha with her stars and knives attempted to make him bleed the slightest bit by aiming them at the soft areas of his flesh. But for a man with no shirt on, he was oddly resilient. Skurge finally pulled the ax free with a yell and turned to Jane, focusing solely on her.

"Natasha!" Jane called as she backed towards the forest, wondering if she could lose him in it.

Just as he started lifting the ax to cut her in two Skurge suddenly flung the ax high into a tree, where it embedded itself and placed his hands to his ears, his body rocking slightly. Natasha had been right behind Skurge when she fired Jane's screamer at him, blasting infrasound at the executioner. Knowing the effects wouldn't last very long, Jane pulled out her back-up weapon. A collapsible baton that Thor had specially made for her by the blacksmiths in Asgard. One quick strike to the thigh sent a wave of electricity through his body, knocking him out. Jane had to dash out of the way as he fell forward, to make sure she wasn't crushed.

Natasha looked over the screamer. "Not bad. Might get one of these for myself," She smirked before waving Jane towards her. "Though you should have started with that Baton."

"I was hoping I didn't have to use it, it was made the same way Thor's hammer was," Jane said, collapsing it back and sliding it into her back pocket.  
"Come on, No way to know how long he'll stay down," Natasha glanced at Skurge while checking her torso for broken ribs. Jane didn't need to be told twice. She ran over to Natasha and the two of them put distance between them and Skurge.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"I'm rather glad now that Ian and I did not find anything, after the fate that had befallen all of you," Eisa said.

"You didn't do nothing," Erik said. "Your inability to lock doors helped Harry and myself greatly."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Eisa and Ian had a pleasant chat as they searched the grounds around the pitch about their lives and family. "I was so glad to learn that my father was here on Midgard at the same time I was. Even if it was tricky for me to find my way here," Eisa said as she tried to open a door. "Hmm, it's locked."

"Let me. Someone left the key over there," Ian said as he pointed to a shelf. He then unlocked the door and opened it. "Looks like storage."

Lining the walls were brooms, spare equipment, and a small trunk that was shaking. "What's in there?" Eisa asked as she pulled the trunk towards her and opened it. "Oh! These are the Qudditch balls. So this is what they look like up close."

Ian knelt next to her and checked them out. "Wow," Ian reached out to touch them but Eisa stopped him.

"Best not. After all if the bludgers get lose we could get hurt," She then shut the trunk and stood.

Ian nodded. "Right. And we're supposed to be looking for clues about that bird," The two left the storage room and went back to the hunt. "So, where to next?" A flash of lightning ruled out the forest, though Eisa knew better then to go there.

Eisa was about to suggest an area when they heard a loud pain filled roar. "Let's look closer to the school," She suggested. Ian was quick to agree with her as the two of them headed back towards the school.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"I want to know what happened to Angel, Darcy," Loki told the woman in spare robes as her clothing was soiled with blood.

"Sure, I remember most of it… I think. Some parts might be sketchy," Darcy said.

"Or exaggerated," Jane replied. "You are known to be a bit hyperbolic?"

"A bit hyperbolic? The only person more hyperbolic than I is Hyperbole McHyper- oh I see what you mean," Darcy said. "Anyway, we were in the woods… walking… and talking… in the woods…"

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"So what's it like being married to Thor's baby brother?" Darcy asked Angel as the two searched through some tall hedges.

Angel smiled at her. "Well if you overlook the nearly 13 years he was gone, thinking me and Harry were dead, it's been really nice. Loki's a good father to the kids as well as a wonderful husband to me."

Darcy nodded. Though she had no real idea what being married to Loki could be like she did witness enough to make a guess. "So, what are we looking for anyway?"

Angel shrugged. "From what I know the augurey tend to make their nets in places with thorns or in brambles. So if you hit thorns you might find it," She joked.

"Yeah, sounds like fun," Darcy joked back before hearing a branch snap not too far away. "You hear that?"

Angel stood from where she was looking and listened. She could hear a slightly growling noise that was growing closer. "What is that?" She asked as the two of them looked for the source of the noise.

"Um," Angel turned Darcy and saw her pointing behind her. Whipping around Angel's eyes widen at the sight before her. A Hebridean Black dragon was approaching them. "Not good," Angel breathed before turning to Darcy. "Run!"

Darcy didn't need to be told twice, she turned and bolted with Angel right behind her. "My Taser wouldn't happen to work on it, would it?" She asked, she could heard the dragon chasing after them.

"Not a chance," Angel quickly used her strength to knock Darcy out of the path of the dragon before rolling the opposite direction, making the dragon rush right past the two. "Darcy I suggest you find some kind of cover," Angel quickly rolled up her sleeves.

"Are you crazy? You can't fight a dragon. Also you're pregnant!" Darcy couldn't believe anyone would want to willing fight with a dragon.

"You got a better idea?" Angel demanded. "At least I have some upper-body strength!" The dragon had turned and was making its way back to them. Angel ran at it, turning at the last second, so she ran around it, to try to draw attention off Darcy. It worked. The dragon followed her movements with its eyes as it turned its head slowly. Problem was that Angel had forgotten about the tail. She almost didn't catch sight of it as it swung at her, Dragons waggle their tails like cats when they're hunting. Thankfully the muddy ground made it easy for Angel to drop down on her knees and slide, yet keep moving forward. Once clear of the tail Angel rolled forward to her feet, and continued trying to lead the dragon away from Darcy. Too bad for her Darcy had other ideas.

"Over here scale face!" Darcy yelled as she flung rocks at the dragon. The dragon quickly rounded on her. "Oh shit," Darcy started run but was caught off guard by the dragon's spurred tail, which she ran right into.

"Darcy!" Angel screamed.


	17. What happened part two

"That's all I remember," Darcy said "I must have been knocked out," Ending her part of the Dragon story. Angel was asleep and could not continue until she was awake. With everyone who needed medical help taken care of and Angel resting comfortably in the hospital bed Loki excused himself to check on the children. Just as when he looked in on them on the way in none of the children would meet his eyes.

"I want to know what happened to each of you and who you were with," Loki said as he took a seat on the bed Harry was sitting in.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each before Harry sighed. "I'm sorry dad," He started before Loki stopped him. "Just tell me what happened."

"Well after convincing Erik, Steve, and Fenrir to go with us, we all split up to search," Hermione began.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

For the most part Hermione followed Fenrir as they walked about the ground of the school. They kept away from areas they figured the adults would check, sticking mainly to the area around the castle where few would think to look right away.

"Since we only have an hour to look, we better make the most of it," Hermione said as she thought over the layout of the school grounds. "I wonder if whoever brought the augurey kept it in a cage or if they had a nest ready for it and kept it there."

Fenrir gave a small noise to show he heard her as he searched for a trace of the bird on the ground. Unlike his father, Fenrir had an idea as to who might have been behind it. He just couldn't figure out why Amora would use an augurey and have it attack the ones playing Quidditch.

"Maybe they kept it in one of the towers. I should suggest that if no one finds it," Hermione thought aloud.

A scrap of a scent had Fenrir rushing a head of Hermione. He couldn't be sure what it was from the small piece he got but it seemed to be something he was familiar with. It was something that made him a little edgy.

"Fenrir wait!" Hermione was clearly following him. He wasn't stupid enough to think that she wouldn't. He just hoped she had learned enough defensive magic to protect herself if something bad happened.

Fenrir ran to the front of the school where the scent he'd been following disappeared. Fenrir moved back and forth around the area the scent vanished trying to find it again. Hermione was watching him carefully, wanting to be ready if he suddenly started running again. With a heavy sigh Fenrir sat down.

"You'll find the scent again Fenrir. I know you will," Hermione started walking over to him when she suddenly tripped. Catching herself Hermione looked at the ground to see what she tripped on. "That's weird. It looks like someone dug up the ground here."

Fenrir took a look at the ground as he got to his paws. There were patches of missing grass and the earth had clearly been dug up by something. Walking over to the closet spot Fenrir carefully sniffed at the ground. At first there was nothing but the smell of the grass that had once been there and the earth. Then he caught it. The smell of slightly decayed flesh and bones. It reminded him off a cemetery he'd once past before being caught. He was about to start digging when the loose soil started shifting before him and a hand slowly emerged.

"Oh my god," Hermione rushed forward to help but stopped when Fenrir barked at her as he backed away from the hole. Hermione slowly backed up from the hole, as a body slowly followed the hand. A skeletal like corpse had emerged, and Hermione knew full well just what it was. "An Inferi?" Around them the other patches of earth shifted as many more of them crawled out. Before long there were at least thirty of them.

Fenrir jumped at the closet one, sinking his fangs into its throat and ripping it out in an attempt at removing the head. Meanwhile, Hermione was rapidly attempting to remember all that she knew about the undead creatures.

Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at three Inferi and shouted, "Incendio!" a jet of flames erupting from her wand and setting them alight. "Fenrir! Grab that branch!" Hermione pointed to a dead branch on the ground.

Catching on to what she had in mind Fenrir grabbed the branch and held it so that she could light it. Once the branch was on fire Fenrir raced between the Inferi, setting as many on fire as he could.

As the both of them worked on reducing the Inferi to ashes neither noticed one of the burning Inferi was heading off to the other side of the school, trying to put its self out.

The smell of charred flesh hung in the air as the remains of the Inferi burned away. Both Fenrir and Hermione were panting, sweaty, and covered with ashes as they sat on the remaining grass.

"There's no way those were here by accident Fenrir. Someone planted them here to kill," Hermione couldn't believe anyone would use such dark magic on school grounds. "How could someone like that get through the barrier?"

Fenrir looked at her, wondering just what her reaction be if he was able to tell her who it was that was behind what was going on. A sudden whiff of smoke blew past his nose. Turning his head Fenrir gave a small barked in surprise.

Hermione turned to see what had caused him to bark and her eyes widen as she saw the glow of fire around the pitch. "Um, I think we should get back to the hospital wing."

Fenrir got to his paws and the together the two of them headed for the doors.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"So it was you two who set the pitch on fire?" Ron asked.

Hermione gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry Ron."

"What happened to you Ron?" Loki questioned. He was really worried now as someone willing to create Inferi was clearly a dark magic user and there for aiming to kill.

"Well I went with Steve," Ron began.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Ron and Steve had gone back to the pitch after deciding that the pitch would be the best place to start their search as there would be no real reason for anyone else to be there unless they had found something.

"Just when I thought things were finally settling down," Steve sighed as he and Ron searched the ground beneath the stands.

Ron nodded in agreement. After learning that prince Loki would be staying at Hogwarts that year Ron had expected a mostly quite year. Kicking away a half-eaten sandwich Ron walked over to Steve. "I'm not really seeing anything so far?"

"Neither am I," Steve was about to suggest going someplace else when an odd sound reached his ears. "What is that?" He asked. It was almost a cross between a groan and a scream of some kind before it went silent.

"I don't hear anything," Ron said as he strained his ears for whatever Steve had heard.

Shaking his head Steve gave Ron a reassuring smile. "Must be my imagination then," The two went back to searching the grounds.

"Is it me or is it getting hot all of sudden?" Ron asked as sweat started to bead on his forehead.

Steve had noticed the rise in temperature and was just as confused by it as Ron appeared to be. He was about question if it normally got warm under the stands when the smell of smoke reached Steve's nose. Turning Steve looked for the source of the smoke. The stands were on fire, and it was spreading fast.

"Captain- Steve- America!" Ron had spotted the fire and was starting to panic.

"Run!" Steve ordered.

Ron quickly turned and started running to the closest exit with Steve close behind him. When Ron tripped Steve quickly grabbed him and put Ron on his back before running as fast as he could till they were safely out of the fire's reach.

"What happened?" Ron asked, referring to how the fire could've started.

"I've no idea. But we're lucky we got out in time. Come on, we should get back inside before someone notice us," Steve then carried Ron back to the hospital wing.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki ran a hand down his face. Suddenly feeling as though he'd aged greatly because of them. "Harry? What happened to you and Erik?"

From behind a screen Angel let out a heavy sigh. She had woken up and, when Darcy told her that Loki was waiting for the rest of the story about what happened to them she'd gone looking for him. Angel had overheard half of Ron's story and hid to hear what she could. Now that it was Harry's turned to tell what happened to him Angel's hand slipped to her stomach as she wondered if anyone in her and Loki's family would ever have a normal and somewhat happy life.

"Well, we arrived at the pitch before Ron and Steve did. At first we found nothing," Harry started.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry was glad to be out of the hospital wing and helping his parents. Even if he had to go behind their backs to do it.

"You don't seem bothered by this. Are you not worried we'll be caught?" Erik asked.

Harry smiled at him. "Well, this isn't the first time my friends and I have gone behind everyone's back," He admitted.

Erik frowned. "What do you mean by that?"

Harry explained his last two years at Hogwarts, down playing some parts so as not to worry Erik too much.

"My god. That's the sort of thing that happens here?" Erik couldn't believe it. Giant three headed dogs, possessed teachers, and a basilisk?

"It's not that bad," Harry lied, trying to reassure Erik. He kind of liked Erik and didn't want him to worry about him.

"Not bad? No child should have gone through any of that," Erik was going to have a talk with the head of the school as well as Angel about all this. He wanted to know if she knew about everything that happened to her son as well as what she was planning to do about it.

Harry went to say something but stopped when he caught site of something in the corner of his eyes. Turning his head Harry saw what appeared to be a cloak disappearing behind a stone. "Hello?"

Erik turned to see who Harry was talking to. "Did you see something?"

"I'm not sure," Harry took a step forward but was stopped by Erik.

Erik had placed a hand on Harry's shoulder as soon as he saw him moving. The only people that should be wandering the grounds were the ones searching for clues and possibly whoever had unleashed the augurey. "Let's keep moving," Erik turned Harry around and the two started walking away from where the cloak had disappeared.

Harry glanced back after a few steps and spotted a hand on the rock the cloak had disappeared behind covered in greenish skin. "Um, I think we should get out of sight."

Erik looked back at the rock and saw the hand. "What is that?"

Slowly from behind the rock a figure emerged. Floor length black hair swayed in the light breeze, a black dress on their female body, greenish skin, and the thing that stood out the most was the skeletal face.

"Good god no," Erik didn't need to be a wizard to recognize that figure. Erik, after his encounter with Loki had studied up on all the myths and lore so that the next time he encountered something from mythology he would be ready. A banshee. That was what he and Harry were now facing.

"Run!" Harry shouted before turning and running. Erik was right behind him and the banshee was behind him. The two ran, not caring where they were going and ended up at the pitch. They managed to duck out of sight and stopped to catch their breath. "If she screams we're dead," Harry panted.

"Then we need to keep her from screaming. Any ideas?" Erik asked. When Harry shook his head Erik looked around to see if there was anything they might be able to use to keep the banshee's mouth shut. Spotting a door Erik made a tough call. "Harry, in there," The two tried the door to the storage room, and it miraculously opened. They went into the storage room and looked around.

"What now? Do you think she'll find us in here?" Harry asked as he looked at the brooms. Harry knew he could easily fly away from the banshee, but he didn't know if he could take Erik with him. All the brooms were worn and clearly out dated. Chances were they were snap if too much weight was put on them.

"I don't know Harry," Erik sighed as he looked around for something they could use. He spotted the beater clubs but had no intentions of getting close enough to the banshee to try hitting her with them. Then he spotted the chest. "What is in there?"

Harry looked where Erik was. "Just the Quidditch balls."

"Why is it shaking though?"

"The bludgers. They never stop trying to hit people," Harry explained.

"So they are always moving?" A plan was slowly forming in Erik's mind as he recalled how the bludgers had seemed to shoot straight upwards the moment they were freed from the chest during the game.

"Yes, why?" Harry was slowly piecing together what Erik was thinking.

"Help me get it into position," Erik ordered as he grabbed the chest.

Together Erik and Harry moved the chest to the center of the room and turned it so the lid fell open onto the floor.

"We only have two shots," Harry pointed out.

"We'll make them count," Erik assured him as the doorknob started shaking. Both Erik and Harry took a deep breath as it turned and the door swung open. The banshee entered the room and both males tensed as they waited for the right moment. The banshee's mouth slowly began to open as she prepared to scream. "Now!"

Harry hit the button on the strap holding the bludger next to him down and the two watched as it flew straight at the Banshee. The two cheered as it slammed into her mouth and the Banshee was sent flying backwards.

"Come on, let's get out of here before she gets her mouth free," Erik righted the chest.

"I think she's dead," Harry admitted, looking at the Banshee whose jaw looked to be at an odd angle.

"We shouldn't wait around to find out," Eric said. The two broke into a run and alienated themselves from the banshee.

The two were panting as they walked back to the hospital wing, knowing that they would be safe from the banshee inside. "We are lucky," Erik sighed.

"How could a banshee get on school grounds?" Harry asked.

Erik shook his head. "I don't know," From the corner of his eye Erik spotted something at the pitch. Turning he gasped in shock as he saw the pitch burning.

Harry had turned to see what Erik was gasping at and his eyes widen. "Did the banshee cause that?"

Erik shook his head. "I doubt it. But all the same we better get back to the hospital before the others do."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"A banshee?" Loki asked, hoping he'd heard wrong.

"Yeah. I don't know where it came from but it came after us."

Loki heard something hit the ground behind him before Angel rushed past him and sat next to Harry, wrapping her arms around him. "Are you alright? Where you hurt?"

"Mum I'm alright," Harry had hoped that his mother wouldn't hear about what happened to him.

"Dragon," Loki gently removed Angel's hands from around Harry and pulled her to her feet. "I will speak with him later about this. But you are wounded and both our son and I need you to rest. Also, I wish to hear the rest of what happened to you and Darcy."

Harry grabbed Angel's hand at that. "Wait, what happened to mum?"

"I will tell you in the morning Haralder," Harry flinch a little at his father's use of his name, knowing he was in trouble. "But for now the three of you will STAY right where you are until I am finished making sure everything is alright and then I will take all of you right to your house where you will go to bed. Understood?" Loki waited till all three said yes before taking Angel back to her bed. "Thor you should've kept her in bed," Loki sighed as he past him.

"Loki I'm fine," Angel assured him as she sat down on the bed, a hand going up to her shoulder while the other went to her stomach. Thankfully Loki focused on the one on her shoulder.

"You are not fine. You were attacked by a dragon on Hogwarts' grounds. There is nothing right about that, nor anything that happened to any of us," Loki took a moment to get himself under control before asking Angel to finish telling them what happened with the dragon.

After taking a drink from the cup Madam Pomfrey had given her, a potion to ensure nothing happens to her baby Angel nodded. "Well when Darcy went down I panicked for a moment. Thought she might've been dead or at least hurt. After that, it's like something in me snapped."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Time seemed to stand still as Angel stared at Darcy's unmoving form. Panic and worry rushing through her before seeing the dragon turn towards her. Angel stared into the eyes of the dragon as her eyes narrowed at it. A cross between a growl and a yell left her as she ran at the dragon. It rushed towards her, thrusting out its head to try to grab at her with its mouth. Angel swung her right fist at the dragon, sending its head snapping to the left with the force of the blow, its body went off balance and it slowly fell on its side. Angel didn't have time to marvel at her strength in application.

For a moment the dragon just lay there before slowly getting to its feet. It shook its head before turning to Angel. One could see in the dragon's eyes that it recognized that she was strong.

Angel clenched her fists as her blood raced through her, along with adrenaline. In her mind Angel had stopped thinking about herself. All she could think at the moment was how the dragon had hurt Darcy and would most likely hurt the students. Hurt her son. Take away her family. "Over my dead body," The dragon started flapping its wings, slowly lifting off the ground. Angel's eyes whipped around before seeing what she needed. It was a large jagged looking boulder. As the dragon took to the sky Angel ran over to the boulder and lifted it. "You're not going anywhere," She then threw the rock at the dragon. The boulder missed its body but struck one of its wings, ripping it and causing the dragon to fall to the ground with a loud crash.

The dragon twisted it body till it was on its feet again before checking its wounded wing. When it saw the rip, its head snapped to Angel and bore it's fangs before letting out a loud roar.

"Come on then ugly," Angel taunted.

The dragon charged at her and all Angel could do was roll out of the way. The great trees that seemed to reach the sky splintered with a snap of the dragon's jaws. Once clear of the body Angel aimed a kick at the dragon's hind leg's knee before rolling out of the way in case it fell over on her. The dragon turned as fast as it could and attempted to catch her with its fangs. Its mouth closed on empty air and Angel swung at its jaw, causing its head to sail to the right as it let out a cry of pain and surprise. However, the surprise quickly vanished, as the dragon adapted to its opponent. The dragon swung its tail at her, hoping that with her facing it she would be caught off guard.

Angel saw the movement of the dragon, and caught on to what it was doing. With a quick roll she was out of harm's way. Her hand closed on some small rocks and sticks, and she threw them at the dragon, a few hitting it in the eyes. The dragon cried out in pain and shook its head with its eyes shut. Taking advantage of the momentary blindness Angel ran at the dragon and trying to overpower it by throwing anything available at its chest. It didn't take long for the dragon to recover from the twigs and with a swipe from its clawed foot Angel was sent flying. When she hit the ground Angel could feel that she had a gash on her back and that it was rather bleeding badly. Pushing herself up Angel winced. Then she turned to see what the dragon was doing, she barely had enough time to roll onto her back before the dragon was on top of her. It was incredibly painful to roll on her now injured shoulder.

The dragon snapped repeatedly at her with its large muzzle. Angel was able to dodge out of the way each time it snapped at her, but her movement was limited by the dragon's feet. Each time she rolled onto her wounded shoulder it would throb and send waves of pain through her that kept her from being able to think of a plan to escape or even a counter attack. On one roll Angel spotted a large fallen tree branch with a pointed end close to her and she quickly snatched it. As she rolled back onto her back Angel looked up at the dragon as it began to dive at her again. Thrusting what she grabbed at the dragon she impaled the tree branch into the dragon, piecing its heart in one go. The dragon let out a final pained roar before falling over, fresh black blood squirted out of the chest, and rained all over the clearing. Angel crawled away from the dragon and got back to her feet. She took a moment to make sure it was truly dead before rushing over to check on Darcy. Darcy had a few cuts and scrapes over her body and she was bleeding lightly. Angel sighed in relief as her body began to feel heavy and drained as the adrenaline rush faded. She collapsed beside the girl in a small patch of damp grass.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"At that point I think I passed out from exhaustion since I woke up with Darcy lying next to me," Angel finished.

Loki gently held his wife, being mindful of her injury. "You did well against that dragon," He praised.

"But why was it here? Why were any of them here?" Jane asked.

"I can think of no reason for Skruge to be in Midgard. His place is by Amora's side and he does not leave it," Thor explained.

Angel looked to Loki, giving him a look to tell him they couldn't keep the truth from him any longer. "Please."

Loki sighed. He knew she was right. It wouldn't take Thor long to piece together the truth. Or for one of his friends to tell him what must be going on. "Alright, I'll tell him," He promised her. "Just not now," When she went to argue he placed a finger to her lips. "Harry and his friends need to go back to their house and rest. And as I am one of the few of us that isn't tired or in pain I am the best choice to take them back. And I will speak to Harry about what he did."

Angel gave a weak nod. She was tired and had been told to rest by Madam Pomfrey for the sake of the baby. "Alright, I'll get some sleep while you take the kids to bed," She gave him a quick kiss before lying down on her uninjured shoulder.

Loki covered her up with a blanket before telling the group what he was doing. He then walked back to the kids and told them to follow him. Harry sighed as he got off the bed, knowing he was going to get lectured from the moment they stepped out of the hospital wing all the way until they get to the common room.


	18. Asgard part one

Since the attack on the pitch Loki had kept his word to Angel. He told Thor that Amora and Skurge had been the ones to come to Midgard. As the couple had expected he had been angry at them for hiding it from him for so long. Thankfully Jane had been there to calm him down and to help him see why they had done it. Harry had heard all about what had happened to the adults, and was glad his mother had made it out of her fight with only a gash on the back to show for it. He had also gotten the lecture he had expected, but it also came with tales of his father's own reckless adventures and the dangers he had faced growing up. Needless to say by the time they got to the common room Harry had a better idea of where his risk taking had come from and was glad he didn't have half the chances his father had growing up to get into trouble. Otherwise Harry was sure that he would've died years ago.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry was so excited. Both he and his mum had worn his father down enough to make him agree to take them to Asgard for Christmas holidays. He packed everything he felt he might need while in Asgard. Since his father hadn't told him anything about Asgard, and Thor had only been able to tell him a small amount before his father had told him to stop. So Harry didn't have a clue about things like the weather in Asgard, what was appropriate to wear, or even what personal items he would need.

"Almost ready?" Ron asked as he shut his trunk. He was looking forward to seeing his parents. Though he was glad that no one had told his parents what he had done. He had no wish to have his mother screaming at him through a howler, telling everyone that he had run like a coward from a sudden fire and then be forced by the rest of their house to tell them what had happen after the game.

"I just don't know what I should bring. I wish dad had told me more about Asgard," Harry sighed. He went to put a shirt into his trunk when it closed on him, causing him to jump.

"Just bring any school work you need to finish over the holiday and any books you wish to have with you," Loki answered from the door with a smirk. "Everything you will need can easily be found in Asgard."

"Are you sure I don't need anything dad?" Harry asked.

Loki thought for his moment before shaking his head. "No, you will find Asgard lacks for little in the needs of its royal family."

Harry gave a nod of understanding before grabbing his bag and started to put things in it before Loki stopped him.

Loki sighed. "I knew there was something I should've taught you," He then shrank the scrolls and placed them in the bag. "I'll teach it to you as well as how to restore them to their rightful size once in Asgard."

After staring for a moment Harry realized that he could take more this way and started grabbing the books he hadn't gotten the chance to read just yet while Loki just smiled at him.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Loki let it go," Angel growled at him as the two stood with Harry on the platform so that Harry could say bye to his friends.

Loki however was glaring daggers at Fred who, after hearing that Eisa and Fenrir couldn't go to Asgard with the rest of their family had offered to let them come home with him and enjoy the holidays with his family. "Look at him. He's almost taking advantage of her being unable to come with us."

Angel rolled her eyes at him and his over protectiveness. "What would you have said if it had been Ron, or his sister Ginny who invited her over?"

"It doesn't matter who invites her. He will still be there to take advantage of her."

Angel sighed and turned him to face her. "Eisa is a big girl Loki. She knows better than to let a boy lead her around by the nose," When Loki didn't look convinced she added, "Plus Natasha has been teaching her how to take care of herself. If Fred, for some unknown reason to everyone else where to try to take advantage of her she could put him down and be miles away before he even begins to recover."

"Dragon," He started before being cut off. "Loki, this is the first holiday we are getting to spend with our son. If you ruin this with you paranoia about Fred's intentions with Eisa I swear you will regret it," She warned. She was not going to let Loki spend the whole time worrying about what Eisa and Fred were doing. Angel had already spoken to Fred about his intentions with Eisa and he gave his word to her that he would be a gentleman while Eisa was with his family. Angel had also written to Fred's mother to ask her to look out for Eisa for her and Loki. So Loki's worries were for nothing.

Loki looked at her before looking to Harry, who was over by the train saying his goodbyes to his friends. "It would mean a lot to Harry if I spent the time with him rather than getting Hemidall to spy on my daughter," He then turned back to her. "Alright Dragon. I'll try to not think about it."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Once the train had left with all the students going home for the holidays Loki lead Angel and Harry down to Hagrid's hut where the met up with Thor, Jane, and Darcy.

"I trust everyone is ready?" Loki asked as he looked to everyone.

"We are," Thor answered.

"Yes dad," Harry answered.

"Let's get going," Angel said as she took Loki's hand and placed her free hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thor, if you will?" Loki asked.

Thor smiled at Loki before looking to the sky. "Hemidall, open the Bifrost!"

A few seconds later the group was enveloped in a beam of multicolored lights as they were pulled upwards.

Harry clung to his mother as tightly as he could. He'd never experienced anything like this before and he was a little scared. When it all stopped Loki had to grab Harry to keep him from falling over. Harry thanked his father before looking up, spotting the tall man in golden armor with a large sword in his hands.

"Welcome to Asgard princess Angel, prince Haralder," The man greeted them.

"I trust the Allfather is expecting us?" Loki asked.

"He is," Hemidall answered.

Loki gave a small nod; he was dreading this meeting and had been hoping something would come up to delay it for a little while longer.

"We best not keep him waiting," Angel said, trying to get Loki to move. The fact that Odin knew they were coming showed that he knew about her and Harry and most likely had known for a while. Since he'd not done anything about the two of them, it had also meant that he wasn't about to banish them or even put them to death.

Loki gave a short nod and everything followed him and Thor.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The group had stopped long enough to leave Jane and Darcy with Thor's friends before heading for the throne room. Harry walked between his parents with Thor on Loki's right. He was nervous about meeting the Allfather, his grandfather. The man who had banished his siblings and put to death his father's first wife. Thor had assured him that everything would be fine, but his father always seemed to try to avoid talking about the subject while his mother didn't know enough about Odin to comment on it.

Loki tried to think of what to say in any situation that might happen once they reach the Allfather. How he might escape with his family should Odin try to take them from him? Angel may have told him it would alright, and she clearly believed it but he wasn't as naive as that. He'd grown up with Odin and knew how the man worked. Loki just wished his mother was there to help him protect his family. If anyone could get Odin to leave Loki's family alone it would be his mother, queen Frigga. But she was gone, killed during the dark elves attack.

Angel was also nervous about meeting Odin. She figured he would be like any other father out there. Judgmental about who his son had married and her skills as a mother, among other things.

When they entered the throne room Loki was happy to see that it was just the four of them and Odin in the room. He would rather introduce his family to Odin without the eyes of Asgard on them, judging him. Judging his son and wife. When they reached the steps to the throne all four of them knelled.

Odin silently looked over his youngest son, his son's wife, and his grandson. When Hemidall had told him that Loki had been stopped by Loki's wife he had been surprised and ordered for them to be watched closely. Then the news about his grandson Haralder came. He'd taken an interest in him and asked for all information on the boy. Now that both his youngest son's wife and son were in Asgard, and he would have the chance to learn what he could about the both of them. One thing he did know about them, was that the both of them had met some of Loki's other children and they had accepted them.

For a moment no one said anything, unsure what to say or even who should speak first. Angel let out a soft sigh before speaking.

"Thank you Allfather for allowing us to come to Asgard."

For a moment Odin appeared momentarily confused, having been lost in thought over the site of Loki's family, the knowledge that Loki's wife accepted his other children, and all that Loki had done since being reunited with his wife and son. He'd almost forgotten why they were there in the first place.

"I am please to finally be meeting you Angel of Midgard and you as well Haralder," Odin greeted them as he signaled for them to stand. He noticed that Haralder was fidgeting slight, clearly nervous. Angel however appeared calm about the meeting, something that reminded him of Frigga. His eye then turned to Loki. Looking over his youngest son Odin noticed that Loki appeared lighter somehow. As if he had gotten rid of a great deal of weight that had been holding him down. He also noticed that Loki appeared easier to read, his face showed his emotions and thoughts clear enough for him to make a guess at most of them. He also noticed that although Loki was standing to Haralder's right he appeared ready to move in front of his son and wife, as if expecting an attack to happen. "Loki," Odin nodded to his youngest.

"Father, thank you for permitting us to be here," Loki's words surprised Odin, for they sounded genuine and there was no spite.

Odin turned his eye back to Haralder. The boy was about as tall as Loki had been as a child, perhaps a few inches more so, he had the same dark hair as both his parents though he clearly didn't try to tame it as Loki did, he was also very thin, more so then Loki which Odin knew was the fault of the family that had been given Haralder as a baby.

Angel waited a moment, letting Odin appraise Harry before she spoke again. "Allfather, I'm sure there are things you would like to talk about now that Loki has returned to Asgard. However perhaps these things are best spoken of once Harry here is out of the room?" Angel made sure to put a hand on Harry's shoulder to keep from causing any confusion as to who she was talking about.

Odin thought it over before nodding in agreement. It would be best for his grandson not to hear any arguments that may break out when he starts trying to get answers out of Loki.

Angel turned to Thor with a smile. "Thor, why don't you take Harry back to Jane and Darcy? I'm sure he'll love spending some time with your friends."

Thor nodded and took Harry out of the throne room, all the while pointing out things around them and sharing what he knew about them. The first thing being the rebuilt pillars after him and Loki had flown in a Dark Elf craft.

Loki raised a brow at Thor as the doors closed before turning to Angel with a slightly amused smile. "He seems amused with what happened now, compared to how he acted when it happened."

"Loki," Odin began, drawing their eyes to him. "You still have much to answer for. Your crimes against the realms still stand."

Loki turned his eyes to the floor. He knew that his past actions would be brought up at some point. He just wished that his wife wasn't standing in the room with him to hear all this. If she wanted to kill him for trying to enslave Midgard just wait till she hears what he tried to do to Jotunheim.

Angel turned to Loki and crossed her arms. "Come to think of it Loki you haven't explained to me why you tried to take over my realm," Though the smile was still in place Loki didn't miss the ice in her eyes telling him it had better be a good reason.

"It was not my wish to enslave your realm my Dragon," He began. "When I fell from the Bifrost I believed I would not survive. Had I known what would happen to me, I would have never let go," Both Angel and Odin were listening careful, not wanting to miss any details. "I fell for what seemed like an entirety, lost in the void with nothing more than my thoughts. Thoughts of everything I had lost, how I had failed to prove myself to the only family I had left. Were it not for my memories of you and our son I might have truly lost my mind to those dark thoughts. Eventually my body crashing into a large rock that appeared at the time to simply be a drift. I could not move do to the pain, my vision fading in and out. I just lay there wishing for death. But what came to me was far worst," Loki had to stop a moment and take a breath, the memory of what happened between his fall from the Bifrost and his arrive on Midgard still very fresh in his mind. "It was the Chitauri. A large group of them found me and dragged my broken body with them to their master."

"You were not their master then?" Odin asked, getting the evil eye from Angel for interrupting Loki.

"Despite what everyone believes I had no real control over them. I was a broken fallen prince. Someone who had no power at the time. They had no reason to listen to me. I was given command of them. But only after I endure pain far beyond what I had ever experienced before. Their master was Thanos," Both Loki and Angel didn't miss the sudden wide eye look on Odin's face or the way he tensed at the name. "You know of him?"

Odin gave a short nodded. He had heard the stories of Thanos, a monster that seemed to take great pleasure in destroying worlds. What he could not understand though is why Thanos had Loki lead the Chitauri to attack Midgard. The only thing on Midgard at the time that could've interested someone like Thanos would've been the Tesseract, and Thanos wouldn't need Loki's help to get that. 'There must be more.'

"For many days I spend writhing in agony beyond anything you could imagine. I wished for death every second I was able to think clear enough to do so. Then Thanos came to me with an offer. I would be given command of the Chitauri, given power to rule over a realm, and all I had to do was insure that the Tesseract reached Thanos. I agreed without thought. What did I have left to lose? My family was dead as far as I knew. Asgard would never take me back without demanding my head on a pike. I had nothing to lose and much to gain in my mind," Loki took a moment to glance at Angel, seeing her eyes soften and tear up. She understood he'd been though much suffering. "It was not until Thor brought his mortal, Jane Foster here with the Aether inside her that I knew to what end Thanos was working towards. The Infinity gems."

Angel frowned in confusion. "The Infinity gems? What are those?"

"Gems of incredible and terrifying power. There are six in total. To wield them all is to have power over everything. Nothing would be able to stop you. And that is why Thanos wants them," Loki turned back to Odin. "I know I have done much against the nine realms, but I have seen Thanos. I know what to look for in his attacks. If you will let me, Allfather I can share what I know. All I ask is to remain with my wife and children."

Odin had a little trouble believing what he had just heard. But for all Loki's past lies and tricks he had never gone so far as to lie about something that could wipe out everything in the realms. "I shall have to think about what you have told me as well as what we shall do. Until then both you and your family shall remain in Asgard," Odin turned to go to his chambers when Angel spoke up.

"Now hold on their Odin! How long will that take? I want Harry back in school once the Christmas holidays are done. Not to mention the fact that we still have yet to locate Amora and Skruge back on Midgard. Our son's education is important to us as well as finding that bitch and her lackey and sending them back here to be punished. She made Inferi and hid them on school grounds where any child could find them!"

Odin hadn't heard about the Inferi. Naturally he knew what they were and how dangerous they could be. To hear that Amora had not only created some but also left them where the Inferi could harm the young Seidhr of Midgard sent a wave of rage through him. "I shall ensure Haralder returns to Midgard in time for his lessons."

"There is one other thing you should know," Loki said, drawing Odin's attention to him. "Thor wishes to bring his other mortal friends, the ones who aided him against me and the Chitauri to Asgard. I felt it only right to tell you this now so that you can answer him quickly when he comes to ask you."

Odin gave Loki a nod, showing he understood before he left the room.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief. Though he still had to await Odin's ruling on him Loki took some comfort in the fact that Odin had not reacted poorly to Angel and Harry. Even though his wife had all but snapped at Odin before he left the meeting with the Allfather had gone far better then he could've hoped for. Loki jumped as he was brought out of his thoughts by a playful punch from his wife.

"Told you it'd be fine," She laughed a large grin on her lips.

"That you did Dragon," He admitted as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Turning to the doors Thor had taken Harry through Loki couldn't help but wonder just what his son was up to.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry noticed that Thor's friends, Sif and the Warriors Three had many qualities and traits similar to the Avengers. Fandral reminded Harry of Tony, a flirt who thinks highly of himself but is a good guy at heart. Sif of Natasha, a strong woman who knew all kinds of ways to kill and fight yet clearly had a kind caring side. Hogan was quite like Bruce but also seemed to observe everything around him like Clint. And Volstagg appeared to be as good hearted as Steve. In short, Harry found himself almost completely at ease around them. Though he wasn't as interested in their stories as he acted.

"It is still hard to believe that you are Loki's son," Sif said after a moment of silence,

"How so?" Harry asked.

"We've known Loki nearly our whole lives. Compared to some of the things he's done over the years you are far better company then him," Sif answered.

Harry frowned, not liking the way she had worded that comment. "Like what?"

"Where to begin?" Fandral asked. "How about when he made our clothes disappear during training when we were young?"

"The snakes at the feast," Volstagg added.

"Cutting off all my hair," Sif added.

Harry was surprised by what he heard as they listed off more things that Loki had done over the years.

"Come now all of you," Everyone turned to see Loki and Angel standing in the door way. "If my son must learn of my past tricks, let me be the one to tell him," Loki said, giving them a grin.

"I wouldn't call those things to be proud of," Angel commented, causing Loki's grin to drop. Angel walked over to Harry and gave him a hug. "Having fun?"

"Yes mum," Harry smiled at her, kind of glad to have his parents in the room with him.

"Well now. Thor you didn't tell us Loki's wife was beautiful," Fandral commented as he walked over to Angel and took her hand. "Fandral, at your service," He went to kiss her hand but Angel pulled it away, giving him a look of annoyance.

"Angel," She said, and then she moved over to sit between Harry and Sif.

Loki smirked to himself. "Oh this will be interesting."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The sun had set on Asgard and everyone was gathered for a fest in honor of Princess Angel and Prince Haralder. The team had been brought to Asgard in time for the fest and, after Angel told him to Loki told them who they were looking for Amora and Skruge as well as that the two were at Hogwarts. When Tony, Clint, and Bruce went to say something on the matter Angel told them to talk about it later. After all Asgard was throwing a feast for her family and the least they could do was hold off such talk till tomorrow. They agreed to wait and enjoy the party.

Harry sat between his father and Odin at the head of the table with Angel next to Loki. Scattered about the table among the Aseir the Avengers sat listening to the stories being told, eating the food, and drinking the mead that was offered. Tony and Clint were even sharing a few of their own stories. Natasha and Sif were talking about a possible sparing match they would have the next day. Bruce asked questions about Asgard and its histories to the people around him and listened carefully to what they answered. All in all everyone was having a great time.

"Having fun son?" Loki asked Harry.

Harry nodded his mouth was too full to speak at the moment. The start of term feast at Hogwarts couldn't compare to the fest being held just for him and his mother. Though Harry hates to be the center of attention he found himself greatly enjoying everything that had happened that night.

From down the table Loki could hear a few people talking about Harry. How he looked a lot like both his parents, how they hoped he took after his mother rather than his father, that Harry was too skinny for a boy his age. And other comments that suggested to him that Harry was being accepted so far. Then a comment came, which he had been expecting, but was still a little hurt by.

"Haralder is lucky, having been raised for a while without you." Sif commented over her mug of mead.

Loki was prepared to brush that off. Angel however wasn't. "And why is that?" She asked.

"Well I wouldn't say Loki is the best person to raise a child. At least with Haralder being of the age he is now there's very little Loki could do to ruin him." Sif answered with a shrug.

Harry frowned at Sif but said nothing to her. He didn't want to talk about his experience with the Dursleys with that many people in the room

Angel smiled at Sif. "So you think Loki can't properly raise a child from a baby to an adult without messing the kid up?" At Sif's smile Angel chuckled. "Well I guess we'll get to see if you are right."

Sif frowned in confusion, as did Loki. "Why do you say that?" Her husband asked.

Angel smirked over at Jane and Darcy, who were grinning at her before she turned to Loki. "I say that, because I'm pregnant."

All noise in the hall stopped as everyone turned to stare at her.


	19. Asgard part two

"What?" Loki asked, his voice barely above a whisper, yet sounding so loud in the silence around them.

Angel took Loki's hand and placed it on her stomach, where he could feel the slightest bump, "This is our second child."

From down the table Angel could hear Tony, "And you didn't think to tell us sooner?"

She cast him a quick grin, "Last I check I'm married to only one person at this table. And you aren't him," She then turned back to Loki who was looking a little faint, "Loki?"

He lifted his eyes from her stomach and stared at her for a moment, "You really mean it?" When she nodded his face broke into a large smile before he leaned in and kissed her passionately.

Sif was staring at the two in disbelief. She was expecting a fight from one or both of them, or even for one of them to start yelling at her. But to have Angel announce that she was pregnant just stunned her.

Odin was wide eyed at the news. Loki had missed out on all the important things that come with having a child. But now he had the chance to see his child grow up. To watch them take their first steps, hear the first words, struggling when the child refused to eat something. And Odin himself would get the chance to spoil his second grandchild rotten. That's not to say he wasn't planning to spoil Harry. He just was getting a late start with his first grandchild. Perhaps it was the best sign of turning a new leaf.

Steve was also happy with the news. Harry was a great kid and he loved him like a brother. Steve was also excited to have the chance to help Angel with her second child whenever Loki wouldn't be able to be there to help her. He would also get to be known as 'Uncle Steve'. For years he had wished he wasn't an only child. He had plans back during the war to have a large family after the war but he'd never got the chance. But now here he was, in Asgard with his friends, the girl that was like a sister to him, her husband, even though he was Loki, their son, and now they had another child on the way. Steve couldn't have been happier if it was his own baby.

Thor was smiling like a fool at a complete lost for words. He had been overjoyed when he found out he was an uncle and got to meet Harry. Now that he was going to be able to be there for his new niece or nephew, it was all he could do not to start jumping for joy. He now understood why Angel had often called him an 'over-grown kid'. He felt just as he did when he was a child and was given Mjolnir.

Tony was just as happy as everyone else was. Though he was sure he'd be rubbish as a father he knew he could easily do the uncle thing. After all he and Harry were best friends and he was looking forward to teaching the new kid all about technology and how to give people amusing nicknames that clearly tell them how they feel about them.

Natasha was smiling slightly. She had played a lot of roles over the years but had never been able to be a part of a family before. Now she was going to get the chance to try on the role. To play aunt to a new born, help out when Angel would be too tired to really do much. One thing she was really looking forward to was watching the guys change diapers. She was sure Tony would puke, she was will to put money on Loki will faint or at least end up running out of the room to get to the nearest trash can. Clint would gag, as would Thor most likely. Steve was the only one she felt would stand much a chance at lasting through the diaper change, but only just.

Clint had been looking Angel over carefully after the news was wondering how the hell he had missed the signs. She clearly was that far along, suggesting that it had to have happened at the school but there were some signs that she could be pregnant and he had missed them all. Then Clint got the overwhelming feeling to laugh, as the pair had gotten pregnant at a school.

Bruce, after getting over the shock couldn't help but feel happy for the couple. How could he not be happy for Angel and her family? Especially considering how she had missed out on most of her first child's lift along with Loki. Now the two would get to experience everything as they should have.

Harry was between shock and joy. He had been so happy when he got to meet his half siblings and even more so when his real parents came for him. Now here he was, going to be a big brother. It wouldn't matter to him if he had a little sister or a little brother. All he cared about was that the baby was going to be part of his family. And what a family he had. There were two god alien-princes, one of them his father and the other his uncle; A mother who was half Huldra; A Dire wolf as a big brother; a giant serpent big brother; A big sister who was in love with one of his best friend's brother; an uncle who turns into the Hulk; an uncle who is also Ironman; A master archer and assassin for an uncle; an aunt who also happens to be the best assassin known to man; another aunt who somehow is able to stand up to uncle Tony and keep some kind of order in all the chaos; A grandfather who happened to be a king; and two other older sisters he hadn't had the opportunity to meet. In a year he had gone from a wizard with a few friends who lived with his abusive adopted family's family to a prince of another realm, who had a family larger than that of the Weasley's, a family he had envied so greatly.

"This is wonderful news!" Thor suddenly shouted as he stood.

Loki and Angel pulled apart and turned to him, both smiling, "That it is, Thor," Loki agreed.

"There's so much to do back at the tower. We have to fix up a nursery for the baby, have to buy a crib, clothes and diapers," Steve began listing what they needed to get.

"Forget buying the crib. I can build one no sweat. I can even build all the toys for it too," Tony said before snapping his fingers, "Hey I could start a whole new line of products. Pepper would love it: a line of baby stuff."

"Ten to one says half of it will blow up the tower before he gets it right," Clint whispered to Natasha.

"Chances are he'll put repulsor rays in the crib," Natasha whispered back.

"Now Tony, don't go too crazy with this, start simple, after all you don't want to go crazy and have to deal with Pepper or Angel's temper," Bruce warned Tony.

Loki frowned, "Dragon, let's not let him build anything for our child till he grows up."

Angel smiled at him, "Loki, we don't know yet what I'm having. It could be a girl for all we know."

"Oh, I wasn't speaking of our child. I was speaking of Tony," Loki smiled, getting a playful smack upside his head by Angel.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki groaned as he opened his eyes. After the shock of Angel's news had worn off everyone had been in even more a mood to celebrate. Thor had even talked him into a large amount of mead and now he was regretting it. His head was pounding, mouth dry and had a bad taste in it. Basically, he was very hung over.

"If you are dying please do so quietly Loki. I'm trying to read," Angel teased; she was in a chair on the other end of the room.

Loki sat up and held his head, "Why did I let him talk me into drinking with him?"

Angel set her book down and walked over to him, sitting next to him on the bed, "You were just too happy about the baby to care," She reminded him as she rubbed his back.

Loki straightened up and gave her a small smile, "Ah yes. I remember now," Loki placed one hand on her stomach and sighed happily, "This time, nothing will keep me away."

Angel leaned her head against his shoulder. She had been dying to tell him the news and now that she had it was like a veil of peace and happiness had settled over her. She had everything she could ever want at the moment. The only thing that could make it more perfect would be if her father and grandmother were still with them.

"Where is Harry?" Loki asked suddenly.

"Oh, the team is leaving to head back to Midgard today. They wanted to go somewhere and pick up some things to help them with some research and Tony has meetings and such that Pepper wants him to attend today. So Harry went with Thor to say good-bye to them before Thor would take Harry to the area to begin a little light training. Natasha is staying along with Steve since they want to come back to the school with us. Thor said he was going to join the team back on Midgard later today. Jane told him about a place where Erik did a lot of his research. Thor's going to show them where it is and give them a little help with things then he's going to rejoin us," She explained with a shrug.

"Thor is training our son. I best recover quickly and spare our son the horrors," Loki sighed.

"Be nice, Loki. You have to start showing Asgard that you've changed. Now come on. Thor was kind enough to drop something off for your head when he came by to tell me what was going on," Angel gave his cheek a quick kiss before going back to her book.

Loki smiled at her before a question hit him, "Whatever happened to Dudley?"

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Dudley had been left behind for the holidays. No one wanting to bring him to Asgard fearing something he would say would start a war or get him killed. However Fury said he knew what to do with him. Said he had a team of agents who, at the moment were taking a break from the field. Tony was sure Dudley was going to end up in the hands of some drill sergeant type who would be so hard on Dudley he'd come back a perfect little angel. Natasha had turned to him and commented that SHIELD didn't have anyone like that, though she wished they did. So before the team left they passed Dudley off to some agent Triplett.

Agent Antoine Triplett, the newest Agent on the team, is grandson of one of the Howling Commandos, Gabriel Jones. He had only been added to Fury's special team of agents after the previous Agent, Grant Ward, was found working for HYDRA. Unlike Ward, he is unwaveringly loyal and hard-working. Even though he's a specialist, and trained in combat, he also has extensive medical training and is quite adept at basic SHIELD entry-level science. He's tall, and dark-skinned, and as muscular as one would expect from a specialist

Agent Skye is the team's computer whiz. She's able to hack into just about anything she wants. Skye had been brought in by the team while working for the Rising Tide, a group of hackers who were anti-government. After being accepted into the group Skye began to use her skills to aid the team. Skye joined the team to try to find her family, as she was an orphan. The team became her family, and she was promoted to level-one agent right before SHIELD shut down after HYDRA attacked. She was born in China, and is half of that orientation, the other half Caucasian. She has dark curly hair and brown eyes.

Agent Jemma Simmons is the biochemist; she's a brilliant scientist who specializes in life sciences. Simmons is one of the easiest people to get along with due to her friendly nature which allowed her to become fast friends with the members of the team. She is also incredibly forgiving and merciful, and is usually very bright and happy. She is, however, the worst liar on the team, and always gives herself away, and panics under pressure. She is pale, has chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes, and is from England.

Agent Leopold Fitz is the team's weapons technology expert and engineer. He's better with machines than people, for he's rather socially awkward; Fitz is at home in the lab with Simmons. Simmons and he are best friends, and he has strong romantic feelings towards her, they are both aware of it and no one really knows what they do about it. His favorite tools are his drones which he named after the Seven Dwarves. Fitz is one of the smartest people on the team alongside Simmons. He's Scottish, has curly brown-blonde hair and blue eyes.

Agent Melinda May is an ace pilot and combat specialist with the nickname "Cavalry", which she hates being called. May agreed to join the team on the promise she wouldn't see battle, a promise broken almost instantaneously. Secretly she was instructed to join the team by Fury to keep an eye on the team's leader. Though outwardly appearing cold towards her team mates there is almost no length she wouldn't go to protect them from a threat. She's also Asian, and has brown hair and brown eyes.

Agent Phillip Coulson is the team's leader. Coulson had been aboard the Helicarrier during the time of Loki's attempted enslavement of Earth and had been killed by Loki. He was revived by means classified to almost everyone within SHIELD. Since Coulson was a "dead man" Fury gave him a team to lead on special missions. Coulson trust his team and looks at them as family. He took a great risk when he invited Skye to join his team but she proved herself just as he knew she would.

When Triplett returned with Dudley there were mixed reaction to him when the team saw him. Skye felt sorry for him, not being able to be with his parents for the holidays just like her. Fitz could tell Dudley was a bully just from a fleeting look. He didn't like having someone like that around. Simmons was excited. After the chaos of everything that happened they were doing something simple. Look after a 13 year old boy while his guardians are away. Though, they had yet to be told just who Dudley's guardians were. Still it would be nice to do something simple and normal. May was able to tell just from a glimpse that Dudley had been raised to think himself better than everyone else and to basically do whatever he wanted without any punishments. She was going to make sure he understood that those days were over.

Coulson still couldn't believe Fury had asked this of him. Not only was Dudley a security risk, as Dudley could tell the Avengers that he was alive. But Dudley did what he wanted. Meaning he could take anything they have and that could lead to trouble. Not to mention the fact that one of Dudley's guardians was Loki. It had been a shock for Coulson when he spotted Loki in an airport in England with the Avengers. At first he thought Loki had taken control of the team. Then the woman with them had smacked Loki up side the back of his head for something he said. That was when he noticed the two boys with them. One had been Dudley. The other boy he had been shocked to learn he was Loki's son and that the woman next to him was Loki's wife. Coulson was going to get Dudley to talk, to tell him everything about Loki and his family.

Triplett wanted to get as far from Dudley as he could. The whole way there Dudley had demanded things and when Triplett would tell him to be quite Dudley would tell him that he didn't have to listen to him. He'd been cool the first hour but after that he wanted to leave Dudley anywhere so long as it wasn't near him. But he had been told to bring him to them and he wasn't about to go against his orders, also he would never ditch a kid like that.

Dudley looked over everyone and wished he was back at the tower. He had begged and whined to be allowed to stay at the tower but no one would listen to him. Then the guy that was sent to pick him up had refused to stop to get something to eat and wouldn't even get Dudley something to play with. There was a man and a woman standing in what appeared to be a lab of some kind. Tony hadn't let him into the lab back at the tower. If anything he could make the people around him as miserable as he felt. Then there was the tough-looking Asian woman off to the side, standing with her arms crossed and an unimpressed look on her face. He could tell she would be just like Harry's mother towards him, maybe even worse. There was another woman, a friendly looking one he could probably manipulate like he did his mother. Then there was the balding man in the suit. Dudley couldn't figure out what kind of person he was.

"Hi, I'm Skye," The friendly woman greeted as she walked over to him.

"Dudley," He noticed the balding man walking over to him and turned to him.

"Dudley my name is Phil Coulson. As you know you'll be staying with us until either your guardians return or till one of the people they have listed to look after you for them returned."

Dudley frowned at the mention of 'them', "I hope they never come back."

Skye frowned and looked to Coulson, "Why wouldn't you want them to come back and get you?"

"They're nothing but freaks. It's their fault my parents are locked up," Dudley growled.

"As I recall your parents are in prison for child abuse. That is not something to take lightly," Coulson pointed out.

"Mum and Dad had every right to beat that freak! He doesn't deserve to be a Prince with parents. He's a no-good freak. So is his father, Loki," Dudley snapped.

The air in the room tensed suddenly, "What?" May asked as she turned to Coulson.

Coulson sighed and looked at his team, "Dudley's guardians are Angel, the Avengers' personal assistant and Loki, the Asgardian who invaded several years ago," He started, "It was recently discovered that Loki had married a human on Earth 15 years ago in secret. Something happened to make Loki think his wife and son had died and he left Earth until recently. When he went to the tower for revenge they were reunited and reclaimed their son who had been adopted. The adopted family however died not too long after adopting him and their son was sent to live with Dudley's family."

Skye listened carefully to what Coulson said before turning to Dudley, "Why do you call them freaks?" She asked, referring to his guardians and their son.

"Because that's what they are. All of them are freaks and should be locked up," Dudley turned to Skye, "They took my family away from me and mistreat me. They won't let me do anything I want to, force me to do school work when I don't want to, and I can't play any games. So what if it's Harry's systems and games"

Skye raised a brow and gave a confused smile, "Are you for real?" She asked him.

Dudley glared at her, "It's not funny! They force me to be nice to freaks! To do chores!"

Just about everyone turned to each other and gave disbelieving looks. "Normal kids do chores. Its part of being part of a family," Fitz pointed out. Dudley just snorted at him.

"Do we have to have him?" May asked. He hadn't been there for more than 15 minutes and she already was sick of him.

"Fury's orders. Dudley stays here until an Avenger or his guardians return," Coulson hoped that during Dudley's time with them they could help change him for the better. After all Coulson had heard about some of the things Dudley had done to Steve Rogers, Coulson's idol. Coulson didn't want to send Dudley back without some changes to his attitude.

"We have some rules you're going to have to follow while with us Dudley. Firstly you will stay out of the lab unless someone is with you," Coulson's lip twitched as Dudley groaned in annoyance, "Also you will show everyone respect at all times. If asked to do something you will do it. You follow these rules and I'm sure your time with us won't be as bad as you think it will be."

"At least all of you are normal. Though you remind me of Steve," Coulson almost smiled at that, but his gruntled feelings disappeared at the next comment out of Dudley's mouth, "The stupid freak who thinks he's so much better than me."

Everyone but May and Coulson tensed slightly and wondered just Coulson was going to do, "May, why don't you show Dudley to his room," Coulson's voice was tight with restraint. He wanted to stay something to Dudley, to let Dudley know that Captain Rogers is an American hero and an absolutely flawless human being, but he knew Dudley wouldn't care. Not only did Dudley clearly not care about people who are different but he was also British. So the boy wouldn't care anyway.

As May led Dudley away Skye walked over to Coulson, "That must've been hard for you. If it was me I would've let him have it for insulting my childhood hero."

Coulson gave her a small smile, "Kids often take things for granted. Also his parents raised him to hard anyone with powers or abilities beyond that of ordinary people. So it's not completely his fault," He brushed off. Though inside he was screaming and ranting.

"That kid is going to be a pain. You should've heard him on the way here," Triplett commented, "Just before we left the tower he ate lunch, not half an hour later he's ordering me to stop for burgers. I told him no, he didn't need to eat again and he started screaming at me. Why are we even looking after this kid?"

"Would you rather have someone else look after a child whose guardian is Loki?" Coulson asked.

Triplett thought on the question before shaking his head. Though Dudley would be a pain, none of them could be sure if Loki had done something to the kid. Last thing they needed was for Dudley to be out of their reach only to find out that Loki was controlling him or something.

"Why is Loki his guardian? I mean the kid is clearly spoiled rotten and not the kind of person you would think Loki would want around him," Fitz asked.

"It was apparently Angel, Loki's wife's idea to take on guardianship of Dudley. She did not want him to go to an orphanage and felt that they could correct his behavior," Coulson explained.

Skye raised an amused brow, "If she can do that then she's got to have some magic of her own."

"I don't think he's that bad," Simmons said, though her face suggested she didn't fully believe herself, "I mean he does need to work on watching what he says, but I'm sure he's a great kid underneath it all."

There was a sudden crash and the team hurried to see what had happened. What they found was Dudley, on his hands and knees grumbling as he picked up broken glass with May standing over him glaring.

"What happened?" Coulson asked her.

"He didn't like the way I was talking to him so he tried throwing a drinking glass at me. I dodged and told him he could either pick up the glass or he could spend his first week with us locked in his room with nothing but the bed in the room with him," She answered, "And if he doesn't stop grumbling I'll go ahead and lock him up anyway."

Dudley looked up to her in outrage before turning pleading eyes on Skye. Skye just held up her hands, "Don't look at me," Dudley's pleading look turned into a glare as he went back to cleaning up the mess.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

When Thor returned to Earth he told the team of the places Erik had gone to in his studies of Norse Mythology. The team hoped that Amora's intentions could be roused with mythology. They went to museums, books stores, and even spoke to a few experts on the matter. One named Elliot Randolph seemed kind of nervous around Thor and appeared to know a little more then he led on about Asgard. The final place they went to was a library in Norway that Erik had told him had a large selection on the topic.

"Let's see if we can get someone to help us find what we're looking for," Tony suggested before flagging down a student who had been staring at them, "What's this place got on the Norse?"

The student stumbled his words a bit before showing them to the section they wanted. He then took off with his phone in hand talking about how he had to tweet about what happened to him.

"I'll never get use to that," Clint commented before they began grabbing books and reading. Tony however went to look for the expert the student had mentioned was in the library.

"There's stories," Bruce mumbled before looking up at Thor, "How much of these are true?"

Thor, who had been reading some of the tales of his brother looked up uneasily at Bruce, "Well, some I fear are true. But many are not."

"Like the whole birthing a horse?" Clint asked jokingly, but at Thor's uneasy look Clint's eyes widen, "He didn't!"

"I don't wish to speak of it," Thor quickly went back to reading.

Clint went to press Thor for answers when Bruce shook his head, "Leave it Clint. It's not worth it," Clint thankfully dropped the matter and went back to reading.

Tony wandered off to look around, and bumped into a kind-faced blonde woman in her sixties who wore tortoiseshell glasses, and a Christmas-themed cardigan. "Can I help you, young man?" She asked nicely. "I'm Freda Barker, I'm a librarian here."

"I was just looking for books on Norse Mythology," he said.

"Oh I can definitely help with that, I studied it extensively for many years," Freda said. After the pair had a polite conversation while collecting books, Tony decided he should introduce her to the team.

"Ok guys put those books down and meet our new best friend Freda Barker," Tony called as he and a woman walked up to their table. "She's a librarian."

Everyone turned to the two and Bruce and Clint greeted her politely. Thor on the other hand appeared as if he'd seen a ghost, "Mother?" He gasped.


	20. The visit

Loki was a little surprised to see Harry holding a sword and striking one of the training dummies with a fair amount of skill behind it. He'd known Thor had given Harry a few lessons with some sticks during one of the trips to the park that the family had taken before school started, but this suggested that Harry had used a sword before. Seeing Harry using a sword brought a little pride to him. Harry was a magic user like himself, and yet here he was showing some promise as a warrior.

"With some work he could combine the two easily," Loki mused.

Steve, who had been wandering around the area, joined Loki at the fence, "Harry's doing well. I've past by every now and then to check on him. He's stronger then he looks."

Loki smiled, "That is a good thing," at Steve's confused look Loki explained, "My childhood was filled with mockery and being shunned for my magic. Most magic users in Asgard tend to be women. For me to not only use magic but to be good enough to use it rather than the skills of a warrior is viewed as a sign of weakness, as well as the mark of a coward. Haralder being skilled in both means that few in Asgard will be inclined to view him as they once viewed me. In fact he could change the views of Asgard on the matter if he proves himself enough in their eyes."

"Given how sure you seem of yourself most days I never would've pegged you for the guy that was bullied growing up. Guess there's still a lot left for us to learn about you," Steve had learned a fair amount about Loki during his and Natasha's time with the family at Hogwarts, but most of what he had learned came from Angel.

Loki turned to Steve and patted his shoulder, "Very well then, after the holidays we'll sit down and talk. Though do not count on my answering every question you have."

Steve smiled, "Alright then. Deal," The two shook hands before a voice called out to them, "Dad! Steve!" The two turned and found Harry waving to them with Sif.

Loki hoped the fence and walked over to Harry, "I've come to save you from Sif's teaching," He joked. Harry laughed and Sif gave him an amused look.

"Harry is proving to be as good a warrior as he is with magic. With time he could be among the best," Sif commented.

"As nice as that sounds I also want to continue his magical studies. So I trust you will not keep him the entire time we are here. After all where best to learn what I have to teach then here in Asgard, where the mortal Seidhr laws do not apply?" At Harry's slightly uneasy look Loki smiled at him, "I also plan to ask some of the other magic users of Asgard to aid in your teachings," That seemed to put Harry at ease.

"I will try not to keep him long," Sif smirked, "But I do think Harry would benefit to learn more of the ways of a warrior then of magic."

Loki glared at her slightly and opened his mouth, "Well we think differently," He spun around and found Angel glaring at Sif, "Harry is gifted in magic like his father," She joined her family and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "IF Harry wishes to learn how to be a warrior then that is his choice. But I know he will continue to learn magic," She turned to him, "Right?"

"Yes mum. I kind of like using a sword, but I feel better with magic," Harry said with a nod.

Loki smirked at Sif, "So it is settled. My son will study both magic and combat."

"I said I would not keep him long. But I do need space to teach him what I can in the time I have."

Angel took hold of Loki's arm, "Then we'll give you space. Just be sure to have him back to Loki by lunch time. He's going to eat with the family and then do some magical training," When Sif nodded her agreement Angel pulled Loki away, "Also you need to talk to Odin about going to visit Hela so that Harry and I can meet her and tell her she has another sibling on the way."

Loki gave a slow nod, "Right. Wait, why must I ask him?"

"Because he's your father," When Loki went to argue the point she cut him off, "Don't start. You know deep down you still see him as your dad. Also, for the sake of the family you have to show him how far you've changed from how you were. Now go talk to him," Angel shoved him forward, "I want to meet more of my step children and you're holding it up."

Loki chuckled, "As you wish my Dragon. Just keep an eye on our son. Sif can be a harsh teacher sometimes," He then headed for the throne room, where he knew Odin would be at that moment.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Father," Loki greeted as he walked up to Odin.

Odin quickly dismissed the people he was speaking with before turning to Loki, "Loki."

"I was hoping to speak with you on a matter of family."

"What matter?" Odin asked, interested in what Loki wanted.

"I promised both my son and wife that they would get to meet my other children. Such as Sleipnir, Hela, and if I could possibly find her, Einmyria. But as you know Hela cannot leave her realm. I've come to ask your permission to take them to Niflheim to meet her as well as have someone locate Einmyria and bring her to us," Loki was praying internally to the Norns that Odin would say yes.

Odin said nothing, merely watched Loki as he thought on the request. By rights he should deny his youngest son what he wanted. But the request was not only Loki's. Odin's daughter in law and his grandson were also asking for this. They wanted to meet the rest of their family. That was the whole reason they had come to Asgard to begin with. To meet him and let him see the family he never knew about. Then again Loki still had to answer for his crimes against the realms. What was to stop Loki from cloaking his family and slipping back to Midgard? But then Odin thought about Angel, Loki's wife. She clearly wanted Loki to repent for his crimes and be able to freely be with her and her children. She was Loki's voice of reason. As long as it meant Loki could be with her and his children Loki would do whatever he must, "Very well. I will allow this. But you will leave for Niflheim tomorrow."

Loki gave a grateful smile, "Thank you. They will be so happen to hear that you've agreed," Loki bowed before almost running and skipping out of the throne room.

Odin gave a small chuckle, "Some children never truly grow up."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki nearly knocked Natasha over when he ran into her.

"Sorry," Loki blushed faintly in embarrassment, realizing how childish he had been acting as he looked for Angel to tell her that Odin had given his permission.

"Where are you going in such a rush?" She asked.

"Odin has agreed to allow me to take Angel and Harry to meet my daughter Hela and my son Sleipnir. With luck they may even meet Einmyria."

Natasha gave a nod of understanding. After all she knew, through Angel that Loki had not seen his two daughters in a very long time. As for Sleipnir, well he was the only one of Loki's children allowed to stay in Asgard and all she really had to go on was the myths surrounding both Loki and his children, "I'm sure they'll be happy to hear that. Though you should try to contain your excitement."

Loki chuckled. He knew she was right; after all he was getting odd looks from the people around them, as well as a few worried ones by those who had only seen him close to this happy when he was getting away with a large prank.

"I saw Harry training with Sif. He's doing well for a beginner. I might start teaching him a few things when we get back."

"Why is it everyone wants to teach my son suddenly?" Loki hadn't every gotten half way with his lessons yet and Thor had been teaching him some things too, Then Sif picked up where Thor had left off when he left to rejoin the team. Now Natasha wants to teach him some things. Add to the list Harry's lessons at school and it left very little time for much else.

"Guess you are not the only one that wants him to be safe," At Loki's confused look she explained, "Angel told us about the prophecy," By us Natasha meant the team. Each one of them had been angry that such a burden had been placed on Harry before he had even been born. Each one of the team knew the pressures of the fate of the world hanging on them. But to place that pressure on a child was an outrage to them, "We're all looking into ways we can help Harry with this."

Loki gave her a grateful smile, "I guess I best find time to help with the study of Seidhr magic. After all Tony's armor won't last long against their magic," Loki then said farewell and went back to looking for Angel.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Tony. Clint and Bruce all looked at Thor in confusion. However the confusion turned to shock as Freda, after recovering from her surprise greeted Thor spoke.

"Hello dear son," She was smiling at Thor.

Thor got to his feet and pulled her into a tight hug, tears in his eyes, "I don't understand," Thor pulled away but didn't let go of her, "I saw your body. How are you here?"

Freda, who was truly Frigga, sat Thor down before taking a seat next to him, "The lines between life and death become blurred during the convergence, as the soul cannot take the path to Valhalla or Niflheim that the rest have taken. Though I died in Asgard I awoke here in Midgard sometime later, as my soul had lost its way. I chose to stay away from Asgard, and cast spells upon myself to hide from Heimdall. Your father rarely listened to my council, and I could no longer bear to stand by and witness as he drove Loki further away from us, how he took out his anger on the citizens of Asgard by creating harsher laws. I could see the damage being done but he refused to listen to my warnings. It hurt me greatly to leave you and your brother thinking I was dead but I did not want to return to your father."

"You have been on Midgard since?" Thor couldn't believe that his mother was truly alive. But here she was before him now.

"I have. I wanted to tell you Thor but could not risk your father learning I was here. He would force me back to Asgard."

"So wait," Tony interrupted, "You're Thor's mother and an Asgardian?"

Frigga gave him a friendly smile, "I am Thor and Loki's mother. But I am Vanir."

"I guess it makes sense, the Norse mythology expert is from Norse mythology," Bruce couldn't help but find some amusement in this.

"Least we'll be sure what we learn is true," Clint pointed out.

"Thor, what is it all of you are looking for?" Frigga asked.

For a moment Thor couldn't remember why they had gone to that library in the first place, "Amora is on Midgard but we cannot find her. She has attacked Seidhr in their school with Inferi, a dragon, and other creatures. We are trying to learn what could have brought her here and why she would hide for so long."

Frigga frowned in thought. She knew all about Amora's obsession with Thor but couldn't for the life of her think of a reason for Amora to both come to Midgard and stay, never mind her hiding while there, "You said she attacked a Seidhr school? Was there anything of importance there?"

"Oh I'd say there was," Tony commented.

"Loki was there," Thor answered.

"Loki? Why would he have been there?"

Thor's face broke into a smile, "I forgot, I have not told you yet. Loki has been married for the last 15 years. He also has a son who is gifted in magic just like him and a second child coming."

Frigga gave a soft smile. She had known about the marriage to Angel Devin as well as their first child. Despite Loki's great ability to hide, she was the one who taught him all he knew. To hear of a second was wonderful news, even though she had a feeling there was a second child coming before Thor even told her about it.

"Problem is the school their son goes to is being attack by Amora and no one can figure out why," Clint pointed out. He didn't like ruining the good family mood Thor and his mother had going on but they needed answers before Harry goes back to school.

Frigga put her feelings aside for the time, "Has Amora contacted you in anyway Thor?"

Thor thought about the time before shaking his head, "I have not been contacted by her. I was not even aware she had arrived until I was told someone had arrived on Midgard. And it was not until after the attack during Harry's game that Loki told us it was Amora and Skurge who had come to Midgard."

"I would think Amora would have come looking for you the moment her feet touched the ground. Has she been at this Seidhr School this whole time?" Frigga wondered if perhaps there was something at the school that Amora wanted.

"We're spoken with the headmaster of the school, he claims that nothing has been brought to the school of any importance that he could think of," Bruce explained.

"Though if it makes any difference Loki appears to have had a hand in building the school," Clint offered with a shrug, his eyes back on the book he had been reading before Tony brought Frigga to them. He was reading about Loki's other children. If he had not seen Fenrir in person Clint was sure he wouldn't believe they were real.

Frigga thought carefully over this. Loki helping to build the school could mean that he used something that Amora could want. Then again if she was after something that had been used in the school Amora would've just taken it. It had to be something more, "What about Loki? What does he think her reason is for being here?"

"He does not know. Both he and Angel have been trying to work out her reasons. They have both been looking for her at the school," Thor answered.

"At the school? How long have they been there?" Frigga asked.

"Since Harry returned for the school year. They went with him and two of our group to look for Sirius Black. They were there when some of the students spotted Amora and Skurge for the first time," Bruce answered.

Frigga took this information in and considered it. 'Amora has no reason to be here in Midgard if she is not after Thor. Then again she and Loki had once been close and even when Amora left him for Thor they remained close to each other. Could she be here for Loki?' Frigga pushed that thought aside. 'No. No that can't be it. It must be something else. Something more important to her but only at that school.'

"Since being spotted by the students no one's seen a trace of her. Even Fenrir can't seem to find her," Clint added, remembering what Angel had told him while they had been in Asgard.

"Fenrir? Loki has been reunited with his eldest son?" Frigga had never approved of what Odin had done to Loki's children. She had voiced many times that banishing them was not the answer and would only make matters worse.

"Not just Fenrir. He has also been reunited with Jörmungandr and Eisa," Thor had been happy to see the two of them at the school, knowing how happy it made Loki to be reunited with his children.

Frigga smiled, "I am happy to hear this. Loki needs his family," A thought slowly hit Frigga, "Other than their son's magic, is there anything that sets Loki's wife and son apart from the rest of Midgard?"

Tony, Bruce, and Clint shrugged since they couldn't think of anything other the Harry's magic. Thor however nodded.

"Angel is half Huldra," Thor answered.

Frigga's eyes widen, "Half Huldra?" while the rest of the group merely looked at each other in confusion, having no idea what a Huldra was as well that Angel was one, "That could be something of interest to Amora."

"You think she's here for Angel?" Clint asked in surprise.

"It is possible. A Huldra possesses great strength and can with strand greater degrees of heat and cold then most other races. I feel like I am forgetting something," Frigga said. She laughed, "But we are in a library! I am sure the rest of you will help research?"

The men nodded and said various terms of agreement.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel held back an annoyed huff as Loki made Harry change for the fourth time. They were going to meet Hela today and Loki seemed to have an issue with everything Harry had to wear.

"Dad, why don't you tell me what you think I should wear?" Harry was clearly getting just as annoyed with his father and Angel was.

"Come now Harry. You are more than old enough to dress yourself," Loki replied with a roll of his eyes before yelping as Angel kicked him in the butt.

Angel crossed Harry's bedroom to the wardrobe, pulled out a few things and handed them to Harry, "Put these one. And that is the end of it!" She snapped when Loki went to comment on what she had picked.

Harry ran to his private bathroom to change and get away from whatever was about to happen.

Angel ran a hand through her hair before giving Loki a slightly annoyed look, "Are you trying to delay this meeting too?"

Loki sighed, "I am not trying to delay this. If anything I am overjoyed at the chance to introduce you both to Hela, which is why I want this to be perfect. I want her to like both of you. Haralder I'm sure she'll like. You however I cannot be sure of. I want to think she will love you as my other children have, but given her life," Loki trailed off as he took a seat on Harry's bed.

"Loki it doesn't matter if she likes me right away. I'm going to be new to her and there for it could take time for her to warm up to me," Angel joined him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, "What's this really all about?"

Loki gave her a small smile, "It's been so long since I last saw Hela. I can't help but wonder what she will think when she sees me. What will she say? Does she hate me for the life she has lived? She was just a child when I last saw her."

"I understand that Loki. But you did promise Harry that he could meet her. Also, she will want to hear about the baby we are having."

"I know Dragon. Once Harry's changed we'll go," Loki promised.

When Harry finished dressing the family headed for the Bifrost.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry wasn't sure what he expected of his sister's realm. But he wasn't expecting a cave to greet him. And from the way his mother was looking around he could tell she hadn't been expecting that either.

"So this is Hela's realm?" Angel asked as the three of them walking into the cave.

"I know it isn't as lovely to look at as Asgard but I assure you it is better once inside her palace," Loki always hated how his daughter was banished to such a horrid place.

Harry noticed suddenly that the walls around them were moving further away from them but the ground beneath their feet wasn't getting any wider. Glancing over the sudden edge Harry gulped as he spotted what appeared to be magma beneath the walkway, however the air around them was cold, "Dad?" Harry called as he looked to his father in confusion.

Loki raised a brow in confusion before he realized just what Harry was asking about, "Ah, the realms work differently when compared to each other. What is normal in one realm is not in another. In Midgard such a cave would be too hot to enter. But here, the heat cannot reach us up here. Still, it would be best not to wander so close to the edge," Loki quickly pulled Harry away from the edge and the family continued along the path way till they reach a large cavern within the cave that housed a palace made of dark stones that towered over them.

"Whoa," Harry breathed as they reached the large doors of the palace. The palace was by far bigger then Hogwarts was and it gave Harry a slight chill down his spine.

"Should we knock?" Angel asked Loki.

Before he could answer her the doors swung open.

"Ok. That answers that," Angel said as they entered the palace.

Waiting inside was a person, a servant of Hela who beckoned them to follow them. The servant looked like a man, but his skin was an eerie green and his eyes were sunken into his head. His hair was white and clung to his wrinkled flesh.

The family climbed multiple steps as they followed the servant to where Loki told them Hela must be.

Harry wrung his hands a little as they entered Hela's room. He was caught off guard when he found several dark green plants growing around the room. The room it's self was decorated with silks of black and gray. There was a large desk up against the far left wall with bookshelves filled with old tomes and books, a large fur rug of some kind lay before a roaring fireplace with three armchairs in front of it, there were several doors on both sides of them, and in the middle of the room was a large four poster bed covered in furs and silk. And seated in the middle of the bed was a teenage girl.

She appeared to have almost an invisible line down her body that separated it into two halves. The right side of her body had near flawless, faintly bronzed skin, while the left side had patches of grey, decayed skin in places here and there while the rest was pale bones. She appeared to be wearing a dress made of different shades of gray silks and lace. Her hair was even divided into two parts. The right half was pure black and the left half was pure white, both sides hung loose and reached the middle of her back. On the top of her head was a dark crown that looked almost like it was metal that had been burned and twisted, with a few small dark emeralds, rubies and jets. Her eyes were a deep jade that filled with joy when she looked up from the leather-bound book she had been reading.

"Father!" She cried as she set the book down and tossed the covers. Her left leg was skeletal like the rest of her and Harry noticed that the servant who had shown them to Hela had brought a cane over to her and helped her to stand.

Loki rushed over to his daughter and threw his arms around her in a tight embrace, "Hela, Norns how I have missed you," His voice cracked slightly with emotion as he spoke. Loki pulled away and looked his daughter over, "Are you well? Have you been eating alright?"

Hela laughed a little, "Father I am alright. Though this realm would not be my choice to call home I am doing well here," Her eyes then drifted over to Harry and Angel, "Who are they, father?"

The smile Loki had been wearing nearly doubled at that question as he helped her over to them, "Hela, this is my wife, Angel Devin. And this young man is your younger brother, Haralder."

Hela's eyes widened at the news, and Harry wondered for a moment if her left eye was about to pop out of its black socket, "You remarried and had another child?" She asked in surprise.

"We married 15 years ago but were forcibly separated for nearly 12 of those years," Angel explained.

Hela looked Angel over a few times before turning to her father, "And are you happy with your new wife? Do my siblings know about her?" She asked critically.

"I am very happy with Angel. And yes, Fenrir, Eisa and Jörmungandr know about her and have met her. I plan to introduce them to Sleipnir when we returned to Asgard and I have asked for Heimdall to find Einmyria so that she may meet them as well."

Hela slowly nodded, "Well if she makes you happy then I won't stand in the way, father," She then turned to Angel, "It's a pleasure to meet you, step-mother. And you as well, little brother."

"It's nice to meet you too," Harry greeted. Though Harry hadn't been sure what to expect from his sister when she got off the bed he had thought that she might reject him. That the years alone in her realm might've left her bitter to everything. But she seemed to be accepting everything just as well as his other siblings have.

"Loki, let's not forget the other reason we came to see Hela," Angel prodded.

Loki's smile turned into a smirk, "Ah yes. Do you wish to do the honor, Dragon?" Loki noticed that Hela had tried to hide her giggle at the nickname.

"I think Harry should tell her," Angel gave Harry a small push forward.

Harry looked between his parents before nodded and turning to face his sister, who was waiting and wondering just what else brought them here, "I'm going to be a big brother."

Hela was confused for a moment by this. Her thoughts trailed off as her wide eyes snapped to Angel, "Do you mean-?" She couldn't finish, too shocked and perhaps, in higher spirits, at the news.

"Yes. This family is about to grow by one child," Angel beamed. She could see that Hela had joyful anticipation.

"This is wonderful!" In her excitement, Hela staggered a little on her bad leg, and Loki had to help her stay up right.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her.

"I am fine, little brother. I don't often get living guests, you see. So I spend far more time then I should sitting in bed reading just to pass the time," Hela answered as Loki guided her to one of the chairs and sat her down, "I shall trying to get out of bed more often, just so I can be stronger for visits such as this," She promised.

"Don't overdo it though. None of us want to see you hurt because you push yourself too far," Angel warned.

Hela smiled at her, "You fit the role of a mother well. I am glad father and Haralder have you."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

After a few hours talking and laughing with Hela, the family said their goodbyes and promised to come see her again as soon as they could and returned to Asgard. Hela had even seen them to the spot the Bifrost would open at just to spend that little extra bit of time with them.

"I still can't believe your daughter has a casino back on Earth." Angel commented as the family made their way over the bridge. "What was it called again?"

Loki chuckled. "Eludiner. I'm willing to bet Stark has been to it at least once in his life."

"And likely kicked out of." Angel laughed.

Loki turned to Harry. "And how did you enjoy your visit with Hela?"

"I like her. She's really nice and told me some amazing stories she heard from some witches and wizards who ended up in her realm. Also she had me show her some magic and said that I've come a long way from not knowing real magic." Harry couldn't wait for the day he could go back to see her again. "What did you and mum talk to her about?"

Angel and Loki had a hushed conversation with Hela while Harry was looking over a book she had given him to read.

"We spoke with her about Voldemort. Seems she is very annoyed with his cheating death. As well as more than happy to lead her aid against him should we have need of it?" Loki answered.

"Really? Hela wants to help me fight Voldemort?" Harry was ecstatic. It was shocking all those months ago to learn that his parents were going to be by his side the moment of his eventual final showdown. But to know that his sister, the queen of death herself, was going to be there too nearly made his head spin.

"Harry did you really think that your siblings wouldn't want to help you?" Angel asked him with a smile. "This family has been apart for far too long and now that we are together nothing is going to force up apart again."

"Not even some silly mortal magic user who thinks himself a god." Loki added.

Harry couldn't help but smile a little. Getting over the shock at learning his family would join him against Voldemort when the time comes he couldn't help but feel a little cocky about it. After all how many people can say they are going to be fighting alongside such powerful figures from mythology as well as modern day superheroes.


	21. The family returns to Hogwarts

**So very sorry to the overly long wait everyone. Both of us have been busy with the holidays and family so we fell behind on here. But we are doing our very best to bring you more of this story. We will not stop until Harry has completed his third year. And once he does we move on to the fourth year and so on until we reach the end of the books. So, please enjoy this chapter and we hope to bring you more chapters soon.  
**

* * *

The holidays had finally drawn to a close. It had been an eventful time for the family. Harry and Angel had gotten to meet Slepnier, who'd taken to them the moment Loki introduced them. And they also got to meet Einmyria. That meeting hadn't seemed to go well for Angel, but Harry was welcomed warmly. Harry had been a little saddened to say goodbye to Asgard but excited to return to his friends and siblings. Odin had even seen them off at the Bifrost.

Harry had dragged Angel to the station the moment they had returned to London. He wanted to see his friends and sister, to tell them everything that had happened during his holiday, ask about theirs, and most of all announce that Angel was pregnant. Though Angel was tired for the last few days as well as the trip back she wasn't about to say no to Harry when he was this happy.

Loki had watched the two take off with a smile before turning to Fenrir. "I suppose we best see that these bags get to our compartment."

Fenrir gave a small nod before picking up one of the bags in his mouth and following his father.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel held back a laugh as she watched Harry bouncing up and down as they waited for the train. Seeing his friends and siblings again had been all he could talk about the day before. He was just so excited to finally have something to tell his friends after the holidays, as well as siblings to tell things too. It was so funny and cute to see her son like this.

"There it is," Angel said as she spotted it approaching the station.

Harry bolted down the platform so fast Angel wasn't sure if she should stop him or not. "Harry be careful! Don't get too close to the edge."

"I won't mum!" He called back.

Shaking her head Angel wondered about how her step children had been over the holiday. Eisa most likely had a good time, seeing how she was with Fred and his family. Fenrir and Jörmungandr had been together for the first time since they had been separated. So the two oldest sons had to have had a better holiday then they had in the past..

"It still isn't right they are denied the right to be with their family in Asgard," Angel sighed before frowning. "Those people have no right to judge anyone. After all they spent ages cut off from the rest of the realms. They don't even know the first thing about Midgard today," Angel smiled slightly as she remembered when she'd started singing a song from a random Disney movie. She'd gotten the attentions of countless people in Asgard and when they'd asked questions about it she'd ended up having to explain everything from the music to the story and finally just what a movie was. "Maybe this summer we could bring a portable DVD player and some movies. Oh a projector! Yes, that is what we need to do."

Angel jumped as the train, which she hadn't noticed pulling up alongside where she stood, let out some steam. Harry laughed at seeing his mother jump before turning and looking for his friends among the crowd.

"Eisa!" Harry called when he saw his sister step off the train.

"Harry!" She greeted back before running to him.

The two siblings embraced each other in a tight hug before pulling apart. Harry then noticed the gray and blue jumper Elise was wearing. It had clearly been made by Mrs. Weasley and had a large E on the front.

"I see Ron's mum made you one," Harry said as he waved to the jumper.

Eisa smiled down at it. "Yes she did. Oh Harry I had a wonderful time with Fred's family. They're amazing people and so kind. I hope I can stay with them again some time."

"I'm sure they'd love to have you over again. Maybe during the summer we can ask mum and dad if we can stay with them," Harry suggested.

"That would be great."

"Hey Harry," Ron greeted as he and Hermione join them.

"Welcome back. You aren't going to believe what happened while I was away," Harry couldn't wait to tell them the news.

"We can swap stories when we get to the dormitory," Hermione wanted to settle back into the dorm before doing anything else.

"Well I have something I want to tell you that can't wait," Harry started. When he noticed they were waiting he smile. "I'm going to be a big brother."

It took a moment for the news to sink in but when it did Ron's jaw slackened and Hermione and Eisa broke out in huge smiles.

"Harry that's fantastic!" Hermione knew Harry had always wanted siblings. Older or younger didn't matter to him, so to hear he was getting a younger sibling was wonderful news.

"Another baby brother or sister? Oh I can't wait!" Eisa couldn't believe it. She was going to be able to be around for a new sibling. To help raise them, and teach them about the things she and Einmyria were taught.

"You're not joking?" As the youngest boy in his family Ron kind wondered if Harry's parents were crazy for having another child. Even though Prince Loki was royalty, Ron couldn't imagine having seven kids, which was weird because his family had seven kids.

"I'm not. Mum announced it to everyone in Asgard," Harry still got a laugh at that memory. There Sif had been questioning if Loki was a good parent and his mother had turned around and announce that Sif could see for herself once Harry's new sibling was born. He found the situation amusing, that and the stunned looks on everyone's faces.

"Oh I can't wait to help prepare all the things that are necessary for nurturing for a little royal baby," Eisa was looking forward to everything having to do with being a big sister. And this time she was going to be a part of it all. Now if only Einmyria was with them. "Were our parents able to find my sister?"

"Yeah. It was nice to meet Einmyria but I don't think she likes mom," Back on Asgard they had gone to see Einmyria but she was less than satisfied to see them. Harry had seen the way Einmyria had looked at his mother. There was judgment in her eyes and a note of question in her voice whenever she spoke with his mom.

Eisa frowned at that. "Einmyria has always been worried for father's happiness and protective of myself. I'm sure she didn't mean any harm by it" Though Eisa did know her sister well enough to know that she was pushing Angel to make sure their father won't get hurt. She just hoped that Einmyria was satisfied with what she had found in Angel.

"Harry," Angel called as she walked up to them. "Come on, they're probably tired and want to put their things away," Angel then smiled at everyone. "Welcome back everyone."

"Thank you Princess Angel and congratulations on your pregnancy," Hermione greeted.

"Thank you. We're all very excited about it," Angel then lead the way to the school, talking with them about the holiday and what happened while the family had been in Asgard. Harry talked a lot about the training he'd gotten and getting to meet Hela.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki, after setting the bags in the right rooms, did a check of the school grounds for Amora and Skurge as well as check with the ghosts if any of them had spotted either of them. But it seemed that she still had yet to be spotted. At least Loki got to enjoy seeing the halls of the school filled with students, many thirsting to learn whatever they could. Loki wished he could see such things in Asgard. Far too many youths in Asgard want only to learn to fight. To find someone who wished to study books rather than how to wield a sword was rare. More often than not the parents of that child would force a sword into their hand and make them attend combat training. All because they wanted their children to grow up to be like the great warriors of Asgard.

"Oh, Prince Loki! A word if I may," Loki turned and smiled at the transfiguration teacher.

"I would be delighted to speak with you," He said before stepping into her office. "What might I do for you?"

"I understand that you are busy with your family and searching for the one who attacked the school. But I was hoping you might attend one of my classes and show the students some of your skills in transfiguration."

Loki's smile grew at that. "I would like that very much. Though you do know that my shape shifting differs greatly from what you teach."

"I understand, but I feel the students would benefit greatly from seeing another kind of transformation magic. Also they might listen more to you about the risks involved in changing something into something else."

Loki could understand that. He did once get stuck half way before being a snake and himself for four days before his mother found him hiding in shame. Had it not been for her he wouldn't be as skilled in magic as he is today. "I understand. When would you like me to join you?"

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Draco sighed. He was sitting on his bed in his dorm, having sent Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Theodore, Daphne and anyone else away. He wanted to be alone. His father had questioned him on the lack of information regarding Prince Loki of Asgard and his muggle wife. Draco had lied and said both of them were staying clear of him as they were not fond of the Malfoy family, and that he hadn't been able to get anything out of Harry because they were mortal enemies. His father had accepted that but ordered Draco to try harder to get answers for him.

"I lied to my father. Why? What had possessed me to lie?" He asked himself quietly, he stood up and paced. He couldn't understand it. He had the letters he hadn't sent his father about the things he learned. He'd even promised himself he would give them to his father and just say he couldn't send them without alerting Prince Loki and Princess Angel. But instead of doing as he should have Draco had lied and hidden the letters Yes he had been warned by Princess Angel and he knew Prince Loki would be angry with him if he learned Draco was acting as a spy. He didn't want to face the Prince's wrath. He had seen what the god had done to Muggle New York years ago. It had driven the wizarding world crazy, they all were worried that it was a breach in national security. They were also worried because the muggles were able to defeat a powerful wizard like Prince Loki.

Laying back down on the bed Draco let out another sigh. A part of him was screaming he was a coward for not telling his father everything. But another part of him, a part that had been too quiet to hear for so long, had spoken up and said it was the right thing to do. Draco had rarely ever heard what that part of him was saying, but lately it had been growing louder. He wasn't sure what that meant or even if it was a good thing.

One thing Draco knew for sure though, if his father ever learned that he lied and withheld information from him he was sure to kill Draco for it.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Really? You were asked to help teach a class?" Angel was surprise when Loki returned from his walk around the school and told her what happened.

"I was as surprised as you are now, when I was asked. But, since changing forms is one of my strengths, it is understandable that I would be asked of this," Loki then smirked. "Oh, I do hope the class I teach is Harry's."

Angel laughed at that. "Harry will love you for that."

Loki chuckled. "He would never speak to me again, I think."

"That he would. But since you have no way of knowing right now I think we best wait and see," Angel then turned and picked up a wrapped box she had sitting on the bed. "Here. I wasn't able to give this to you before since we were all busy with things."

Loki took the box and opened it, his eyes widening. "Dragon, isn't this the book your father had lost on one of his adventures?" Loki had only every seen pictures of it in the past. It was one of the few books on Norse mythology that was even half correct. It had also been one of the few gifts Angel's mother had ever given her father.

"That's right. I finally managed to track it down a month ago and get it shipped here. I want you to have it."

Loki ran his fingers over the worn leather cover. He wanted to open it and lose himself in the writings. "I can't accept this. It was your mother's, then your father's. By rights it should be yours," He made to hand it back to her but Angel just pushed it back towards him.

"And I have chosen to give it to you," She smiled. "I don't have half the interest in the things my father did. I listened to him tell tales of his journeys not because I wanted to be like him, but because I loved being with him and seeing him smile at me as I sat and listened. This book is better off belonging to someone who will enjoy it," When she noticed Loki still seemed unsure about accepting the book Angel added, "Besides, what use have I for a book on Norse mythology when my husband is from Norse mythology?"

That got a small chuckle out of Loki. "True enough, I suppose," Loki then held the book to his chest. "Thank you for this. I promise to take good care of it," He then leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I know you will. Now off you go, I know you are dying to start reading it and I feel like taking a nap," Angel then shooed Loki into the sitting room before changing into some comfortable and getting into bed.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry didn't know how it happened, but somewhere between the platform and the dormitory word had spread about Prince Loki and Princess Angel's pregnancy. The whole school was in a frenzy over it. People came up to him to congratulate him on a new sibling, others wanted to know if he knew if it was a boy or a girl, and there were even some who questioned if he thought his new siblings would be human in appearance like himself. Harry had done his best to shake off that last question. Fred and George however had made plans to prank the people who asked the last question. They'd even made a list so they didn't miss a single person.

"I still can't help but wonder about your family," Ron said after the last group of students left, having gotten their answers and congratulations out. "Seven kids?"

"Ron you're family has seven kids," Harry reminded him.

Ron sighed. "Please don't remind me," He then turned to Harry. "I'm just saying, even though your dad's a prince don't you worry that it'll be too much?"

"Ron it's not like with your family," Hermione said. "For one thing Harry's siblings are all adults and young adults, where as your siblings only differ by a few years. Also Harry has more people to help his parents raise children with."

"Still, do any of those muggles you live with even know how many siblings you have?" Ron asked.

Harry had to stop and thing on that. "Um, well they know about Fenrir. And Steve and Natasha met Jörmungandr and Eisa. But other than that I don't think so," Harry wondered if he should bring that up the next time he sees his parents. After all the Avengers should get a heads up if they're ever going to have the whole family over.

"Enough about that. Tell us about your magical training Harry. How different is it from what we learn here at Hogwarts?" Hermione was very interested in Asgardian magic.

"Well it's all wandless magic. There's sometimes words you need to chant or say before doing a spell, but those are all ancient spells that I'm not ready to start learning. Sometimes you need to create a circle and stand with in it while doing the spell, it can be made from chalk, oil, fire, blood or magic depending on the spell. Most of what I learned was a few protection spells and a lot of offensive spells. Oh and some illusions," Harry then created a bird illusion and made it fly around him.

"Wow," Both Hermione and Ron were impressed, as they had seen Harry try to make a small beetle illusion in his palm before and that had flickered a lot.

"Dad's really pleased with how much better I've gotten at Illusions. Though I don't think I'll even be as good as him," Harry shrugged as he made the bird disappear.

"Don't be so sure Harry. After all you haven't been at it all that long," Hermione said, trying to assure Harry.

"Hermione's right. The fact that you can do that much after this long is amazing Harry. You'll get to your dad's level one day," Ron agreed.

Harry smiled at both of them. It was nice of them to say that they believe in him, but some part of him still doubted he would ever have half the skill his father has.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel had woken from her nap and, after changing out of her nightgown had checked in on Loki. She'd smiled at how wrapped up he was in the book, his eyes slowly scanning each word and memorizing it. She'd always loved that about him. How, no matter the subject Loki always lost himself in a good book. It was also one of the few times Loki truly let his guard down. Though he knew he had nothing to fear from Angel, Loki could never completely drop his guard with her. A habit from his childhood.

Walking up to Loki Angel slid into the spot next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. It disappointed her a little that he didn't jump at the sudden contact, but then again this was the first time since they got together that Angel had done this. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Greatly. When I am finished I think I shall have Harry read through it. It will do him well I think."

Angel could agree with that. After all the two of them did end up getting asked a lot of questions while in Asgard by Harry over something he'd heard and if it was true. To sit Harry down and go through the well know stories of Norse would be necessary at some point in time. "Good, good."

Loki shut the book and wrapped and arm around Angel. "Still tired? You could sleep more if you need to."

Angel shook her head. "No, it's not that. I just wonder where things will go from here. I mean will still have Amora to deal with and a baby on the way."

"We also must address Voldemort at some point and his followers," Loki reminded.

"Right. But what will happen after all that? Do you think we'll get called to stay in Asgard with the kids? Or will we get to spend the rest of our days here on Earth?"

Loki thought on that. "I don't rightly know. But whatever happens we will deal with it when it happens. For now, we should enjoy the present."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"What?" Amora couldn't believe what Peter was telling her.

"Princess Angel is pregnant. It's all over the school," Amora had forced Peter into going to the school as a rat to gather information. He'd hadn't liked it one bit as it put him at risk of being caught. Thankfully no one had noticed him.

Amora had to think carefully about this. Being pregnant meant that Loki's half Huldra wife wouldn't be able to fight as much as she could before. That would mean one less obstacle in her path to Harry. Then again this baby would be every bit Loki's as Harry was. A baby is also more easily twisted then a teenager as it knows nothing else but what it learns as it grows. There was no mistaking that Amora wanted Harry. There was just now something else she wanted as well.

"What do you wish to do, my lady?" Skruge asked from Amora's right.

Shaking her head Amora sighed. "Nothing at the moment. Though the schooling has only just resumed, I doubt Loki will be looking for me any less. And the attack may well still be fresh in his mind. We cannot afford to try anything yet," All Amora knew about Loki's wives' pregnancy was that it was being talked about throughout the school. Which meant it could only be rumor. And yet, two children of Loki to twist at her will was an offer that she could barely withstand. "But later, we will."


	22. Tension builds

Dudley had proven to be as willing to answer questions regarding Loki as he would be to have his head cut off. Phil was sure if anyone heard Dudley utter the word "freak" again, they would quit. In fact, Phil would be the first to inform Fury they quit. Dudley had tried to break into the labs several times, refused to do anything anyone told him, left messes for everyone else to clean up, he talked back to everyone, and Phil was sure that Dudley had tried to get at the guns but May wouldn't comment on that.

So Phil had turned his mind to Angel Devin, Loki's wife. The only thing he knew about her so far was that she had married Loki fifteen years ago, they had one son and had taken on guardianship of Dudley, and she worked as a personal assistant for the Avengers. He knew nothing more than that. So he set to work looking for any information, as he was curious.

Reading over the basic file he had managed to get his hands on after a short search Phil, noticed that any information on Angel's mother and her mother's side of the family was missing. Her father, Tristan Isaac Devin had been a single father and a renowned European and Nordic history, literature, and theology professor and fanatic. There was also a newspaper clipping of the night the family was separated. The reporter for the story claimed that the house the family had been living in caught fire during the night. However, as Phil looked at the photo of the ruined house, he noticed the damage didn't match the story. At first Phil had thought that maybe SHIELD had done something to cover up what happened that night. But there was no records to support this theory at SHIELD, and it had no records at all of Angel, Loki or Harry until a few years ago. Frowning, Phil knew he'd have to dig deeper into this. Maybe he had to even get ahold of the people that had been on call that night at the fire station, or one of the investigators, any witness, really.

A knock at the door had Phil closing his laptop before inviting that person in, "Skye, what can I do for you?"

Skye gave him a smile, though since meeting Dudley they seemed a little more forced these days, "Is there any other place we could leave Dudley for, like, ever? Somewhere far from here with people who are better trained at handle someone like him?" She asked.

Phil shook his head, "We've been asked to look after. And until one of his listed guardians' returns and is available to take him back we must keep him."

"Well if they don't get back soon I'm pretty sure May's going to strap him to the bottom of the bus and go for a loooong flight."

May did seem to be the one getting stuck with discipline duty when it came to Dudley. FitzSimmons didn't have it in them to be as hard on Dudley as May could be. Triplett was not one to walk away from an assignment, but would most likely run from Dudley if left too long with him. Skye would never be willing to punish Dudley as harshly as need be. And Phil tried to spend no more then he needed around Dudley. Which left only May.

"I'll be sure to have the bus thoroughly check before next take off then. But yes, I understand what you are saying," They had to figure out something. Something that would get through to Dudley that he was no longer with his parents and there for he had to understand that there were rules he had to live by, and that if he didn't follow them then he was going to end up just like his parents. Humiliated, ashamed, and behind bars.

"Well, and I don't really want to suggest subjection anyone to this but what if we gave him a taste of what his parents are facing?" Skye suggested as she took a seat in the chair across from him.

"What do you mean?" He knew what she was suggesting. He just wanted to make sure that Skye knew what that meant.

Skye sighed, "Well, I mean, his parents didn't discipline him, but he still did and does terrible things when being disciplined. Maybe we should, I don't know, charge him like an adult, just for a little bit. So he gets a taste of what it would be like if his behavior continued into adulthood. Like, I was a hacktivist, but I wasn't an asshole. And rougher discipline might be the only way to get through to that kid."

It was a slightly tempting idea. Force Dudley to go through what his parents were going through. But did he really want to give the order to treat a kid like that? "I'll think about it."

Skye nodded, "Okay. Well I better get going. It's my turn to keep Dudley out of trouble. Yay," Skye stood and gave Coulson a wave as she walked out the door.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Fitz stared out of the lab glass walls at Dudley, who was at the moment running from Skye shouting something at her. If he had to guess, it either an insult or building up to one.

"We shouldn't be looking after someone like him. We're not… equipped to look after someone like him," Fitz shook his head and looked back at the screen he had been using.

"Come on Fitz. Dudley isn't always that bad to have around," Simmons still clung to the belief that there was good in Dudley.

Fitz smiled to himself, "That is true. He's nice to be around when he's- uh, he's-"

Simmons sighed, "Asleep? You're as bad as Triplett."

"Someone mention me?" The said person said, as he entered the lab, "Have you heard what he's saying to Skye?" Triplett asked as he waved to what was happening just outside the lab.

"No, but if Dudley scratches Lola, Coulson may kill him," Fitz answered, drawing attention to the fact that Dudley was running way to close to Coulson favorite car.

"I've heard Coulson tell May he take Dudley over his knee if Dudley damaged Lola," Simmons worried for Dudley. From what little she'd learned while with him Dudley had been raised to think that he could bully his way through life. She really didn't want to see him end up on the streets or with some kind of gang, so she had tried to teach him some things that he could use in life. But he had spent the whole time going on about how boring she was and how stupid everything she was saying sounded to him.

"How is it the Avengers and that Loki guy were able to put up with him?" Triplett asked. He really wanted to know since he couldn't really see a guy like Dr. Banner to keep control of his anger with someone as pushy as Dudley around.

"My guess, he stays in the lab and on a different floor," Fitz offered.

"Oh you two are just horrible," Simmons sighed. The trio watched as Skye, while trying to tackle Dudley fell face first to the ground while Dudley raced up the stairs.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

May had greeted Dudley at the top of the stairs with an annoyed frown before grabbing him by the back of his shirt and marching him back down the stairs to Skye.

"You can either start behaving yourself or spent more time in your empty room," May warned as she gave him a small push towards Skye.

"You aren't the boss of me!" Dudley snapped.

Skye took hold of Dudley's arm and turned him to her, "Until someone comes to get you, we are the boss of you," Skye then began pulling him towards the room they had set up for Dudley to do his school work in. There were no windows, no TV, no radio, no nothing that could distract him. Plus there was a good lock on the door to keep him from sneaking out and a bathroom connected to the room, "Alright Dudley, you have math homework to finish. And if you get that done before dinner, maybe you'll get dessert," At this point she was trying to find the right bribe just to make him do the work.

However Dudley just stood there with his arms crossed glaring up at her.

"Dudley just get it done and then you won't have to do it again."

Still he just stood and glared.

Skye then crossed her arms, "Unlike you, Dudley, I can play games on my phone while you do nothing and be bored," She was grinning as she said that.

"I'll report you!" Dudley shouted, stomping his foot.

"The only person you could report us to is our boss, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care. Also I doubt anyone back at Stark tower will object to what we've been doing with you."

Dudley's glare darkened at that.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

It was late into the evening and the library had closed hours ago. The only reason Thor and the others were still there was because Frigga had explained the importance of their research and thus gotten them permission to remain there after hours.

"I think I've read more today than I have in my whole life." Tony groaned as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes.

They had taken breaks for food and rest, but that wasn't enough to keep exhaustion at bay forever. Even Clint and Bruce were nodding off slightly. Thor had fallen asleep hours ago. Though reading and gathering information wasn't his strength Thor had made a good effort for the sake of his family. Frigga however was use to spending a great deal of time going through books and scrolls. Both with Loki and for her own interest.

"Maybe we should stop here and come back in the morning." Clint suggested. The words on the pages before him were swimming across the page.

"We can't. Come morning someone will have put everything we have out away and we'll have to spend hours tracking everything back down and finding where we left off." Bruce pointed out. Bruce normally stayed clear of coffee since it could elevate his heart rate. But at the moment he was really tempted into drinking about four cups just so he could keep searching.

Tony sighed. "What if I just bought this place and sent everyone on vacation?"

"As nice as that would be for everyone employed here I do not think we have the time." Frigga answered. She knew she had the answer somewhere. She just couldn't recall where it was or even what it was. And it was nagging her.

"Reindeer Games is lucky we like Angel and Harry enough to do this." Clint sighed as he pulled another book to him.

Tony got to his feet and stretched. "Alright. I'm going for coffee before I go into withdrawal. Call if you find anything without me." He then turned and left.

"Reindeer Games?" Frigga asked.

"It’s a nickname for Loki." Bruce answered.

Frigga was a little curious as to the name, as well as Loki's feelings towards it. If Loki didn't like it then she was going to have to sit the Avengers down and tell them about how it wasn’t nice to call people names. And she had assumed she would not have to do that now both her sons were adults.

"He does that with everyone. Sometimes it's hard to know if the names means he likes you or hates you." Clint added.

Thor suddenly jolted awake. "Not sleeping!" He mumbled, to which everyone laughed. Thor, still half asleep and confused noticed Tony was missing. "Where's," He waved to where Tony had been sitting as he was too busy yawning to finish asking.

"He went to get coffee." Bruce answered.

Thor nodded in understanding as he rubbed at his eyes. "I hope he bring back some food as well."

"Thor there is no eating in the library." Frigga reminded him. To which Thor groaned like a child being reminded of a rule they really hated.

"Alright. I got move. If I sit any longer my body's going to start getting angry with me." Clint stood and stretched. "I'm going to walk around a bit."

"I would take care then. There are stories this library is haunted." Frigga warned with a small smile.

Clint snorted at that, as he didn't believe in ghosts. "Sure." He then headed off.

"Really? Ghosts?" Bruce asked.

Frigga smiled. "Most ghosts tend to stay close to currents where magical energies converge. Also places of great magical energies tend to allow for ghosts to have forms and voices. I believe the school Loki and his family are at would have many ghosts."

Bruce found that highly interesting. The things a person could learn from a ghost. Now he was really regretting not going to the school.

Frigga smiled brighter. She always enjoying sparking interest in something in someone else. Making them want to learn, to question things and seek answers. But then something clicked in her mind. "Oh no."

"What's wrong mother?" Thor asked.

"I believe I may know why Amora is at the school. We must go. I must see it for myself." Frigga was a slight panic, for if she was right then Amora could become very dangerous if she got her way.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Amora was growing bored. She had toyed with the mortals, attacked the school, watched everyone she could find, and yet it wasn't enough for her. She had searched for a way to steal Loki's son from him but found him too closely watched for her to make much of a move before Loki or Angel would be on her. So she had planned to put that on hold and focus on her main goal. Something even Loki himself would never think of.

"Please, we shouldn't stay any longer." Wormtail was growing desperate. He wanted to get as far from the school, as far from Prince Loki as he could and set trying to find his Lord. But she just wouldn't leave.

Amora gave him a look of disgust. She was repulsed by how cowardly he is. "I won't leave until I have what I want."

"But Prince Loki and Princess Angel will never drop their guard enough for you to take their son." Wormtail protested.

"Foolish mortal! I did not come here for him. I had no idea that Loki had a son on Midgard until I came, my purpose is far greater than the son of my old lover." Amora growled. "I came here for something more than any man."

Wormtail frowned in confusion and looked to Skruge, even though Skruge had never said a word to him. "What more could Hogwarts have that someone like you could want?"

Amora just smiled at him. A smile that told him that this was going to cause him more trouble than good. And the rat was wondering if he could run away from her.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel was very glad to be back in Hogwarts. To be around the children, the books, the ghosts, even the house elves again made her feel like she had come home. She now really understood what Harry felt. Hogwarts just like a home away from home and she loved it. It also helped her to picture what her life would be with when her second child is born. And she had a great circle of people to help her look after her family. To help her protect them. She wouldn't lie and say her fight with the dragon hadn't scared her. It was clear Amora had sent it after her. That really hit home that there are people out there that would want to take her family away from her, want to kill she and Loki, and possibly take her children from her. And she couldn't allow that. Not after twelve years of being without them.

"Never again." She whispered to herself.

"Princess Angel?"

Angel turned to the speaker and frowned slightly. "Professor Snape, what can I do for you?"

Snape was clearly uncomfortable talking with her, as he should be as both she and Loki hadn't spoken to him since they first meet at the start of term feast. "I have been giving much thought to something that may benefit your family. However I believe I may need the aid of Prince Loki to prepare it."

"Oh? Well I shall see about bringing Loki to your office later today. However I warn you not to waste his time nor mine. So if you think this will not work or that it will not prove as beneficial as you think it will be then I suggest you say so now."

Snape took a moment to go over what he wanted Loki for. Thinking over every detail in case he missed something. "I am sure it is worth the time it will take."

Angel nodded. "Then we shall be there tonight, after dinner."

Snape gave her a small bow before turning and leaving.

"I wonder what he's found that he thinks will be good for our family." Angel wondered aloud. "I also wonder what Loki and Harry are up to."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"I should have done this months ago." Loki sighed as he got Harry to sit across from him under a tree.

"Do what dad?" Harry was confused as to what Loki had brought him outside for. As well as the barrier he had set up around them to keep students from bothering them.

"There are many things I should have taken care of regarding you Harry. But one of the most worrisome is your encounter with that Voldemort. I have reason enough to believe that you may not have come away from such an encounter unchanged." Loki didn't know if Harry knew of the prophecy or not, and he wasn't about to tell him about it just then.

"You think Voldemort might've done something to me?" Harry was scared what that might mean.

"It might not be something he intended to happen. Magic doesn't always behave as we want it to. So I am going to scan your body with my magic and search for anything that isn't you. And depending on what I find I may or may not remove it right away."

"Why wouldn't you remove it once you find it?" Harry was asking because he wanted to learn and he was slightly confused.

Loki sighed lightly. Sometimes Harry's passion for learning could become a little too much for him. "Not all things can be removed in a moment. Sometimes it can take days to remove something that has attached itself to a person. If what I find will take longer than a day then we will need to prepare ourselves for it, since once we start we will not be able to stop for food, rest, or even to empty our bladders."

Harry gave a nod of understanding.

"Good. Now let's begin." Loki placed his hands on either side of Harry's head and began sending tendrils of his magic into Harry, using it to feel around inside him. For a while nothing felt out of place within Harry. Loki was about to brush off his fear of something being within his son as foolish when he found something. It was like a dark shadow hidden along the edges of Harry's magical core. Something that Loki knew shouldn't be there. Something that had been there for twelve years. Loki withdrew his magic and let his hands drop to his sides.

"Dad?" Harry could tell something was wrong. He had learned how to read some of the signs that something was upsetting his father. And right now his father was worried.

"This is something around your core that should not be there, a parasite, if you will. I would be willing to bet that this thing may be blocking some of your magical power. By getting rid of it you may gain a boost in magic. But it will take time to remove it and I feel it would be best to do so away from the school." When he noticed Harry looked worried he explained, "I want to make sure this cannot attach itself to someone else. Do not worry son. I know a safe area where I can remove this from you."

Harry stilled appeared worried but he since he hadn't heard that it was dangerous for them he was a little at ease about it.

"Now, we should speak about a few other matters that need taking care of." Loki knew he should have Angel there with him for this, but he could always talk to her about it later.

"What matters?" Harry had thought that the scan would be it.

Loki smiled, showing Harry it wasn't anything as bad as what he had just told him. "First of all your poor health. I can fix some potions that will take care of the lack of nutrition you suffered over the years. You'll have to take one every month for the next three years though."

That didn't sound too bad to Harry. "How do they taste?" So far every potion Harry has ever had to take was disgusting and made him want to puke.

Loki laughed, understanding the reason for the question. "It has no taste. And you can put it in any drink you want." He assured him.

"Okay."

"Now you may gain a little weight while taking the potions. But that is to be expect. Your body has been starved for so long of what it needs that you have been unable to gain much weight your whole life. While on the potions your body will start to gain the weight that you should have for your age and diet. You may even begin seeing small changes in your height. For with the added nutrition your body will be able to grow the way it should be. This is nothing that shouldn't be happening naturally."

Harry nodded and tried to picture what he might look like at the end of those three years.

"Now, about your glasses." Loki didn't really like glasses on his son, but until now he didn't have time to sit Harry down and talk about them.

"What about them?" Harry lightly touched his glasses.

"I can imagine how often you've come close to losing them or they've slipped down your nose. Perhaps I could use my magic to correct your vision problem?" Since Harry was the first of his kind Loki had expected some medical problems.

Harry seemed a little uncomfortable with that. "Um, could I just use the muggle way?" Harry trusted his father greatly. But he hadn't really had good experiences with magical mending.

Loki sighed. Being reminded greatly of Angel at that moment. "Very well. I will speak with your mother and we will look into this with you." He wouldn't push Harry into anything he didn't really want to do.

"Thanks dad. I like my glasses but it would be nice not to need them."

"I can imagine. Now then," Loki got to his feet and removed the barrier around them. "Let's head inside. I must inform Angel of what we've spoken of and I'm sure you have things you wish to do." Loki walked with Harry back to the castle then said bye and went to find his wife.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"You did this without me?" As Loki had expected Angel was slightly angry with him that he had spoken to Harry about his health without her.

"I'm sorry, my Dragon. It was something I had mean to do after learning of the prophecy but with everything that happened it got pushed to the back of my mind. I wanted to get it done before I forgot again."

Angel sighed. She understood why he'd gone and done it. After all they were both worried about Harry's health and this "mark" that Voldemort supposedly had left on Harry. But she had really wanted to be there with them.

"This shadow I found within him troubles me greatly. I am sure it is blocking some of his power and it may even be having a toll on his health. By removing it I'm sure there will be a big change to him. And with the potions he will be at his strongest when it comes time for him to face Voldemort again he will be at full strength as well as more than ready."

"Alright. Once school has ended for the year you can take Harry to this location and remove it. But I want to be there." Angel warned.

"Understood. I shall make sure not to leave you behind this time." Loki promised.

"Now about these potions. You are sure there will be no side effects?" That was a big fear for her. She didn't want to take any risks with Harry just to mend the damages the Dursleys had done to him.

"The worst side effect will be Harry being more energetic. And perhaps a little restless. But that can be taken care of by letting him run around outside with his siblings. And given how much he loves being with them I'm sure that will be no trouble."

Angel nodded. Harry did love being with his siblings, there was no doubt the two could send them all outside for a few hours to burn off some energy. "Now what about his glasses?" She asked. Having known that Loki didn't like them.

"I had offered to fix his vision with magic. But he has opted for the mortal vision correction." Loki sighed.

Angel smirked at him. "Oh Loki. Magic can't fix everything for a person. Sometimes we have to use non magical means."

Loki gave her an amused smile. "You are loving this." The two shared a small laugh.

"Oh, speaking of our family. You'll never believe who approached me claiming to have some kind of idea that could benefit our family."

Loki raised a brow. "If it was a Malfoy then you can stop talking."

Angel chuckled. "No. I doubt they would ever offer any kind of aid. No the one who approached me was Severus Snape."

"Snape? Whatever could he have found that would benefit us?" Loki couldn't think of anything that someone like Snape could find.

"I told him to be sure this wouldn't be a waste of time for us. And after a moment’s thought he seemed truly sure about it. So I told him we would see him after dinner about this."

Loki nodded. "Alright. If you believe this will not be a waste of time then we shall see him later tonight and see what he has to say."


	23. What Amora seeks

No matter how Loki looked at it there was no denying it. He would have to get someone from Asgard to help him remove the parasite from Harry. However, whoever he got to aid him would have to be sworn to secrecy. He could not risk this person telling all of Asgard about it and having someone suggest it was something he did to his own son, or worst try to blame it on Angel. Asgard didn't like him, and those possibilities were possible.

"No," Loki gave his head a good shake to rid himself of the painfully memories of how he had lost Angrboda to such lies, "That will not happen again."

A soft knock at the door was his only warning before Angel entered the bed room, "Loki? Is everything alright?"

Not wanting to worry her he gave her a smile, though it was a slightly tired one, "Just the woes of fatherhood," He assured her.

"I know the feeling. I swear I saw a gray hair in my hair brush this morning," She joked, earning a small chuckle from him.

"And yet you are no less perfect then the day we wed," The compliment was real. They had figured that due to her Huldra blood Angel would live longer than any other human. And given the fact that in the 15 years of the marriage she still looked like a 20 year old woman it was clear she at least aged physically slower than normal humans.

"You're worrying about Harry, are you?" Angel asked as she crossed the room and sat beside him on the bed.

Loki fumbled for something convincing to tell her but was halted when she held her hand up.

"I know because I'm worried too," After everything that had happened to their son in his twelve years of life Angel was dreading what Harry would face in the years to come. At least they could give Harry a normal summer. Or rather, as normal a summer as their family could have.

Knowing he was better off being honest Loki sighed, "I will have to seek aid in Asgard to remove that thing from Harry. There is no possible way I can do it on my own," Part of their reason for that was because, as Harry's father if his son were to be subjected to any pain during the removal Loki may not be able to finish the spell. The other reason was that if he exhausted his magic during it there would be someone to quickly step in and head the removal while he slowly gain back his strength.

"Maybe Odin could help us with this. He must know someone trust worthy."

Loki gave a sad smile, "Magic was never of true interest with him. I fear mother would've been the one we could've turned too."

Angel laid her head on his shoulder, "We'll think of something Loki."

He wrapped his arms around her and for a while they just sat in silence.

"Come now," Angel removed herself from Loki's arms and stood, lightly tugging on his arm, "It is nearly time for dinner. Harry and the others want to eat outside with Jor and afterwards we must go see Snape in his office to learn what it is he wants."

Loki gave her a sad smile, "I had finally found myself in a good mood until you spoke of him."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The house elves had been more than happy to set up a family picnic at the lake for Angel and Loki. They even fixed up some large plates for Jormungandr to enjoy. The night sky was clear and the air held a little bit of a chill in it, but that was easily fixed when Loki created a warm zone around the lake. The family spent most of the meal talking about what they had done that day, the things they'd seen and learned. Eisa spoke of the secret passages that Fred had shown her and of how cleverly he had trick Filch with his brother as well as avoid being caught.

"All you ever speak of lately is that boy," Loki commented.

"Oh Loki, don't start. Eisa is a responsible and mature young lady, and as such she is entitled to fancy anyone she wishes," Angel whispered harshly to him.

"It is not Eisa that I have a problem with," Loki argued.

"Loki I have two words for you. Grandma Michelle."

Loki straighten his back and tensed for a moment before remembering that said woman had passed away some time ago. With a sigh Loki hung his head and said, "Point taken."

"Who's Grandma Michelle?" Harry asked, having not heard of her before.

"She was my grandmother on my father's side of the family. She passed away before you were born though," Angel then smirked at Loki, "She never once took any lip from your father. Scolding him whenever he got cheeky with her. It was always fun to watch."

"I'm glad you were always amused," Loki said with a smile, lighting rubbing at the back of his head as he recalled just how hard Michelle had been able to hit him.

"Oh but she was a bad cook," Angel chuckled, "The only person I knew who could burn water."

The family got a good laugh from that.

"And what of your father?" Eisa asked.

"Ah, Tristan," Loki smiled fondly, "He was a fine man. Raised Angel by himself while working as a professor and in his free time he traveled all of Midgard. Unable to simply accept a legend or myth, he searched for the truth behind it all. Always had an interesting theory to talk about or story to tell about his travels. Why, it is because of his travels that Angel was born in the first place."

Eisa smiled. She liked how her father spoke of her step mother and hoped that one day her husband would speak as fondly of her.

"Once my father believed that Loki was who he claimed to be they got along so well. A part of me wondered about what might've happened had I not married him."

Loki turned to Angel with an interested look, "And, what did you think would've happened?"

Angel shrugged while fighting down a smile, "That you and dad would've married each other instead," She then laughed along with the rest of the family while Loki rolled his eyes.

"No offense to Tristan, but he was not my type."

Angel laugh hard at that, "Oh, but they both would've loved each of you greatly."

"That they would've," Loki agreed.

"Wish I could've met great grandma and grandpa."

"Maybe Hela could help with that Harry," Angel said with a glance to Loki.

"We could always ask the next time we visit her," He shrugged.

Harry smiled, already looking forward to visiting his sister again. Then Harry wondered if he could also met his adopted family that way too. He tried to fight back a yawn but they all saw it anyway.

"If everyone has had their fill then we should conclude our meal," Loki could see that each of his children were tired, so he felt it best to send them off to bed now. He also had to go with Angel down to see Snape before the two of them could go to sleep themselves.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki and Angel didn't bother knocking on Snape's office door. They wanted to get this over with as soon as possible so that they themselves could get to bed as well. Loki just had a feeling things were about to pick up around the school, and not in any way he really wanted them to.

"Now then, what is this I hear about you having found something that could benefit my family?" Loki asked, bored.

Snape moved quicker than the two had ever seen him move before, at least during the short time they had known him to retrieve a thick, well-worn leather bound book from one of the sleeves and set it on his desk. Flipping through pages in search of the right one.

The couple watched silently and with just a hint of curiosity. Loki also was interested in stealing that book from him for his own reading later.

Finding what he was looking for Snape turned the book to the two of them, "This is why I asked you both to see me," He said while pointing to the page.

The two read over the page, but only Loki seemed to truly understand the importance of it. For his head snapped up and his eyes were wide, "Where did you find this?"

"I had found this during my school years here. However a few of the ingredients are beyond my knowledge as they are not of this world," Snape explained.

"Ok would someone please explain this to me, because I can tell this is a potion but not what kind," Angel sighed. Sometimes she hated not knowing as much about the magical world as Loki.

"If this does work, then Jormungandr and Fenrir may be able to take on a more humanoid form," He answered.

Angel's eyes widen at that. If her two step sons appeared more human than they could go anywhere they wanted, live anywhere they want and not have to suffer with being rejected as much. Jormungandr could even enter the school if he wasn't as large as he is, "How does it work?"

"The potion it's self-mimics an animagus' power and can, over time, grant that power to the potion user permanently. However we not only need these ingredients but also an animagus," Loki explained.

"Sirius is an animagus. And I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help our family with this," There was no doubt in her mind that he would help them, "What exactly would he need to do?"

"According to the book the animagus teaches the consumer of the potion how to change their shape," Snape answered, "However the potion will take a month to prepare and brew."

Loki nodded, "Some of the ingredients need to be picked or gathered at the right moment. This will take time."

"So then maybe we should hold off till the summer months. After all the school is growing slightly busy as we get closer to the end of term," Angel suggested, "it is mid-February now."

"Agreed. Waiting until then would allow us more freedom to focus on the potion," There were so many things that could go wrong with the potion if they didn't pay attention to it and Loki didn't know how quickly his sons would take to the potion or shifting forms. But at the same time Loki needed to take Harry to remove the parasite from him. Which, depending on who he could get to aid him in the removal would affect how long he needed to focus on it. Still having the option for his sons to be able to appear more normal was strongly appealing to him, and from the look in Angel's eyes she wanted that for them too. Loki let out a small sigh, "There is so much to be done," Making a decision Loki looked Snape in the eyes, "Gather what ingredients you can at the time. When the school year ends you had best come with us."

Angel smiled slightly, "This will be good for Harry too. He will be interested to learn more about potion brewing and watching you two work should be a treat for him," Loki nodded in agreement.

Snape raised a brow at that. He had seen that Harry was more willing to learn how to do things, seen him in the library with thick books around him, "Whatever did you say to him to make him more focused on his studies?"

The two gave Snape an amused look, "We merely offered to help him with his schooling," Angel answered.

"Our son has spent many years being unable to feed his hunger for knowledge. Once he knew he was back with us we told him he could learn all he wanted and we would help," Loki added.

Angel chuckled, "He would've cleared out the store had we not limited the number of books he could get that day."

Loki still recalled fondly the site of Harry, surrounded by books in Flourish and Blotts. He couldn't help but wonder if he had looked like that to his mother when she first found him in the library as a child.

Snape was taken aback by the invitation to join them over the summer. However he knew it would give him a chance to see the family outside of Hogwarts and see just what Harry does during the summer months.

"I will gather the ingredients I need to closer to the start of summer," Loki commented.

"And I'll have a word with Sirius about training our sons once the potion is done," Angel was looking forward to this, and knew the kids would enjoy it as well.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The walk back to their room was filled with Angel and Loki talking about the things they could do with the family when the potion is completed and both sons could join the family in more things.

"Oh I would love to take the kids to the park for a family picnic on the 4th of July," Angel could just see them all enjoying themselves and the fireworks.

"I could take them to all the places I've been to in Midgard and teach them what I learned while here," Loki turned Angel to him and wrapped his arms around her, "I am glad we came here."

"As am I," The two leaned in for a kiss but pulled away when they heard, "Brother!"

Turing the two were surprised to see Thor, Clint, Bruce, and Tony running over to them.

"Thor? What are you doing back here?" Loki asked, confused as to why they were there seeing as the last time they'd seen Thor and the others he had told them he was going to search for Amora's reason for being at the school. Loki hadn't put much hope in them finding anything.

"Brother, we hurried over as quickly as we could," Thor was slightly out of breath from searching the school for them.

"Thor what in the name of the Norns are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"Who's that woman you're with?" Angel asked.

Loki walked around Thor to see who she was talking about. And had to do a double take, "Mother?" He gasped.

"Hello Loki. I have missed you so much," Frigga wrapped Loki in a tight hug. Her smile grew when he all but buried his face into her neck.

Loki slowly pulled away from her, trying his best to hold back his tears, "How? How can you be here, alive?"

"Loki there is so much I must tell you but we may not have the time right now," Frigga said, "I know what Amora wants with this school."

"You do? Please tell us." Angel had never been so happy to hear something about Amora in her whole life.

"Loki tell me, when you aided in building this school did you give it a core based off of the magical currents?" Frigga asked.

Loki had to stop and think carefully about that. It had been so very long since that day he and the founders had laid the first stone for Hogwarts. "Yes. Yes, I remember I left behind a small core crafted from the energies of the four founders and myself. I had theorized that over time the magic used by the students here would slowly add to the core, strengthening it, as well as the spells of protection around the school."

"By now the magic within that core would all but rival the power of anything in the weapons vault."

Slowly the piece fell into place in Loki's mind. "Amora is after the school's magical core."

Frigga nodded. "That is what I believe she truly wants. Her attacks were to test the ability of the teachers and students to fend off such things. She may attack again soon, however, this time she will show herself."

"We must tell Dumbledore and ready the staff." The main thing Angel wanted to do was gather her family in one place and protect them. But she knew that they would all insist on helping to protect the school.

"Just so we're clear Ms. Voodoo is after the school's energy so she'll be even strong?" Tony asked.

"Yes Tony, that's what they just said." Bruce confirmed.

"Loki you go make sure the kids are safe, I'll go with Frigga, and explain everything to Dumbledore, Thor you get everyone together, and find Steve and Natasha and fill them in on what is going on." Angel wanted to see to the kids herself but Loki was the better choice as he could place protection spells around them.

With their tasks handed to them the group scattered to do as they were told.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Snape had been on his way to see Professor Sprout about some of the needed ingredients, when he noticed the large crowd heading his way. Once close enough he noticed the one leading the crowd was none other than Prince Thor.

"What is going on?" He demanded.

"No time to talk, Grease Mop." A man with dark brown hair and a goatee said as they passed him.

Wanting to know what was going on, as well as have a few words with the man who had just insult him Snape followed after them.

"Good job Tony, now he's following us." Clint was, to say the least a little weirded out by the man dressed in a robe, now following them. After all he had an idea the kind of things that magic could do, thanks to his time under Loki's control. Who knew what these wizards and witches could do to them?

"Whatever Birdbrain. Just look for Spangles and the Red Murder Lady." Tony said as he just managed to avoid running through a ghost, which he still couldn't believe. Real ghosts? Tony knew he needed to open his mind a little to the things that may or may not really exist around him but this was him, Tony Stark. He was going to continue to deny what was right in front of him.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Even though neither Angel nor Frigga knew the password to Dumbledore's office, the gargoyle jumped out of their way the moment they were close. Racing up the stairs the two entered the office, Frigga having opened the door with a flick of her wrist.

Dumbledore looked up from the letter he had been answering with a look of confusion. "Princess Angel, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Amora is after the school's magical core." Angel said in a rush as she tried to catch her breath.

"Slow down. What has lead you to this conclusion?" Dumbledore asked as he summoned a chair for Angel to sit and rest in.

"The core of this school has been in place since its construction. Both the Founders, and my son Loki, placed their magic with in to serve as power for both the school and the protection around the grounds. Since the days the first students ever began practicing magic within the walls of Hogwarts, their magic has been added to the school's core. Amora has learned of this, and seeks the power of the core for herself. I fear what she will do with such power." Frigga answered.

"Prince Loki is your son? Then you are Queen Frigga." To say Dumbledore was surprised by this, would be to say Voldemort is misunderstood. "You are certain that she is after the core?" Though he didn't doubt Frigga Dumbledore had to be sure.

"I am. We cannot allow her to reach the core." Frigga had a few ideas of how to keep Amora at a distance, but only for a short amount of time. Hopefully, though, it would be long enough for everyone to ready the school's defenses and prepare for anything that Amora may bring with her to serve as a distraction.

Dumbledore gave a nod. "I will summon the staff and ensure they are ready."

"I would also include the older students, especially females. Amora will try to overwhelm the battlefield, and control any man she can find. Both Loki and myself will do what we can to protect them from her influence but everyone must be ready should she gain control over anyone." That was a strong possibility, seeing as controlling men was one of Amora's strengths.

"Also since the older students will know more about defense against the dark arts and will prove useful against anything she summons to aid her in battle. She has shown she doesn't care who she has to hurt when she brought the Inferi." Angel added.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki had gone to the Gryffindor dorms and carried a sleeping Harry to his and Angel's room where Eisa and Fenrir were waiting.

"Father, what is going on? Why did you want us in here?" Eisa asked while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Both Angel and myself would feel better knowing that each of you are sleeping here." Loki answered as he set Harry down on the bed. Turning to his daughter Loki sighed, she was giving him a look that said he had best explain why. "We have learned why Amora is here. Now that we know the reason I believe she will attack soon. Should she do so, I want you all to be together so that you may protect each other. I shall be visiting Jormungandr and informing him as to what is happening as well placing some protection over him. But first I must see to the three of you."

"You believe she will make it this far?" Eisa couldn't help but worry. If her father was going to place protection spells over each of them then Amora must be stronger then she originally thought.

"I do not know if she will. But I would rather know the four of you are protected should she reach you, then to have her find you and have no protection. But I shall do everything in my power to prevent Amora from ever entering this building."

Eisa nodded. "If I can help father, tell me."

Fenrir nodded in agreement with his sister. He would fight tooth and claw to protect his family no matter the odds.

Loki smiled at them. "I know. But for now all I want you four to do is watch over each other. Amora does not yet know that we know what she is seeking. This fact gives us an advantage against her. For when she strikes she will be expecting chaos and confusion." Amora had been one of the few people in Asgard who'd been able to keep up with him, even surprise him sometimes. But this time he would be surprising her. For the moment Amora appears with her forces Loki will be there to greet her with everyone they could get to fight against her.

"I thought I saw Uncle Thor earlier. Has he returned?" Eisa hadn't missed the group with Thor though she hadn't been able to identify them.

"It is thanks to the searching of both Thor and his friends that we know what we do now." A thought crossed Loki's mind then. "Oh, I still have yet to fix the problem of magical overload for the Ironman armor. I had best see to that after I visit Jormungandr."

Eisa frowned in confusion, not understanding why her father was speaking of that armor. "Father?"

"Thor has brought the rest of his friends to aid in the protection of the school." Silently though Loki hoped that there would be no need for the Hulk. Letting such a dangerous creature out around children could lead to someone getting hurt, not to mention the damages that could result to the school itself.

"Is this war, father?" Eisa asked.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that," Loki said solemnly.


	24. Amora's army and the Core

The air at Hogwarts was tense for the next three months. Everyone who had been informed about Amora's pending attack had been on alert since being told and watched the grounds carefully. The older students brushed up on their defense against the dark arts, a few teachers even helped a few of the students brush up on dueling. The Avengers took turns walking the halls of the school as well as the grounds. Tony even did rounds above the school in his Iron Man armor, using its systems to scan for anything similar to Loki's magic. But after three months of nothing the tension was starting to get to everyone.

"Okay, if she doesn't show soon I swear I am going to build a sign on the ground announcing we know why she's here and are ready for her," Tony groaned one morning.

"If you do I shall allow Fenrir to gnaw on the legs of your armor," Loki warned. Not that Fenrir would do that or that Loki truly would allow it. The damage it would do to Fenrir's mouth wasn't worth it.

"Why don't you sit in on a class Tony? I found a couple of them to be very interesting," Bruce suggested. He'd gotten to sit in a few history classes, arithmacy, potions, and magical theory. And the conversations he's had with a few of the ghosts were very fascinating.

"Yes Tony, go join the other children," Angel teased.

"Is Harry done with his classes yet?" Tony had been hoping to go flying with Harry, but what with the Amora scare he'd not been able to do that.

"Harry will not be done with his classes for a while now," Steve answered, "Why do you ask?"

Tony shrugged, "When he learned I was here he asked if I could go flying with him. Was looking forward to running some scans on that broom of his while in the air."

Loki smiled, "Still convince you can replicate the magic being used around you without magic?"

"I refuse to accept that word and anything to do with it."

"Magic is science on a more advanced level," Angel said in a sing song tone.

"She's right Tony. If you were to go back in time with your armor do you not think that people would think you were a god?" Bruce asked.

"Please Bruce. Don't inflate that ego anymore then it is," Clint cringed.

"I think Tony would be looked at as a demon," Natasha smirked.

Tony gave her a halfhearted glare, "Gee thanks," He said dryly.

"Loki why don't you take everyone to see Jor?" Angel suggested.

"He is here? I would like that very much, I have not seen him since he was banished from Asgard. I can only imagine how much he has grown," Frigga had gotten to see Fenrir and Eisa a few hours after she and Angel had informed Dumbledore and the staff about Amora's intended target.

Loki smiled at his wife, "I think that is a good idea. And I'm sure he would enjoy the company."

"Jor? Who's Jor?" Tony asked. Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Thor, and Steve smiled. Thor, Steve, and Natasha had already met Jormungandr, Clint and Bruce however have only read up on Loki's children. Tony however had skipped that part.

"Come, I will introduce you to him," Loki was grinning, but had managed to get Tony to willingly follow him out of the room with the others.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Down at the lake Jormungandr was lazing about at the bottom of the lake when he felt his father approaching the edge of the water. Always happy to see him Jormungandr swam up to the surface and greeted his father. And then stared at the mortal with his father that shouted a curse and bolted back towards the castle.

Loki and everyone with him laughed as they watched Tony run away from the lake. Everyone but Frigga that is.

"Loki that was a cruel thing to do."

"I am sorry mother. But I have told him about my children and he has seen Fenrir with his own eyes. It is not my fault he failed to listen or believe," Loki chuckled.

"Still, I hope you will apologize to him later for this trick," Frigga made sure to give Loki a look that said he had no choice in the matter.

Loki let out a sigh, "As you wish mother."

"I have never seen Tony run that fast before," Clint commented, getting everyone laughing again.

Jormungandr, both confused by the new faces and not amused at what just happened questioned his father.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry, while heading to his next class had looked out the window in time to see Tony racing back to the school. At first he worried that the school was under attack, but then he saw his brother poking his head out of the lake and the group gathered there. Harry couldn't help a small smile at the scare his father must have given Tony.

"Do you really think anyone would attack the school?" Ron asked. Both he and Hermione had learned about the future attack from Harry, who'd learn about it from Eisa.

"I don't know. Hermione, what do you know about the school's core?" Harry asked her.

Hermione thought for a moment, "Well I did read a very long time ago that the founders of Hogwarts each placed a small portion of their magic into the school to strengthen it, as well that the school has been nearly completely destroyed in the past but the core is able to rebuild the school with in a single day. It is said that Rowena Ravenclaw had a vision that lead her to the very spot the school was built upon."

"Really? What kind of vision?" Though Ron didn't really believe in visions he was a little curious.

"The book didn't really give too many details but it did say that in her vision she followed a rather odd, warty hog. Its eyes shone with intelligent and it refused to let Rowena be unless she followed it. There was also some kind of marking, a rune, perhaps, on its skin but no records of what it looked like survived to this day."

"A vision of a hog lead to here?" Harry asked her. Though he knew he should be more opened minded given his family Harry couldn't really picture what Hermione was saying happened.

"Yes, I think I brought that book with me if you want to read it Harry," Hermione offered.

"No, he's got way too many books to read already," Ron groaned. Just seeing the number of shrunk books in Harry's trunk had been enough to give him a headache.

Harry smiled at his friends.

"Harry," A voice called.

Said person turned and was a little surprised at who had called him, by his first name, "Malfoy?"

Ron and Hermione tensed slightly, expecting a fight or at least an argument.

"Is it true what they are saying? A woman from Asgard is going to attack the school?" Draco didn't really believe the rumors but at the same time he couldn't deny that Loki and the other adults had been on high alert for a long time.

Harry gave a nod, "Yes. She's after something only Hogwarts has."

Draco knew this was something his father would want to know about. But he wasn't sure if he would report it just yet, "What about the rumor that Queen Frigga is also here?"

Harry studied Draco for a moment. He knew that Draco wanted any information he could get out of him, but Draco had been acting unusually atypical. Harry, at first chalked it up to Draco being scared of his father, after all nearly every dark witch and wizard seemed to look up to Loki. But Draco had been acting even more out of character since Christmas holiday ended. It had even been rumored that Draco had kicked everyone out of his house for over two hours, "Yes, my grandmother's here as well."

Draco nodded slightly in thought. Loki and the other adults being on high alert could be brushed off as more or less nothing. But Queen Frigga being a part of this had warning bells going off in his head.

"What are you up to Malfoy?" Ron asked.

Draco glared at him, "None of your business," He snapped as he turned and walked away.

The trio watched him go till he was out of site.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"No idea," Both Ron and Harry answered before they headed to their next class.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel was surprised when Tony stormed into the room like a five year old.

"What happened?" After asking the question out loud Angel quickly figured out what happened.

"Why did no one tell me that Jor is an over grown sea snake?"

Angel had to fight back a small smile, "We did suggest that you read up on the myths surrounding Loki after you met Fenrir. You are the one who said you would rather be surprised."

Tony glared at her, "You're fired."

Angel laughed at that, "Have fun at the next board meeting."

Tony stared at here for a moment before holding out his arms, "Angel you know I love you."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Queen Frigga at Hogwarts, an Asgardain sorceress planning to attack the school, and muggle heroes. Why am I not telling my father about this? This will get back to him and when it does he'll kill me for not telling him. He won't care for my lies of fearing prince Loki learning what I have been doing or even the ones about how the family doesn't trust me and that's preventing me from learning anything. Maybe I could tell him of the rumors? No. He would send a letter back telling me to find out the truth and then he would demand I find out the truth and I won't be able to hide the answers."

Draco growled sightly, "Why is this such a problem for me? I should just send the letter and damn whatever those two do to me," Draco stopped talking as a group of students past him. Once they were gone he started walking, "When the term ends I have to go back and face my father. I can't hide the truth forever. At some point he'll learn the truth or worst find the letters," By now there was a small pile of letters he had to send hidden away in his trunk. If anyone were to look into it. His father, mother, or any of the house elves he would be in so much trouble.

Crabbe and Goyle had been sent away over an hour ago so he could think in peace and not have to worry about them ratting him out. He was sure they were reporting back to their parents and had mentioned his odd behavior. And that worried him slightly. If they were telling their parents then there was a chance their parents were telling his father.

Draco slowed to a stop and hung his head, "Who am I more scared of? My father or Princess Angel?"

"Draco" A voice called.

Draco lifted his head and looked around, "Who's there?" He then caught a glimpse of someone rounding the corner, "Hey!" Draco raced around the corner but some how whoever he was following was far a head of him.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Amora was pacing. She had noticed the change in the air around the school. Something was going on. And when Wormtail had returned from spying and reported that he'd over heard some of the older students going over defense plans Amora knew that Loki had learned of her plan. And then she'd spotted her. Queen Frigga in one of the windows.

"This changes everything! That mortal group that Thor wastes his time with, Loki, Queen Frigga. How am I to get to the core when they are all on guard?" She asked herself.

Skurge said nothing, for he knew she didn't want an answer and he had none to offer. Wormtail however offered an idea.

"Maybe you could reach out to the remaining Death Eaters?"

Amora stared at him.

"They may not have the numbers they once did but there are still many out there who would rally behind you if it meant getting the Dark Lord back," He continued.

Amora thought on the suggestion. He'd told her all about the Death Eaters in the past and she would admit that the thought of using them to her advantage was tempting. Now that she was facing so much resistance she would need more aid. Summoning parchment and a quill she smiled.

"Tell me who they are, my magic will find them without any qualms."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Draco had followed the strange student through the school and then into a hidden passage that seemed to stretch on forever. They were always in the distance, around the corner, in his peripheral vision. For a moment it seemed to look like he'd lost the student. But rather then head back the way he came and spend who knows how long he would be walking back. So Draco pressed on, using his hand against one wall and his lit wand to guide him. He stopped for a moment when his hand came in to contact with something other then stone. Moving his wand toward it Draco frowned in confusion.

"Ivy?" Moving the wand along the wall he found many vines growing along the wall and over the ground and all of them were coming from the direction he was heading towards. Pressing forward Draco had to step carefully as the number of vines on the ground increased. A small light ahead told him that he was close to the end so he sped up as best he could. However when he stepped out of tunnel he found himself in a room with pillars covered in vines and glittering figures that seemed to be like ghosts around the room, "What?"

"Hello Draco."

Draco turned to the center of the room where a young first year girl stood smiling at him, "Who are you?"

The girl giggled, "We don't have a name Draco."

Draco frowned, "What do you mean we and how can you not have a name?"

The girl pointed above her. When he looked up his eyes widen. There above them was this glowing mass.

"What is that?" He asked in shock.

"We are a collection of the magical energies of all who have walked these ground. We are the memories of the stones around you. We are the Core."

Draco's eyebrows shot into his hair line, "The Core? As in the school's core?"

They nodded.

Draco was in shock. The Core was right before him, speaking with him. A frown suddenly broke out over his face, "Why are you speaking with me? What could you gain from having me here?"

The Core frowned, "We did not bring you here to gain. We brought you here to help."

"Help? Help what?"

"You," The simple answer left Draco a little off balance.

"Help me? I don't need help," He cursed the way his voice seem to shake.

"Yes you do. Your thoughts are at war. You wish to do as your father said to do, but you wish to also heed the words of Princess Angel."

Draco knew she was right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"You fear your father and what he might do if he learns you are withholding information from him. But you are tired of being afraid. Tired of being the child he wants you to be. But it is all you know. To step away from all of that is scary to you. Like entering a whole new world with no knowledge of what you might find."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Draco turned to leave.

"There is always help for those who are willing to ask for it."

Draco spun around, "Princess Angel!" He gasped shocked to see her before him. He was about to question why she was there when he noticed the girl was missing, "You're not her, are you?"

Angel, or rather the Core smiled and shook it's head, "You took these words to heart and hear them whispering to you everyday. You want to ask for help, but fear your father's wrath, and you should do so."

Draco regretted that meeting in the hall, "I shouldn't have said anything to her."

"And yet a part of you does not regret it. From one comment she figured out what was happening at home. She wishes you no ill will and wants to help you. Will you turn down what you have already come to see as your only way out?"

It was odd hearing all that in Angel's voice as the Core remained in her form.

"Even if I take her up on her offer my father has legal right to me. She might be a princess but there is little she can truly do."

The Core smiled brightly, "That is not true. All wizards and witches respect Prince Loki and he will do anything for his wife. They can help you if you ask."

Draco sighed. The offer was very tempting. To get out from under his father's thumb was a dream he had all but given up on. When Angel had hinted at her being able to help him it had hurt him more then anything, for he felt that some higher power was mocking him.

"Go to them. They seek the location of this chamber. Show them how to reach it and let them help you," The Core said as it drew closer to him, "It is what you want. What you have wanted since meeting them both on the train," The Core's figure then disappeared, leaving Draco with the ghostly imagines of people who have gone to the school many years ago.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Draco hadn't even noticed where his feet were taking him until he was standing outside a classroom where Angel and Loki were speaking with a few teachers about a battle plan. Taking a breath he lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked, surprised to see him there and looking slightly pale, "What are you doing here?"

Draco took another breath and looked anywhere but at Angel and Loki, "I need to speak with prince Loki and princess Angel. It's important."

Loki and Angel shared a puzzled look before walking over to the doorway.

"Alright, we can grant you a moment of our time," Loki was only agreeing because of how scared the boy looked. Clearly whatever he had to say brought a great fear to his heart.

The two walked with Draco down the hall till they were out of ear shot.

"So what is this about Draco?" Angel asked gently.

It took a moment for him to work his throat enough to get the words out, "I know where the school's core is."

That stunned the two of them, for they had not told anyone other then the teachers, the Avengers, and Harry about that.

"How do you know where it is?" Angel questioned.

Draco stared at his feet as he answered, "I know you'll think I'm making this up but it lead me to it. I-I spoke to it."

Angel wasn't sure what to think about that. Loki's eyebrows however nearly disappeared into his hair.

"I had known it would become sentient one day yet I had not thought it would be so by now. This is incredible news! Never before,"

Angel quickly cut off her husband's excited rant, "Loki please save it for a later time," She then turned to Draco, "Please show us the way to the core Draco."

He gave a swift nod and led them down the hallway back to hidden passage.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Amora had finished writing to each Death Eater Wormtail told her about and then sent the letter right to them. But that would not be enough for her. She needed to keep as many people in the school busy as she could while she search for the core. Night had fallen and she would have to wait until morning to learn how many Death Eaters would be behind her. She needed someone inside the castle, someone who she could persuade. Looking up at the castle in thought she spotted a light in one of the windows that should be empty at that time. Using her magic Amora peeked into the window and smiled to herself. Several students from three different houses had gathered in a classroom after curfew. Some were clearly there just be with the person they lusted for but could not openly be seen with while others were there to enjoy snacks and complain about things. People like them were easy to control. Using a bit more magic she listened to what was being said.

"It's just not right," A fifth year Gryffindor boy said, "Potter- or should I say Prince Harry- barely has to do anything and he gets all the attention, all the fame. I work hard and what do I get? Nothing."

A sixth year Ravenclaw girl turned away from her Slytherin partner, "Not to mention he's getting to learn magic well beyond what any of us will ever learn. Imagine what we could do with Asgardain magic? The good the wizarding world would benefit of god-like powers, wandless magic!"

The Slytherin smiled, "That kind of power. No one would be able to push us around. I'm sick of the way the world treats us. Slytherins, clearly we're all evil. We're held by stereotypes, all of us. And no one does anything about it!"

A fifth year Ravenclaw boy sighed, "Who are you guys kidding? Prince Loki will never share that knowledge with anyone but his son and Prince Harry will always get everything. Nothing's every going to change that."

Amora's smile grew. "They are unhappy with things and seek that which they can not have. I can use that." She then used her magic to project her imagine into the classroom, "Perhaps I might be able to help you."

Each of the students jumped to their feet and pointed their wands at her.

"Calm yourselves. I only wish to speak to you," She said with her hands up to show she meant no harm.

The sixth year Ravenclaw girl spoke first, "You're the one Prince Loki is after. What's to stop us from reporting you?"

Amora put on a sad look, "But if you do that then how can I teach you Asgardain magic?"

That made the sixth year Ravenclaw girl blink in surprise, along with a few other students.

"What?" Asked the fifth year Ravenclaw boy.

"I have heard your pain. Your wishes for that which has been denied to you. Fame, knowledge, power. Such simple things and yet they slip through your fingers and end up with those who are not worthy. But I can make them yours," As she spoke Amora carefully used her voice to influence the male students who did not seem to be buying into her lies.

"You could really give us what we want?" The fifth year Gryffindor boy asked, "You could make it so that we are more famous then Harry?"

Amora chuckled, "I can make it so everyone stops caring completely about him and focuses all their attention on all of you."

"But Prince Loki said you are to be captured because you threaten the school. You sent the augury during the game," A fourth year Slytherin girl pointed out.

"I will not deny the augury. But as you may recall no one was harmed by it. I had only wanted to scare Loki. For you see he has betrayed me," Not a complete lie and would no doubt help her cause.

Each of the students looked to each other, slowly lowering their wands.

"You'll really do the things you promised?" A seventh year Gryffindor girl asked.

Amora smiled at her, "My dear child, I will deliver all that I have promised and more if you only do as I ask. And do not fear. No harm will befall you," She had them. Each and every one of them were now willing to do everything she would need of them. She thought to herself how she looked forward to seeing Loki's face when he sees students on the battle field.


	25. The wait is over.

Amora chuckled to herself. She finally had her answers from the remaining Death Eaters, and many of them had said yes to her. They would join her shortly to begin the attack on the school. And all she had to do was tell them that she would bring back their lord.

"Mortals are such fools. Give them even the slightest idea that you'll give them what they want and they bow to your every whim," She mused

Going through the pile of replies Amora noticed some of the Death Eaters claimed that their children would also aid in the battle.

"More students to throw at them," She pondered.

Wormtail was glad to know so many Death Eaters would soon be there. If things with Amora went bad, he could easily slip away in the confusion. It may be the cowardly thing to do, but he hadn't survived as long as he had by being reckless.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki was amazed by the core. It had grown far more then he could ever have imagined and was capable of things he hadn't thought possible. The ivy growing all over the room, the shimmering imagines of those long since gone around them, and the core was standing before them in the form of a young Loki.

"Welcome Loki and Angel," The Core greeted them.

Angel, though shocked by what she was seeing couldn't help but tease her husband, "Aw! Look how cute you were as a teenager."

Loki turned to her, "I seem to recall you with braces and a rat's nest for hair."

Angel glared at him as Loki smirked in victory.

"Two can play that game my dear," He reminded her. Loki then turned back to the Core, "You had us brought here by the Malfoy boy. Why?"

"We know that Amora seeks us. Wants our power for herself. This we cannot allow. We must remain where we are. We know that you can keep us here," The Core answered.

"On that we can agree," Loki nodded, "Thankfully one of the advantages we have over Amora is that she does not know where you are. And with the many halls and hidden passageways it could take her days to find her way to this chamber."

"Until she gets angry enough to start taking down walls," Angel pointed out.

"We will rebuild them faster than she can destroy them," The Core said.

"By the time she gets anywhere near this chamber Amora will have exhausted her magic and we will be upon her," With the core on their side Amora would find it more difficult to move about the castle.

Angel gave a small yawn, "This is good news. One less matter to worry about."

Loki nodded, "Yes it is. And now I think it is best we get you to bed," When Angel tried to argue, he stopped her, "Sleep is important for mothers to be. And I want you to be in the best of health."

"Loki is correct Angel. It is wise for you to go rest," The Core agreed.

Angel frowned, "I should've known. Loki helped to make you so of course you'd gang up on me with him. Alright, I'll go to bed."

Loki chuckled as he led her out of the room.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Draco had slipped away from the Slytherin table that morning after getting a letter from his father. He didn't want anyone at his table to read over his shoulder if the letter had to do with how he hadn't been reporting anything to his father.

Once tucked away in a closet Draco opened the letter and read it. Then reread it in horror. His father was donning his Death Eater robes and banning behind the Asgardain sorceress to attack the school and Draco needed to either stay out of the way or be ready to join him. Leaning against the wall of the closet Draco's hand tighten around the letter, crushing it slightly.

"No. No, no, no, no, no! What is he thinking? I have to warn him," He turned to the door but stopped. If he wrote to his father and warned him of the odds against him then there was a chance that his father would not partake in the battle and would thus be safe and free. But if Draco was to warn Prince Loki then there was a chance his father would be caught and locked up, freeing him and his mother. But his mother might not forgive him for it. Shaking his head Draco steeled himself, "I have to do this. I just give them the letter and that will be it," He took a step to the door before stopping again, "But if father escapes before he can be captured it could be discovered I betrayed him. I can't hand the letter over," But Draco knew he had to warn them. The fact was, he just didn't.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel had been enjoying a small break outside in the morning sun. Loki had insisted that she stay inside until the matter with Amora was settled. However she'd convinced him that fresh air and sun shine was just as important to a pregnant woman as sleep, thus Loki relented and let her spend a few hours outside. Placing a hand on her bulging stomach Angel smiled.

"If he's this fussy when I'm carrying you I fear how he's going to be when you are born," She mused before something fluttered to the ground in front of her, "Hmm?" Picking it up Angel noticed it was a letter. She wasn't going to pry anymore then the name of the person it was addressed to. But then she saw mentions of Death Eaters and Amora. Reading through it her eyes widen, "Come on baby. We need to speak to your father," Angel pushed herself to her feet and hurried as fast as she could back inside.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Draco smiled. He had carefully knocked the letter off the edge of a window above Angel in the hopes that she would find it. It had fallen to the ground in front of her and she had read it.

"There. I can't be blamed for losing a letter," Something however told him that Angel would know what he did. But he had nothing to fear from her, "Now, to get to class and wait for what's to come."

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki looked over the letter Angel had brought him, "So, Lucius Malfoy is joining Amora in the hopes of getting his lord back. Foolish mortal," Loki growled. He then looked up at Angel, "However did you get this?"

"It floated down to me from somewhere above. However I think the owner of this letter wanted it to be found by us."

"You think he passed this to you without being seen?" Loki asked in disbelief.

Angel nodded, "Just because some members of his family are purest jerks doesn't mean he is as well," When Loki went to argue with her she stopped him, "I remember a certain someone who use to look down on me. Am I wrong in my memory that I have a very happy life with that man who is currently my husband?"

Loki sighed, "You always have to be right, don't you?"

"I'm not always right. You're just often wrong," Angel turned and walked off.

Loki chuckled to himself, "So you say Dragon. So you say," He then folded the letter and headed for Dumbledore's office.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library working on a scroll for potions. End of term was fast approaching and both Harry and Hermione were working hard for their grades. Hermione because she wanted to keep her grades up. Harry because he knew his father would expect good grades from him. Ron however wanted to be anywhere but there, academics were not his thing, as hard as he tried.

"Can't we take a break?" Ron asked.

"We took one an hour ago Ron," Harry reminded him.

"Wasn't enough."

Hermione was about to say something to Ron when a fourth year Gryffindor girl walked over to them with a small box.

"Hi Prince Harry," She greeted before holding out the box, "I saw these while in Hogsmeade and thought your family might like them after dinner tonight," She said sweetly.

Harry had hoped this fascination with him all the girls seemed to have would have died down by now, "You really didn't have to."

"Oh but I wanted to. When your father showed everyone in Transfiguration his shape shifting powers and shared a few stories of his past mistakes I was in awe of him. I really want you to take these and share them with your family."

Knowing she wouldn't go away until he accepted the gift Harry took the box, "Thank you. I'm sure we'll enjoy them."

The girl smiled before walking off.

Hermione stared after the girl in thought, "Did that seem a bit odd to you?" She asked Ron and Harry.

"Girls always seem odd to me," Ron shrugged.

"I don't know anymore. They all act differently to me, since they learned who my father is," Harry shrugged.

Hermione had to admit that was true. And it wasn't just Harry that the girls of Hogwarts acted strange towards now. A few groups had tried to get in good with Ron to get to Harry. But when it came to Hermione she would find herself faced with annoyed looks, spiteful whispers behind her back, and there had been a few letters with hexes on them. There was just something about that one girl and her gift that felt odd to her for some reason. She just couldn't work out why.

"Hermione can I borrow that book?" Harry asked pointing to the one in front of her.

"Oh sure," She past it to him and pulled the one she was working with to her.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki went back to the passage to the core and weaved a few spells to keep Amora, or anyone else that might go looking for the core out. On his way back to his room he bumped into Harry.

"You seem to have your hands full," Loki commented as he took a few of the books and scrolls from Harry's arms, "More reading?"

"No dad. Homework," Harry answered as he got a better hold of what he still had.

Loki took a look at the scrolls and nodded, "Keeping a head of the demand from your teachers. Good, good," Loki then brought up something important, "Harry do you know any means to Hogsmeade that would allow one to pass unseen?"

Harry stopped and thought for a moment, "Why?"

"When Amora comes I want to be sure that the younger students can escape the battle, as well as your mother," Loki then fixed Harry with a stern look, "I also do not want you to have any part in the battle," He then sighed, "But as I've been reminded you seem to have a habit of getting involved where you shouldn't. So I shall not believe you will do any different this time. But a passage that is unknown or at least unseen by others will allow those that we need to protect to get away."

"Fred and George have a map, they showed it to me once. It shows every inch of the school, where everyone is, and how to open each passage."

Loki raised a brow, "Shows where everyone is?"

"It didn't show Amora. I looked for her when they showed me their map," Harry had planned to bring up the map sooner but his studies got in the way.

Loki didn't want to go to the twins, least of all Fred. But the map would prove helpful for Angel and the students to get out of harm's way, "What is in that box?" Loki had only just noticed the small box under Harry's arm.

"It's some chocolates. One of the girls from my house gave it to me to share with our family," Harry shrugged.

Loki was tempted to ask to have one right then but Angel would kill him if he did that, "Best keep those away from your mother until dinner. She can have quite the sweet tooth when she wants too."

"Right," Harry nodded, "I think Fred and George are in the common room if you want to get the map now," Harry offered.

"Well since I have half your work I may as well go with you," Loki smiled before falling into step with Harry.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Ghosts, moving staircases, talking paintings. Tony half the time wondered if he was in a school or Disney land. Well if you ignore the snappy teachers who were way too stressed out in his opinion and the threat of a witch from an alien world.

"Why couldn't my life become like Star Wars, why Lord of the Rings?" He asked himself.

"Mr. Stark?" A voice called.

Tony turned and found a fifth year Ravenclaw boy standing behind him.

"Please, Mr. Stark was my father and I didn't get along with him. What's up kid?"

"I was wondering if I might talk to you," At Tony's raised brow he continued, "I've been studying science and technology over the summer since I was eight years old. I've also thought about starting tinkering with some machines to get a feel for them. Maybe you could give me some advice?"

Tony knew he wasn't the best person to give advice to children on anything. After all he wasn't really a role model kind of guy that people went to for advice. What with his drinking, chaotic life style, and long list of lovers. But he did know his tech and how most things work.

Shrugging Tony nodded, "Ok. But first you're gonna have to tell me just how much you really know," He then threw his arm around the kid's shoulders and started walking as the kid talked.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Something was going on. Natasha wasn't sure what it was. Both Clint and she felt something was off, odd, dangerous. It might have had to do with the two Slytherins that suddenly seemed interested in them. The female of the two had even asked Natasha about learning how to fight like a muggle. Were the students apart of another house the both of them could've shrugged it off. But ever since Natasha had first walk through the doors to the school the Slytherin house had made it clear that she didn't belong there. She knew that was a generalized statement, so she decided to be optimistic. But she was a naturally suspicious person.

"You want to learn non magical defense?" Natasha asked the two students.

"Yes. We hear both of you are the best and have often wondered how muggles protect themselves," The male Slytherin shrugged.

"I know of a place we could use for this," The female Slytherin said.

Clint shared a look with Natasha and nodded, "Alright then. Show us where and we'll see what we can teach you."

The two Slytherins lead Clint and Natasha off to the dungeons where they claimed they wouldn't be interrupted.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Bruce and Steve were enjoying some quite with Angel. The school had become very busy with students getting ready for their final tests and both Bruce and Steve felt a little out of place.

"It's been a while since I was last in school but it's nice to see that something's never change," Bruce mused.

Angel smiled and nodded in agreement, "I still remember my last exam in high school. I froze up once it was set on my table," She chuckled.

"Hard to imagine you freezing up," In all the time Steve had known her she had never once froze, fumbled, or stammered. He still remembered the way Angel had stunned Tony when he tried to get a reaction out of her by acting juvenile when she was ordering food. She just questioned him what color he wanted the toy to be as well as the size.

"That's because by the time I'd was hired by Tony I had already learned about my heritage and embraced it. Just knowledge you are stronger than anyone around you does wonders for your confidence," That got chuckles from both Bruce and Steve.

"Has Loki spoken to you about what's going to happen when Amora attacks?" Bruce asked.

Angel sighed, "Yes. He wants me to take the younger students, as well as those that can't fight and hide in Hogsmeade. I believe he's looking for a passage that can be used to sneak everyone out."

Steve frowned at that, "Shouldn't he know all the passages and where they lead?"

"It's been a while since he was last here. He's forgotten much about the school since it was built," Angel explained.

"It's good to know he has a plan for you and the rest of the school. I would rather none of the students be here during the fight, but since we are dealing with magic we have little choice but to allow the older student body to aid us," Bruce sighed. He was afraid of what the Hulk might do once he let it out.

"Don't worry Bruce. Everyone who is staying to fight has been told to give you as much space as they can during the battle. And Loki believes that we will most likely encounter some of the creatures we encountered after the Qudditch game. Trolls, maybe a dragon, possible Inferi," Angel hoped nothing more than trolls show up when Amora and the Death Eaters attack, but she knew that Amora would mostly bring more than that to the battle. After all Draco's letter from his father stating that the Death Eaters are joining Amora to attack the school is proof she knows about the resistance she is going to be facing.

"I still can't believe that you fought a dragon, and won," Bruce said, changing the topic to something a little less worrying.

Angel smiled, "Darcy had just been knocked out, I felt that my family was in danger, and I'm a pregnant half Huldra. That's dragon should've run for the hills the second Darcy went down."

"I hope I never end up on the receiving end of you punches when you're that mad," Steve replied, amused.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Tony was just going into detail about the inner workings of one of his old Stark tablet designs to the Ravenclaw boy, who after a few hours of walking around had started walking behind Tony rather than right next to him.

"At that point I think I was on tenth redesign of the tablet. Might've been the eleventh. I remember Pepper was threatening to set off the fire extinguishers if I didn't get some fresh air. For some reason she didn't think my venting air from outside into the lab as getting fresh air," Tony smiled at the imagine of Pepper standing in front of him with a fire extinguisher in her hand. She'd looked so furious with him but Tony hadn't been able to help himself. He laughed at her because for some reason it just seemed so funny to him.

Behind him the Ravenclaw boy made a noise of interest as he glanced around them, noticing that they've entered one of the rare areas of the castle where there are no portraits on the walls and at that moment they were the only two there.

"She didn't use the extinguisher. Didn't need to, as Jarvis had tracked down an old cache of the weapons I once made. So naturally I got in the suit and headed off to destroy the weapons. Ended up spending the rest of the day out there after I found this old classic muscle car. The guy who owned it just wouldn't stop talking to discuss the price he was willing to sell it for. I tell you I spent a lot of time try to,"

"Stupefy!"

Tony was struck from behind and dropped to the ground, stunned. When his attacker rolled him over he was shocked to find the Ravenclaw boy.

"Pretend to be interested in what he had to say?" He mocked Tony, "Yeah, I know the feeling. This is nothing personal Mr. Stark, but Amora has made some of us a much better offer if we help her then we could ever get going against her," He then turned his attention to some people approaching, "Let's get him out of sight quickly. The others should be dealing with the two muggle spies and my sister is taking care of Prince Loki and his family."

Four male students, Tony couldn't see which house any of them belonged to grabbed his arms and legs. Tony realized them what was happening. There were students working for Amora in the school and he was being kidnapped. He wanted to kick himself for not having seen this coming before but focused on trying to work out how to get out of this mess and warn someone. One good thing about what was happening was that he'd learn Clint and Natasha were going through something similar. There was no way those two wouldn't see what was happening as anything but a trick. They would be ready to deal with the two students before the trap is sprung and there for they will be able to warn everyone. Good, those super spies did stuff.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Though Clint had not been at the castle long he could tell that the two Slytherins were trying to make sure both him and Natasha would have trouble finding their way back. Natasha, despite having spent nearly a whole year at the school had never truly walked around the dungeons at any real length. So she was doing her best to try to remember which turns they took and any little detail that she could use to act as markers.

"This room should work," The female Slytherin said as she opened the door.

The male Slytherin walked in first, followed by Clint then Natasha. And that is when their suspicions were proven. For there where two other students waiting for them in the room.

"Let me guess," Clint said as the female Slytherin stepped into the room and blocked the door, "You guys are working for Amora," It wasn't a question.

"You knew something was wrong and yet you came. Muggles are so stupid," The male Slytherin sneered.

Natasha gave him a sweet smile, the kind she only gives when she has the advantage and her opponent hasn't noticed it yet, "Don't be so sure."

Clint, who had pulled something out of his pocket just before he entered the room threw what was in his hand to the group as he and Natasha shut their eyes. After hearing that tech doesn't work around so much magic Clint had made sure to bring the more basic equipment they had. Like flash bombs that activate upon impact.

A flash blinded nearly all of the students before them. But the Slytherin girl had been standing with Clint blocking more of her site. But Clint and Natasha easily pushed her aside as they bolted from the room. If only they had been able to avoid the two confundus spells cast at them.

Though now confused by the spell the two kept moving, knowing that sooner or later they would find stairs that would take them to the upper floors where they could get someone to remove the confusion before they rush to find Loki. They had to warn every one of Amora's agents with in the school.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

When Loki returned to his and Angel's room Bruce and Steve were just leaving. He gave them a friendly hello, as he past them before going over to his chair to examine the map the twins had given him.

"What's that?" Angel asked as she sat in the chair opposite him.

"A map that shows every inch of the school as well as the locations of everyone within it and how to open every hidden path. I got this from the twins," Loki answered as he spread the map out on the table between them, "And this is how you and the others will be escaping the battle," Loki pointed to the passage he had been looking for.

Angel took a good look at where it was located, "So all I need to do is tap the shoulder of the statue guarding the passage and it will open the passage? Good. Nice and simple and I won't need to take anyone away from preparing for the fight to open it," It also looked like the passage was just a simple tunnel that went smoothly down under ground before tilting up wards till it reach the basement of the Three Broomsticks. A perfect place for Angel and the students to hide until Loki sends for them to return.

"You will all be safe at the Inn. Amora has no reason to seek any of you out. Then again she has no way to know that anyone has left the castle," Loki commented. He was very impressed by the map. Whoever these Marauders were they clearly had skill. Loki was planning to speak to Sirius and Remus about the Marauders as that map appeared to have been made during their school years.

Angel looked up to her husband and smiled. She might not have magic like his but even she could see that the magic with in the map was very impressive and there for Loki would very must like to study the map at length to learn how it was made by these four Marauders. The last time she had seen him this interested in something was when her father had let Loki read the notebooks he had filled up over the years of his life, "I take it the twins aren't getting this back any time soon."

Loki gave her a grin, "Doubtful."

Angel leaned back in her chair, "Did you see Harry while you were out? Is he joining us for dinner?"

"He said he would be. However he might be a little late as he has much school work to get through before the evening meal," Loki answered as he looked for more passages to Hogsmeade that could quicken the evacuation of the younger students.

Angel nodded and went to find a book or something to pass the time.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

It took what felt like hours for Clint and Natasha, while trying to avoid the students that were trying to capture them to get to the upper floors of the castle. By that time everyone was eating in the Great Hall. However, they could not find it with the confusion enchantment placed on them. They did find their way to the floor that Loki and Angel's room was on. Twenty minutes of searching room after room they finally stumbled into the right one just as the family were about to enjoy the chocolates Harry had been gifted with earlier that day. They had just opened the box the second the spies staggered in.

"Amora's gotten to some of the students," Natasha announced before both her and Clint were forced to sit down on the floor due to exhaustion.

Angel rushed over to the two with Eisa to check on the both of them, Eisa was able to dispel the spell from the two.

Loki frowned. He did not know how Amora had gotten to the students. He was thinking about brushing the announcement off as part of the charm the two had been under, when he noticed a slightly bitter smell in the air. Bringing the piece of chocolate to his nose Loki's eyes widen as he quickly dropped it, "Do not eat any of that chocolate!" He ordered Harry and Fenrir, who had been about to eat their pieces.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Angel asked after her and Eisa helped Clint and Natasha move to a pair of chairs.

"The chocolates are laced with a potion. Something to weaken us with illness," Loki glared down at the box. It was a mortal potion, but it was one of the few that would have an effect on him. Summoning the map to him Loki searched it. Steve, Bruce, and Thor were in the Great Hall eating with the staff and students. But as his eyes drifted to the dungeons Loki noticed the large number of students gathered in one room. His eyes widen when he saw Tony listed as being with them, "The students Amora has serving her have captured Stark," He then turned to Angel, "Amora will strike tomorrow. Of this I am certain of."

"Then it's time to get those not fighting her out of the school," Angel said, agreeing with his unspoken thought, "Eisa and I will go to the Great Hall and alert the staff. Then I will lead the younger students to the passage and to Hogsmeade," With that said Angel and Eisa hurried from the room to do as they had agree to.

"You know what this means Loki," Natasha sighed, trying to recover as quickly as possible in case something else happened.

Loki sighed wearily, "Yes. We will have to take great care during the battle to ensure those fighting for Amora aren't injured in battle," There was a chance that some of them were under Amora's influence. But there was also the chance that those students believed whatever lies and promises Amora had spoken to them. Those students would be dealt with later. Right now Loki had to make sure Angel and those not fighting escaped, he had to save Stark from the students (a fact that did amuse Loki slightly), and if possible Loki would try to capture as many of those working for Amora as he could before they would escape to where ever Amora was hiding to alert her that they had failed to weaken the Avengers. Loki was not happy with this but he knew they had no choice, "Fenrir come with me. We had better get Stark back and see to these students before they can get away."

Fenrir was on his feet and following Loki out the door, feeling just as unhappy as his father but ready for the long battle ahead of them.

"Harry, aren't you going with your mother?" Clint asked.

Harry shook his head, "I'm staying to help fight. Dad and mum have acknowledged that I won't leave. Same goes for Hermione and Ron."

Natasha gave Harry a small smile, "Your parents must hate how you are like them."


	26. The Battle part 1

Amora stood at the edge of the forest staring at the castle. The night before half of the students she had tricked into helping her had run to the forest and reported that their attempt to capture and weaken Loki and the others had failed. Disappointing, but Amora knew better then to believe that a bunch of mortal children could fool Loki for long. Turning she looked at the nervous students who had escaped the school and teachers to join her. They clearly were not comfortable working with Death Eaters but wanted what was promised to them. The Death Eaters were also nervous. It seemed just about all of them had worshiped Loki for many generation of their families. Further into the forest were the beast that Amora had collected but not used yet.

"Princess Angel may have bested one dragon but with her current state she will be unable to aid against the remaining dragon." Amora planned to keep as many as possible busy with the dragon as it would pose the greatest threat to everyone. Of course with the Hulk on the field a dragon might not be able to stay standing under that monsters brute strength. There was also the Inferi Amora still had waiting to be used. She had a few other things to call upon once the battle began. She just needed Loki and all those fighting alongside him kept busy till she reached the core.

"The last of the Death Eaters have arrived and are awaiting your order." Skurge informed her as he came to stand behind her.

Amora turned to him with a smirk. "Good. I grow bored waiting." She then headed for the small clearing where the Death Eaters and students were gathered in.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Tony let out a loud yawn as he stretched. With Amora bound to attack shortly Tony had been forced to get up far earlier then he normal would've and since he hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before due to slight paranoia he hadn't gotten much sleep. Looking over at Harry and his friends Tony let out a small sigh. He'd argued over Harry and them being there but in the end it was clear that Harry and his friends would find a way to be there with or without their permission. He wasn't happy about it but there was little he could do.

"What is he doing here?" Loki asked as he walked over to Tony, his eye focused on a male third year Slytherin.

"Who?" Tony looked but couldn't place the face.

"The Malfoy boy. I would've thought that boy would've taking the chance to slip away with Angel and the younger students. And yet there he sits as if he truly plans to join us in battle."

Tony spotted the boy in question before shrugging. "Well he did give us the heads up about those Death guys. Maybe he is on our side after all."

"Or he is simply is hoping that he can save himself this way." Loki shook his head. "I suppose we will know his heart after the battle." Loki then lead Tony, who was starting to doze off on his feet over to the staff table were a couple pots of coffee were waiting for those who need it.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel glanced out the window of her room at the Three Broomstick at Hogwarts. She could tell that the battle had yet to start and that both worried and relived her. For it meant her family was safe but that at any moment the battle could begin. Turning from the window Angel left the room and headed down to the tavern part of the building, where the students she had been giving charge of were attempting to eat. Attempting being the right word as many were too worried about what was going on at the school and how if it fell they could be attacked before they know what had happened.

Knowing she couldn't leave them focusing on the battle so she clapped her hands together to draw attention to her.

"Alright everyone, we are going to be here for a while. So we cannot just sit around worrying ourselves into Grey hairs. The days before we left the castle I took some time to gather a bunch of challenging questions and puzzles for everyone to try their hands at. The topics of each are varies subjects from school. You can team up with each other but I expect each team to at least have one person from each house." There were groans at that. "No, no groaning. This whole thing about how it's every house more or less against the others needs to stop right now. Do you think Amora would care whose houses you are in at school? Or which houses you do not have anything to do with? She won't. And neither will anyone else out there, other than the fact that they will see that you don't get along with certain people. You are all allowing the problems of people who lived long before any of you were born dictate who you are and who you befriend."

"But this is how it's always been." A Ravenclaw girl said.

"That doesn't make it right. After all how many of you have been raised to believe that Loki would never be with someone like me?" Angel watched as many hands slowly were raised. "And yet he could not be happier. We have one child and another on the way because we chose to ignore the people saying we shouldn't be together. There was even a family that tried to kill me just so Loki wouldn't be with me, the 'wrong woman'. And we are happy together. Yes, admittedly we had a lot of bad luck in the past but since we found each other again things have been great." Angel looked at each of them. "The person who could make you happiest could be in the house you have been ignoring. Your future best friend could be there. And so, you will all be teaming up and working together with members of each house. And just so you guys know, yes you all have to agree on the answer before submitting it and the games will not advance until you have handed in a paper in which each of you have sign your name stating the answer on the paper is what you all agree on. So, build your teams and no you cannot have more people from other houses and only a few of others. Balance it out people."

Slowly the students started to get up and ask if other people wanted to join their team. Though most of them clearly weren't happy with it Angel was sure they would thank her one day.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Loki stood outside the castle, facing the Dark Forest. Behind him the Avengers, the Hogwarts Staff, and of course the students that were fighting with them were waiting for the battle to begin. Loki was glad that some people had formed teams. Harry would be fighting alongside Loki, after being made to promise to both his parents that he would stay with his father; Ron would be fighting alongside Eisa and Darcy, who Loki still couldn't believe that he had forgotten that she was still at the school with Jane. Bruce was going to try to work alongside Natasha. Jane would be working with Neville and Jormungandr. Hermione would be paired with Draco. Tony and Steve had teamed up with each other. And Thor would be fighting by himself. The teams had been easy to put together, more or less. Harry and his friends needed to stay with someone who could protect them. But since Hermione had a better understanding of defensive and offensive spells she was allow to team up with one of the other students. She'd picked Draco and told him,

"When this is over I plan to punch you."

And Draco had merely nodded his acceptance of that. Loki figured that Draco didn't believe that she'd really hit him. Loki knew better then to believe that. Loki also asked Fenrir to join up with them since Fenrir had seemed to work well with Hermione against the Inferi. Loki had questioned Hermione why she chose to pair with Draco she told him that she was doing it to make sure he wasn't going to betray them during the battle. For since Malfoy's is a Death Eater and there for Draco being with them could be part of Amora's plans. Loki could see the wisdom in her choice, and with Fenrir at her side if Draco turned out to be there to stab them in the back then at least she wouldn't be alone.

Natasha had developed a way to help calm the Hulk after a battle that everyone called a "lullaby" and the Hulk seemed to react well to her so she was paired with Bruce to ensure the Hulk only attacked those that were acceptable targets.

Ron had opted to join up with Eisa and Darcy because he knew of Eisa's powerful magic and he'd heard of Darcy's taser and what it did to Snape. So he figured the safest place to be in the fight would be with them.

Jane was paired with Neville when he joined the list of students battling and Loki asked Jormungandr to fight along side them to ensure nothing happened to either of them. Thor would kill Loki if anything happened to Jane and both Angel and himself liked Neville.

Tony and Steve decided to work together for some reason Loki couldn't work out because as far as Loki knew the two still fought with each other. Yet oddly they could work perfectly while in the mist of battle as if they didn't argue the rest of the time.

"It's not too late Harry. I can still transport you to you mother." Loki offered.

Harry gave him a nervous smile. "I'm not going anywhere dad."

Loki chuckled. "Are we sure a little of Thor didn't get into you?" He joked before looking to the forest, where Amora was standing. "It would seem she is ready."

From the forest behind Amora came the students she had tricked and bewitched. Then came the Death Eaters and Skruge. A large number of Inferi were next along with trolls. Loki's heart almost stopped when a Hebridean Black dragon rose from some where in the forest and let out a loud roar. The one Angel had killed had been female, this one was clearly male and unless Amora was being unusually kind in battle this had to be the mate. Loki cast a look to Bruce who gave him a nod once their eyes met. Bruce would fight the dragon and keep it from reaching the others.

Everything would be alright as long as that dragon was kept away from everyone else. Loki was going to personally deal with Amora while Harry watched his back.

"This doesn't have to be this way Loki." Amora was using her magic to project her voice. "I care not for your mortal wife. What I want is in the castle and you will not stop me. So why fight me? We could share the power."

Loki gave her a smile that didn't meet his eyes. "Your puppets attacked my family, attacked my friends." Loki ignored the surprised looks he got from calling the Avengers friends. "If you take the core then Hogwarts will fall. I will not allow you to destroy everything I have created and gained. If you want the core then you will have to go through me."

Amora's look turned dark. "Gladly."

With that said Amora's army charged and in turn Hogwarts' army charged. Bruce transformed into the Hulk with a roar and jumped at the dragon, dragging it down to the ground as it whipped it's tail against Hulk's back. Ron, Eisa, and Darcy targeted the trolls along with Thor. Jane, Neville, and Jormungandr attacked the infer along with Fenrir, Hermione, and Draco. Tony and Steve went after the Death Eaters while the staff and students went after the students that had joined Amora. And Clint would hit whatever creatures and Death Eaters he could from one of the castle's towers, his arrows having been enchanted to reappear in his quiver thanks to Loki.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The Hulk's roar was loud enough to reach Angel and the students in Hogsmead and the students were terrified.

"What was that?" One girl asked.

"Could that have been a troll? What if the battle comes here?" A boy asked.

"Everyone settle down. I know that sound well enough to place it even from this distance. That is the Hulk. One of the muggle heroes who fought against Loki when he invaded New York and the Hulk is on our side. I should know, I've made sure he and Tony eat after all day science binges." Angel assured them.

"The Hulk?" As a guy who clearly came from an all magical family.

Angel took a moment to think how to explained it. "The Hulk can be described as being similar to a troll, but not as stupid or smelly. The Hulk can tell friend from foe to a point." When she noticed the students were getting scared Angel gave them a gentle smile. "How many of you remember the red haired woman Natasha who came with my family to Hogwarts?" When just about everyone raised their hands Angel continued. "Well she has grown close to the Hulk and in turned developed a way to calm him. Once calm, the Hulk transforms back into the man that he truly is."

"You mean one of those muggles is a werewolf?" One girl asked in shock.

Angel shook her head. "No. Though the change can be view as similar what happens to Bruce Banner is not the same as a werewolf. For starters the Hulk can not infect anyone with what he is."

"Wait Banner? As in the quiet man with glasses?" Asked Ginny.

Angel smiled at her. "You would never know he had something like the Hulk inside of him. Bruce is a quiet man who keeps his head down because stress and anger are what can cause the Hulk to appear without Bruce's wishes. But don't worry, Bruce has spent much time learning how to control when he changes." She assured them.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The dragon roared as the weight of the Hulk dragged it down to the ground, it's arrow tipped tail slamming into Hulk's side in an attempt to force him to let go.

A few feet from the dragon and Hulk Ron, Darcy, and Eisa were doing battle with the trolls. Ron clumsily dodging between their legs and clubs. Darcy was a little more graceful then Ron but not by much as she swung a magical sword Loki had given her before the battle. Eisa did what she could to keep the trolls focused on her as she blasted tongues of fire into each trolls' face. Thor was happy to be fighting with one of his nieces at his side as he smashed trolls with his hammer and the occasional lightning strike when he was sure no one else was in range of it. He didn't even mind when Skruge pelt at him in an attempt to capture him.

Jane was using her electric baton against the Inferi while Neville, Hermione, and Draco used the incendiary spell to ignite as many as they could while Jormungandr batted them away with his head and tail, every now and then snapping some in half with his mouth.

Steve and Tony where bashing and blasted Death Eaters away from the students while also dodging spells throw at them. The two were making sure to simply knock each Death Eater out so that they could be arrested later. For that reason Tony's replusors were set to 'stun' and Steve had quickly learned that his shield was able to block against spells so he made sure to block as much as he could to reduce the chance of a student, or a teammate, getting hit with them.

Loki and Harry were locked in battle with Amora. Loki kept most of her focus on him while Harry kept a fair distance back, just enough to give him time to dodge but close enough that he could aim his spells easily enough. All the spells Harry was using were wandless ones that Loki had taught him over the Christmas holiday seeing how there would be little chance he would be able to hold onto his wand in the current battle.

"This is pure foolishness Loki. One way or another I will get that core!" Amora growled.

Loki gave her a smirk. "Your army is already failing to do as you had hoped it would Amora." He dodged a ball of fire. "You still have a long way to go before you can best me with magic." Loki sent a blast of magic, knocking Amora back a few feet.

"Brother, do you and your son require any aid?" Thor called as he wrestled with Skruge.

"No uncle Thor! I think we can manage on our own." Harry called as he tried to stun Amora but missed and hit a Death Eater that was about to attack Steve.

Steve, who turned when the spell hit turned to glance at Harry and gave him a quick nod of thanks before punching one Death Eater in the face. That Death Eater had been heading towards Draco, and when that Death Eater was punched their hood fell back and Steve noticed unusually long, platinum blond hair. Shrugging it off Steve made sure that Death Eater wasn't about to get back up any time soon before turning back to the fight.

Draco had noticed a Death Eater coming towards him. When that Death Eater's hood fell off Draco knew it had been his father, knew his father had spotted him and was trying to get his son away from the battle to be dealt with later. He had thought he would be scared and upset with himself when this happened, but now that it had happened Draco found he felt nothing. He just turned and went back to the fight.

Hermione had noticed the Death Eater that had been heading for Draco. She'd heard the stories about the Malfoy being connected to Death Eaters as well as seen the Death Eater's blond hair. She put two and two together easy enough. Mr. Malfoy had been that Death Eater and was coming to force Draco to stop helping protect Hogwarts. She also took note that Draco hadn't really reacted much when he saw his father go down. Did this mean he had truly sided with them? Or was it a trick? Hermione would be sure to look into this later, not in the middle of a battle.

Tony had to blast an Inferi away from him when it broke away from the others and wandered too close to him and Steve.

"So, I think we can chalk this up to the wildest battle to date." Tony called to Steve.

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. I'm pretty sure this might only be second wildest. After all how can this beat the Chitauri?"

Tony shrugged. "Ok. You may have a point. After all there are no Mega Whales flying about. Or should I count a dragon in the same category?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "I've stopped trying to categorize the nonhumans we fight." Steve tossed his shield at the legs of one of the students working for Amora, causing them to fall backwards, likely with some fracturing, before a teacher used magic to bind that student.

"Think Big Brother would love this?" Tony asked, picturing Fury trying to keep order among a bunch of wizards and witches.

"Tony I think that would be cruel and torture for him." Steve said before realizing what Tony was thinking. "No Tony. I'm pretty sure there are rules to this world that will come back to haunt you if you tell people about this world."

Tony shrugged. After all it wouldn't be the first time something he did haunted him. After all there were those overly clinging twins from Russia he had spent a few weeks with. They had been great in bed and smarter then most models he had ever been with. But after a week or so they started to talk about moving in with him and how he'd need a bigger bed. He'd gone along with it for the most part since he was enjoying himself, but the second he had heard them talking about where people could marry more then one person legally and who would marry him if they both couldn't he had ended it. No way was he gonna be tied to a pair of Russian models. But then the two had gone all crazy and started telling everyone they were pregnant with his children. Tony had gone into hiding for six months before confronting them, in front of cameras and asking why, if they were pregnant didn't they look it after six months. After that and a restraining order the two were out of his life forever.


	27. The battle ends

**I only did a small bit of this chapter before being stuck forever. So I turned to my beta and great partner RoseyPoseyPie who, despite all the work and things she had going on in her life found time to complete this chapter. And she did an amazing job on it. This is one of the best chapters I have read in any story and I'm sure all of you will enjoy it.**

**One final note before you begin reading. This is the very last chapter of I'll die before I lose you again. We shall be moving on to a different story line but continue with the family and the world in which they live in. There'll be new faces, new enemies, and new battles in the next story.**

**Now then. Enjoy the final chapter.**

* * *

When Angel peeked out a window facing the castle two hours after the battle had started she was worried to see it was still going. She hoped that everyone was ok and that the only fighting that was still going on was against the dark creatures that Amora had most likely brought to the battle. But until someone came and told them it was ok she just had to sit and hope that everyone is safe.

"Princess Angel? I think we're ready for the next question." A student called.

Angel turned and smile, trying to keep up the appearance that everything was fine and they had nothing to worry about. "Alright then. How about a Defense against the Dark Arts question next?"

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Ron?" Eisa called doing battle against a very stubborn troll a few feet from where Darcy and Ron were dealing with another.

"Yes?" Ron called as he ducked the club coming at him before throwing a stun spell at the troll's hand, causing the club to fly out of its hand and slammed into the dragon's side.

"My brother and I were thinking about spending the summer with your family and father tells me that he and mother plans to have some of the magical families over to the tower. Do you think your family would be interested in visiting us there?" Eisa hadn't had a chance to see tower yet but from the way her brothers had described it, it sounded like an interesting place.

Ron actually stopped moving for a moment. He'd heard of the Avengers tower from Harry and had an interest in seeing it. Ron also knew that his father would love to get a chance to stay with muggles as well as meet Tony Stark and ask him all kinds of questions. Ron had remained still for so long Darcy had to pull him out of the way of rock a troll had tossed at him.

"You can answer that question later." Darcy shouted at them.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"Ok I'm bored now." Tony called as he cut down a group of Inferi. The battle had been going on for two hours with both sides taking blows and losing numbers.

Steve was wishing that they could take a break. Fighting undead creatures like Inferi and dark wizards really took a lot out of him. It wasn't that they were hard to fight, but the sheer numbers started to beat him down. And the fight itself was absolutely terrifying. Dragons, the undead, trolls. Steve sort of wished that he was back to when he only had to fight Hydra.

Thor flew past with Mjolnir, knocking into a troll so hard that its skull cracked sickeningly and the beast dropped onto the floor dead. After the time, they were not pulling any punches. Except on the students, they didn't want to condemn teenagers who were being stupid to lives of misery after the Avengers dished out on them. But after every wave of enemies were defeated, another wave came just to deliver more blows.

But the Avengers didn't run out of allies, either. As soon as the fight started, the witches and wizards of Hogsmeade has rushed to aid the defense of Hogwarts. As news spread through the floo network, more and more wizards were apparating to just outside the Hogwarts grounds to aid the defense. The protection of the school was vital for the wizarding community.

Hermione was still fighting alongside Draco Malfoy, a development she wasn't particularly fond of. She had Fenrir alongside them in the beginning of the battle, but he had delved into the thicket of Inferi. She knew he was alright for she could hear his feral growls and the wails of the Inferi he ripped apart. She saw a Gryffindor upperclassmen, wand at the ready, aiming at him with a fixed anticipation. She knew this Gryffindor was one of Amora's allies. The bolt of red light shot at Malfoy, and Hermione had no idea how to defend someone else with magic in that split second, so she decided to do a more muggle tactic. She picked up a rock, and with a strength from carrying heavy books across campus, she flung it at Draco Malfoy. It hit him in the chest and he was knocked backwards, missing the spell.

"What the-"He looked up at her. "You saved me."

Hermione sent the full body-bind curse at the Gryffindor. "Yeah," She replied. "Don't make me regret it."

"You dislike me clearly."

"Well, yeah, you're a racist jerk," She replied. She brushed a curly dark brown strand of hair from her forehead. "I mean, it's bad enough what we're dealing with in the muggle world. Michael Brown and Trayvon Martin over in America, and the wage gap, and all that crap. But then we have to add all this aristocratic hierarchy on the pureness of magic in your blood? Give me a break," She sighed.

"I-I don't understand," Draco stuttered. "Who's Trayvon Martin?"

"Forget it," Hermione rolled her eyes, but she offered him a hand so he could get back on his feet. "Try not to die, Malfoy." She had to admit, it was pretty satisfying hitting him in the chest.

Elsewhere in the battle, the Hulk was still trying to fight the large Dragon. But The Ukrainian Ironbelly, the largest species of Dragon, was absolutely rampaging.

"We need to figure out how to stop that Dragon," Jane told Neville. "I have an idea."

"What can we do?" Neville asked.

"What would happen if a Dragon heard a mandrake?" Jane asked. Of course, she was an astrophysicist. That didn't mean she wasn't fascinated by all magical sciences. Especially the ones that were extremely dangerous.

"I have a better idea, what about a Gorgon root?" Neville asked. "Mandrakes kill people… but a gorgon root, whoever eats it turns to stone."

"Do we have them at Hogwarts?" Jane asked.

"Greenhouse three; extremely dangerous," Neville grinned. His smile faltered. "But how do we get on top of the Dragon's head?"

"My boyfriend can fly," Jane shrugged. "Let's defeat this dragon." She grinned. She and Neville scampered off to the greenhouses.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Natasha had gotten separated from Clint in the heat of the battle. She knew he was alright. He was perched in a tree on the outskirts of the forest, shooting down enemies. Natasha had found herself back to back with the transfiguration professor, McGonagall. The woman was a force to be reckoned with. One flick of her wand, and she could deflect five different spells. Another wave, and ten Death Eaters would be knocked back onto their bottoms. Natasha was taught to revere power.

"Look out," Natasha pulled the elder woman away from a particularly acidic green blast of magic. She shot a dendrotoxin dart out of the ICER she had equipped, knocking the Death Eater responsible unconscious.

"Look out," Professor McGonagall pulled Natasha out of the way from the swing of an axe. Skurge was standing there, in his nine foot glory. It seemed he wanted a second go at defeating the Black Widow. Natasha wasted no time. On the second swing, which slammed into the ground, she leapt off the blade of his axe and fastened her thighs tightly around his neck. She clenched tightly with all her force, and his face turned from a battle ready flustering pink to a deathly, grayish purple. He gagged and gripped at her legs, trying to peel her off. As a last resort, he slammed himself backwards. Natasha realized what he was trying to do and leapt off of him, unfortunately, her landing was lest to say, awkward. She slammed into the ground, when her arm came into contact with the grass, there was a nasty pop. Skurge gasped for air, righted himself, and lifted his axe. He brought his axe down towards Natasha, who was still disoriented.

A blast of white magic erupted out of McGonagall's wand and shot directly at the axe. The axe erupted into a far less threatening weapon, it became a large quantity of kittens.

"M-my axe!" Skurge stuttered, looking at the meowing furry little balls of joy that circled his feet. "It was made of the purest Asgardian steel, forged in the depths of the largest volcano in Muspelheim, passed down upon the greatest warriors of my clan for millennium-"

"It makes a very adorable litter of calicos," McGonagall said very matter-of-factly. Skurge roared in rage and charged towards her. She made a large movement with her arm, and the warrior was knocked back, smashing into a tree. She twisted her wrist, and the bark slithered across his body, securing him. He writhed and roared, but the thick bark of the evergreen secured him

"Are you alright?" McGonagall asked Natasha. Natasha was sitting up, a welt forming on her forehead where she skidded on the grass.

"Dislocated my shoulder, I've had worse," Natasha shrugged.

"This may hurt," McGonagall pointed her wand at Natasha. "Episkey!"

Natasha's arm went back into its socket. She yelped with displeasure. She shrugged her shoulder. "Thanks, professor."

"Minerva is fine, dear," McGonagall looked at the seventeen small kittens rolling in the grass. "I'm going to get these to safety."

"I'll help," Natasha said. Each scooped up an armful of the kittens. For being forged in a volcano, they were very docile.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Amora was getting restless, two hours, and a battle that was supposed to be simple was turning into a violent attack. More and more people were coming to aid the Avengers, and protect Hogwarts. She decided it was high time she did something that she knew would succeed.

"Wormtail, I'm leaving," She announced to the rat-man. "I trust you can hold the fort while I am away?"

"Yes, your ladyship," He bowed awkwardly.

"Good," She smiled.

In a cloud of acidic green smoke; she vanished. As soon as she was gone, Wormtail looked both ways, turned into a rat, and scampered off. The man may have been sorted into Gryffindor, but he was all sorts of a coward.

Amora, meanwhile, appeared in the heat of the battle. She walked between the legs of a troll, and grabbed the young son of Loki from behind. The boy struggled, but stopped instantly when he felt her blade at his throat.

Loki whipped around to see his son in Amora's grasp. He paled considerably.

"Take me to the core, or I will give your son a few more scars," Amora threatened. "And perhaps, I might even kill the precious boy. Or perhaps, I will make him mine," She cackled.

Loki sighed and in a flash of gold, they were near the entrance to the core.

"Don't show her, dad!" Harry managed.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not losing you again, it's this way," Loki sighed. Amora grinned, and the three walked towards the entrance. Loki opened the door, "It's down here-"He heard a gasp of pain. Was it Harry's? He whipped around, fearful of what he may see. He saw red. But it was not the blood of his son, nor was it the blood of Amora. Red tendrils of light were pulling at Amora, grabbing her hair and her arms and her dress. The knife glowed orange with heat, until Amora screamed and dropped it. The red light continued pulling at Amora, like vines. The more she let go of Harry, the more they appeared. As soon as Harry was out of her grasp, the red chains of energy focused back to his hand. Amora was now shackled in his reach.

"Harry… what are you doing?" Loki asked.

"I don't know!" Harry exclaimed. Red blisters were appearing on Amora's skin where the chains held her in place. Her gasps of pains became ragged sobs. Her hair burned and turned black where it smoldered. "I can't stop!"

Just then a great stone pillar collapsed through the wall, right where the three were standing. Amora was flung backwards, tumbling down the great marble staircase. Loki could not see Harry in the cloud of dust.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Jane picked up a fallen tree branch and smashed it through the window of the Greenhouse. With the stick, she cleared the jagged, broken glass away from the window so it was open enough for her and Neville to get through. Neville climbed through the window and carefully tread across the sharp slivers of glass. He rushed, picked up a pair of gloves, and dug his hand inside a pot. He pulled out a root that looked like a snake. It moved like a snake, too. He stuffed it in an empty soil sack and ran back towards Jane, "You need to get Thor to put this in the dragon's mouth."

Jane nodded, "Got it, thank you, Neville." She reached for the sack through the window, and pulled it through. Like some twisted relay race, she ran back towards the thick of the battle, searching the sky for her blonde alien lover. She stood, her back to the black lake, looking through the thick of the battle for a familiar bolt of lightning or flash of a red cape.

"THOR!" She yelled.

Unbeknownst to her, Thor has pushed past the ranks of the Inferi on the ground, and was in the Forbidden forest, close to discovering Amora's hideout. To her, though, she could only fear the worse. She jumped when she felt something wet on her back. It was Jormungandr. He nuzzled her again, tilting his head to one side.

"I need to get on top of that dragon!" Jane exclaimed. Somehow, the snake understood, lowering its head. She climbed onto the scaly creature, grabbing the ridges with one hand, holding the gorgon root with the other. Jormungandr slithered up from the lake, at a speed Jane was amazed by, and a smoothness that made her feel safe despite the war around her. Jormungandr approached the dragon, and dodged a great pillar of fire. Jane still felt the heat. Jormungandr lunged at the Dragon's head, catching its neck in his teeth. In that same moment, Jane jumped from one scaly monster to the other. Jane got her hand wedged between two scales. She shimmied up its neck and held onto a horn for dear life. The Dragon opened its mouth to roar in pain and Jane took her chance to jump once more and drop the root into the dragon's maw. It took a few seconds, but soon the entire dragon turned to stone, and started to tip backwards. The tail smashed into a wall of the castle. Knocking Amora down the marble staircase.

Jane had no footing, and no place to put her hands, and she slipped down the ridged back of the creature. Pain erupted from every part of her body as her bones cracked against the rock. She landed in the soft mud, but her body was fairly broken.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Angel was watching from the window when she saw Jormungandr attack the dragon, and then it turned to stone and smashed into the castle. She knew that the tides were changing for the battle.

"Are we winning?" A young student asked her.

"I think we are," Angel smiled.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

The dust settled, and Loki saw his son, unconscious, sprawled out on the floor. He rushed over. "Harry?" He asked. He felt his son's heart beating, and he sighed. He knew that the boy was not injured, just exhausted. Not only had he defeated Amora, but his magic protected him from the… tail? Apparently someone had turned the dragon to stone. He lifted his son and walked down the Dragon's tail. He saw the broken body of a woman lying face-down, and covered in mud. Whoever she was, he would hate to be her family. He saw the Captain.

"Rogers!" He exclaimed.

"Loki? What happened to Harry?"

"He exhausted himself. The core is safe. I will go deal with Amora. I believe we are winning." With the defeat of the dragon, the only things that weren't retreating were the mindless undead. "Round up the students who worked for Amora. I want to see which willingly allied themselves with her, and which were controlled. I can tell.

Steve nodded, "Alright. I'll keep an eye on Harry."

"Thank you," Loki almost smiled. He went back into the castle. The Enchantress was no longer enchanting, least to say. His son had burned her, and blistered her. She would be covered in scars for the rest of her life.

"Are you going to kill me?" She spat. The fall would not hurt an Asgardian, but she was already weak.

"No," Loki shook his head. "My wife however, now she might. You've lost Amora."

Amora grimaced. "Maybe I have not succeeded in getting the core. But Thanos knows of your whereabouts now," She smiled. Loki paled. "Oh yes. Mind you, the Xandarians have delivered a blow to him recently. But he knows who you are, Loki. He knows who Angel is, and who Harry is. What's stopping him from hurting you?"

"The Avengers." Loki replied.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

Thor had finished exploring Amora's hideaway, but he could not find the rat man. Skurge had been taken down by the Professor McGonagall, a battle that likely would be sung in Valhalla for eons. He was walking back when he saw Natasha rush at him. The expression on her face was stricken.

"What has happened?" Thor asked.

"It's Jane," She managed. "She- she killed the Dragon… but-"

Thor spun Mjolnir and rushed to the hospital wing. The Avengers were crowded around their fallen comrade. Jane had broken almost every bone in her body with that fall, but somehow, she was hanging onto life. Not for that much longer, however.

"Jane," He gasped. "I'm here!"

"Thor? I'll take your word for it. I can't exactly see," She croaked. "I'm sort of bleeding into my brain."

"Can't you do something?" Thor asked. "Can't anyone do something?"

"Even Asgard's healers couldn't help her," Sif said. Sif and more of the Asgardians had joined the battle against Amora with Heimdall's guidance. "Midgardians are much frailer than us. Thor I am sorry."

"Jane… I am sorry, I failed you."

"It was my choice," Jane smiled softly. "You could never fail me. You were the alien prince who found something about me that was likable. Thanks for making my life interesting. Really. I love you."

"This isn't the end," Thor promised her.

She didn't reply.

"She's asleep," Madam Pomfrey said. "It's a… coma, I believe.

An hour later, and the Avengers had disbanded. Thor stayed by Jane's side.

"Do you love her?" Sif asked. She stood behind Thor.

"Yes," Thor nodded. "With all of my soul."

"She'll go to Valhalla," Sif told him.

"I would rather spend eternity in Hel, as long as it is with her," Thor replied.

"Thor, why did you never give me a chance?" Sif asked.

"Excuse me?"

"All the times I flirted with you, bantered with you, had my back, you never saw me any more than a friend. And I… I respect that," Sif said. "I always have. But, is there something about me that is unlovable?"

"Sif?"

"Just answer me."

"I never considered you unlovable, you were my partner, my friend, I fought alongside you. I just, I never saw you as anything more."

Sif nodded, "Well, Thor, I love you," She told him. "It's unrequited, and I've never been in love before, so maybe I'm naïve. But, I would rather spend eternity in Hel than see you unhappy. And if her life will make you happy, then I will give you that." Sif reached up and kissed Thor softly on the mouth. Thor was surprised. Before he could ask any questions, Sif pressed a golden rod against Jane and in a flash of blue; Sif was gone. A second later, Jane sat up, gasping.

"What happened?" Jane asked."

"Jane?" Thor asked. "Are you alright."

"A little dizzy," She nodded, before passing right out again.

LOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKILOKI

"And then Sif…. Vanished?" Tony asked, Thor was recanting his story. "And then Jane was okay, and then she fainted?"

"She did, yes," Thor nodded.

"This sword?" Loki asked, inspecting it. "I've read about it, long ago. It's an object of legend. It can transfer the energy of a soul. With her Asgardian power, Sif's soul must have healed Jane."

"Well, are there any adverse effects?" Bruce asked, he was wearing a spare set of robes.

"As I said, it was only a legend, how she found it-"

"I gave it to her," A broken voice spoke up. Amora, her beauty disfigured under blisters and singed hair, was chained to her hospital bed. "I planned on using it on the core, that power all to myself. However, once my plans were ruined, I could still cause some pain. Now Thor, can the good man deal with a woman who loved him killing herself for his wellbeing. She will never go to Valhalla, she didn't die in battle."

"Valhalla is for those who die a hero's death. Sacrificing one's life for another is a hero's death," Thor said harshly.

"Oh, first there is shock, then denial, then there is anger, then bargaining, then depression, and by that time, you've done so many awful things in your grief, nobody will be at your side when you finally reach acceptance." Amora smiled. "It's a pity I'll be in prison so I won't get to see it. You will write, won't you?" She pouted. Somehow, despite her burns, blisters and scratches, she looked as much as an intimidating succubus as ever.

"Loki?" Angel asked. She was the last to return to the castle, making sure everyone was back. "Oh my god, I was so worried!" She exclaimed. He rushed towards her and picked her up carefully, kissing her. "Harry?" She asked.

"He defeated Amora?"

"All by himself?"

"Well, the Dragon Tail smashing into her certainly didn't hurt," Loki replied. "The Norns decided to be humorous, and cruel today." As they stood by their son's bedside as he slept, Loki exclaimed what happened to Sif.

"Wow," Angel sighed. "I mean, I didn't necessarily like her, but… wow. Hopefully Valhalla welcomes her."

"I agree." Loki nodded. "Despite our recent history, she was my childhood friend."

"The students?"

"I've used my magic to interrogate them, quite a large number were under the imperius curse, however, I found about a central seven that were directly allied to Amora."

"I guess they'll get discipline."

"Their wands will be broken and they will spend a period in Azkaban."

"They're children who made a stupid decision," Angel sighed.

"Which is why I'm pushing for the Wizengamot to try an alternative punishment, say, community service."

"I guess you can't keep this one out of the papers," Angel looked at the room of the injured. More were in the halls outside. Throughout the year, between Stark Industry's subsidiary companies, Tony's hacking, Natasha's contacts and general reverence for Loki, muggle and wizarding information about recent events was not public information. However, with the general call to arms that saved the school, it would be difficult to tell anyone what happened didn't. And as for the muggles, after so long without the Avengers, they were getting suspicious.

"Hey," Tony walked over. "If you two agree to take your kids and move into Avengers Tower this summer, that's the entire team!"

"I'm part of the team now?" Loki asked.

"Your wife is, you're her sassy sidekick," Tony quipped.

"I'm fine with it," Angel shrugged.

"Then so am I," Loki replied, kissing her hair.

"Awesome!" Tony grinned. "I have a party to plan!"

* * *

**And that readers is the end of this story. But fear not. We shall return with more of this story. After all, it's time for Harry's summer vacation and he still has a sibling to be born. Thank you to everyone who read, favorited, and commented on this story. It was a big help and a nice boost each time we saw your comments.**


End file.
